Dragon Sagas: Book Two Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: In a world based on change, can Caliwone, the great Saiyan Elite, learn what it takes to protect rather than destroy? Xavier and the heroes from X-Men: Evolution must band together to save their planet before history repeats itself...
1. Chapter 01: Mutant Manor

**This Chapter is dedicated to Miles333 for all of her time Beta Reading my stories while working on her own stories like The Immortal Protecters, The Savages' Revenge, and Twilight. Thank you.**

**Recommend you read Dragon Sagas: Book One before reading. Past events mentioned will make more sense.**

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Prologue**

The Saiyan Elite Caliwone snarled as he raced across the sky, his fresh hatred toward the Justice League in general and Shayera Hol in particular. Even after being healed without a scar from that epic battle with Doomsday, the pain of betrayal seemed as if it would remain with him until the end of time. To think of the year wasted with them after he had been so beaten by Kal-El and spared for things to break apart like that.

He came to an abrupt halt as he passed over the city of Gotham. Even in the daytime hours a certain dreariness seemed to hang over the city. What captivated his attention was not the city itself, but a memory he had of this place and an event that had occurred with this city's greatest protector and one of his many foes. Fear of weakness, he thought to himself and clenched a fist in front of him. Fear of betrayal.

Of course, now that the League had no say in his future, and knowing that this planet, Earth, was neither a threat or a target, Caliwone had no idea of what to do with himself now. He could take that human's advice and go to the 'Xavier Institute' but could human's, even mutants, really be worth spending any significant time with?

He turned in the air, his tail swaying behind him meditatively as he considered. If nothing else, it was a starting point from which he could move on from. Maybe it would be worth his time. They may just prove amusing. This planet had surprised him before, after all…

**Chapter ****01: Mutant Manor**

Wind whistled calmly around the blue-clad Saiyan as he flew with no real haste toward this 'Xavier Institute'. The wind on his face felt wonderful and soothing to his tender emotional state. Anger still coursed through his heart at the betrayal of the Justice League and Shayera, but he felt hard pressed to remember that anger now as he spiraled lazily through the open sky. The light blue of the sky above him blended smoothly into the darker blue of his aura as he burst through a cloud.

Caliwone's mind shifted to his last memories of his sister. What had she meant by "...make our dead race proud..."? There was no way that what the League had told him about his planet being destroyed could be true. No way.

He soared gracefully over a middle-sized city, unseen by the humans below who were occupied by their busy lives. Caliwone still had no real love for the vermin, but had no quarrel with them either. His time among humans had showed that they could possess the warriors' spirit. He could respect that.

The city gave way to a single road leading to a large gate that protected an extraordinary building. It was an older designed building, yet just as magnificent. Caliwone had never seen a structure quite like it on any of the many planets he had been on. The sign next to the gate, unreadable to Caliwone, read, "Xavier Institute. School for gifted youngsters."

If the senses he was reading were any indication, this seemed to be the place. He resettled his bag on his back and touched down lightly in front of the main entrance. All around him with a clink of machinery, lasers sprouted from the ground, very obviously targeting him. He glanced casually around at the many barrels pointing at him, smirking slightly. This lame little defense might work against humans, but he was beyond this.

The blasters fired, shooting plasma blasts at him from all directions. Caliwone ducked and dodged, casually twisting to avoid the blasts. It was kind of fun. This drill was such a lax exercise, it was almost ridiculous. The blasters stopped abruptly, sinking back down into the ground. Caliwone looked casually back at the entrance where he could sense people running toward him. Their sense wasn't completely human, as if they had some added color to the feel in his mind. He wasn't completely caught by surprise. It was similar to some of those in the League.

One man took a step forward, what looked like three metal claws extending from each hand. A snarl reached Caliwone's ears, something that would have sent normal people skittering for safety. Caliwone snickered and turned to face the group. "Hey, bub, this ain't a public party. Why don't you hurry on outta hear before I decide to crash it," snarled the man with the metal knifes reaching out from his skin.

A man with a cyclops visor stepped forward next to the first man and raised his hand to his ear, looking ready to fight. "Is this the Xavier Institute?" Caliwone asked, purposely ignoring the older man's threat.

The man growled again, looking like a feral animal ready to pounce. The blue furred beast behind him let out a growl of his own as the rest the mutants stepped slightly apart from one another as to not interfere with each other's attacks, whatever they might be.

Above all of their heads, a thundercloud materialized in the sky above them, spitting lighting like an angry demon. Caliwone stared at it, transfixed with the thunderstorm that had just erupted in front of him. "Logan, Ororo, that will not be necessary," came a voice from behind the group. The man who rolled up to Caliwone had to have been important judging by the way the storm clouds vanished and the crowd parted. The man in the wheelchair eyed Caliwone for a moment, the look seeming to see much more than his mere appearance.

"My name is Charles Xavier," he said, his voice and expression softening a shade or two. "You must be Caliwone." He reached out a hand to shake.

Caliwone eyed the hand, not taking it at first. Suppressing a sneer of distaste, he gripped the other's hand. As if reading his mind, Xavier smiled, "It is a good thing I do not offend easily."

Caliwone cocked an eye. "What, can you read minds or something?" he asked, not really comfortable with that thought. Granted, J'onn from the Justice League was a telepath, but he had had the decency to remain out of his mind once he became allies with the League.

"Yes, as can several others here," he said over his shoulder as he turned and wheeled himself back towards the entry, using the nearest of the two ramps that bordered the steps. "Please, come." Giving one last look around, Caliwone trailed behind the professor, followed closely by Logan and the rest of the mutants.

Scott Summers folded his arms across his chest and frowned. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since the professor and Caliwone had went into his study, asking the rest of the X-Men to wait downstairs. He didn't like it. That was the 'Golden Warrior' the professor had locked himself in with. No matter what the Justice League seemed to think, he was still incredibly dangerous.

Some of the younger students didn't really seem to mind. Jubilee and Jamie were currently in the process of teasing Doug Ramsey while Xi'an Coy Manh, the Vietnamese psychic, jabbered at them in French. Scott reached up with his right hand to adjust his shades, but the dark red-lensed sun glasses slid back up the bridge of his nose before he could touch them. Scott turned, his expression turning a little less serious as he saw his fire haired wife, Jean, walk over to him, a lopsided smile she had taken from him on her face.

"Why so serious?" she asked, swinging her arms behind his head and kissing him lightly.

"I don't really like the idea of that monster in there alone with Professor X. I mean, you and I at least should..."

He stopped as Jean tapped his chest with her hand. "I trust Professor Xavier," she said, looking solidly into his eyes through the nearly opaque lenses. "As should you. Has he ever given us a reason to doubt his judgment?"

"That whole Apocalypse thing eight years ago comes to mind," Scott said seriously. Back then, the Professor and Ororo had gone to face Apocalypse, an incredibly powerful and ancient mutant that had attempted to change all humans into mutants, in an attempt to reason with him and, at the time, had been thought to have been killed by the villain. Of course, that had not been the case, but perception was half of reality.

Jean winced slightly at the harsh memory. She had taken it possibly hardest of anybody. "Scott, he knew what was going to happen to him then and he was ready to die for what he believed in. I doubt he plans on dying here for no reason." She kissed him again and took his hands in hers.

From behind Jean came a gagging noise. Turning, Scott and Jean Summers saw Rogue walk by, doing her apparent best to hang herself with her own glove covered hands and an invisible rope as she walked into the kitchen. The last of her long dark brown hair whipped out of view as the southern girl let out an exasperated breath that carried even over the loudness of the Institute's youngest at the two playing kissy-face in the doorway.

Jean blushed slightly and playfully pushed Scott away against the door jamb as if he had been the one to approach her. From the seat by the second entrance to the room, Logan tilted his cowboy hat down a hair as he straightened his newspaper. "Ah, to be young again," he said, deliberately turning his attention away from the two newlyweds.

"You can't blame them, though," Ororo chided him gently as she stood behind Logan's chair and looked at the two in question. "They are just living their lives the best way they know how."

"I never said I was blamin' 'em," Logan said to the tall white haired African woman behind him. "But can't they do it in a more private area at a more appropriate time?"

"You forget, the young are spontaneous by nature. Doesn't matter to them when or where. You should know that by now, Logan," Ororo told Logan, half teasingly.

"Right," Logan said, changing the page of his newspaper. He had learned it, alright, and it had been a painful experience, even for him. His emotional scars were right behind those of his adamantium skeleton. He shivered once at the thought of those bygone days.

"Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean? Could you all come upstairs for a moment," Charles' voice asked in his mind, as well as the other three. As one, the four stopped what they were doing and walked out of the room. The other students suddenly became very still and very silent, not because of the seriousness of the situation that had just resurfaced in everyone's minds, but because all those not included were speaking their strong disapproval of being left out of the meeting in their minds, knowing that the Professor could hear them.

They made their hurried way up to Prof. X's study and knocked. The door opened to find Charles all alone in the office. They filed in, Logan coming in last and closing the door behind him. The study was typical to one found in mansions like these. The walls were covered by full bookshelves and mantles with large glass and wood swing-out doors. They lead to a nice little stone patio that protruded outward from the second story height. Trees hung artfully over the pad, casting a wide arrangement of patterns dancing over the stone before parting to show an expansive view of the back area of the mansion.

Caliwone was nowhere in sight as the attention in the room turned to Professor Xavier. He sat behind the elaborate cherry wood desk with his fingers interlaced in deep thought. He glanced up, rubbing one side of his head as if he had a very large headache.

"Well," Xavier said, sitting up straight and seeming to brace himself. "A couple of days ago, Superman from the Justice League made a request of me. He wants us to keep an eye on Caliwone and help prepare him for life among humans." "So, I do not want to make this decision without your input. You are all valued as family here and your opinions matter."

"You can't be serious!" Scott exploded, stepping forward. "Professor, are you seriously considering letting him stay here? He's dangerous!"

"Scott," Xavier said sharply. "Mind the open doors."

"Professor," Scott said, biting back what he really wanted to say and forcing calm through his body. "He is too dangerous to have around the younger students. We promised parents that we would keep their children safe. We can't keep that promise if that alien is here."

"Scott," Jean said softly, reaching out in an attempt to steal his hand. "Scott, be careful..."

"I actually have to agree with one eye over there to a point," Logan spoke up from his leaning position against a bookshelf. "We just don't know enough about his change to take the risk, yet. For all we know, the kid might have been behavin' for the simple fact that Superman was there to check him. Who knows what'll happen now he doesn't have that chain anymore."

"The fact that Superman let him go shows his trust in Caliwone," Ororo said, stepping in for the opposite argument. "Perhaps we should trust it, also. I mean, either way, he's on Earth. The only question is, will he live alone out there or stay with us where we can guide him?"

"I think it would be better to have him here where he will have a permanent safe house, in case anything was to happen," Jean said, looking back at Ororo and nodding in agreement. "And besides, this is a sanctuary for outcasts and those who want to learn. Isn't that why this place still remains?"

"Yeah, Red, it's why we're still here," Logan said. "But we are here because we made smart decisions. This kid has killed countless people and left the world in a bit of a crisis. How do ya expect people are gonna take it if we invite a super killer to our ranks, huh?" Logan shrugged, standing up again and joining the group. "The government, including S.H.I.E.L.D., gives us a lot of slack, but that will only go so far."

"You make a good point, Logan," Xavier spoke up, "but I must agree with Jean and Ororo. Yes, it could be risky having him here, but as Ororo said, he has to stay somewhere." Charles half turned his wheel chair, giving his students and friends a view of the left side of his bald head. "I built this school on the belief in second chances and a safe place to learn, free of prejudice and discrimination. I believe Caliwone deserves that same opportunity, don't you?"

"Look, Chuck, the difference here is that none the students had ever been killers. I might be tempted to do a few of 'em in myself, this time around, but the point here is he's not like the rest of us."

"I would have thought that you, of all people, know the importance of non judgment," Charles said disapprovingly.

Logan muttered something under his breath, but didn't say anything aloud and looked away.

"Alright, Professor, he can stay, but we need to set up some precautions," Scott said, completely not liking this. "First, how do we stop him should he go rogue?"

The professor leaned forward and looked into Scott's eyes. "I think what he needs is something to occupy him. The Danger Room has already been prepared for him. Superman told me that he spends almost all of his time in training facilities, and maybe someone he can relate to here. From what I understand, he had such a person up in the Justice League but after the events of the Doomsday attack, that relationship dissolved due to circumstance." "And in terms of precautions, the Justice League sent over his registration file. Like my brother, Cain, he has strong susceptibility to mental attacks. If need be, we should be able to restrain him."

The group nodded, agreeing with Xavier's reasoning and precaution. Ororo folded her arms in front of her and asked, "And who will this person be?"

"I think he needs to determine that for himself," Xavier said, doing his best not to look at anyone in particular in the room. He wheeled around his desk toward the door. "I hope our audience will approve," he said, raising his voice. Scampering of feet could be heard making tracks away from the other side of the door where some had tried eves dropping. Xavier shook his head and smiled slightly. "I am glad we could come to a decision here. I will be down shortly to officially inform the rest of the students." The four trooped to the door and exited.

Logan watched the other three file down the hallway from the doorway and turned back to Charles. "I'm probably right in guessin' that 'roro and Scott were the only ones who didn't notice the kid was right outside your balcony the whole time?"

Xavier looked a little sheepish. "I wanted Caliwone to be fully aware of people's expectations of him. It will make his transition here easier."

"You're playin' a dangerous game here, Chuck. I hope you know what you're doin'."

"As do I."

Logan nodded once. "Make sure he takes a shower first. I didn't need my heightened senses to smell him out there." With that, Logan left, closing the door behind him. Xavier bowed his head a moment, contemplating the reactions he had just been witness to. Each had their own points and valid ones they were, but Charles honestly believed Caliwone had already changed for the better. Deciding he was on the right course, he rolled out onto the balcony.

Caliwone was perched on the left side of thin stone railing that encompassed the balcony at waist level. His left leg was hanging off over the edge, and he was leaning against the mansion's wall with his eyes closed and arms folded. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist like a brown belt over his dark blue outfit. He opened his eyes as Xavier looked at him. "Do you understand their concerns?" Wheels asked Caliwone.

"As I have already told you and Kal-El, I have no interest in this planet or its inhabitants. I kill for the job or for worthy opponents. Humans by nature are neither." He gazed out through the trees at the expansive yard. It was bare now; all of the students inside waiting no doubt to hear what were going to happen.

Xavier nodded. "I hope that philosophy sticks with you. Will you join me downstairs so you can be introduced?"

Caliwone turned his head away, hiding his expression. It was only partially successful. To Xavier's telepathic mind, his emotions were as plain as day. Annoyance at having to put up with such ridiculous human customs, annoyance at the distrust about him, resignation and understanding the distrust, and resignation that the customs was something he would have to get used to. At least for a while. "Why not," he growled at last. "Can it wait for a bit?"

Xavier nodded and turned back to the inside study. "Just meet me here when you are ready. Then I will show you the bathrooms and showers. Then you can meet my students."

Caliwone gave Xavier a sharp look and dropped off the balcony. He fell out of sight before he burst away into a blue streak upward towards the far end the mansion's roof. Charles returned to his desk and opened the computer file marked, "Caliwone, the Saiyan". It had been sent to him by the Justice League, fully complete with a psychological profile and comments. This would come in very handy. After all, Xavier did graduate with a Masters degree in psychology.

Ororo shut her eyes, knowing exactly what she would see on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath and with Scott and Jean behind her, she opened the door. It wasn't too bad. The sofa was still there, as was Ororo's piano. The plants and one of the busts, however, had managed to spread their once whole selves all over the floor. Most likely Jamie, code named "Multiple", had either hit something or someone had hit him causing him, and whatever else he was holding, to multiply away from him and crash into the various objects previously noted.

Xi'an was curled up in the chair Logan had vacated, reading a book about bartending and conversing with Doug Ramsey in a French-English conversation, paying no attention to the others with a slightly haughty air about her.

Rogue was sitting on the couch watching the events unfolding with equal parts disgust and amusement on her face while the cannonball Sam and the electric Ray joked and laughed next to her. Jubilee had sprawled out on the floor next to Rahne and Roberto, talking about Institute days before the "Revealing" as Bobby proceeded to create miniature ice sculptures in his hands. Beast, or rather Hank McCoy, had given up trying to parent everybody and was holding what appeared to be a very enthusiastic conversation with Kurt.

Scott groaned as he followed Ororo in, immediately seeing the messes. "Ten minutes," Scott grumbled. "Ten minutes and the place is already starting to fall apart."

Behind him, Jean looked chagrined. "Did you really expect anything else from "Mutant Manor"?"

The students finally took notice of the arrival and promptly zipped their lips and sat straight, expectantly. "Relax, everyone," Ororo spoke in the sudden silence. "The Professor will be down in a moment to tell you what is going on."

The anticipation filling the air wavered none. It would seem that the collected group was not about to let them off the hook that easily. They stared at them, waiting. It was slightly unnerving.

"Alright, you kids drop the looks," Logan said, walking in the room via the other door. The students and Hank all resettled their bodies in a much more casual attitude, regrouping themselves into various pockets, but the anticipation in the air was still strong enough to taste. Logan sighed and found himself another seat.

A half an hour later, Jean looked toward the door. "He's here," she announced, sensing her teacher's approach. One of the doors opened, allowing Professor Xavier to enter with the Saiyan, Caliwone, walking grudgingly in behind him. The group gathered, some looking in fear and awe at the Saiyan standing before them, others looking in hatred.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to Caliwone. As you are all probably already aware," Xavier said, sending what was supposed to be a disapproving look at Jamie, Jubilee, and Kurt, "Caliwone will be joining our ranks for the foreseeable future."

Looks were exchanged, most of them uneasy with that idea. "You aren't going to try and blow us up or anything, right?" Rogue asked from back of the group, her Louisiana accent very pronounced. Her more or less gothic appearance had faded over the course of the last seven years, leaving her more inclined to wear brighter colors, although attitude remained more or less intact.

The Saiyan gave her a chilling stare that even Rogue was afraid to stare back into. Caliwone opened his mouth to answer, but Xavier spoke up first. "I know you all are thinking more or less the same thing," he said. The crowd as a whole shifted their feet slightly, not sure if Xavier had read their minds or their expressions. "It is true that he was the one referred to as the 'Golden Warrior' that terrorized the planet for three years. He has come here to change from his previous lifestyle and I hope every one of you can lend a hand in helping him accomplish that task."

There was a silence. All of the students stared at Caliwone. The knowledge that he was the 'Golden Warrior' and the rippling muscles that Caliwone set plainly in sight was more than a little intimidating. Caliwone couldn't blame them; he had scared a lot of people in his life. He was used to this kind of treatment by now, having received almost the same from the League floating above. He didn't need to be liked here; this was just a pit stop until he could find something better.

"I want to see him in action," Bobby said. Rahne elbowed him in the side, warning him to be quiet. "What?" he asked, rubbing his side. "Hey, we are X-Men. We deserve to know what he can do."

A general chorus of agreement was raised by the other mutants. "We could do it like an "AA" meeting," Sam Guthrie put in eagerly.

"What's 'AA'?" Doug asked, still too young to know.

"Don't worry about it," Xi'an said, patting his shoulder gently.

Everyone else raised their voices again, loving the idea.

"Uh, Charles, maybe we should take this outside," Logan put in, standing up. "I can see this getting' out of hand real quick."

Xavier turned to look up at the Saiyan. "What do you think, Caliwone?" he asked, not wanting to put Caliwone in any uncomfortable situations. "Would you feel comfortable doing this?"

Caliwone folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever," he said, taking a step forward. "What's 'AA'?"

The group arranged themselves in a wide circle, giving Caliwone noticeably more space than the others as they sat down on the grass. Logan and Ororo stood to the right of Caliwone, who also refused to sit, while Professor Xavier wheeled his way to Caliwone's left. "Bobby," Xavier said, indicating the boy who had first spoken. "Since this was your idea, why don't we start with you?"

Bobby stood up. "The name is Bobby Drake, also known as Ice Man, the coolest member of the X-Men." Most of the girls gave a little applause and cheer. "I can ice anything within fifty feet, including myself." For a demonstration, Bobby covered his body in ice and stretched out his arms. Winter flowed from his fingertips, freezing the ground ten feet away and creating a twenty-foot solid ice wall that towered over the group. Applause came from his little cheerleaders again and he sat back down, a smug look in his face.

The young man next to Bobby stood up. "My name is Sam Guthrie, also known as Cannonball. My powers are...well..." he trailed off and turned to look at the ice wall behind him. He crouched and jumped, his legs disappearing in a cloud of swirling smoke and smashed head first into the wall. The wall shattered, sending large chunks of ice crashing down around the group. Caliwone saw Jean Summers lift one hand to her temple and stretched the other out to the falling ice. The ice stopped in mid air, hovering, before being gently tossing them aside.

Cannonball trotted back a little sheepishly. "Way to go, Cannonball," Bobby said, grinning.

"Come on, hurry it up," Logan said, a little impatiently.

"Ray Crisp," The guy next to Sam said, standing, his orange tipped bangs catching Caliwone's interest. "I go by Berserker. I use the power of electricity." He clenched his fists, electricity sparking around them. He stretched his hands downward and let the electricity arc between his fingertips and the ground for a moment before sitting back down.

Next up was Rogue. She looked around briefly before standing up with a sigh. "Rogue," she said, a bored tone and removed the glove from her right hand. "My power is absorption." She reached down and touched the unsuspecting Berserker in the neck with her exposed hand. Ray gave a surprised yelp and fell onto his back, dazed if not unconscious. Not noticing or not caring, Rogue lifted one finger. Electricity erupted from her hand, condensing down to a glowing ball of electrical energy. Her accent and voice mannerism had changed subtly, strongly resembling those of Berserker's as she said, "I can use other mutant's powers for a little bit or drain the life force of normal humans."

She sat down as she let the energy go, swiping one hand across her white streaked bangs and folding her arms. Caliwone held his attention on her for a moment, not paying any real attention to next couple of mutants that introduced their meager powers. This Rogue, if her explanation had been right, was able to steal or copy other mutant's powers. That ability gave her huge potential. He would have to watch out for her.

Jean stood up to introduce herself, taking note of Caliwone's distraction with Rogue. Rogue, herself, was apparently too engrossed with the grass to notice this. Jean lifted her right hand and pointed it at Caliwone.

Caliwone's attention snapped over to Jean, both because he was suddenly levitating ten feet of the ground under some other source's power, as well as the enormous power that suddenly emanated from her. It was strange, not a human or mutant sense he had ever sensed before. It felt almost alien, unlike anything he had ever encountered. "It would be polite to pay attention when we put on such a demonstration for you," Jean said walking over to him while Caliwone allowed himself to remain aloft. "Perhaps you can manage to keep your eyes off of Rogue long enough to demonstrate your powers."

Rogue looked up, her pale skin reddening slightly as she sent a cold look his way. As if he, a Saiyan Elite, was interested in something like that here. Scott stood up as well, walking over to stand next to his wife. "Caliwone, was it? Why don't you be a good student and listen to your teachers. First thing, sit down." Scott lifted up his glasses, flashing his unveiled eyes for only a moment on the ground beneath Caliwone.

Red energy blasted out from his eyes, powerful, and blasted the ground away. Jean released Caliwone, as if he would fall on his butt in the small crater. Caliwone remained floating for a second before settling himself casually on the ground. He walked slowly to the middle of the group, his eyes steady on Scott.

"Very well, kid. Allow me to introduce you to true power." Charles and Logan exchanged a quick look and backed up a bit, taking Ororo with them as Caliwone's aura burst into existence. With casual effort, Caliwone tore the ground apart under him, causing the group to back up a little. Scott didn't move, although the expression on his face showed he would like nothing better than to join the rest of them. Caliwone smiled, appreciating his bravery. His feet relaxed as he lifted his body slightly off the ground and fired a blast out into the tree line in the near distance. A hole vaporized itself into the upper half of two trees with not a tug to mark its passage, the bluish energy fading along with the falling leaves.

Scott turned to look at the sight. Mistake. Caliwone moved faster than the eye could see, lightly tapping his knee into Scott's stomach. There was a gasp, both from the crowd as well as from Scott's lips. Caliwone looked at Jean, impressed. She had her hand extended once more, a serious expression on her face and a vain pulsing by her temple. Caliwone removed his knee from the pressure of Jean's mind that had prevented him from actually touching Scott as he backed away from Caliwone.

Caliwone stayed where he was, loving the sight of cold sweat on Scott's face. "Let me tell you all something," he said, looking around at the group. "I come from a race of conquers. I have leveled more civilizations than there are cities on this planet. Get one thing straight here. I made a promise not to kill or destroy simply because I have no reason to anymore." He glanced over at Scott, Jean, and then Rogue. "I have no intention of harming any of you, but do not test me."

Logan shifted his feet, wanting to step forward and end this little session. He glanced down at Charles. Xavier was leaning forward with his fingers laced under his chin, his attention placed on Caliwone with professional interest. It was the same look he had seen so many times from Charles as he read his new student, not mentally, but almost at a personal level. It was, in fact, the same look Charles had given him when he had first arrived. Logan looked back at Caliwone, standing in defiance of opinions, fears, or anger toward him.

Caliwone looked around once more at the quiet group. It wasn't his intention to scare these people, but they also needed to learn that he was not to be trifled with. He was a Saiyan, and by Saiyan customs, those who challenged him and his authority had to be put in their place. It wasn't his fault that these vermin scared so easily.

Kurt, the one they called Nightcrawler, teleported between him and Scott in a puff of sulfuric blue smoke. "Come on, guys," he said, a distinct German accent underlying his words. "Look, we are all friends here. Can't we just get along, or something?"

Caliwone looked at him. Really looked. Kurt's bluish hair and human appearance didn't seem quite... right. His senses tingled with a distinctly fury feeling, though there was not a speck of fur on this guy. Caliwone walked forward to take a closer look at this one. Kurt backed up as if he thought Caliwone was going to hit him or something.

"That's enough for one day, I think," Xavier spoke up, preventing Caliwone's interested investigation. "No doubt everyone is ready to enjoy the evening. Caliwone, Ororo will show you to your room. Everyone else, you have training with Logan, I believe."

Caliwone turned reluctantly from Kurt, vowing to investigate further into his little mystery, and followed the tall white haired woman back to the mansion as groans were raised at the training idea. Caliwone had no interest in their training. Most likely, it was too far beneath his level to even be considered exercise.

The two walked up the stairs of the mansion, the woman, Ororo, did so with incredible grace for a human, Caliwone noted. "What powers do you possess?" he asked casually, looking around as to appear uninterested.

"I can manipulate weather," she said over her shoulder. "My code name is Storm, for obvious reasons," she finished, twirling a finger upward and creating the smallest storm, complete with lightning and cracking thunder.

"So it was you that created that thundercloud when I first arrived," he said observantly. "You seem to have a lot of control over your powers for a student."

"I am no student," Ororo said with a chuckle. "I have been teaching at this school for a long time. I taught Scott and Jean before they starting teaching here themselves."

The hallway turned left and Ororo led him to a door midway down the hall. She opened it to reveal a somewhat large room with a single bed, dresser, desk, and closet. The layout of the furniture was nearly as nicely done as was the physical design of the room, as expected from a manor like this. Of course, Caliwone could appreciate the beauty, but it still did not fit him.

"You will find that things are pretty relaxed here. Dinner is at seven, but feel to grab food whenever you are hungry. The professor is pretty good at keeping food in the refrigerator. Your first practice mission is at six tomorrow morning."

Caliwone walked over to the window, ignoring Ororo's words, and looked out at the backyard. Behind him, he could hear the door shut softly. He stared outwards, stretching his senses beyond the gates. He still had not forgotten about those invisible creatures from before his fight with Kal-El. He couldn't sense anything beyond the Institute that was abnormal. After a few minutes, Caliwone opened the window and leapt outside into the free air

To be continued...

Welcome back fans to the return of Dragon Sagas!

I hope you are as excited as I am to continue the story of Caliwone the Super Saiyan, and his adventures.

As always, please leave a REVIEW so I can continue to improve


	2. Chapter 02: Adjustments

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter ****02: Adjustments**

Rogue walked out of the Danger Room in full X-Men uniform, splattered full across her back and upper body with orange paint. Bobby and Karma following with similar paint jobs shortly after. "Ah man, why does this always happen to me when we get a new person to come here?" A rumble from within the Danger Room spat out two more X-Men. "Where is Caliwone?"

"No one has seen him since last night," Xi'an said, her French accent even more pronounced with annoyance. "Salir Saiyan stupide. Ne peut pas compter sur n'importe qui ces jours."

"What you said," Bobby said off handedly with a nod in the young Vietnamese's direction. "Day one and he's already missed dinner and training."

"Where could he be? I thought he was suppose' to be confined to the Institute," Rogue said, attempting to wipe the orange paint off of her but all she managed to do was smear it around. She gave an annoyed sigh and leaned against the wall, waiting for the others to come out or for the training mission to be over.

"No, he pretty much has free passage here," Bobby said, leaning against the opposite wall. "He's kinda like Logan in that respect."

Rogue gave a sigh-grunt, a noise she made a lot. More of an irritated explosion of air than anything. Another rumble shook the hallway and Nightcrawler and Cannonball stumbled out. "How are we supposed to survive that place? That was insane."

"Yeah, it was crazy in there. What was the professor thinking, man?" Kurt asked. His blue furriness splotched with orange. "Probably expecting that Caliwone guy to be here for this. What's his deal?"

"If you ask me, the guy is full of himself, that's what," Rogue snorted out. "Probably thinks he's too good for this kind of thing."

"I bet we could teach him a thing or two once I get my frost up," Bobby said, his trademarked cockiness ever present.

"Do you ever have a humble moment?" Xi'an asked with flick of her finger to resettle one of her long spiky bangs out of her eyes.

"Who has time to be modest when you're as good as I am, Karma?" Bobby said with a sly wink.

Rogue exchanged a knowing look with Xi'an and together they rolled their eyes. Bobby was such a cocky kid. He had always been that way, ever since he had joined the Institute after that whole Magneto "Asteroid M" thing. That was just part of his deal.

The doors opened once more and the rest of the team, Scott, Jean, Berserker, Jamie, and Sunspot, walked out to join them. "Man, how tough was that?"

"It sure would have been nice to have Caliwone here," Jean said, folding her arms across her chest.

As a group, they headed down the hallway toward the locker rooms to change out of their paint splattered clothing. The mission had been fairly straight forward. Rescue the target despite obstacles and protect all innocent bystanders. They had succeeded with only a few casualties. Problem was, any casualties meant failure. A repeat session was already scheduled for later that afternoon. Right before Logan's session...

Rogue shuddered. Just past nine years at the Institute and his training regiment still gave her nightmares. The group split up at the locker rooms and regrouped in the kitchen. As usual in Mutant Manor, the kitchen area was jam packed with students, one or two of which were readying themselves for high school.

Bagels and cheese spread themselves across the large table along with orange and apple juice. Coffee was sadly absent, Scott, Logan, and Rogue herself being the only ones to actually drink the stuff. The T.V. hanging from one corner was reporting the news at a truly unnecessary volume. Rain and lowering temperatures with a fifteen percent chance of it turning to snow. Terrific.

Rogue snagged a bagel and covered it in cheese before exiting the cacophony. Logan was sitting in the next room over with his newspaper; doing his best to enjoy quiet were there was none. Rogue pulled up a chair next to him, her shoulder blade length hair swaying as she sat down.

Logan peered over the top of his paper to look at Rogue. "Somethin' I can do for ya, stripes?" he asked.

She glanced away for a moment. "Just lookin' for quiet," she said and wiggled her gloved fingers, "I don't do well in crowds."

"Hn," Logan grunted, raising the paper again. "If silence is what your lookin' for, then you'll find it here. But is that what's really botherin' ya?"

Rogue glanced at Logan, trying to pick up any clue from his body language. All she could get though was the top stories for the day that was spread all across the front page in big bold letters. "I guess I'm just tired of always bein' the one has to always be avoidin' everyone else."

"Sounds to me like that's a choice of yours," Logan said. He lowered the paper to glance at Rogue again, "Or you talkin' 'bout your powers?"

"Yeah," Rogue said, not specifying what she was agreeing to. The truth was she didn't know what she wanted. For most of her time here, Rogue had been an outsider, fitting in only on the fringe of the group. Yes, Scott and the others had tried their best to make her feel comfortable here, but the fact of the matter was, she couldn't get close to anybody. Her powers kept her from even giving anyone a normal skin to skin handshake without putting them in the infirmary for the next day or two.

Logan turned back to his paper, sensing Rogue's hesitation. She would come out with it when she was ready. At least, that's what Charles always use to say.

Scott's voice rang out clearly from the next room. "Hey, Karma, Jamie, you guys need a ride to school?"

"En effet. Attendre en haut pour mon, Scott," came Karma's voice, sounding as though her mouth might be slightly full.

"Hey, wait for me, too," came Jamie's voice. Rogue sighed, giving up all together as, outside the window, Scott, Jamie, and Xi'an jumped into Scott's red Shelby Cobra and peeled out all the way through the mansion gates, leaving smell of burned rubber floating into the mansion as smoke rose from the tire tracks. Sometimes, Rogue thought to herself, it just pays to get away for a while.

Caliwone sat on the roof of the mansion, starring up into space. He had been there all night, having no interest in the room he had been given, much preferring to rough it outside. After all, he had been doing it all his life; it was what he was most comfortable with. It had been a while since he had spent any significant time on Earth, being cooped up in the Watch Tower hanging out in space.

There had been no hint of those phantom energies he had sensed before, despite his attempts to locate them from the mansion grounds. He growled under his breath lightly. These goody two-shoes were quite stentorian. He had watched them the night before during their training exercises from the roof, the better to observe their potential. Even during training they insisted on yapping to each other as if it was some kind of sports game or something.

He had chuckled once as one of the students, focusing too much on his talking, had nearly had his head taken off by a steel razor disk that he was suppose to deflect. Logan, Caliwone remembered, had yelled at the kids for nearly five minutes, after which, the talking had come to a near standstill.

From behind him, the roof access door opened and a blue covered beast walked over to Caliwone. "Some say that ever 'gainst that season comes wherein our Savior's birth is celebrated, The bird of dawning singeth all night long; And then, they say, no spirit dares stir abroad; The nights are wholesome; then no planets strike, No fairy takes, nor witch hath power to charm, so hallow'd and so gracious is the time," the blue man said, coming to a stop and taking a long drink from his steaming mug.

Caliwone eyed him only semi hostilely, not entirely sure of what he had just said. "And what was that, fuzz ball?" Caliwone asked, doing his best to be polite. It was a strain.

"That was Shakespeare," Beast said, giving Caliwone a quick smile. "One of the greatest playwright's in history. That was a quote from a performance called Hamlet. You should check into his work. Maybe it will suit you."

Caliwone snorted, his tail swaying slightly to keep him balanced on the balls of his feet as he perched on the tip of one of the raised window edges. "Not really my thing."

"Suit yourself," Beast said, taking another drink. "Never know till you try, though. So tell me, what's on your mind that you missed dinner last night and training this morning?"

Caliwone sent another look in Beasts direction. Beast smiled and looked back patiently, refusing to be detoured. Caliwone returned his attention towards the tree line in the back of the mansion, cursing the human species in its entirety. "It is none of your business, blue boy," Caliwone ground out, refusing to open to these creatures. After all, the last time he did that, the Justice League had tried to kill him.

"You know that speaking your problems not only alleviates tension, but also allows for others to seek solutions with a different perspective. Perhaps, when you're ready, you might find a use for that tool." Beast took another sip from his mug. "The problem with being a loner is that it is so lonely." Beast got to his feet and disappeared down the access way, shutting the door behind him.

Caliwone snorted. Beast didn't know the meaning of the word, lonely.

Charles Xavier focused his mind on the billions of tiny light pinpricks that were spread out before him like a vast sea, each ripple representing a single life form. The gold colored ripples were indicating the presence of a normal human, those lacking the X gene that gave mutations their powers. Most of those with that shade either feared or rejected what are now called mutants, humans that do posses the X gene. Their hatred and fear was partially understandable, human's tended to fear what they could not understand.

Of course, Charles Xavier had dedicated his life to helping mutants learn to control their powers and to learn restraint and build morals. What was needed in the world today was a someone that both the human's and mutant's trusted, that could forge peace through fire. Many in the mutant community had been roaring for him to do it, to lead them to peace. Others had been looking to Magneto, Charles's friend and long time enemy, to lead them in a revolution, to demand the rights owed to them.

Once upon a time, Magneto nearly had succeeded in that venture, stopped only by Xavier himself and his students. Of course, the general outcry had been one of hatred toward the Xavier's side, believing in the Malcolm X approach of war than in Xavier's Dr. King method of peace through friendship. Alas, however, humanity had found out about mutants and fear had gripped the country side. That fear was still living free, fueled even more by the ever increasing violet pinpricks that melded with the gold.

To the right of the large projected map, a profile of a young girl covered in feline fur rotated slowly.

Confirmed Mutant Identification

Name: Maria Callasantos

Age: 17

Location: Up State New York

Mutant Type: Partially Developed

Mutant Class: C

Parents: Deceased

Siblings: Deceased

Notes: Child has experienced tragedy in her past, and has responded in situations since with extreme rage and violence.

Charles Xavier removed the cerebral interface from his head, the system that amplified and focused his mental powers to their absolute limit, and set the headset onto its cradle. Turning, Xavier rolled out of the large spherical room and down the corridor and into an elevator. The doors shut and the elevator hummed its soft tune to itself. The doors slid open to the main floor and Xavier rolled himself out.

Charles paused as he passed the kitchen area. "Say, Kurt, could you gather Hank and Rahne and the three of you meet me in the planning room?" Xavier asked Kurt who had his back to the door with his demon like tail swaying behind him.

Kurt turned to look at Xavier, his mouth filled with what looked like two average sized oranges. "Rishj asjay, Probhfc," Kurt said. Charles lifted his eyebrows slightly, taking that jumbled mess as 'Right away, Professor'.

"Thank you, Kurt," Xavier said and wheeled away toward the planning room to gathering his thoughts on this troubled child and how best to approach the situation at hand. He parked himself in the planning room to wait for his team.

It wasn't a long wait. Hank McCoy, Beast, walked into the room carrying a green sports jacket and matching sweats that looked way to small for him with a red colored wolf trotting eagerly on his heels, her emerald green eyes far too intelligent to be a mere wolf. Kurt popped in, his customary sulfuric cloud of reentry gasses burning the hair in Xavier's nose for a moment. Kurt hopped over the couch he had teleported behind to land perched on one of couch cushions. The red haired wolf gave Kurt what could have been mistaken for a very human look of amusement before transforming itself into a young human woman, fully clothed in her skin tight X Men outfit. Taking the jacket and pants from Beast, Rahne slipped them on and focused her emerald green eyes that matched her wolf's counter-part on the Professor.

"Here is the situation," Xavier said, interlocking his fingers and avoiding the preamble. "A new mutant has surfaced in upstate New York with a mutation that does not allow her to blend in with humans very well."

"What's the big deal with that?" Nightcrawler asked, his own appearance, a fuzzy blue elf with a demon tipped tail, fitting that description. Rahne and Beast nodded.

"The problem is, Maria Callasantos has had a very tough life, what with her family murdered and people not willing to help her for the simple fact of the way she looks. The poor child has resorted to violence when dealing with discrimination. Of course, those efforts only encourage hostilities from the locals, much like a vicious circle kind of relationship. What this tortured child needs is a place of safety, devoid discrimination and hatred."

"When you say violent," Beast questioned cautiously, "to what degree are we talking?"

Xavier shook his head slightly. "Very. Several people have already had to be checked into hospitals from her attacks."

"Doesn't sound like a very good idea to me to bring her here, Professor," Rahne said, her heavy Scottish accent giving more of an impression of uneasiness then she probably intended.

"All I hope to accomplish on this mission is to have a chance to talk with her, try to calm her from this rage that seems to possess her," Xavier said. In many people's opinions, his one great downfall was his trust in people. There were times when he, himself, could not believe the choices he was making. Now was one of those times.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to go take a look," Beast said, sounding more than a little reluctant. Perhaps he, too, felt Xavier was pushing his envelope of kindness as well. "I guess you chose us because of our appearance?"

Xavier nodded. "I think that connecting with her in this fashion might alleviate some of her tension, allowing her to become more open to the possibility of joining the institute here. One way or another, she is a danger to herself and others while she is on the streets. I think the best time to meet with her would be later tonight, where she will be less likely to be hostile. She has a tendency to stay hidden during the night to avoid humans."

Beast nodded. "Alright, Professor. We should be able to do this considering how cute the three of us all are."

The engines of the SR-72 Blackbird hummed sweetly as the group ran through the final preflight checklist. Kurt, in the back of the cabin, looked out of the forward view port, impatient despite the simplicity of the mission. Beast and Rahne finished the checklist with all systems in the green and three were pressed back into their cushioned seats as the Blackbird rocketed out through the underground tunnel and out the hidden entrance into the sky.

The skies were clear of clouds to block the quarter moon and other aircraft as Beast turned the ship upstate. "Alright you two," Beast said, setting the jet to auto pilot and swiveling around in his chair to face the two younger X-Men. A display on the main council glowed and projected a three dimensional image of the mission's objective.

The girl was a shock to see, even for this group. She still had human features but her face was fur covered in brown hair that extended wildly once it reached her natural hairline. Her ears where pointed similar to Kurt's and a cat-like tail that stretched outward from the rest of her fur covered body that finished off her feline features. "Here is the plan. Charles is going to give us support from Cerebro once we land so make sure you both have your headsets with you."

Rahne lifted her hand lazily to show she had hers ready and waiting. Kurt looked at Beast wide eyed. "Who said anything about communication gear?"

Beast clapped a hand over his eyes and shook his head. There was a pop and smell of sulfur from Kurt's direction. By the time Beast looked back a Kurt's seat, there was another pop and Kurt reappeared holding his headset in one three fingered hand and snickering. "Come on, Mr. McCoy," Nightcrawler chided. "How long have you known me?"

"Very nice, Kurt," Beast said, smiling back, "We'll make you into real X-Man yet. But where is your flashlight?"

This time, real realization crossed Kurt's face as he realized he had not remembered to bring one. Beast grinned and turned back to his displays, tossing the extra light he had brought for Kurt over his shoulder to the blue elf.

The three X-Men walked down the ramp of the jet and made their way down to the streets. According to the Professor, Maria should be somewhere within a mile or so, Cerebro not being able to pinpoint her exact location. Rahne huddled deeper inside of her jacket as the cold bit at her cheeks. This was not going to be pleasant.

Snow had begun to fall, leaving maybe an inch or two already stuck to the ground, turning New York City into a premature winter wonderland. The Empire State building glowed like an expensive Christmas card off in the distance, the lighted backdrop and moon suiting it quite nicely. It also made tracking quite difficult.

"Alright, Rahne," Beast said, turning toward her, apparently not noticing her huddling posture. She sighed and removed her jacket. The winter wind sliced through her immediately like steel knives, chilling her to the bone on the spot. She hurriedly removed the wind breaker pants she was wearing over her uniform black pants and fell into her wolf form. Red hair sprouted over her body, her muscles and bones shifting and reshaping within her. It was painless and soundless, although even if it had a sound to it, the skin scrapping sounds of taxi cabs and New York City's famous aggressive drivers would have drowned them out anyway.

It only took her a couple of seconds to finish her transformation, her fresh new coat doing a decent job of filtering out the cold. She lowered her nose to the ground, sniffing for anything she could pick up, the job made more difficult with the lack of a base scent to draw on. Fortunately, her scent was quite distinct. It was a smell of felines mixed with a very human smell of neglected hygiene.

They headed off, confirmation from Professor Xavier telling them they were on the right track. They walked down West 56th street, cutting across Broadway to catch 8th street going north to Columbus Circle. From there, the scent lead them into Central Park, past the giant stone pillars and into the tree line. The trees, mostly leaf less now of course, caught the snowy drift, creating a canopy of heaven and blocking out the headquarters for Time Warner to the west.

They hadn't made it very deep into the trees when a cackling snarl split the air. The group paused, listening. Rahne transformed herself half way back to human, looking more Werewolf than anything, her human form eclipsed by wolfish features.

"Alright, team," Beast said softly. "That sounded like our girl." Kurt nodded, deactivating his image inducer to reveal his fuzzy blue elf-ness. The team split up, keeping in communication via the headsets. Rahne was about a quarter mile away from the rest of the group when she heard a tree branch crack. She looked up and saw the feral looking girl drop down silently toward her, claws raised and teeth bared to attack.

To be continued...

Well, this could be bad for Rahne and how will Maria handle this new situation she has now found herself in?

Will Beast and Nightcrawler make it in time to help?

Thanks for the reviews thus far! I am glad to see you guys are excited to see what Caliwone's future holds.

Make sure to REVIEW. I don't get paid for writing this so your REVIEWS keeps this story going!


	3. Chapter 03: Recruit

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 03:****Recruit**

With a feral snarl, the mutant Maria Callasantos dropped from the trees in Central Park, hands spread and cat like claws ready to attack. The werewolf-looking Rahne leapt forward at the last second, the would-be fatal attack catching her across her back, the skintight outfit that was the only thing she could wear during her transformations and reappear when she changed back, ripping from left shoulder blade to lower back. Maria hit the ground with a thud and turned to leap after Rahne again.

Rahne tried her best to signal a halt to the aggression, but all she received in return was another swipe of Maria's claws. Rahne bared her teeth and snarled. With her, the "werewolf" state of transformation was a tricky one. Human and wolf emotions collided in a not quite balanced equation, leaving her generally more wild animal than human, and so, more aggressive and violent. The hackles on the back of her neck rose, as did her snarling. Maria responded with a snarl and a cackle as the two half animals circled each other.

Maria moved first, leaping across the circle left in the snow by the two with more quickness than Rahne had expected. With a swipe from her left hand, Maria scored a deep cut across the upper part of Rahne's chest and followed up with a sweeping right punch that caught Rahne full across the left side of her face. The comm. unit was instantly cut to ribbons as blood darkened the ground, giving the pure white snow a taste of the dark underworld.

Rahne let out a howl of pain and rage and swung her own clawed hands. The first swing sliced a light gouge above Maria's right hip, while Rahne's right claw swung from feet to head, caching Maria right above the navel and slicing four perfect claw cuts to the bottom of her sternum.

Maria howled and leapt atop Rahne, driving her to the snowy ground and slashing wildly. Rahne was able to avoid or block most of the wild attacks before being able to shove Maria off. They stood again, circling and waiting for the other to act.

Beast heard the howl of pain from a distance and turned, instinctively knowing that the howl had come from Rahne. "Rahne, are you okay?" he called into his transmitter. Only static answered him. "Rahne, do you copy?"

"Mr. McCoy, I think Rahne is in trouble," came Kurt's voice through the comm. A moment later, Nightcrawler was standing next to Beast with a pop and a worried expression on his face.

"I think you're right," Beast said as he took off at a full knuckle-aided run toward the spot of the sound. "Come on, Kurt."

They raced through the trees, over a walkway and back into trees again. People screamed as the two passed by, neither of them caring who they might frighten. They reached the scene just as Rahne in her werewolf form was standing off against Maria, the latter recognizable thanks to Cerebro. Beast dropped Rahne's clothes that he had been carrying for her and hurried in just as Maria was about to leap at Rahne again. He caught her under the arms and gripped his own hands together behind her head to restrain her.

Rahne, fully prepared to take full advantage of the situation, took the first step forward in a run before Kurt teleported behind ad grabbed her in an attempt to hold her back. Unlike Beast, Kurt had no exceptional strength and had really no chance to hold back a savage wolf-girl. Rahne merely leaned forward, lifting Kurt off of his feet, and began moving forward toward Beast and Maria.

It was true that Kurt had no superior physical strength, but that did not matter. With a pop-hiss, Nightcrawler and Rahne vanished and reappeared thirty feet back. "Get a grip on yourself, Rahne," Nightcrawler yelled, doing his best to break through her obviously confused mind. "We did not come here to fight her, remember?"

Rahne's struggles to free herself from Kurt eased as she slowly came back under control before reverting back to her human self. Kurt held onto her for a moment longer, making sure she was fully in control again. Rahne looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled sweetly. "You can let me go now."

Kurt's fur covering his cheeks gained a reddish quality. He quickly teleported over to where Beast had dropped Rahne's clothes in order to restrain Maria, then ported back to hand them to her. Rahne put the clothes on hurriedly, shivering from head to toe and doing her best to clean off the cuts on her face with some snow.

Maria, on the other hand, wasn't reaching calm as quickly. She was still struggling for all she was worth, trying to break free of her attacker. She turned her head and bit down hard with her long carnivorous teeth into Beast's right forearm.

Beast roared, a scary sound up close, and released his grip reflexively. Maria crouched down and sank a foot into Beast's stomach before rolling away and running her fastest straight toward Rahne.

Kurt ported directly in front of her, bracing himself for the attack. "You so much as touch me and find yourself teleported two miles into the air," he warned. It had no effect on her at all. She swung a claw full of nails at him as she reached him. Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind her, hooking his demon's tail around her feet like a lasso and flipping her to the ground.

She hit the ground face first in the snow, her eyes glaring unblinkingly at Rahne even as Beast jumped over and put a knee between her shoulder blades, pinning her down with his weight. Maria snarled viciously, trying her best to push herself up to get at Rahne. "Calm down, Maria," Beast said, his voice straining slightly as he tried to keep her pinned. "We aren't here to hurt you. Just relax."

Kurt teleported right in front of her with a puff. He plastered onto his face what could be described as an overly friendly smile, "Guten abend, fraulein," Kurt said. "My name is Nightcrawler, but you can call me Kurt, the cutest fuzzy blue elf to ever attend the Xavier Institute. Mr. McCoy is the big blue Yeti on your back."

Beast grimaced. He didn't look anything like a Yeti, but he decided to let it slide. Kurt seemed to be on one of his famous rolls.

"And the wolf-girl over there is Rahne," Kurt finished, indicating Rahne, still doing her best to clean the cuts on her face. Maria snarled again at the mention of her. Kurt's smile dipped a little as he saw her hostility remaining steady. "Why are you so angry?"

Maria snarled again before she realized something about these people that she hadn't noticed before due of her cloud of rage. They were all mutants. Not only that, they were not human-looking, except for that 'Rain' girl, or whatever her name was. Beast and this Nightcrawler where both blue and nonhuman, like her. Her snarls stopped and she relaxed. Beast hesitated a moment before releasing her. He shot a look at Rahne to make sure she was paying attention.

Maria stood up and sniffed at Kurt's face, entirely collapsing his personal bubble and making him feel more than a little uncomfortable. He held still though, allowing her to do her thing. After a moment she went over to Beast and repeated the process. Rahne, still wary from the last encounter, was spared the investigation, for which she was grateful. She might have been back in her human form, but the animal side of her was always present.

Maria backed away a step or two from the group, a look of curiosity crossing her face behind the aggression. "You are mutants," she stated. She was speaking the obvious no doubt more to herself than actually asking the question for a response.

"Yes, we are," Beast said, still nursing the arm Maria had sank her fangs into. "We are mutants trying to live out normal lives among humans. We also try to live in peace with them," he added slightly pointedly. "We have had a few reports of humans being attacked in this area. We have come to invite you to the Xavier Institute, where you will not be judged by your appearance. Kind of like a fresh start at mutant high school, if you catch my meaning. "

Maria's lip curled slightly, but she remained silent.

"It really is a great place," Kurt spoke up from the crouched position he had taken up after Maria had evacuated his personal bubble of privacy. "The Professor is really awesome, as is everyone else there. Well, almost everyone else," he corrected himself as he thought about the cold-eyed Saiyan. "No one there cares about what you look like."

"Unless you're Jean," Rahne stepped into the conversation dryly. "It's the end of the word if she has a bad hair day."

"The Institute is just a place to go for safety and a place for you to be yourself," Beast continued. "Besides, you have to be hungry. Come check the place out and grab a free meal, on us."

"Yeah," Kurt said, jumping up to the nearest tree branch and hooking his tail around it. He swung gently back and forth. "Come try it out."

Maria crouched slightly as if preparing subtly to either attack or escape. "And if I choose not to stay," she asked, her slitted eyes narrowing. "What then? You lock me away for the rest of my life for attacking humans?"

Beast smiled easily. "Well, we can't have you attacking humans anymore, but what we want to do is give you the opportunity to find a family that understands you and all that you are."

She considered for a moment. "And you three really don't hate me because of the way I look?"

Rahne stepped over to Maria, ignoring her still simmering animal hatred for the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Maria tensed only slightly at the contact. "Believe us when we tell you that you will fit in there just fine."

Maria hesitated for only a few seconds more before nodding her head. "I can give it a try," she said at last, still not sounding one hundred percent on the idea.

"Excellent," Beast said clapping his giant hands together. "Let's blow this candy stand and get back to the Institute, what do you say?"

Rahne and Nightcrawler both rolled their eyes simultaneously, and Maria gave Beast a look that suggested the term used was for old hippies and none other.

The door to the Institute opened into chaos, as was typical to the school. Colorful streaks of fire and ice and the sounds of muted explosions assaulted the ears. It had been nearly five years since she had been familiar to those sounds except for the few visits she had had time for. Now she was back for good, and apparently, not much has changed.

Kitty entered, being careful of the ice slicked wooden flooring that showed Bobby hadn't changed one bit from the irresponsible kid that she known. She walked to the nearest chair and dropped off her black jacket with the S.H.I.E.L.D. patch on the sleeve. She reached her hands up to pull the hair tie out of her customary ponytail. Her brown hair dropped down around her shoulders, free of the tension of her job. At least for the one month vacation she was taking to celebrate her new station here in Bayville.

"Kitty!"

Kitty turned to see Jean Grey set down the water and aspirin she was carrying, hurrying over to give her a big hug. Jean Grey-Summers, she reminded herself. What a wedding the Professor had put on for them, too. "Jean, how have you been? It's been totally too long!"

"I know. You won't believe what's been going on here recently," Jean said, taking a step back to look Kitty up and down.

Kitty, despite her appointment at S.H.I.E.L.D., had still managed to keep her good sense of fashion. Her dark high-topped boots were of the latest fashion, as were her more-then-business-fashioned pants and plain top that seemed to go hand in hand with the black jacket she had been sporting a moment before.

Catching the critiquing eye from Jean, she put her hands on her hips in an I-can't-believe-you-are-really-critiquing-me,-the-shopping-queen-of-mutants kind of way and saying, "Oh, really? Don't tell me that you and Scott still can't keep these knuckleheads in line."

Jean leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "Mutant Manor doesn't shelter just mutants anymore."

"What?" Kitty asked, more than slightly confused. "Is the Professor taking in stray dogs, or something?"

Jean winked and motioned for Kitty to follow her. She led her to the high observation and control room for the Danger Room, where the Professor, Storm, Scott, Logan, and Colossus were already waiting.

The first of the group to actually set eyes upon Kitty was Logan. A warm smile quirked the corners of his mouth almost involuntarily before he was able to force his expression into his typical scowl. "Half-Pint," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Not anymore, Mr. Logan," Kitty responded in kind with a wink.

"Welcome back, Kitty," Charles said, turning around in his chair and giving Kitty a warm smile. "I trust everything is going well with you new employ?" Logan turned his head away, trying his best to not show his disgust with that particular organization.

"It is going very well, Professor. Thank you," Kitty said, giving him a big hug before turning to Ororo and giving her the same.

"It has been a long time," Ororo said. "Last time I saw you, you were barely able to pass your driver's test."

Logan gave a quiet shudder in the background, remembering after two years with her permit, Kitty still managed to always leave a wake of uprooted post signs and mail boxes behind her, or in some cases, stuck halfway into whatever vehicle she managed to get control of. Not even he had been able to take too much of that kind of adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, I realized that those rude people on the road just wanted to help me out. Weird, huh? You would think that they would use a friendlier tone," Kitty said, leaving Ororo momentarily speechless as Kitty moved on to Scott.

"And you, sir, haven't been keeping your promise to me when I left, I see," Kitty said, in mock sternness.

Scott looked sheepish. "Yeah, well, it wasn't really a realistic request," he said lamely, leaning away from Kitty as if afraid she was going to beat him.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder as if punishment for his failure. "That's no excuse," she said, giving him her best Logan glare.

"Someone want to let us in on this promise?" Jean queried, amused.

"I made Scott promise when I left that he would get these kids under control," Kitty said, exasperated.

"Scott's failed miserably, then," Jean said. The group laughed as Scott grew red in the face.

"Hello? Is anybody up there?" came a voice from down bellow. "I would like to get this little demonstration on its way while I am still in my younger years. What, did you people forget about me? This whole thing was your idea, how could you forget?"

That was a voice that Kitty had never heard before. She looked down to see who it was. By down, of course, that meant leaning through the sidewall far enough to look down from the outside of the wall. She nearly fell through it as she caught sight of the Saiyan. He was wearing the same blue tank top and blue pants that she had seen on T.V. after the Justice League recruited him. He was glowering up at her with a look of strained patience, hands balanced on his hips.

Kitty pulled her head back in and starred at Jean, the comment she had made on the way up here finally ringing true. The 'Golden Warrior' was here at the Mutant Manor? It made no sense.

Jean shrugged and smiled as Xavier leaned over the microphone and said, "Yes, Caliwone, we are ready." He punched a button, and the multitude of screens and displays flicked on. They focused in on Caliwone and various sections of the room. The words 'Logan's Run' were displayed briefly as large dangerous equipment began bringing themselves to bare on the Saiyan, some revealing themselves from hide-a-way sections of flooring, others from hidden wall cavities.

In the center of the room, a large machine rose up, three arms with dangerously sharp spiked maces at the ends of the circular rotating machine. Snake-like tentacles extended themselves from the walls, equipped with a variety of sharp-bladed objects glinting with cold precision.

"Remember, Caliwone," Xavier said warningly. "This is a demonstration of restraint. We all know that you could demolish this whole building if you wanted to, but frankly, the repairs would cost more than this was worth."

An affirmative grumble reached up to them as Caliwone's blue tinged aura flared into existence for a brief half second before disappearing again as he readied himself. Kitty watched the screen with slight misgivings. Xavier was right; he could kill them all without any warning.

With a whirring sound, the machines began moving, attacking with everything that they had. The Saiyan jumped and dodged, avoiding any of the attacks these slow machines were capable of. He floated in the air for a moment as one of the bladed tentacles came up from behind him, aiming to strike straight through his heart. With a simple flick, the Saiyan disappeared from sight as the blade sliced into one of the few blasting machines, slicing it neatly into pieces.

The Saiyan reappeared, rolling his body to send his leg slicing through another mechanized weapon. He landed on the ground again, jumping lightly back as two more sharp tentacles stabbed viciously at the spot he had been a moment before.

Kitty shook her head. Even Mr. Logan had to put forth some effort to not get too hurt on this exercise, but Caliwone acted as if this was literally a warm up for a real exercise. In a matter of seconds, every machine was either destroyed or laying on the ground in multiple pieces. It was, in grudging terms, impressive.

Logan shook his head and walked out, presumably to polish his beloved motorcycle. Kitty glanced over to the Professor, who gave a short shrug, and trundled away with Ororo to go talk with Caliwone. Scott and Jean accompanied Kitty into a new room, her previous one now containing Karma and her affects.

It didn't really take long. All Kitty had brought was one bag of cloths and her trusty credit card so she could buy whatever else was needed. Like more clothes. It was going to be a fun couple of days.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to Maria Callasantos," Xavier announced to the group of Institute members. "She will be joining us here at the Xavier Institute, effective today, so I hope you all will make her welcome here."

Maria glared around at the group, daring any of them to comment about her appearance. Scott walked over to her with an outstretched hand and a smile. "Welcome to the Institute, Maria. Glad to have you on board." She glanced down at his hand as if it might suddenly transform into a venomous snake before gingerly taking it up with her own. Gradually, the other students made their way up to her to greet her as if she was already a friend. It was weird and strange. She didn't know if she liked it.

The only one that seemed aloof was the alien. He stood in one corner, there only because Xavier had forced him to be. He was like her, judging by his distaste with the whole ceremony but seeming to care even less. He was what held her interest. The only question was, how would she begin?

To be continued...

Interesting, eh? Is it just me or did Feral give in a little two easily? And what did she mean "How would she begin?" Is she interested in Caliwone or is there something more?

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Dragon Sagas!

Once again, thanks for the reviews! No need to worry, Caliwone will reappear in the next chapter as a much more dominant player in this story.

Make sure to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 04: Domino Effect: Part One

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 04: Domino Effect: Part One**

**Three years ago**

She awoke in a swirling collage of greens and blues, suspended in what must be a liquid of some sort. How she got there she did not know. Thinking hurt what could only be her "head", the knowledge of the word seeming to be a totally new concept, yet familiar at the same time. Who was she?

Noises were wafting through the liquid, drumming against her newly awakened consciousness; throbbing. Voices, she believed they were called. But where were they coming from? She squirmed slightly in the sea of warmth, not able yet to do anything more. The voices seemed to falter, anticipation coloring the sounds as dark shapes moved about in front of her view, close but far, far away.

With a sudden whoosh, she and the liquid were flooded out and spilled to the floor in front of the dark shapes. The light was blinding, scraping against her new eyes like shrapnel from a blown up jet. She shut her eyes tight, curling her naked body like a newborn baby in the fetal position on the floor in front of the dark shapes.

Silence for a brief, glorified second before the murmuring of voices began again. "Stand up," a voice said, sharply. She couldn't understand how she knew what was being said, but her body acted of its own accord. She placed her hands in front of her and pushed herself to her feet. She straightened, her muscles seeming to develop on the spot as if designed to know what to do. She forced her eyes open to see what was going on.

"Your name is Neena Thurman," the voice said. A man. She could not see his face; her eyes were still not conformed to light yet. "You have one purpose in this life, Neena Thurman. You are to kill the alien known as the 'Golden Warrior'."

**Present day**

Caliwone walked down the hallway of the Xavier Institute, not really caring who shared the walkway with him. Today was the day he would find out that little mystery that had been bugging him about the one called Kurt. On day one at the Institute, he could tell there was more to him then met the eye.

Rogue and Karma pushed themselves against the wall as the Saiyan passed, walking down the center of the hall, not leaving room enough on either side of him to allow normal passage. Their grumbles of Louisiana accent and the French language bounced off him as he focused on his goals. He made it to the main entryway that he had come in on the first day, then out into the front doors. He swept an eye around, searching. He saw nothing on the snow christened ground.

He lifted himself into the air and set himself down on the top of the mansion, not really in the mood for hide and seek. The breeze up here was so calming to him, though. Despite the fact that his Saiyan nature and upbringing had turned him cold by human standards, he did enjoy certain things on this planet.

His gaze went to the backyard where that new girl, Feral, and Rahne were chasing each other through an obstacle course with Beast and a few others watching and cheering. Caliwone watched with amusement as Rahne attempted, and failed, to jump from one rope to a swinging tire and miss spectacularly. She landed in a dug out ditch as Maria swung by, jeering.

The start of a car engine turned Caliwone's attention. The red car with the two white stripes was getting ready to head out, apparently, with Scott and Jean the only two in the vehicle. It wasn't long, however, before the other new girl, Kitty Pryde, Karma, and Kurt came running out and hopped into the vehicle. Caliwone grimaced, knowing it would be considered rude or some such by Xavier to simply fly down there and scoop up Kurt. And besides, Kurt could teleport and simply escape his clutches.

The car peeled out, the other three in the car yelling their excitement as they passed through the gates and out into Bayville. Curious, Caliwone leapt into the sky and followed them.

Kitty Pryde climbed out of the car a little shakily. She had been in fast moving helicopters, jets, high-speed chase vehicles, yet the 'Scott Experience' was by far worse. She swept her hands back through her wildly wind-swept hair, trying to at least put her hair into a quick tie, disgruntled with the wasted hour she had spent on it that morning. She pulled her hair through the tie, and patted everything down.

By the time she was done, everyone else was had already made it halfway to the mall entrance. Jean, with her mental powers, still had her perfect hair flowing around her. She huffed slightly as the group turned and yelled back toward her through the bustling crowd to hurry up. She double checked her card and made her way to the group, being forced to physically phase through several shoppers in the process.

The group made their way into the Manhattan Mall. They entered into the extravagant mall with the glass elevators and decretive waterspout in the main hallway, which must have been a recent addition since her last visit there. Of course, with the constant haze she used to walk around in when shopping was involving, it could have been there since the mall's conception without her notice.

The first store they hit in the long line was Charlotte Russe on the first level. Jean and Kitty have always been used to trend setting and were intent on giving Karma that same life style. Some of the new stuff there seemed a bit over the top, but they found enough to start out with. An hour and 1,500 dollars later, the group headed to Afaze, then Express. Scott, nearly collapsing under the eight bags of women clothes and accessories, finally called a stop to sit down in the cafeteria.

The girls left Scott at the table and headed to the Cajun Café, leaving Scott only slightly affronted. About halfway there, a voice rang out, "Mutant scum!"

Having put up with this kind of verbal assault for the past eight years, such a cheap insult was not even worth getting upset about. Kitty simply continued walking and blew the speaker a sweet kiss and smile. They continued to the Cajun Café and paid for their food, then headed back out to where Scott was blissfully resting his feet.

A group of five young adults, four men and one woman, all of about twenty to twenty five, stood in their path, looking every bit prepared to escort the mutants out of the Manhattan Mall. "Alright, muties, time for you all to be make like a mutant and vanish."

"Oooo, clever," Kitty said, a tone of mixed of irritation and amusement. "Why don't you children go sit down somewhere and think of something that might actually be keen."

The male leader took half a step forward, as did Jean. "We are giving you one final warning, mutants. Get out of our mall."

"We have just as much right to spend money here as you do. Or do you really not listen to our president?" asked Jean, an amused smile on her face.

"He is one man," the girl said as the rest of the group stepped forward, "with only one man's opinion." The passerby's began to take note of the confrontation even as Kurt with his image inducer stepped up next to Jean. Recognition of the first publicly identified mutants, Jean and Kitty, began to slowly create that ring that always surrounded a good fight.

"So, let me get this right," Xi'an said, being the last of the group to step forward. "You are planning on fighting hand to hand against a set of powerful mutants?" Karma snorted. "Perhaps you should try to grab the army first." The leader took a step that covered the remaining distance and raised a fist.

He followed the group of mutants to a structure on a small island not too far from the mansion. From his sky view, Caliwone concluded the building must be some kind of place of congregation. A shopping mall.

He had lost sight of them as they and their vehicle parked, but managed to set his eyes on Kitty as she ruined her natural hairstyle to one of human flatness and entered the mall with Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Karma. He entered via the second level, not through any intended entrance, but through a window high near the rafters. A window more suited to his customs, as the whole section was already being replaced for glass more suited to keeping winter out, and warmth in.

The group entered a store whose name was spelled out above the entrance. His ability to understand and speak the most common languages of this planet did not endow him with the ability to read the languages, however, and so was not able to translate the alien script. After nearly an hour of waiting in the shadows above the humans, Caliwone allowed himself to wander out of sight. The smell of human cooking caught his attention, for once seeming actually enticing to his alien senses.

After a bit of searching, he found himself in a cafeteria. A group of eight humans seemed to be walking around by the tables and food windows with a suspicious attitude, a purpose in their eyes visible to even Caliwone high in the rafters. Even as he watched, the group converged on a group of two young girls, sitting together peaceably enjoying their food. Words were exchanged between the two respective groups and ended with three of the confrontational group escorting the others out of the cafeteria and out of sight.

Not fifteen minutes later, the group from the Xavier manor meandered their way in, dropping Scott off at the table and heading out to get food. Caliwone witnessed the confrontation's beginning and sat back to watch, interested in how these mutants would handle their business.

Men in black suits caught Caliwone's eye, weapons drawn as they rushed forward toward the cafeteria from way down the halls. As interested as he was in staying out of everyone else's business, the actions of the human group previously as well as these men in black gave Caliwone cause for consideration. His tail gave a wave as he considered what might be going on here.

If those mystery men were in league with those mutant haters and they managed to take the Xavier group, he would probably not have a chance to find out about Kurt's little secret. Besides, he did not want anything to happen to these kids.

His body moved before he really had a chance to catch himself with that final argument and retract it. He dropped down silently just as one of the boys in the haters' camp lifted a hand that would never reach any of the mutants, with or without his intervention. His booted feet crushed the human into the flooring, and he crouched to absorb the impact and reduce actual damage the boy.

Caliwone stood slowly, placing a foot on the boy's throat and stepping off him with the other. His prominent blue outfit and cold, inhuman eyes froze the human group. "I would advise you all to retreat before any fireworks begin," Caliwone said, quiet acid dripping from every word.

The humans didn't need to be told twice. They broke and ran, as did the crowd that had formed around them. Caliwone turned to face the X-Men and Scott as he ran up to them, removing his booted foot from the boy's throat so he could vacate as well. "There are men in black suits coming for you," he informed the shocked mutants. "Hurry and go."

"Actually, it's not them they are here for," came a voice from the side of him. Caliwone turned his icy killer's eyes on the speaker. She was a woman, wearing a tight, turquoise jump suit that matched her short hair and paint that surrounded her left eye. She was pointing a very large weapon of some kind right at him with two smaller weapons strapped to her waist and one more under her right arm. "You are mine, no matter what."

Her training had been what most would describe as physical Armageddon. Day after grueling day, she had been forced to drag herself through mud and water, over barbed wire fencing, being shot at... She had been alive for three years, genetically aged to be the perfect soldier in the body of a twenty year old, designed only to kill one target.

She had been deemed a failure, her powers and skill not strong enough to carry out her mission. Well, right now, this failure had her mark dead in her sights.

The twenty-nine inch barrel of her M107 .50-caliber rifle did not waver as she held its twenty-eight and a half pounds of destructive power pointed at the 'Golden Warrior'; the reason for her misery. He looked at her with his cold black eyes, nearly as hateful as her own, completely unafraid of her preferred weapon.

"Can I help you, little girl?" Caliwone asked, his eyes drilling into her steel ones. It was truly amazing; he was everything she had expected this person to be.

"You are the alien that terrorized Earth for three years?" Neena asked, just to confirm.

"Formerly, perhaps," Kurt spoke up.

Caliwone turned and looked at Kurt. "You and I still have some business," he said, causing Kurt to shrink away slightly.

"As soon as I finish mine," Neena said.

Caliwone turned to look back at Neena, stretched patience now showing on his killer's face. "You must be joking," he said, taking a step forward toward her and her rifle. "Do you really think that your bullets can harm me?"

"This holds no ordinary bullet," Neena said, taking a step back to keep him within her preferred range. "This weapon is equipped with hollow spiral tipped rounds that can drill their way right through you with a force like Superman. Not even you will survive this."

Caliwone cocked an eyebrow and a smirk. Jean stepped forward and started to raise her hand. Neena shifted her sight abruptly to point at Jean. "Don't try it, Red. Not even you are powerful enough to stop a bullet traveling 2,800 feet per second, so don't try." She shifted her aim back to Caliwone.

At this point, all of the hundreds of mall crawlers had vacated the cafeteria, still forcing themselves down every hall. The men in black were still trying vainly to push their way toward the confrontation. Caliwone vanished from Jean's side as Neena fired. Like a sound from a cannon, the spiraled tip bullet zinged mere inches to the right of Caliwone. Caliwone stopped in mid movement, staring at the smoking barrel and Neena's cold eyes.

Caliwone tried again, being sure to keep her aim away from the human mutants as the woman fired round after round, all with extreme accuracy. It was after perhaps the seventh shot that Caliwone was done with this game. He stopped, even as plaster and siding crumbled to the floor from where stray shots had dug themselves in, and swung his hand at his incredible Saiyan speed. The bullet aimed dead on him careened off course and into the floor a few feet away.

Caliwone shook his hand slightly at the tingling that remained even as Neena fired twice more. Again with two swipes of his hand, Caliwone deflected the bullets. Neena hit a button and the clip fell out, empty. Caliwone made his move even as she threw the weapon aside and drew out her two pistols; she flung herself to the side to avoid his rush and fired after him. Glass, signs, and siding fell crashed as the blaze of weapons echoed the large cafeteria.

"Freeze!" came multiple bellows from all directions. Suddenly, more than a dozen guns were pointed at Caliwone, the X-Men, and Neena. The men in black had arrived. Neena swore even as a few more of the barrels shifted in her direction. Caliwone looked around. He had assumed that the men in black suits were allies with this woman. Apparently not.

Kitty stood calm next to Kurt and Scott, complete confidence in her own abilities. She was within easy reach of the other two in case the bullets started to fly. Like was typical, the thought had just crossed Kitty's mind when the woman leapt sideways toward her rifle that still lay on the ground. The room was suddenly and violently ablaze like never before. Scott's eyes blasts caught several of the black suited men full on and flung them through glass and tabletops.

Jean managed to grab several of the gun barrels in a mental grip, and twisted the barrels to an unrecognizable mesh. Caliwone, of course, was managing just fine as Neena slid to her rifle, sliding a new magazine into the semi-automatic and letting loose.

Kitty saw Neena take aim and flung herself at Caliwone, her arms flung around his neck as the spiral tipped bullet passed through them harmlessly due to Kitty's powers and caught one black suited man in the shin. Caliwone pushed Kitty away as more bullets flew their way.

Neena didn't flinch as the bullets passed within inches of her face and continued to let fire erupt from her weapon. For her, ten shots, ten downed enemies, all with injuries to non-vital sections of their bodies. No deaths, but they probably wouldn't be moving comfortably for a while.

She had barely started to stand when she was lifted off of her feet by her shirtfront and slammed ungracefully into a wall. She grunted as she hit it, for a moment dazed by the surprise and recoil of her head bouncing off the hard wall. When she was able to see through the fog in her mind, she saw the murderous face of the Saiyan glaring at her. "You have thirty seconds to spill your guts," he snarled, not really taking the threat to his life very well. "Or I will spill them all over the floor for you."

She choked slightly as his fist squeezed. Before Caliwone could do any permanent damage to her, Jean reached out and pulled him away from Neena. He glared back at her, clearly unwilling to let her go without some major bruising. He slid past her and Jean, still holding the woman where she had been slammed in a mental grip, walked up to her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her brow wrinkling as her mind seemed to strain.

Neena stared down, professional training allowing her to clear her mind of all thoughts. Jean frowned, realizing that she could not read this person's thoughts. The large light above them gave a flicker. Neena smiled slightly. It was about to be their unlucky day.

With one last flicker, the lighting swung down from one side and fell right toward Jean. Everyone else was caught looking around for any other possible threats, even Caliwone. Before anyone could even take notice, the lighting slammed into Jean with a force that would have collapsed a horse.

Neena was released from Jean's force grip as she lost both focus and consciousness. As Neena hit the ground, she tossed three smoke grenades, taking careful note of where her weapons lay. With no one in the group possessing any heightened smelling or seeing abilities, it was a simple matter for her to collect her weapons and escape unnoticed as the others bumped and tripped over themselves. By the time the smoke had cleared, she was gone.

Logan growled slightly as Scott and Kitty explained what had happened in the mall. Caliwone, of course, had gone off somewhere, presumably to go lick his failed wounds. "Well," Professor Xavier said as he sat behind his desk. "I guess we are fortunate that the rest of you are unhurt and Jean only ended up a concussion. From what you tell me, it could have ended up much worse for her."

Kitty nodded. "We had everything under control at the end. It was just really unlucky, I guess."

"Yes, it would seem." Charles glanced over at Logan briefly, and then looked back. "Thank you, you two. I need to go see to Jean in medical."

The two got up and left. "Domino," Logan said as the door closed.

"Yes," Charles said. "It would seem she has resurfaced again."

"She'll be gunnin' for us now, Chuck. Ya know that, don't cha?"

"I fear that is correct," Charles said as he dipped his head.

Logan sighed. "I'll go talk to Fury, see if he can't get a handle on this. Probably take half-pint with me, too."

Xavier nodded. "I will see what I can do from this end. Perhaps it's time for the teams to learn how to handle someone like Neena Thurman."

"Good luck, Chuck," Logan said as he existed the study.

To be continued...

What an episode! Caliwone is really beginning to change and even he is noticing it.

Will he finally accept that his planet is destroyed and no one is coming to rescue him? And what is going to happen to Neena Thurman?

Here is a little shout out to all you X-Men fans so make sure to keep reading.

REVIEWS are good ;P


	5. Chapter 05: Domino Effect: Part Two

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 05: Domino Effect: Part Two**

Neena Thurman climbed through the snow covered window of the abandoned house she was occupying and placed her weapons in her normal strategic spots. She made sure that they were within easy access should an incursion occur. The house was a rickety one, nearly falling apart in some places, cleverly disguised traps in others, and it remained abandoned-looking despite her presence there. She forced her body to go through the routine check of the house for any suspicious bombs, cameras, gas packages, etc.

Finding nothing, she collapsed on the bed she had brought in, the only real piece of livable furniture in the place. Her eyes began to slide close even as she tried to create a new strategy for killing the 'Golden Warrior'. While he had been with the Justice League, he had been too hard of a target to hit, since he was rarely was on Earth. And when he had been, he had always been accompanied by either Batman or Superman. Now he was away from the League, he would be available. The interference with the X-Men had been unfortunate; she hadn't really wanted to get them all riled up again.

"...your mission is to kill the 'Golden Warrior', but you have one test assignment before you may carry out that mission. You must execute the mutant designated "Weapon X"..."

Neena nodded mechanically. This is what she had been trained to do. Kill. She did not know anything else; she did not care about anything else at that time in her life. She was an assassin, able to take care of herself. She would manage.

Of course, killing an experienced man with an adamantium skeleton was a lot easier said than done. There was only one way to do it and she had better not miss. She had gone out to the Xavier Institute to complete her mission, but found she had been betrayed by those giving the orders. Her "Luck Manipulation" mutant ability was deemed a failure by the higher ups and had placed an execution order for her. They had given the X-Men a heads up on her objective and caused her to literally walk into a shooting gallery.

Luck and skill had been the only things to save her life that day.

Her eyes snapped open as she realized she had just dozed off. To her credit, it had been a rough day, what with her failed attempt to kill the Saiyan and the interference with her former home agents.

She sat up and shook her head to try and clear out the cobwebs. She walked down the creaky steps, careful to avoid touching the railing, should it fall over. The refrigerator had no food in it, being an obvious place to search for living inhabitants, even if the electricity was active. She pulled out a cooler from a hidden compartment a few feet over away from the refrigerator. She pulled out some bread, ham slices, and mayonnaise.

It wasn't the most filling meal in her life, but it got her almost everything she needed to survive. She dipped a finger into the jar as a makeshift knife and spread it over the ham just as the door to her abandoned building blew violently inwards.

Her dinner was tossed to the side as she punched the wall without hesitation, the act popping open two hidden compartments directly over the cooler. Two fully loaded semi-automatic pistols were deposited into her hands. Even as the black suited men hurried in, Domino was already in motion, swinging her hands up to target and firing.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Logan," Nick Fury said as he and Logan stood on the extended ramp of the chopper Fury had flown in on. The whirling blades above them forced the two to yell back and forth as they discussed the recent encounter with Domino and the black suits. "Our position on her hasn't changed. She is a low priority risk at the moment. It's S.T.A.R.S.' problem. They created her and they lost her. It has nothing to do with our division."

Logan frowned, unfamiliar with that organization.

"Super-human Tactical Activities Response Squad," Fury filled in, seeing the look. "From what I understand, her target is and has always truly been your Saiyan friend."

Logan growled slightly, the sound covered by the still whirling blades. "Last I checked, Fury, the girl was gunning for me before this incident."

"Yes, and we still have no clear indication as to why. As far as we can gather, she should be no threat to you or this school."

"Did I forget to mention the whole mall fiasco or did you just miss that part of the conversation?" Logan snarled. "If she is goin' after Caliwone, then she's going to have to get through us first."

"That sounds like a choice to me, Logan," he said. "Maybe you need to keep your students out of the way." He broke off as something was said in his earpiece. "You got some time, Logan?" Fury asked as the whirling blades grew louder all of a sudden as the helicopter prepared to lift off.

"Depends." Logan shouted back.

"Good," Fury said, and the chopper lifted off, drawing the ramp ad Logan inside. "Just got a hit on your girl. You interested?"

Logan looked down at the fast falling ground with a bit of dismay. "I better be!" he shouted to Fury.

"Good!" he yelled back, opening a trunk. "I think you'll fit in this," he said, holding up one of Logan's old outfits from back when he had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. With a vicious swipe of his hand, Logan grabbed the yellow and blue costume from Fury's hand and started to change.

The firefight was, relatively speaking of course, short. Fifteen black suits lay wounded on the ground before she managed to retrieve her standard equipment. As per standard protocol, she had immediately reloaded every weapon as soon as she was able, meaning she had all that was necessary to hold out this invasion. Her suit was comprised of a multitude of compartments, one of which contained a very special type of grenade.

She tossed it at the doorway leading to a 90-degree turn into the hall, and the grenade blew apart, scattering tiny deflecting mirrors onto every surface in the near vicinity, accompanied by a burst of smoke. The group approaching her doorway never had a chance. Sighting on one of the mirrors, she fired. The bullet deflected off of the mirror at a 90-degree angle and went through each black suited leg in the same spot. The group of four hit the ground simultaneously.

The group encircling the house heard the crack of her signature weapon and moved in together. The sound of a helicopter was apparent, but before she could sight in on it, gunfire splattered wood chips and snow around her and she was forced to roll back. The sound of collapsing flooring and yells of surprise told her that they were still attempting to move in on her from standard entries.

She was running out of options. She threw her rifle over her shoulder; the strap attached to it making a loop preventing it from falling off of her, and unholstered her pistols. Spinning her body clockwise on the spot, she fired repeatedly down at her feet. The flooring beneath her collapsed downward and she fell through the perfect hole she had just made to the bottom floor.

Three more black suits fell from non-fatal wounds and she raced out through the back door. One man stood in her way. He was clearly not part of the S.T.A.R.S. In fact, he had been her first target. Wolverine. She eyed him for a second, forced by surprise to take in the very tight yellow and blue outfit he was wearing. Taking only a brief second, she concentrated. Whatever luck was holding the stitching of that suit together vanished as the outfit all but tore itself apart.

"Stupid old suit," he muttered to himself angrily. "You're gonna pay for this, Fury." He resumed his attention on Domino. "Look, kid, why doncha just calm down for a moment and let me talk to ya."

"What on Earth would you want to talk to me about?" she snorted. "I tried to kill you once, remember?"

"Yeah, don't try that again," he said with a quirked smile. He pulled down a section of his tattered outfit to reveal his chest. "Look, no scar, no hard feelings, alright? I just wanna talk to ya."

"You're a clever assassin," she sneered. "Never been targeted like that before."

"Kid, I'm not targeting you. Just look at me," he said, indicating his sheathed claws and non-aggressive stance. "You are just misinformed about your objectives. Why don't you just come back to the Institute with me and we'll get everything straightened out-"

Gunfire split the air, spattering wood chips from nearby trees. She two ducked and ran toward the fencing not far away, not caring if Wolverine was following. He was. He was right behind her as she vaulted the fence and stopped, holstering her pistols and regaining her grip on her sniper. Spinning the rifle as to point backwards through a gap in the fence as she sat down, not looking, she concentrated and fired. Fire blew out the end of the rifle as the bullet whizzed through the house and into the firing shoulder of the suits' sniper man.

Wolverine hauled her to her feet and pulled her forward. The claws of his other hand slid out of his fist and swiped them clean through a tree. The tree creaked and fell, blocking any swift passage by the route the two had just taken. Neena snatched her hand back from Logan and leveled her sniper at him.

"What are you doing, kid?" Logan asked in angry astonishment. "We gotta get outta here."

"I don't need your help," she said. "For all I know, you're working for the black coats."

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Wolverine said, exasperated. "Do I really look like a guy who has any love for government organizations that use mutants as experiments?" His hands twitched almost imperceptivity, but Neena saw it.

She hesitated for just another moment, and then she shouldered her weapon again. "What's your plan?"

"Our first priority is to get the black suits off our trail without any innocent people getting hurt."

"So are you planning on swimming through the trees, then?" Neena questioned sarcastically. "Or planning on just running around and hoping no one gets hurt?"

"My plan is probably closer to the latter, but maybe with a little luck..."

Her lip twisted. She could see exactly what he was going for. "My powers don't work like that," she said. "I get lucky, other people get unlucky. Plan and simple."

"Then we avoid using your powers," Logan said. "We don't have to far to go before we reach Fury's chopper..."

She leveled her weapon at him again. "So you are working for them."

"Would you please stop pointing that thing at me?" he snarled. "I still got nightmares from the last time."

She didn't waver in the slightest. "Why should I let you live?" she asked darkly.

"Well, for starters, those black suits will be here very shortly, and second, you'll have a really tough time killing me. My bones were replaced with adamantium."

"Do you really want to test your luck?"

Wolverine paused at that. "Look, Thurman, was it? The more time we waste here means more time they have to gain on us. So make up your mind to trust me or not."

The sound of approaching suits moving through leaves and branches gained volume and Neena made the decision. She lowered her weapon and nodded. "Fine," she said, "But I'll have my eye on you, X-Man."

Logan nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Jean sat in the medical bed with her head between her knees. Her head was throbbing in pain. The last thing that she remembered was being hit by that light in the mall. Without moving her head, she reached to the side to grab the Excedrin on the table. Her hand fumbled around for a moment before finding it and drawing it to her. In her distracted state, it took her a few minutes to figure out the child lock on the cap. With an impatient flick of her mind, she sliced the top half of the bottle clean off.

She looked up at last, surprised slightly by what she had done. Little pills were scattered all over the bed and the floor. She plucked two of them up and swallowed, then replaced her head between her knees.

"Well, I can see you're feeling much better," Xavier said, wheeling into the room.

"Sorry, Professor," Jean said, her voice somewhat muffled by the blanket her face was still buried in. "I'll clean it up later."

"No worries. Jubilee and Jamie still need finish out their grounding this week. I'll simply have them do it."

"Thanks, Professor," Jean said again, still not lifting her head. Xavier patted Jean on the shoulder and wheeled out. The poor girl was obviously in more pain than she was letting on.

Scott walked past Charles carrying a tray of food and drinks for the two of them, when Xavier stopped him. "Scott, I know how concerned you are for your wife's well being, but I think right now what she needs is peace and solitude before a loving embrace."

Scott seemed to sag slightly, one of the cups nearly falling over. "Is there anything I can do to help her?"

Charles gave him a slight smile. "Perhaps simply letting her bear her own pain in this circumstance may be more beneficial than taking the roll of a damsel in distress, waiting for her white knight."

Scott nodded reluctantly and walked silently into the medical room. Xavier continued forward toward the elevator to return to the main level of the Institute.

Caliwone sat in his customary spot on the roof, eyes closed. The sun was starting to set, scorching the Xavier Institute with burning oranges and yellows. He had been on the roof here for the whole day it seemed, wasting his time with such weaklings. His gaze shifted to his left as the sound of some kind of aerial vehicle closed in and landed on the Xavier grounds. Two people disembarked, a man and woman, before the vehicle took off again.

A glint of metal flashed and Caliwone realized who these two were. He stood abruptly and jumped to the ground. Logan and that girl from the mall. Caliwone landed in front of her as she reflexively swung her rifle around from her shoulder mount to point directly at him. Logan stepped to the side, putting his body directly between the two. "Alright you two, just relax. This ain't a shooting gallery, ya know."

Caliwone snarled, anger rising. He reached over and grabbed Logan by his tattered shirt and simply lifted him off of the ground and out of the way with his left hand. Neena backed away a little, settling into a comfortable range. From the ground beneath Neena, Kitty glided upwards and simply phased the weapon out of her clutching hands.

Seeing this opportunity, Caliwone dropped Logan and struck at Neena. His fist simply passed through her as if she was a ghost, intangible. His follow up spin hook kick hand the same effect. As he took a step back to assess the situation he caught Kitty's eyes. They were bright, intelligent, and at the moment, full of amusement. "Good luck with that approach," she said. "Maybe next time, buddy."

Caliwone glared briefly, but Ororo intervened before another attack could be launched. "Calm yourself, Caliwone," she ordered, turning her commanding eyes on him. "We know what the situation is here. We brought her here."

"Why was I not informed?" Caliwone growled. "It was my life she was after, remember."

"Maybe if you ever came down from the highest point on the roof once in a while," Ororo said, "informing you of things more quickly would be much easier."

"I don't see reaching me much of a challenge for you, weather witch." Caliwone snorted and turned his eyes back to Neena. Kitty had let go of her and was standing a little ways back, but still within reach should that become necessary. Neena hadn't so much as taken another step back, now reunited with her weapon. Thankfully, it was now pointed down.

"Yes, she has come here as a place of refuge. At least, for the moment." Xavier rolled up and eyed Domino thoughtfully, then wheeled over to her and raised a hand. "It is good to finally meet you in a less aggressive circumstance."

Neena gripped his hand tentatively, keeping her eye on Caliwone's always aggressive face. "Yes," she said. "For now."

Kurt popped in next to Caliwone, his image inducer in place to check out what was going on. Irritated with the Neena Thurman situation, Caliwone reached to the side and grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "Alright, teleport kid," Caliwone said to the suddenly terrified Kurt, "It's time you tell me why I sense blue and fuzzy when I look at you."

"Come on, man," Kurt whined. "You're totally ripping the threads."

Caliwone reached over and grabbed Kurt's left wrist, intending to threaten him to submission if he had to. With a flash and wink of digital illusion, Kurt was revealed in his blue elfish form. Caliwone, not averse to seeing inhuman creatures, simply set Kurt down gently and looked at him curiously. "So you really are blue and fuzzy."

"Uh, yeah, man." Kurt fidgeted as Caliwone examined him.

"Hey, Caliwone, why don't you back off before Kurt has a nervous breakdown," Kitty said, amused.

Caliwone glanced over to her then lifted off the ground. "I was just curious," Caliwone said as he headed back to his spot on the roof.

Kurt sat down, out of breath, as Caliwone left. "Oh, man," he said. "What a rush. What was that all about?"

"I believe," Xavier said with a smile, "that was Caliwone doing his best to get to know you, Kurt."

Ororo looked at Charles as if he had lost his mind. "Charles," she said, "Do you really think so?"

Xavier nodded. "When Caliwone first entered the Justice League, he was, to put it kindly, a confrontational person about everything. That is how his culture was. Because of certain members in the League, he is trying to change himself to be acceptable with humanity. Try your best to encourage him."

"Encourage him. Right," Kurt said.

"So what are you suggesting?" Kitty asked, folding her arms.

"Try to accept him," Xavier said, looking pointedly at Neena. Both she and Logan snorted and turned their heads.

"Well, perhaps we should stop standing in the yard and invite Neena to join us in the mansion. It is generally more comfortable," Ororo said, putting a comforting arm around Neena. "I hope you like pizza. It seems to be a common meal here."

To be continued...

Ah ha! Domino becomes a member of the X-Men. Caliwone sure was upset about it, though.

How will that affect the harmoney of the Institute?

Exodus5, if you are still reading, the next chapter should answer your question you had about Superman/Super Saiyan

Keep the REVIEWS coming and I will keep the chapters going!


	6. Chapter 06: Revelations

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 06: Revelations**

"You know, I hate it when you call me like that," Caliwone growled as he walked into Xavier's study. "Leaves a mental welt, especially first thing in the morning. What do you want?"

Charles Xavier smiled slightly at Caliwone's typical greeting. A greeting, of course, that only a special few were allowed. "I want to introduce you to someone," Xavier said, indicating the young man sitting nervously in the chair on Xavier's right.

Caliwone locked his cold black eyes on the man; a sense of satisfaction filling him as the man nearly fell out of his chair at the look. "And why is that?" he asked, his attention returning to Wheels.

"His name is Devon Anderson. He is a mutant with a very unique gift." Xavier leaned forward on his desk a little. "He can connect with the dead."

Caliwone paused on his approach, amused at this joke. "Very funny, Xavier," Caliwone said, turning to leave.

"Well, not necessarily the dead," Xavier admitted. "But beings of another reality, or dimension. Devon says someone is looking for you."

Caliwone smirked. "Look, I'm from another race and planet completely from you, and even I know that those once dead cannot be resurrected or communicated with. If I remember correctly, a large portion of this planet knows this as well." His mind flashed back to the battle with Doomsday even as he said this.

"Caliwone, only those who have died truly know what is on the other side. Until the point where you cross over, there is no telling." Xavier crossed his fingers in front of him. He had not been expecting to give a religious explanation today. "Yes, many in this culture and others believe that there is no life after death until the great reawakening. Some believe there is no life after death at all. But the key word is 'believe'. Knowledge, in my opinion, is personal experience or the experience of others. Until you walk with the dead, there is no telling."

"Do you truly take me for a fool, Xavier?" Caliwone questioned. "Do you really believe that I am foolish enough to be talked into believing that there is a possibility?"

"Of course I do not think you are a fool," Xavier said. "I just don't see why you are resisting so heavily."

Caliwone ground his teeth together, but kept silent for a moment. "What is the purpose?" Caliwone asked at last. "Who could possibly want to chitchat out of the grave with me?"

"He says he is a Saiyan," Devon squeaked.

Caliwone closed his eyes, trying not to react hostility to this person. He had promised Kal-El he would no longer kill humans.

"Could it hurt to at least try?" asked Xavier.

"Yes," Caliwone said, but walked closer anyway. "What do you need of me?"

"Uh, just sit and don't, uh, move," Devon said, his nervousness jumping a skyscraper at Caliwone's proximity to him.

Caliwone gave Devon a look out of the corner of his eye, but sat down in the chair next to him.

Xavier looked on in interest as Devon turned his chair to face Caliwone. "Perhaps you, Caliwone, could turn and face him as well. It may make the process a little less awkward."

Caliwone glared at Xavier but turned his chair to face Devon.

"Alright, uh, lean forward and close your eyes." Caliwone did as instructed, hating every moment of it. Caliwone felt the pressure of Devon's fingertips rest against the sides of his head. Slowly, Caliwone felt a pressure that seemed to push out from inside his own brain. It didn't hurt, but it was certainly uncomfortable. "I will connect you with him," Devon said. "But I will not be a part of the conversation."

Caliwone gritted his teeth again, wishing this guy would hurry up and get this ridiculous waste of time over with.

"Saiyan from other dimensions," Devon began, "are you still among us? I have brought you the Saiyan from Earth that you have requested of me. Please, if you are still here, answer us."

To Caliwone's slightly irritated surprise, a voice answered. "I am."

"Oh, Saiyan spirit, I will leave you in peace with the one you wished to speak."

There was a pause for a moment. "What an annoying creature," the voice said. "Can you imagine having to take the time to convince him I wasn't some strange part of his personality?" There was a sound like a snort.

"Who are you?" Caliwone demanded. "You are no Saiyan."

The voice laughed. "I am no Saiyan, huh? Then tell me, how is it I know who you are? How is it that I can tell you that you were the second strongest Saiyan in the universe at the time our planet was destroyed? How is it I know that Frieza, our Lord and Master, was the one who annihilated our people?"

Caliwone jerked mentally. "Show yourself to me," Caliwone demanded. "What is your name?"

"My name is of no importance to you, Warrior. As for me showing myself to you, this human's powers are far too weak to do a projection."

Caliwone's irritation level rose a little. "All right, mystery man, where are you now? And don't try telling me that you are reaching from beyond the grave."

A taste of strained patience and irritation reached Caliwone from this other entity, the feeling very much like that of Caliwone's own brand of irritation. A point towards his Saiyan argument. "It is true that I am dead," the voice said, the rich irritation in his voice warning to not interrupt until he was done. "On this side of reality, certain individuals who have done exceptional good in their lives or are pardoned by the gatekeeper are allowed to keep their minds, individuality, and body. Believe it or not, I somehow managed to fit into that category."

Caliwone considered that. It seemed plausible, he guessed, though the thought of a Saiyan doing enough good to retain their body was almost laughable. "So, let me understand this," Caliwone scoffed. "You are trying to tell me that you, supposedly a Saiyan, had done enough good to remain yourself after death? I may be a proud Saiyan, but even I know that our duty to Frieza was far less than good."

"Believe me, Caliwone; it took me a long time to come to grips with that question myself. It wasn't until the second time I died that I came to realize how precious life really was."

Caliwone smirked to himself, forgetting that this unknown Saiyan could not see it. "The second time, huh? Well, returning from the grave is an impossible task but if you had managed that great of a feat once, you must have been exceptionally weak to fall again. I do not fall for your story. I am a legendary Super Saiyan, for your information. I will not fall to anyone."

The other Saiyan's laughter cut him off. "You? A legendary Super Saiyan? Don't make me laugh. You are the weakling. Your transformation is a weak imitation of the real thing."

Caliwone jerked hard enough that his physical body actually twitched. "And you know the truth, huh? What makes you so knowledgeable?"

The other sighed softly. "To understand this and to prove to you that what I am is true, I must tell you my story." Another sigh. "Long ago, after Frieza had obliterated our people, three Saiyans were left alive, pets for Frieza's entertainment. The lie he had tried to shroud us in about our home planet was it had been struck by a meteor the size of a planet. As a Saiyan, I both loathed and plotted to kill Frieza one day. My resolve was only strengthened when I learned the truth about planet Vegeta's fate.

"For a while, I remained with Frieza, obeying his every whim, content to fight on his front lines to gain the strength and experience I would need when I would challenge him. That day began drawing closer, and my Saiyan companions and I heard rumor of something called the Legendary Dragon Balls which would grant any wish, including resurrection. One of us had already fallen trying to recruit a forth Saiyan to our ranks on his own so the two of us departed for these Dragon Balls which were located on a planet called Earth."

"And when you arrived there you fell in love with the planet and its people and decided to remain here happily ever after," Caliwone finished mockingly.

"If you do not shut up, Caliwone, I swear, when you finally die, I will kill you myself!" the Saiyan snarled. "No, it was not like that at all. In fact, I tried my very best to annihilate that planet. It was the son of Bardock, Kakorate, that managed to stop me."

Caliwone did a double take. Bardock? "Bardock had another son?"

The voice paused. "You knew Bardock, eh? Yes, his second son, Kakorate. He was sent out on a mission mere hours ahead of Frieza's treacherous attack."

"But Bardock was a low-class warrior. Hard to imagine that his son with no Saiyan training could defeat any other Saiyan," Caliwone said.

Another wave of irritation waved out of the voice, though not directed at him. It was the kind that came from an old wound, only partially forgiven. "Indeed. He was certainly equal to the challenge, and like a true Saiyan warrior, he thrived in battle. After my defeat on Earth, Kakorate spared my life, allowing me to escape and heal my injuries. That, of course, only fueled my rage toward him. A rage that would not ebb for years to come.

"While I was on Earth, I realized that the Dragon Balls existed on another planet. Once I was healed, I headed off to Namek to fulfill my wish for eternal life."

Caliwone felt a wry smile on his face. "Perhaps you are a Saiyan after all. I like your style."

The Saiyan continued as if he had not been interrupted. "There, I ran into the Earth fools, Kakorate's friends, as well as Frieza himself. We finally faced Frieza in battle, my treachery now in the open. I, who thought I had finally reached the level of Super Saiyan, was no match for him, my dreams shattered as Frieza killed me.

"It was Kakorate who avenged our people by killing Frieza when he reached the level of Super Saiyan. Compared to him at that moment, Caliwone, you are a pale shadow."

Caliwone, who had been engrossed with the story, had forgotten the reason this Saiyan was telling this story. "Oh? And how powerful was this Super Saiyan?" Caliwone asked, not really impressed.

"Easily clear over two million," the voice retorted. If Caliwone had been fully inside his own body, his jaw would have dropped. His power level, as he had so arrogantly stated to Kal-El when they had first fought, was over one hundred thousand. Of course, his strength had increased significantly since then, maybe clearing the three hundred thousand mark, but the implications of that kind of power...

"Do you understand why I say you are a weak imitation?" the Saiyan asked, his own voice full of arrogance.

Caliwone shook off his shock. "I don't believe that."

"Believe what you will," the voice said. "Allow me to complete the story. After I was revived by the Dragon Balls, I became obsessed with learning the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan. I trained until my body bled, until I lost consciousness on several occasions. I remained on Earth to train, not caring about revenge. When I had exhausted all training resources on Earth, I took my training to space.

"After nearly a year of constant training, I became so frustrated that I simply didn't care anymore. That's when it happened. I transformed. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. The power was almost overwhelming, unmistakable truth."

Caliwone nodded, knowing the feeling. It was like every cell in his body had burned with power, making him feel invincible.

"It wasn't long after that, however, that I realized its limits. I was defeated in battle, something that should have been impossible. I realized what I must do then. I must ascend past the level of Super Saiyan to defeat these androids that now threatened Earth. Of course, it was not Earth I was fighting for, nor my newborn son. It was to fight Kakorate again, now that my powers had evolved. I succeeded in increasing my powers, but it was not a true ascension. Kakorate's son was the first to succeed at that. What astounding power he had achieved at the time.

"I had failed in my mission and Kakorate sacrificed his own life to protect Earth. After that, I lost my will to fight, having lost my greatest rival. With nothing to look forward to, and Kakorate wishing to remain here in Other World, I had no reason to continue training."

"Some Saiyan you are, abandoning your Saiyan heritage just like that," Caliwone scoffed. "I had almost bought your Saiyan claim until this."

"When a person is obsessed or so focused on something, the removal of that focus can be nearly as effective as death," the mysterious Saiyan explained. "It didn't last forever, only a couple of months. It was seven years later that my unprecedented powers were required again on Earth. Due to Kakorate's nature, he had been allowed to return from the dead for a single day to take part in an Earth tournament. I knew this was my last best chance to defeat my rival. I had become too complacent to this peaceful life style. I had been the strongest Saiyan in the galaxy before I met Kakorate. I would not lose to him again.

"At the tournament, an alien wizard came to revive an ancient power buried on Earth many millennia ago. I allowed this wizard to take control of my mind and my body, his powers amplifying my own and allowing me to ascend to Super Saiyan 2 like my rival. But my pride drove me to fight Kakorate and Kakorate alone, no matter what the cost. I had tried to throw away my acquired humanity for my Saiyan spirit but, deep down, I cared too much for them. I gave my life to stop the resurrected monster but, again, I failed."

Caliwone didn't say anything, realizing that his past was not so different from this Saiyan's. Even now, he could feel himself becoming, as the Saiyan had said, complacent with this planets mediocrity. His feelings he had once had for Shayera had drawn him into this planet's web, gradually stealing his quest for power. Caliwone understood this Saiyan's way of thinking.

"In order to defeat this monster, the guardian of Other World restored my life to fight alongside Kakorate. It was then that I got my first glimpse of a Super Saiyan 3. I realized that I could never surpass Kakorate, and my hatred-fueled rivalry became a nearly friendly one."

Caliwone thought about this Saiyan's story. If what was being said to him was true, then Caliwone was truly a joke in comparison. "If this story is all true," Caliwone asked as a sudden thought hit him, "then why do the people of this planet not have any knowledge of Saiyans or of this history?"

The Saiyan's attention seemed to be distracted briefly, as if giving someone on his side of death a rueful glance. "My story took place nearly six thousand years ago."

Caliwone's brain did a stutter action. "But you said you were alive when Frieza supposedly destroyed our planet. How could that have taken place so long ago? What happened to the technology that you have implied you trained with? There are no records of finding any technology from that long ago."

"From what I understand from the Lord of Worlds, you were knocked off course by Vegeta's explosion, damaging your space pod and placing you in suspended animation. You drifted through space for all that time until you were awakened by that group called the Justice League, I believe they called themselves." The Saiyan snorted in contempt. "As for your sudden ability to transform, you know as well as I do that a Saiyans gradually get stronger as time goes on. Imagine six thousand years of that kind of steady growth, minute as it was. All you needed when you awoke was righteous rage, as Kakorate would put it. What were you thinking when you transformed?"

Caliwone thought back. "I was angry that my team had been apparently been destroyed before reaching the planet. That must have been it."

"You don't say," the Saiyan said sarcastically. "As for the lack of technology, Kakorate disappeared with the Dragon Balls a few years later, never to be seen again by his friends and he was able to make one last wish with the Dragon Balls. Because most threats to Earth were because of him, Kakorate wished to have all memories of Saiyans and all traces of alien technology eliminated from Earth and of himself. Little did that clown realize, but a Saiyan must have visited Earth long before Kakorate and a human by the name of Dr. Briefs must have been able to reverse engineer its technology. When Kakorate's wish was granted, every piece of technology or idea was wiped off this planet. Everything we had done was wiped out."

"So why did you seek me out to tell me this? What was the point?"

"Other than the fact that you needed to know?" Yet another sigh. "The Lord of Worlds felt you still had misgivings towards your predicament, especially after your vision of your sister not long ago. The Saiyan race is no longer needed in this galaxy. The universe is headed toward a peaceful time, the cruelty of the Saiyan race gradually being forgotten. It pains me to admit this, but we Saiyans did not leave a mark in history that we should be proud of. In this day and age, a race of conquers and warriors are not necessary. Learn to live in the world that is here today."

The connection broke, and Caliwone found himself back in his body with a gasping mutant in front of him. Caliwone stood, with his hands gripping his hair and head. Everything he had latched onto these past four years, his tolerance to this wretched planet and its low-level people, his belief in his strength, his hope that his people would rescue him, shattered and thrown to the winds.

"Caliwone?" Xavier questioned in concern. "Are you alright?"

Caliwone swung his arm, unconcerned with any results. The glass doors behind Xavier and his desk blew apart in a blue tinged explosion that ripped apart the back end of the study, sending wood chips, glass, and a good portion of the wall flying outward.

"Caliwone!" Xavier exclaimed, covering his head to protect it from any debris.

Caliwone didn't hesitate. With an explosive display of blue light, Caliwone took off, shattering the floor where he stood, scorching past the gates to the Institute on his way off the property. He did not know where he was headed, his mind foggy as the words that Saiyan had said continued to race across his mind.

Before long, he found himself at the spot his ship had crashed upon his first arrival to this planet. He landed on a cliff edge that over looked the forest he had become so accustomed to. Caliwone yelled wordlessly, a rage-tortured sound that was the only way to express his inner feelings.

The ground trembled with his scream even as his aura changed to one of gold. The ground beneath him shattered and rose around him before shattering into smoke. Caliwone lowered his hands from his head, his power reaching its limits in his confused body. Slowly, quiet and calm descended around him. The tree-sprung birds settled down again as the threat to their home seemed to have vanished.

What am I supposed to do now? he thought. There was nothing for him out in the galaxy now and nothing for him here. His whole life, it seemed, was a waste. Everything and everyone he had known was now non-existent or dead. Did that mean his vision of his sister was true?

Caliwone remained standing, lost in thought until long past the time the sun set.

To be continued...

So, we finally know the truth about Caliwone's planet and history. He didn't take that to well.

How will he decide? Will he live to defend the Earth or destroy it? The answer may not be so simple for him.

If you have any suggestions/concerns, make sure you leave them with you REVIEWS and I will answer them as quickly as I can or in the story itself.

Exodus5: I hope this explains your comment on chapter 11 of Dragon Sagas: Book One about Superman and a Super Saiyan.

Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 07: Arguments

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 07: Arguments**

Kitty Pryde walked back into Xavier's office to haul yet another bag of destroyed mansion to the dumpster. She was helping rebuild the wall that Caliwone had destroyed the other day just like in the old days with everyone else. The Saiyan had not been seen since that day, but the lack of mass killings or destroyed cities was a sign that he had gone into seclusion in order to clear up his own thoughts. Xavier had explained to the students more or less the situation and cautioned everyone not to panic.

The exact explanation, at least as far as the professor knew and was relayed only to the senior members of the X-Men, was that Caliwone had made contact with a dead Saiyan and presumably had found out the truth about his people's fate. To what extent that fate was, Xavier did not know.

Kitty shuddered. If she had found out that way that all of her friends and family were dead, she wouldn't know what she would do with herself. She refocused on her mission at hand, dragging her thoughts of those horrifying images away as she bent down to pick up some more debris.

"Alright, people," Beast said, walking into the room. "Let's clean this place up like only mutants can."

With a raised of her hand, Jean levitated a few of the bigger pieces of debris in the air. With a flourish, Bobby flash-froze the pieces with an icy blast. With an electrified surge, Berserker shattered the ice into pieces, which Robert reshaped with his solar energy into a cube shaped solid while the ice melted and evaporated. Beast walked over and picked up the box and headed out, shaking his head.

Kitty smiled. This job reminded her of when Mystique had blown up the Institute many years ago. She phased through the floor to the main floor then through a few walls to reach the dumpster. As she loaded up her contribution, the main gates to the Institute opened and three trucks drove in, dripping water as they came to a stop.

"Must be nice," one man said as he hopped out of the driver's seat, "having a weather witch living with you."

"Sure makes working conditions more habitable," Kitty said with a smile, looking out beyond the gates where an angry thunderstorm flashed and thundered in anger just outside the mansion's reach.

"I sure appreciate that today," the man said, walking toward the back of his truck.

Kitty headed back inside, deciding to make a stop on the roof to visit Storm. Wind was sweeping around her as she used her powers to keep the angry thunderclouds away. Her white glazed eyes that almost always accompanied the use of her powers turned to gaze on Kitty as she phased up through the roof. "Avoiding clean-up duty again, Kitty?"

Kitty shrugged only a little guiltily. "The builders are here so there's not much left to do anyway."

Ororo smiled and winked, an oddly strange experience with her eyes still white. "Quite a temper he has, doesn't he?"

Kitty nodded but she felt no resentment towards him. "He didn't hurt anyone when he could have. That shows that he may be changing, which is why he's here to begin with, right?" She sat next Ororo, who redirected the wind away from her to allow them to have a real conversation.

"Perhaps. I'm still worried, though. He has been gone for almost three days. In the state of mind he must be in right now, I fear he may just lose control."

"Well, at least nothing on the TV reports that yet," Kitty joked.

Ororo smiled. "What a way to enjoy your first week back to the Institute."

"To be honest, I kind of missed the hustle and bustle of things yet to be understood."

"So when do you start your new promoted position within S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Ororo asked. Despite the few run-ins with the organization, S.H.I.E.L.D. had generally been an ally of the X-Men, including helping them with that break in to area 51.

"Just under a month," Kitty said, laying on her back and crossing her arms beneath her head. "One glorious month to just sit back and relax."

The words had barely left her lips when a loud bang rattle the roof, followed a short second later by Cannonball flying up through it. "Cannonball, you dummy. What do you think you're doing?" came Bobby's voice, followed by boos and razzes from Bobby's little girl fan club.

"Peace and quiet," Kitty said. "I can't wait."

Caliwone stood on the rock cliff, unmoving as his inner storm raged above him. The only dry spot on the cliff was the rock beneath his feet. Rain streaked down his cheeks, matting his black hair down around his face. Lightning split the sky with a rumbling thunder fast on its heels. The steady sound of pattering rain was the only thing to be heard other than thunder. No birds cried; or at least, not loud enough to be heard. Not even the wind could be heard that well.

Caliwone wouldn't have cared if it did. His mind was turned inward, trying to define his own existence. A decision that has taken nearly three days so far. The storm that had coalesced around him had been a welcome change and very possibly spared these wretched humans a death count. The storm, violent though it was, soothed him and calmed his upset mental state. What that unknown Saiyan had told him, wild as it may have seemed at first blush, was possible and explained many things about his predicament.

Even the Justice League had told him the same thing, but at the time he had thought it mere propaganda, a ploy to keep him in control. When Shayera and Flash had gone out on a mission to find out about the Saiyan people, Shayera had discovered a great time lapse from an event he had personally participated and led. Even the Martian's forced interrogation of his mind had revealed a time gap, although J'onn could not determine how much time was missing in Caliwone's memory.

Caliwone closed his eyes as the rain continued to fall on his face. What do I do? Do I stay on this planet or leave and find my own answers? Even if he did decide to leave, how would he be able to and where would he go? The galaxy was far different than it was six thousand years ago, if this Saiyan had been accurate.

Caliwone lowered his head. Well, there was no use sitting here. He may be a Saiyan, the last of his kind, but even he needed to eat. He forced movement into his legs, an experience like trying to bend old glue. He managed to get the blood in his body circulating again, the dry patch of earth beneath his feet covered instantly by rain. His aura appeared around him with no flare or brilliance, and then he headed for the Xavier Institute, flying below the clouds to stay in the rain.

As he drew closer to the mansion, he became aware of the clear space of clouds around the Institute's grounds where no rain troubled them. With a grimace, Caliwone continued in. His normal spot on the roof was currently being taken up by two women. It was Ororo the weather witch and that Kitty Pryde girl. He landed on the other side of the roof of the two. With a nod toward Ororo, he walked to the roof access door and into the mansion.

All the students Caliwone past went silent as he walked by, including that Neena Thurman girl, still carrying her guns and the replacement rubber bullets. Even Jean, digging in the medical cabinet, paused as he went by. Caliwone made his way to the food preservation room and opened the cooling compartment. It was stacked full of foods of all kinds, but Caliwone had no idea how to prepare any of its contents. He sighed, too distracted to be upset, and closed the door.

"Anything I can help ya with, kid?" came Logan's voice. Caliwone turned and looked at Logan, for once with no challenge or hostility. That was not lost on Logan. "Come with me, kid. We'll get you somethin' to eat."

By now, most of the students were huddled by the door into the kitchen to watch Caliwone silently, wondering if he would blow something else up. Logan turned and walked down a hall and out through the front door. Caliwone hesitated only a moment before following.

Logan and Caliwone loaded into the X-Van and they headed off. Caliwone stared out the window as the rain hit the van and they traveled through the streets of Bayville. "How are you handling it?" Logan asked. Caliwone did not answer, just continued to look at the buildings passing by. "Look, Charles told me what might have happened and believe me kid, I know what you're going through."

"You do not," Caliwone said quietly. "As long as your race lives, you cannot know."

"Kid, it's not as bad as you think." Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Let me show you something." Logan held out his hand. As Caliwone watched, Logan closed his fist and extended his claws. Logan glanced over at Caliwone to make sure her was paying attention then retracted the blades. The skin that had been split by the emergence of the blades healed in a matter of seconds where as normal humans would take weeks.

"My powers are regeneration. I may look in my forties but I have actually lived over a hundred years. I've seen friends die and I have had to move on. So do you. Yes, everyone you knew is dead, but you have to be strong and make new friends, create a new family."

Logan drove through a McDonalds drive through, not really wanting to risk going inside to get the food. Caliwone gave Logan a cocked eyebrow. "What's good?"

"Big Mac's alright. People over exaggerate on how good it is, though. Double Quarter pounder is my favorite."

"I'll have that, then," Caliwone said. He had no idea what he had just ordered but Logan seemed to recommend it.

"Drink?"

"Uh," Caliwone said, not really understanding.

"I'll just get you a coke," Logan said, half smiling. He finished order, picked it up at the next window and started driving again. "Like I was saying, you need to move on."

Caliwone grunted, unable to respond, as his mouth was half full with McDonalds. It wasn't too bad, actually. The combination of flavors was a unique musical on his tongue, full of tastes he had never experienced.

Logan smiled slightly again and waited for an answer.

"The difference between your situation and mine is that I am alone in the universe. You are surrounded by humans. I am surrounded by aliens who hate and fear me."

"That was a decision you made when you attacked this world," Logan said pointedly.

"I didn't expect that I would be living among you humans." Caliwone took another giant bite from his McDonalds burger.

"Well, maybe from here on in, you will live your life with the expectation to not cause fear," Logan said looking out his own driver's side window. "Look, I'm not the most sociable guy around, but maybe you could start this new concept at the Institute. Believe it or not, Caliwone, Charles and Ororo, they are pullin' for you to succeed. So am I."

Caliwone, who had now moved onto his french fries, didn't say anything. They returned to the Institute's daylight and cloudless skies. The two exited the car and walked back to the Institute. "Why don't you join me in my class tomorrow? I could use a good assistance for this once."

Caliwone jerked and came to a dead stop. "What did you say this was?" Caliwone asked holding up his coke.

Logan looked back and laughed, a gruff sound. "That's called a coke. It's an Earth drink. Like it?"

Caliwone licked his lips once. "Not sure. What time is this training session tomorrow?"

"Ten o'clock in the morning," he answered.

"Very well. I will try this idea of yours. I just hope that it is worth my effort." Caliwone lifted off the grounds. "Uh, thanks for the food, I guess." He flew over to the roof and landed back on the roof on the far side of Ororo. That other girl was gone so he settled down to finish his coke and force a more sociable attitude upon himself.

"I see Logan took you out for some McDonalds," Ororo said. Caliwone turned his head to look at her, straw in mouth and slurping the last of the drink. "Have you made a decision?"

Caliwone's eyes narrowed out of reflex at her for prying into his business, but then he realized that if he was going to try to be more sociable, he might as well start now. "No," he said turning back to his view of the backyard. "But until I do, I can try to live in peace."

Ororo smiled. "I'm sure you will find that kind of life very rewarding."

Caliwone was almost successful in restraining a snort of contempt. "Who would have thought I would become one of Kal-El's little band of do-gooders?" Caliwone said, a sour note coloring his tone. "I have defined my existence by my strength alone. What kind of value does that have now?"

"You can't define an entire existence on something so simple," Ororo said. "You'll just have to find something more."

Caliwone said nothing. Everyone thought it was so simple and he was so stupid for not being able to grasp this way of thinking. But he had been raised in an entirely different culture. There, he was in a status immediately under royalty. How was he supposed to just give that up?

Ororo let Caliwone fall back into silence. After a moment, he asked, "Could you let the rain fall here again? I really like the rain." She nodded and split her attention to create a small thunderstorm that mirrored the one covering Bayville. Caliwone lifted his head and closed his eyes as rain poured down.

"Today's lesson," Logan said, addressing the class as Caliwone stood a few feet back, "is assault and defense." The group groaned slightly. "Caliwone will be assisting during this session." The groan became more pronounced. Logan smiled. "Don't worry, you will actually be targeting him," Logan said indicating Caliwone over his shoulder. Caliwone stiffened slightly. "You will start in groups of two trying to hit him, the rest of you will observe how a master adapts to attacks and dodges them. Watch carefully because Caliwone will be testing you afterwards." Logan gave Caliwone a wink over his shoulder.

Caliwone glanced around the group. He remembered from the introductions what kind of powers they had. Some of the members of the group were more experienced, but the only real threat here was Neena Thurman. They locked eyes for a moment.

"Alright. Caliwone, step over here." Caliwone walked over to the large wall that that had been set up for this activity. The wall was maybe ten feet wide and twenty feet tall. On the ground was painted out a box extending forward from the wall about three feet then across and back to the wall. Caliwone stepped into the box with his back to the wall.

"Jubilee and Berserker, you're up first." The two stepped up to the first line maybe twenty feet away. "Remember, anything goes. All you have to do is hit him. Caliwone, keep your movements to human level and for now, stay on the ground." He got a nod from both parties. "Go."

Caliwone unwrapped his tail from around his waist. His vision naturally expanded to take in his surroundings and restrictions, his mind stretching out to sense his opponents. He could feel their energies rising to a peek just as they attacked. Berserker launched a lightning bolt from his palms that lanced out. Too bad for him that it didn't move at lightning speed.

Caliwone ducked the first bolt then spun clockwise to side step the second blast. Firecrackers mixed with lightning bolts as Caliwone easily ducked, dodged, jumped, and sidestepped the attacks. "Oooo's" and "Aaaah's" were present, even a few disappointed gasps at some close calls.

After a few minutes, the group changed out to Alex Summers and Bobby. The challenge for Caliwone was a little more difficult, but the result was the same. The next group was Sunspot and Neena Thurman. Neena loaded in a specialized clip for this lesson, basically paintballs that would fly accurately. Sunspot powered up and they were ready.

Sunspot was the first to fire, which Caliwone simply sidestepped, determined to keep his attention on Neena. Sunspot fired again and Caliwone jumped, knowing that Neena would take that opportunity to attack. She did. With a crack like thunder, a plastic coated bullet hissed out at him from the 29-inch barrel sniper rifle. But Caliwone used his energy to force his body sideways and to the ground. Red paint splattered the wall as the bullet missed. Sunspot's blast forced Caliwone to high-step over the low blast and curve his body to dodge the bullet. He then ducked and leaned back to avoid two more bullets.

Neena pulled the trigger as fast as she could six more times to empty her clip. Caliwone skillfully dodged them all. Being up against a rifle that fired bullets at 2,800 feet per second entitled Caliwone to bump up his own speed.

Neena hit the clip release that dropped the clip from the rifle. Before the clip hit the ground, Neena had pulled out another clip and had it locked into place. She immediately started firing again. Sunspot, not able to get a good shot in, simply powered down and stepped back. Caliwone vanished to avoid another bullet. Slowly, Caliwone drew closer to Neena's stationary position until he was a mere three feet away. Neena dropped the clip again to replace it and Caliwone rushed in and grabbed the barrel of her sniper and pointed it away.

There was a quiet gasp from the crowd as Neena paused in her movement and looked into Caliwone's eyes, admitting defeat. Caliwone released the weapon and walked over to Logan.

"Very good," Logan said. "Caliwone, would you describe how you avoid attacks?"

Caliwone glanced at Logan, but this wasn't his first time teaching. "You need to learn how to read your opponent, both on the offense and defense. Every person has a pattern; you just need to figure out your opponents before your opponent figures out yours."

"That's easy for you to say," Bobby spoke up. "You're an alien."

"Neena Thurman is human and she can do it," Caliwone said. "Her aim is spot on every time. The only reason she can't hit me is because I can react and move faster than her bullet at even mid range."

"So you expect us to move at super human speeds?" Bobby asked.

"Look, I was asked to explain the way I fight. Take it or leave it. Just remember that I will be firing at you next," Caliwone said with a sly grin. A fearful silence fell. Caliwone looked over at Logan and sighed. "That was a joke," he said awkwardly.

Kitty Pryde phased through the roof to find Caliwone sitting alone in his usual solitude. She walked over and sat down next to him, keeping at least an arm length away to give both him a little space and her a little warning should he attack. "I saw your little training session with Logan this morning," she said, looking out over the backyard. The builders were gone, done with the project of rebuilding the back of the study. The project had been helped along with a few trained mutants but even still, it had been completed in record time.

Caliwone said nothing, apparently preferring solitude after today's stressfulness of actually being kind for one whole day. Shadowcat watched him out of the corner of her eyes, trying to figure out how best to handle him. Xavier had said that Caliwone needed someone to keep him connected with humanity. Now more than ever it seemed. She swallowed, knowing what she was about to do was probably dangerous.

Caliwone closed his eyes and breathed deep. When he opened his eyes again, Kitty Pryde was in front of him, not two feet from his face as she stared into his face. Caliwone jerked back slightly, not expecting that. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to know something," Kitty said, not moving. Caliwone reached out to push her away but his hand passed through her stomach as if she was a ghost. "I know that you are going through a tough time right now, but I need to know what your plans are, as they affect the rest of us."

"And if I decide to kill you all, what would you do about it?"

"Grab a hold of you and phase you down to the Earth's core," she said with a serious face. "Or far enough that you would be permanently stuck and die due to lack of oxygen." Caliwone's lip twitched in a near smile and cocked an eyebrow. "I understand you had a sister. What would she do in this situation?"

"Destroy you all," Caliwone answered. His mind flashed back to the vision he had had during the Doomsday fight. He looked away. "She would want me to make my race proud."

"So then do that," Kitty said, standing up. "Represent your extinct race by causing more death. Speaking of which, why did your race do what they did?"

Caliwone paused in his thinking. "To generate money that would allow us to travel to other planets so we could fight."

"So then, you have no real reason to attack anyone," Kitty said looking down on Caliwone. Caliwone sent a withering look up at Kitty, but she was right. He had no reason. Kitty smiled and turned to walk away. "Good. Have a good night, Cal."

She disappeared through the roof. Caliwone let out an irritated sigh. Here was another one who no doubt would insist on calling him Cal.

To be continued...

I've been waiting for Caliwone and Logan to get some one on one time for a while now. Yay!

Has Caliwone found another close friend or will it turn out to be something more? Make sure to send your REVIEWS.

P.S. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 08: Acceptance

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 08: Acceptance**

"Today's lesson will prepare you to face an enemy against overwhelming odds," Xavier said over the loud speaker to the team down in the Danger Room. "Caliwone will be using his full abilities, so be cautious and find a weakness to defeat him."

In the command room, Beast leaned over to Xavier. "Is this really such a good idea? I mean, is Caliwone really just going to let us find his weaknesses?"

Xavier smiled and looked at his friend. "Don't worry, Mr. McCoy. Caliwone and I have set up fake weaknesses for this exercise. And besides, Rogue's abilities will still be a threat for him. This will be a good exercise for both parties."

"Well, with Storm and Wolverine down there, I guess nothing too bad could happen."

On the ground, Scott and Jean walked up to Caliwone in the middle of the dust blown cliff valley they were going to be using for this session. "Let's try to keep this reasonable," Scott said, his eyes hidden behind his visor. Jean only looked at Caliwone, with none of the hidden hostility that Scott possessed.

"If you had the ability to think up a decent strategy, maybe you'd be able to force that conclusion," Caliwone said. "Instead of having to beg for your opponent's mercy."

Scott gritted his teeth. "Just stick to the rules," he said, turning and started walking back to the group with Jean.

Caliwone watched him for a moment as Scott began discussing tactics, while she rubbed her temples. The Saiyan lifted off and landed lightly on the top of a cliff, taking the high ground. His usual smile or smirk was still absent, his mind still tortured by his life-altering decision. His mind right now, however, was clear as day while in his element. Battle seemed to be the only thing that was real to him now.

Scott and Jean returned to the group. "Alright," Scott said as the group leaned in to listen to his plan. "The first priority on this mission is to catch Caliwone by surprise. He has seen our powers, but never in combat. That gives us a small advantage. The basic objective is catch Caliwone while he is most confident, which means while he is looking right at the threat.

"Logan, with your healing powers, I need you to go in head on with Colossus and Sunspot. At the same time, we are going to have two teams flank him from both sides. Team One will consist of Kurt, Bobby, Alex, Cannonball, and Jean. Team Two will be me, Storm, Wolfsbane, Feral, and Berserker. Knowing Caliwone, he'll think we are amateurs, even when we surprise him with our abilities.

"That will also be a feint, a diversion for Kitty and Rogue to sneak under him and surprise him from behind. With Rogue's absorbing abilities, we should be able to knock him off his high horse. Domino, you take up position back here and provide sniper cover. At the very least, that should be able to distract him from the threat from behind."

"But what if he takes flight?" Shadowcat asked. "Neither Rogue nor I can fly on our own."

"Jean and Storm should be able to force him back to ground if he does."

"What's your contingency plan if he breaks through that?" Logan asked, even as Neena pursed her lips in disapproval of the plan. "It's kind of a flimsy plan, if you ask me. I mean, all he has to do is rush any of the three visible groups to dismantle this plan. Yes, he hasn't seen our abilities, but we also haven't seen what he is fully capable of either."

"If he breaks through, Storm and Jean will attack from above while Neena gives support until we can regroup," Scott said. "I know I'm relying on Storm and Jean a lot here, so make sure they both stay in play."

"What about his speed?" Kurt questioned uneasily. "He is supposed to be able to move faster than Quicksilver."

"Like he said during that training class a couple of days ago," Scott said, smiling reassuringly. "Know his movements." Most of the group groaned and massaged sections of their bodies that were still bruised. "Alright teams, GO!"

Team One grabbed a hold of Nightcrawler and vanished in a puff of smoke to a location slightly behind and to Caliwone's right while Team Two ran to their position on the opposite side.

"Alright, you two," Logan said as Neena ran in the opposite direction of Caliwone to find a good vantage point. "You know the plan. Try not to get nailed."

The three ran out from cover and rushed straight forward toward Caliwone. With a loud 'shink', Logan's claws extended out as the heavy sound of the metal now encasing Colossus thudded behind him. The three could see Caliwone watching them, unmoving. Sunspot fired the first of his blast upward, which was immediately deflected with a counter blast from the Saiyan.

Caliwone snorted. Even though he could not see them, he was sure that Scott would have started out with a flanking maneuver to either side. The question was, was that going to be the main threat or would they try something actually clever? He glanced upward to check for an airborne attack. Nothing. Amateurs, thinking only one dimensionally.

Caliwone lifted a hand, concentrating his energy in an older attack he had once used frequently. The ground in front of Logan, Colossus, and Sunspot blew up in a firestorm of rocketing debris. Caliwone launched to his right, not fully sure where the flanking group might be, but knowing they were there all the same.

Blasts of blue ice and red energy flashed out at Caliwone, revealing the group's position. He dodged the energy easily, shaking his head at the fact that the training he had put these two through was apparently no help to them. Caliwone fired, a blast so diluted that it wouldn't really hurt them much. In the smoke that followed, Caliwone didn't see Kurt teleport behind and above with Jean and Cannonball. Only the sound of rushing air alerted Caliwone of the incoming Cannonball. Dodging deftly to the side, he began to turn to look back and had to twitch to the side again as Cannonball hurtled past. With him at least, his training session had hit home.

Caliwone was barely done moving when a force like a hammer, Jean's mental blast, knocked him downward and into the blasts of Scott and Storm. Caliwone's blue-tinged aura dispersed the cloud in the air. Jean's mental grip caught him and pulled him backwards, forcing his arms and legs wide to prevent him from blocking any attacks. Straining every muscle in his body, Caliwone bent Jean's grip, slowly moving his limbs.

As another wave of attacks came in, Caliwone broke free of her grip and dodged down to the ground, where he had first started. Wolfsbane and Feral were there to meet him. Feral reached Caliwone first, swiping with her feral claws.

Caliwone ducked, stepped to the left, and forced his body to fly backwards as her claws slashed through the air. He really wished he could fight to kill right now. It would be so easy to win this game. Feral's defenses were so open, all he had to do was maneuver behind her and drive a foot into her neck and snap it when foot and neck hit the ground. Too bad he couldn't.

Caliwone settled for super speed inside one attack and gently driving a knee to her stomach. He had to exit the encounter quickly as Wolfsbane rushed in half a second later, transforming from her full wolf form to her hybrid one and slashing. The dance had taken them to the edge of the cliff face and Caliwone got an idea and hoped that the hard light imaging would allow this to work. Vanishing from in front of Rahne, he got behind her and ax-kicked the ground. The tip if the cliff face that Rahne was on broke off from the main ground and did the only thing the laws governing reality would allow it to do. The edge of the cliff face rotated upwards, like a seesaw when weight is added to the opposite side only there was no ground to stop the rotation.

The cliff face threw Rahne off and slammed into her within seconds of each other, taking her out of the fight. Before Caliwone could move to the next target, bullets whizzed in at him, missing him by millimeters. He leapt backwards, seeing bullets crater themselves into the ground just behind his movements.

By this time Colossus and Wolverine had managed to reach Caliwone, the ten shot clip in Neena's rifle expired. Colossus slammed the ground where Caliwone had been, his steel-cased fists shaking the ground. By now, the rest of the X-Men were closing in, mutant powers blazing. Caliwone sighed as Berserker's electricity hit him. His body jerked as he pretended to be overly affected by the electricity.

"Storm!" Cyclops yelled out. "Lay him out!"

Storm's lightning bolts hit him, this time actually causing him to jerk for real. The lightning suddenly dispersed and before Caliwone could figure out why, Shadowcat and Rogue pounced on him from behind. His feet sank into the ground like mud as Kitty used her powers and Rogue, who had landed on his shoulders, took off both of her gloves and latched onto his face.

Nothing happened. Caliwone held still for a moment before reaching up and gently tossing Rogue to the side. She landed on the ground and rolled once or twice before staring in shock at this alien who was completely unaffected by her deadly powers. Even as she watched, the X-Men jumped on him, trying to force him to the ground. Caliwone didn't even stagger. He forced himself free and stood tall as all the X-Men except for Scott, Rogue, and Kitty piled onto him. Laughter broke out as Caliwone began walking in a circle.

Kitty put her hands on her hips and added her own laughter to the mix. As Caliwone walked by, Kitty casually reached out, grabbed his tail, and pulled.

Caliwone's body went rigid, his mind freezing as both pain and numbness spread throughout his entire body. His legs collapsed beneath him and he and the X-Men he was carrying fell to the ground. Kitty's hands were covering her mouth now with her having no recollection of putting them there as she gapped in horror at what she had just done.

Slowly, the students got off of Caliwone, some still laughing and joking until they saw the pain on his face. What was all the more worry was that Caliwone did not get himself back up immediately. Caliwone was remaining flat on his stomach, a very submissive position for a person usually so dominant.

Kitty knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Who pulled grabbed my tail?" Caliwone growled softly.

"Cal, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't ever grab my tail," Caliwone said softly. He was a Saiyan and nearly all Saiyans power is rooted in their tails. Without it, a Saiyan could not begin a transformation or maintain the transformation into the Oozaru state, the Great Ape. Of course, Caliwone could no longer perform that transformation, probably a side effect of his long-suspended animation. There had been Saiyans in the past, he knew, that had found a way to suppress that weakness, mostly royalty like King Vegeta and his men. Caliwone had never been able to conquer it, his great failure.

On Caliwone's other side, Rogue knelt down and stroked his face with a bare hand. Again, nothing. Rogue smiled and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"We got it covered, Rogue," Kitty said her eyes narrowing just slightly.

Caliwone forced his body to move as the immobilizing effects wore off. Kitty grabbed one arm and threw it around her shoulder as Rogue did the same with the other and they helped walk Caliwone out. Half way down the hall, Caliwone removed his arms from around the women, able to walk on his own. His body still tingled, but it was at the point where it didn't matter.

"Thanks," Caliwone muttered gruffly, and walked away to his room. He had been inside of it maybe three times since he had arrived at the Institute, and never for any length of time. His other couple pairs of identical clothing lay neatly folded on his bed, the bold white lettering spelling the word 'Supernatural' facing upward from just below the back neck line, the only lettering on the outfit. Everything else in the room was completely untouched.

Caliwone sat down on the floor to try and work out the last of the numbness. A knock on his door interrupted him and Kitty phased her head through the closed door. "Hey, Cal, I just wanted to apologize again and me and some of the other girls kinda want to make it up to you."

"Just don't grab my tail and we will call it even," Caliwone told her.

"Ah, come on," she said, still only partway phased through the door. "You need new clothes anyway. My treat."

Shayera Hol watched Caliwone being helped out of the Danger Room from her vantage point in the command tower. She felt a twinge in her stomach as she remembered the last words he had said to her aboard the Watch Tower. It had been two months and still, the pain of she felt for betraying him had not ebbed.

"As you can see, Ms. Hol, he is doing just fine here," Xavier said as he rolled up next to her. "Or, rather, is it Mrs. Stewart?"

Shayera smiled warmly at Charles Xavier. He was such a sweet man. "Shayera, actually," she said. "And nothing is official, yet."

"Ah, my apologies, Shayera," Xavier answered, smiling back. "I was actually thinking about appointing Caliwone as an instructor here in the near future, assuming, of course, he is interested in the job."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Shayera said, her eyes back on Caliwone just as he disappeared out of the Danger Room's main entrance. "I think he will do an outstanding job, seeing how well he does with all your students."

"Indeed," Xavier said, crossing his fingers before his face. "I wasn't fully certain how he would react to the Saiyan he talked to, but I'd say everything turned out better than I could have hoped."

"What did the Saiyan say to him?" Shayera asked, her concern evident on her face.

"The truth, I imagine." Xavier ran his hands over his bald head. "I do not know the context of what was discussed, but the likelihood that the truth about Caliwone's race was revealed to him is almost certain."

Shayera lowered her head and closed her eyes. "He seems to be handling it okay."

"It would seem." Charles started rolling toward the door to meet with Logan and Storm. "I can only hope that if he is, in actuality, suppressing it, he does not take it out on humanity. Would you like to talk to him?"

"No," Shayera said quickly. If Caliwone so much as even heard that she had been here to check up on him, much less see her physically...

After a moment, Charles nodded. "Very well, perhaps a bit to eat?"

"Thank you, no," Shayera said, straightening. "I need to get back to the League. Shift starts in an hours."

Caliwone blinked, not entirely sure how he had been talked into this. Here he was, a Saiyan Elite, being escorted by three women and Kurt through a busy shopping mall in the busy time of the day. Kitty, who had confidently declared herself the shopping queen, led the expedition of herself, Caliwone, Kurt, Jean, and Xi'an.

Kitty grabbed Caliwone around the arm and pulled him into the first set of stores. Kurt, designated as the shopping cart, trailed behind the procession with a dejected look. Caliwone, for his own part, did not destroy this building, no matter how much he wanted to, nor did he kill any of the group for this humiliating process. He did find out, however, he did not look good in pink, green, orange, or in any variation of jean pants.

"I am beginning to understand why Kurt tried so hard to escape from you when you told him he was going," Caliwone remarked as they walked down the hall toward another store. "I could be training right now."

"Yeah, and you could still be stuck in the same worthless clothes you have been for almost the last year," Kitty said, distractedly.

"Wouldn't be the longest stretch for you, though, would it?" Jean asked jokingly, referring to the three years he had spent on Earth in his Saiyan armor.

"We are going to make you civilized," Xi'an said, looking Caliwone up and down. "Put that body into something tighter, maybe?" The girls burst out in giggles even as Caliwone exchanged a dark look with Kurt.

"Maybe some leather would suit him," Jean said, yanking Caliwone away from Kitty's clutches and into a leather shop. "Excuse me," she said loudly as they entered. "We need leather for this stud body."

Caliwone actually felt himself blush. "Look, look, he's blushing!" Xi'an exclaimed. The girls crowded around him to get a better look and Caliwone stared at the floor, trying his best to control his emotions and rid the redness from his face.

Kurt patted Caliwone on the shoulder. "Ride it out, man."

"And how am I supposed to do that," Caliwone snarled as Kitty pinched his cheek. He strode forward away from the girls. "Enough. Let's just get these stupid clothes and leave."

"Oh, we aren't done yet," Jean said, grabbing Caliwone in a force grip and pulling him back to the group. "We still have a good six hours left here."

Caliwone groaned in despair.

Kitty led the group to the food court, memories of the last mall trip crossing her mind. She put them aside in favor of satisfying her stomach. Caliwone, now wearing a nice, and expensive, black leather jacket over his normal blue top with matching black leather pants, walked with arms crossed, seeming in deep focus outside of their little mall crawl. She sat the group down and pulled Caliwone by the arm toward the row of vendors.

"Caliwone, time to wake up from whatever thoughts you're lost in," Kitty said, scanning the names of the vendors. Not quite the quality she was hoping for, but they should be able to get by.

"I am still trying to decide the fate of your planet," Caliwone growled. "Distract me at your peril."

Kitty smirked. "Yeah, whatever. What do you want to eat?"

Caliwone hissed softly to himself in annoyance as he looked around at the food venders. Unable to read what any of their names were, he had no idea what each served. Once again, it looked as though he were at the mercy of other people.

Ten minutes later, Kitty and Caliwone returned to the group, Caliwone carrying the tray of food. The group dug into the mix of food, Caliwone being the first to grab the double quarter pounder with cheese that had come from the McDonalds.

Kitty sat down next to Caliwone and took a bite of her own sandwich from Cousin's. "Hey, Cal," Kitty said. "Do me a favor?"

"No," Caliwone said as he finished off his sandwich.

"Great. Tomorrow, teach me something I don't already know about fighting," Kitty said. "I want to improve my combat skills for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes but seemed at least interested in teaching Martial Arts. "Fine," he said.

"Great," Kitty said again, leaning into him briefly. "It's a date."

Caliwone and Kurt choked simultaneously. Kurt was the first to recover but as he opened his mouth to speak, Xi'an clamped her hand around his mouth before he could say anything.

"Tomorrow morning in the Danger Room before breakfast," Kitty said as Cal looked down at her with a look just shy of murder.

"So," Jean said, grinning slyly. "What do we hit next?"

Ororo leaned out over the balcony of her room and watched as the five X-Men returned. Kitty was doing her best, it seemed, to hold on to the newly redressed Caliwone's arm even as Caliwone continually tried to pull away. Ororo smiled and shook her head. Kitty had always had a cheerful, bubbly personality that attracted people to her. Now that she was older, and had more confidence about herself, Kitty was turning out to be quite a remarkable woman.

Despite this, Caliwone seemed to not be enjoying all of Kitty's attention on him. His expression was one of strong restraint and confusion. Even Kurt seemed a little confused by what was happening. Jean and Xi'an, on the other hand, were beaming and talking all at the same time. It only seemed to be adding to Caliwone's frustrations.

Storm chuckled to herself, knowing exactly what Caliwone was going to want as soon as he freed himself from Kitty's clutches. With a twirl of her right hand, thunder began to crack as dark brooding clouds drew themselves together over the mansion.

To be continued...

Please make sure to REVIEW and let your friends know about this story.

At the way this is progressing, I am not sure I will be continuing this story much longer. My only hope is that a bunch of people are reading the first Dragon Sagas before reading Book Two.

To help generate a little interest, I am posting twice today. Enjoy...


	9. Chapter 09: Relations

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 09: Relations**

She was waiting for him in the Danger Room an hour before breakfast in practice sweats and tank top. Her hands were planted firmly on her on hips. Caliwone shook his head and shrugged out of his leather jacket. "You really want me to train you?"

"Of course," Kitty said with a smile, tossing the book she was holding to one corner. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Caliwone eyed her as she dropped into a passable fighting stance, bouncing slightly with readiness. He set himself into a stance as well, much more refined and perfected. "Fine. Let us begin."

He began to circle, Kitty doing a decent job of matching his stepping pattern. Caliwone nodded, and then jumped forward. He punched, being very careful to keep his punches light and easily deflected. Kitty blocked the first punch and the second with a circular block that Caliwone had never seen before. The following spin kick was ducked; Kitty raced in to punch him, which Caliwone easily caught.

"Ha, ha, alright," Kitty said as she backed up and reset herself. "Weren't expecting me to be that good, did you?"

Caliwone snorted softly but reset himself, too. This time, it was Kitty who attacked, leaping forward in a very amateur move. Caliwone swung a kick that was aimed at her stomach and went through her as Kitty phased herself. Caliwone jerked back reflexively as Kitty grabbed him by the waist and sank him down into floor.

Kitty glided back up through the ground and crouched in front of Caliwone. "So, when's lesson number two?"

Caliwone looked at this woman with new interest. With a single flex of his powerful muscles, Caliwone broke free of the floor and he pulled himself up. "You have potential, I'll give you that," he said as they began circling again. "You have good control over your powers. You have timing. You have smarts. But what you lack is any significant combat skill."

"Well thanks for the compliments," Kitty said, smiling again. "You sure do know how to make a girl blush."

They continued to circle for a moment before she made her move, rushing forward and sliding as if to trip him, then spinning around and kicking as hard as she could. Caliwone jumped the slide and easily caught her kick in his right hand. Before Kitty could phase through his grip, he yanked her leg hard enough to pull her off balance and to the ground. Lifting his left foot and still holding her ankle in his hand, Caliwone stomped the ground where Kitty's head was.

Kitty stood up fast as the dust cleared. "Hey!" she roared as Caliwone stood upright again. "That could have been my head!"

Caliwone did not smirk. "I trusted in your abilities," he said simply. "I knew that your reaction would be to phase. I just had to see your reaction time."

"And what if I hadn't phased?" Kitty snarled. "What then, tough guy?"

"You have an ability that even I don't possess," he said sternly. "That ability gives you a huge advantage in combat. That is where you need improvement."

"What?" Kitty demanded, still upset with the fact that Caliwone had just tried to stomp her face in.

"Phasing while in a combat situation should be an immediate reaction," he clarified. "I should never have been able to grab your leg the way I did at this speed. If you want my training, then that's what we work on."

Kitty grimaced. This is what she got for choosing something the guy was into for a date. It served her right.

Rogue wandered around the Xavier grounds looking for some kind of inspiration. She never had much luck with boys. What did they even like? She sighed, completely at a loss. Once again, she was alone in this. Jean and Xi'an were already excited after Kitty had made her move on him. Rogue frowned. It wasn't fair. Caliwone was possibly the only person on this entire planet that was unaffected by her powers. It was meant to be for her and him to be together, wasn't it?

Rogue sat herself down at the fountain in the front of the mansion. She could not let Kitty take him away from her. He was her only chance to have a normal relationship with anyone. Problem was, Kitty was prettier and more experienced than she was with boys. Why would he choose her over Kitty? She sighed again.

"Keep sighin' like that and you're likely to pass out," Logan said as he walked past. "No reason to be depressed, Stripes. No trainin' today."

"Logan-" Rogue started to say, but changed her mind at the last second. "Uh, never mind."

"Come on, Stripes," Logan said, giving her his best smile. "Spill the beans."

"Have you ever, I mean, you know," Rogue began awkwardly. "How do you show someone that you really care about them?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow to go along with his sudden smirk. "Ah, I see," he said conspiratorially. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Caliwone."

Logan nearly fell into the fountain. "Caliwone?" he asked, utterly astonished. "What in the world? Why in the world?"

"'Cause he's the only person that can actually touch me, Logan," she answered, almost defensively. "He makes me feel …normal."

Logan took a moment to recover from the shock. He was getting old and his heart couldn't take much of that kind of thing anymore. "Rogue," he started to say. "Normal is exactly who you really are. Nothing less."

"No, Logan. Normal is being able to do all the same things that any human is designed to be able to do. Touch. Kiss. Love."

"You can do those things," Logan said, hoping that she didn't ask how. He didn't really have an answer for her.

"How, Logan?" she asked stiffly, and Logan grimaced.

"All I'm sayin' is that just cause you can touch him doesn't make him right for you, necessarily," he said. He stopped at the depressed look on Rogue's face, and then sighed. "Look, if ya really want to do something nice, get him a flower or somethin'. Believe it or not, that's almost more romantic than goin' the other way around."

Rogue looked up at that. "Really?"

"Well, it depends on the guy. I'm not really sure if Caliwone is a flower kind of person, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Rogue gave Logan a hug that nearly took them both into the water fountain. "Thanks, Logan."

Before Logan could so much as grunt a response, she was off, heading toward Ororo's garden.

Kitty staggered out of the showers into her room. Her body was so sore from Cal's little training date. No wonder he was one of the strongest on the planet with that kind of training regimen. And it had been a light workout according to him. She finished changing into one of her normal day outfits and swung through the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and an apple and headed back down to the gym, where Caliwone had said he was going to be training for a while longer.

He was indeed still there, busy doing one-armed push-ups. Kitty grabbed her book with the apple clamped firmly between her teeth and walked up behind Cal. His shirt was off but not sweaty, the broad muscles in his back rippling. She considered for another moment, then casually climbed onto his back and lay down, back to back with him.

"What are you doing?" Caliwone asked, not even bothering to stop his up and down motion.

"Relaxing," she answered, taking a bite from the apple and opening her book. "What are you doing?"

Caliwone's irritated silence spoke louder than words. Kitty smiled in victory and took another bite of apple. After about an hour, Caliwone switched hands, nearly dislodging Kitty. "Hey, you wanna keep it smooth?" Kitty asked as she resettled herself.

"How about I sit on your back and let you do push-ups for a while," Caliwone growled.

"What was that?" Kitty asked, digging her heel into his side. With Cal refraining from saying something stupid, Kitty went back to reading. She got up once to give her eyes a break from the lettering and made it to the bathroom. On her way back, she caught sight of Rogue walking with Feral and holding a bright red rose in her hands.

Kitty's eyes narrowed and she phased through the walls to beat her back to the Danger Room. Once there, she quickly hopped back onto Cal's back. As Rogue and Feral drew closer and their voices became more prominent, Kitty phased herself through Cal to the floor under him.

Caliwone shivered once as she did so, the feeling like icy water being dumped all over him. Before he knew it, Kitty was on the ground in front of him. "Hey," she said coyly, putting her arms around his neck. Before Caliwone knew it, Kitty leaned up and planted a kiss solidly on his lips.

The door to the Danger Room opened and Rogue walked in. She stopped dead as she took in the sight before her. The rose hit the ground and she turned without a word and walked out. Feral looked interestedly between Rogue and Caliwone, and then followed her out with a smirk.

Not too long after that, Kitty, who had returned to her place on Cal's back, yawned and stretched and rolled off his back. Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him to his feet, snarling and all. She led him back up the stairs and into his vacant room and closed the door.

It had been some time since he had sat in what some may mistakably call penance. Like most people in the world, even the obnoxiously successful, he had suffered a setback. But just a setback and no more than that. Wise men always had contingencies, an adaptive plan of action, or an ever-shifting idea, fluid. That is where he sat now.

The first part of his master plan had been thwarted by the efforts of Superman and that Super Saiyan. The release of Doomsday had been to destroy the heart of the Justice League, no more. However, with his defeat and him being sent off to the nearest star, Slade had been forced to adapt a new solution to his plan. He had come to realize that the Justice League's destruction was not necessary to move on to part two of his master plan.

He sat forward from his somewhat slouched position and interlaced his fingers. Caliwone was the key to his goals. All he had to do was get to him. Luckily for Slade, he had been prepared. Even now, his agent within the Xavier Institute was feeding him news and psychology changes about Caliwone, finding growing weaknesses even as he grew stronger. Caliwone's strength was of particular interest, of course. The stronger he became, all the better. And speaking of obnoxious businessmen...

"Don't tell me that you, the great Slade, has fallen over as neatly as your little plan?" Luthor said with a smirk, walking into the room of their newest hideout. "How is it possible for you to be surprised at the result after I warned you a number of times what was likely to happen?"

Slade ground his teeth, an action concealed behind his copper and black mask. "Failed attempt," Slade corrected. "Luckily, I know how to adapt."

"Right," Luthor said dryly. "I can't wait to see what you do next."

"Glad to hear it," Slade replied, just as dryly.

Luthor let the silence that followed hang in the air for a moment. "I don't suppose you're in the enlightening mood," he asked in vague threat.

"Not really," Slade answered. "All I'll tell you is that my next surprise will be a suitable one. I just need to acquire something very special to do it."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Wonderful business strategy," he said angrily. "Keep your only real ally in the dark when that ally just so happens to be a twelfth level intellect."

Slade eyed him. "So go find a use for it."

Lex recoiled at the bluntness of that statement. Relax, Luthor. His time will come in very short order. Without another word, Lex turned and walked out of the hideout.

With a sickening thud, Logan's head slammed into the underside of the X-Van. "How many times do I gotta tell ya, elf? Honk before you port."

"Sorry, Mr. Logan," Kurt said from the side of the van that Logan was working under. "The Professor wants to see you right away."

Logan pulled himself out from under the van, still rubbing his head. "Why didn't he just call?"

"Not sure," Kurt said, taking a step out Logan's way. "Probably didn't want to startle you."

"Great," Logan said, giving Kurt a look. "Isn't that nice how it all worked out?"

Kurt looked a little sheepish and shrugged. "He said it was important."

Logan sighed and walked off toward Charles' study.

"What is it, Charles?" Logan asked as he finally walked towards his friend.

"Ah, Logan," Charles said, smiling. "Please, sit."

Logan cocked an eyebrow and remained standing. "Fuzz ball said it was important?"

"Yes," Charles said. "A little training exercise for our newest members." Xavier grinned. "Perhaps give them something constructive to do?"

Logan gritted his teeth. "That's what you had Kurt get me for?" he asked. "A training session on a Sunday?"

Xavier smiled a little sheepishly. "They could use the exercise," he said. "And you could use the attention."

Logan sighed in irritation. "You call them," Logan said as he turned and walked out of the study. "The usual place. And make sure Bobby and Jubilee are both there. And the Half-Pint."

Caliwone watched Kitty sleep from the chair he had been sitting in since she had dragged him in here to chitchat a few of hours ago. She was sprawled out on the bed with her hair down and arms spread over her head. Every once in a while she gave out a kind of high pitched snore. It was...cute.

He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. During the three hours she had been talking to him, he had learned much about this culture. At least, he had learned about the obsession with 'malls' and 'fashion' and what she looked for in boys. She had been strongly hinting that he had fit many of them. As if he had to guess after that little show she had put on for Rogue. He may have been an alien, but he wasn't stupid.

With a jerk, Kitty snapped awake, clutching her head. "Jeez, Professor. Not so loud. It hurts." Caliwone cocked an eyebrow, curious as to why Kitty was dreaming of Wheels. "Alright, Professor, I'll be there," she said with a sigh. She squinted over at Caliwone. "Hey," she said, yawning and swinging her legs out of the bed.

Caliwone declined to answer, deciding it best to ignore her. He had heard enough of her voice for a while. As with females from any planet, that tactic never worked.

"The Professor wants me to go out for a special training session. Want to come?"

"No."

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking."

"What for?"

"You're frustrating."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

Kitty sighed deeply and put her hands on her hips. "You are incredible."

"I have been told."

"That's not what I meant."

"Doesn't change that fact."

"I am going to hurt you."

"As if you could."

"Do we need a repeat of the tail grab scenario?"

Caliwone glared. Thirty seconds later, he found himself going to the training session.

"We have a new objective today," Logan said to the group in front of him. "You are going to learn teamwork."

Caliwone, standing next to Feral and Xi'an with Domino, Bobby, and Cypher, snorted and turned away. Domino's attitude mirrored his, as she refused to even look at Caliwone. Feral bared her fangs slightly and sat down on her haunches. Cypher and Xi'an were the only two to look at least interested.

Kitty stood next to Logan wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket and a satisfied look was on her face. Jubilee and Rahne stood opposite of her. "The goal of this mission is to find a way to incorporate your own abilities with your teammates."

Logan stepped forward. "Teams are as follows. Xi'an and Feral, Rahne and Jubilee, Bobby and Cypher, and Neena and Caliwone."

"Come on," Bobby complained. "Cypher can't even fight."

"Everyone in a team has a special purpose. You have to find a way to use it." Kitty turned to face the others. "You will all be spread out across the grounds and be aiming for each other."

"Oh, come on," Bobby said again. "Putting Domino and Caliwone on the same team? That's like putting Superman and Batman together."

"How 'bout you stop complainin' and get with the program," Logan growled. "You will all begin as soon as you reach your starting points."

Caliwone sighed, but with a look from Kitty, followed Neena into the woods.

"You know why they are putting us together, don't you?" Neena asked as they trooped their way to their starting point.

"Of course," Caliwone answered.

"What do you think?"

Caliwone snorted. "Pathetic attempt at subtlety."

Neena smirked. "So just do this and back to normal?"

"What's normal anymore? Normal for me is killing my competition and having a rooing party afterwards."

Neena chuckled. "You know, I think their plan is already working."

Caliwone shrugged. "Oh well. I never had any problems with you to begin with. Humanity has already stolen much from me."

"Not stolen," Neena said, looking at the Saiyan for the first time. "Replaced."

They reached their destination and Jubilee sent up a flare to mark the start of the mission.

Caliwone sat on the sofa in front of the large T.V. watching something called 'news' about some guy in an iron suit fighting somewhere in the world. As he was sitting there, Xi'an hopped over the couch and sat beside him. "What's up? I have a question for you."

Caliwone slowly turned his head to look at the French-speaking Vietnamese patiently. Ever since that little training session, the group of newer mutants seemed to think he was less dangerous, more approachable. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that.

"Okay, I know you were the 'Golden Warrior' for a while, but where did "Supernatural" come from?" she asked, her French accent making her words hard to understand.

"It was a nickname given to me by the Justice League while I was there," he said, turning back to the T.V. "Kind of a cross of Super Saiyan and natural skill I would imagine."

"How much people have you killed?" she asked.

Caliwone looked over at her and switched his own language over to French, the ability given to him from the same machine that allowed him to speak English. "Impossible to say," he said, the smooth French tongue suffering somewhat. "On this planet or in my lifetime?"

Xi'an jerked, taken completely by surprise by the change in language. "You speak French?" she asked astounded, the language sounding much more natural and soothing to the ears. "How is that possible?"

"I can speak many Earth languages," Caliwone said, smirking. "English, French, Japanese, Italian, a few others of the most used languages here. English seems to be most popular that I have encountered so far."

Xi'an simply gazed at him for a moment. "I know you are Kitty's man now, but I think I am in love."

Caliwone frowned. "I am Kitty's what? Who said I was looking for any of that here?"

"Trust me," Xi'an said, smiling slightly and flicking a spiky bang. "You aren't my type at all, anyway." She resettled herself on the cushion. "So, estimate for Earth."

Caliwone thought for a minute. "Millions, I would guess," he said, trying hard to remember.

"Millions?" Xi'an asked astonished.

"I did level entire cities," he pointed out. "Major cities have how many people living in them on average?"

"That means that it would cost billions of dollars to rebuild everything," Xi'an said.

Caliwone looked at her. "I tell you I have killed millions and you are concerned with how much it will cost to replace the buildings?"

Xi'an considered that. "Well, once you're dead, you're dead, right? No use crying over it."

Caliwone considered that. "I suppose you're right."

Jean leaned into the room with a slightly anxious expression on her face. "Caliwone," she said. "You have a visitor."

Caliwone frowned but stood and followed Jean toward the main entry. Jean split off in the direction of medical and Caliwone made it to the door. The sight of large, angel-like wings was all he needed to see. He stopped dead, anger suddenly boiling over his limit control.

"Caliwone," Shayera said, seeing his expression and holding her hands up to try and calm him.

"You!" was all that he could manage. He walked up to the door and lifted a hand. There was no threat in the gesture as much as there was warning. The wall and doorway warped and disintegrated as energy coursed through his palm in a glowing frenzy of blue.

"Caliwone, relax. I just want to talk to you," Shayera said over the sound of crunching housing. "I had hoped we could get past this point."

"You thought wrong!" Caliwone snarled. There was a sudden hiss in the air and with cold precision, Caliwone's arm was suddenly stapled to the side if the doorframe, turning his hand away from Shayera.

Caliwone snarled again and looked over to see the Dark Knight walk toward him. With little effort, Caliwone pulled his arm free, the Bat shaped staple clanging to the ground. Caliwone turned and attempted to slam what remained of the door. It flew off its hinges and crashed to the ground next to Shayera. Without another word, Caliwone walked up the stairs to his room.

Kitty met him there as he sat down on his bed and glared out the window. She found a spot next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Caliwone growled.

Kitty was silent a moment. "I know what happened between you and Shayera and why you left the League," Kitty said. "I can understand your anger..."

"No you cannot," Caliwone said. He was silent a moment. "Back when I was with the League, I went out on a mission with Batman and got sprayed with some kind of fear toxin that made my worst fears a reality. Since I had those visions, both of my greatest fears have become true." He gritted his teeth again. "My race is dead and I was betrayed by Shayera. Can you truly understand how I feel?"

Kitty put an arm around his neck and her head on his shoulder. "I think you need to hear her side of things," Kitty said softly. "Perhaps not now, but don't go overboard until you hear her side, alright?"

Caliwone's only answer was the blue glow of his aura. Kitty pushed off of him, surprised. Caliwone held his anger back with all the restraint he had acquired here on Earth as Shayera walked softly into the room. Kitty turned to look back at the door and saw what had angered Caliwone so much.

"Can I have a moment, please?" Shayera asked softly.

"Yeah, sure," Kitty said even as Cal's bluish aura gained a golden quality. Silently, Kitty phased through the floor, giving Caliwone one last concerned look. Dropping down to the floor below, she turned to see the famous Batman standing at the bottom of the stairs, patiently waiting to hear a commotion.

Kitty walked over to him and leaned against the wall to his side, ready to phase him through the ground if necessary to keep him from interrupting them. Batman looked at her and her ready stance. Understanding what she was prepared to do, he leaned against the wall, too.

"I told you to stay away," Caliwone growled through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Shayera explained, not moving any closer to Caliwone. "I needed to see you."

"I don't need you to check up on me, woman," Caliwone snarled.

"Caliwone," Shayera began. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I don't need to listen. All I know are the sounds you make when you lie." Caliwone slowly forced his anger down, his willpower the driving force. "Why don't you hover over someone who actually cares for your presence?"

Shayera hesitated for a second, trying to decide whether to push him now or walk away from it for a while and let the anger from her surprise visit fade. "I didn't betray you, Cal," she said stubbornly. "I would never betray you. You are like a brother to me, and I would never do anything to harm you." With that, Shayera left the room and down the stairs were she picked up Batman and headed out. Not five steps outside the mansion, the two disappeared in flash of blue light.

Kitty walked upstairs and peeked into Cal's room. It was empty and the window was open. She went in and sat on his bed. Not too long afterwards, thunder cracked and freezing rain began to fall.

To be continued...

I know these chapters up to this point have been a little outside the Dragon Sagas norm. I am happy to tell you from this point forward, everything returns to the exciting intensity that I think made the first Dragon Sagas so popular.

I hope enough people read or this story will not get finished.

Please REVIEW and let your friends know to read it.


	10. Chapter 09 Special: Christmas Spirit

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 09.5: Christmas****Spirit**

**Special**

Feral shook herself very feline like in the snow outside of the mansion as the powdery stuff continued to drift downward in a mosaic picture not usually found anywhere but on an expensive Christmas card. Feral hated it. The thought of all warm feelings shared by family nearly made Maria wretch on the spot.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be the only one to feel this way. Except maybe for Caliwone. Maria paused with her hand raised to the handle of the door and looked inside through the window at Caliwone. He was sitting awkwardly in the middle all the students, those students who had decided to remain at the Institute instead of going home for Christmas, anyway. Kitty sat beside him talking energetically to everyone around her.

Rogue sat on Caliwone's other side but even as Maria watched, Rogue got up and thought of finding a new spot to settle on a couch but Scott and Jean had already claimed that piece of furniture. She settled for the chair by the fire where should could watch the activities around her without actually having to join in.

From one corner, Storm and Xavier watched all the activities with proud smiles on their faces even as Kurt ported all around with a piece of Mistletoe. Maria growled a little in disgust.

"Hey, Maria. What are you doing out here in the cold?" came a voice from behind her. Rahne was trudging up the snow covered steps with two bags of something in her arms. "Come on," Rahne said excitedly in her Scottish accent. "Let's go enjoy the holiday spirit."

Before Rahne could open the door or Feral could argue, someone yelled to them. "Hey. Rahne!"

Rahne's smile widened and she hopped up and down excitedly. "Tabatha! Amara!" she shouted back as the other girls hurriedly ran up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just passing by to go to Amara's family. Only went, like, four hours out of our way to get here," Tabatha teased, throwing an arm around both Rahne and the new girl Feral. "Who's this hair ball? Hey, are you related to Beast?"

Maria tried wriggle out from under Tabatha's arm only to run smack into Amara. "Hi," the Brazilian said kindly. "I'm Amara. Nice to meet you."

Maria glanced around for an escape. Finding none, she nodded at each. "Maria Callasantos," she said reluctantly. "I prefer Feral."

"Hey there, Feral," Tabatha said. "What do ya say we step in and get some grub?" Before Feral could say a word, Tabatha pushed her inside the door to the cheerful warmth.

"HEY!" everyone said as they saw who it was. It sounded much like walking into an Irish pub as everyone raised their glass's to greet an old friend.

"Hi, everybody," Tabatha said, waving. "Been a long time!"

"Hello, guys," Amara said, stepping out from behind Tabatha and Feral.

Feral squirmed free and into the shadows cast be the large fire in the fire place just in time as many of the students jumped up to go greet the two newcomers. Caliwone, Feral saw, remained where he was, uninterested in the newcomers. Unfortunately, that didn't save him from the scrutiny of Boom-Boom.

She walked straight over to him and stared into his face, close enough to make Kitty squirm uncomfortably. Caliwone stared back casually, not intimidated or uncomfortable in the slightest. There was a muted pop and a piece of Mistletoe fell neatly down between them.

"KURT!" Kitty roared.

"Hey, wait a second," Kurt said as he started to run away with Kitty hot on his blue tail. "It's all in the holiday spirit!"

"I'm going to take your tail and find out how many bones I can break in it."

Tabatha smiled. "You know what that means," she said with a wink. She reached forward and pinched one of Caliwone's cheeks. "Maybe you'll get lucky next year, buddy. I have a feeling I wouldn't be welcomed back by Kitty if I gave you a kiss." She stood up and walked back toward Amara and the other students. "Besides, it needs to be hanging for it to work." Caliwone looked after her a moment, not quite knowing what to make of her.

"Come on, Kitty" Kurt whined as they both re-entered the room, Kitty still hot on his trail, nearly bowling Logan over dressed up in a Santa Claus outfit as they blew by.

"I love holidays," Logan muttered sarcastically as he got back up. "Kitty, I need your help really quick."

"In a minute, Mr. Logan," Kitty said as she closed in on Kurt. Caliwone stood up as the two passed. Being careful not to grab his tail, Caliwone caught hold of the back of Kurt's shirt and lifted him off his feet. Kitty tried to skid to a halt and phased right through Kurt.

Caliwone cocked an eye at Kitty as she turned to glare at Caliwone, still holding Kurt off his feet. "Fine," Kitty grumbled and walked over to Logan.

Feral snickered slightly and watched as Logan pulled out a Menorah for Kitty and Kitty giving him a big hug. "Is this place really all bad?" Domino asked, walking up next to her.

"For me, I have my reasons. Plus, I'm not much for family occasions," Feral said.

"You have your reasons," Domino said as Kitty lit the first candle. "Fair enough."

Feral gave Neena a piercing look out of the corner of her eye. Neena Thurman, she thought as she turned and made her way to her room as laughter and good cheer floated down the hall. She will have to be the first.

To be continued...

Here is just a little fun chapter to celebrate my first 600 views of Book Two. These are just little side stories that may or may not have anything to do with the Caliwone or any current event in the X-Men (They are correct in the timeline, however) :P

Enjoy and feel free to review.


	11. Chapter 10: Day of Awakening: Part One

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 10: Day of Awakening: Part One**

**This story is dedicated to Mischief, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Miles333, and Kobez2.0 for your reviews from last chapter. Thank you for your support thus far!**

"...Me, Xavier. I will not let this happen," someone with a harsh voice was saying.

"Please, calm down, Raven," Xavier said, sounding concerned. "Slow down and tell me again."

"For the last time, Xavier," the harsh voice said, "my name is Mystique."

Rogue paused in her tracks, the presence of her adoptive mother inside the Xavier Institute walls shocking her. Rogue crept to the nearly closed door that almost concealed the Professor and Mystique, listening to what the woman wanted.

"You know as well as I do how accurate Destiny's vision of the future are," Mystique said. "You know that there is no mistake about what her intentions are."

"Irene's gift is to show her probabilities, potential futures," Xavier said. "Isn't that right, Irene?"

"Charles," a new voice, Irene, said. "Never have any of my previous visions been so blinding. I can't help but believe that what I have seen was anything less than certain if we don't act."

"And what was it you saw, exactly?" Xavier asked. Rogue could envision the Professor leaning forward with his fingers interlaced.

"I saw the return of a powerful mutant. One that ranks higher than you or Magneto, Professor." There was a short pause. "Her name is Carol Danvers."

There was another pause, and the sound of what must have been the Professor sitting back in his wheel chair abruptly. Rogue frowned, not following what was going on here. Who was Carol Danvers and why would Mystique be here talking to Xavier this way?

"I see," Xavier said after a moment. "So she is indeed returning."

"Don't tell me your Cerebro system didn't detect her approaching," Mystique said acidly.

"I hoped that she was merely passing through," Charles said softly.

"So now will you help us?" Mystique asked.

"What exactly did your vision foretell, Irene?" Xavier asked instead.

"It didn't show any clear details, but Rogue's future simply ends." There was another silence even as Rogue's gloved hands covered her own mouth. What?

"I see," Xavier said. "I cannot believe that there is no other way."

"Believe it," Mystique snapped. "You heard Destiny. Rogue will die if Ms. Marvel returns. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Charles replied. "But I am not convinced that deliberately starting a war with her will protect Rogue from harm. I'm sorry, Mystique, but I will not put my students in jeopardy this way. Not when Rogue can be protected best here at the Institute."

"Fine," Mystique said bitterly. "Than I will protect Rogue all on my own. I will send my own men alone if I have to..."

Rogue left silently, Xavier obviously not noticing that she had been listening in on what was supposed to have been a private conversation. Who was this Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel? And why was she, Rogue, going to die when she returned?

Rogue finished her trip to the bathroom, towel and new clothes in hand. Once there, she stripped and wrapped the towel around her and started up the shower. As the water heated up and steam began fill the bathroom, Rogue sat down on the toilet seat and put her face in her hands. So she was going to die. Okay. She had been in tough situations before. The thing with Apocalypse had been extremely dangerous, but she had survived it. The difference here was before, she had known exactly who and why something was happening. Here she knew neither.

With a yawn, Kitty walked through the locked bathroom door. "Kitty!" Rogue yelled, grabbing her towel to make sure it didn't fall off as she flew to her feet.

Kitty, still inside the twenty-minute stupid stage you usually get when you first wake up in the morning, blinked for a second with her toothbrush in her mouth before realizing what had happened. She phased back out of the room before Rogue could reach her. Rogue threw open the door. "Hey, why don't you try knockin' first?" Rogue growled. "Some of us here have something called decency."

"Well excuse me!" Kitty snarled back. "How about you save some of that hot water for the rest of the Institute."

Rogue ducked back inside the bathroom and slammed the door. Dropping her towel, she stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin, the steam shrouding her in the manifest of her inner foggy confusion. She could feel the tight muscles in her shoulders loosening as the warmth hit them, relieving the tension that had suddenly appeared after the discussion she had overheard.

Her body shook once as a cold shiver ran down her spine. If Mystique was here asking for the Professor's help, it must really be true. Who was she to stop destiny? Could she change her own fate?

Charles Xavier placed the Cerebro interface over his bald head. He needed to be certain that the famed Ms. Marvel was indeed returning before he could make any moves to protect Rogue and risk scaring her into more...drastic...actions.

"What is this place?"

Charles' concentration did not break as he said very calmly, "Caliwone, do not move."

The footsteps stopped even as the entire spherical room seemed to expand. Two different colors of light seemed to be represented around them, concentrated enough to make out continents. Violet and gold intermixed in a dazzling display of art.

"What is this place?" Caliwone asked again, his eyes coolly scanning the area around him.

"This is Cerebro," Charles explained. "Each one of those lights represents a human or mutant. This is how I am able to find most of our new students."

"Is that what you are doing now?" asked Caliwone. "Looking for more students?"

"No," Xavier said. "I am looking for something a little more...prominent. Like that," he added solemnly and slowly gestured to the side as a burst of green light seemed to flare suddenly into existence above them. Compared to the pinpricks that represented everyone else, this light source seemed catastrophic.

"What is it?"

"Who," Xavier clarified. "That is an Omega Level mutant, about as strong as they come in our world. She goes by the name Ms. Marvel. At one time, she was considered a hero on Earth and I suppose she still is." Xavier sighed. "She left Earth a long time ago, before you arrived on Earth, and no one has seen her since, some believing she has joined up with space pirates or some such.

"There has been an accusation made that Ms. Marvel's return will result in the death of one of my students. I am just confirming that she is, indeed, returning and to make the necessary preparations."

"And which of your cub scouts is it going to be?" Caliwone asked.

"None, if I have anything to say about it." Xavier removed the interface and set it back on its cradle. The room snapped back to its normal simplistic dome shape, complete with lights. "You'll understand if I keep the person in potential danger to myself for now. At least until I hear how Mystique's plan works out. No need to cause a panic."

Caliwone snorted and walked out of the room. He didn't really care who it was. No mutant could challenge his might so he had no interest. But it might be amusing to watch.

Rogue walked down the hall to her bedroom with her towel wrapped around her again. Having gotten out of the shower to find her clothes had "mysteriously" been taken through a locked door, she had been forced to this. She would get her revenge soon enough.

As she walked, she passed Caliwone, wearing his new leather outfit in the hall heading in the opposite direction. She pulled the towel tighter around herself and brushed one soaked white-stripped bang off her face and behind one ear as he glanced at her. If the timing had been different, if her mind was not so focused on the conversation she had overheard, she might have blushed or even smiled at him.

She entered her room and quickly changed into long dark sweats and long sleeved hoodie sweatshirt over her normal black tank top, and dried her hair. Half an hour later, she made her way down to the kitchen area where, as usual, most of the other students were already tearing the place apart. As she entered, she saw Kitty leaning against one wall drinking orange juice out of a previously emptied water bottle. Walking past her to the refrigerator, Rogue reached over and squeezed the bottle as she lifted it to her mouth.

Kitty spluttered as orange juice gushed out of the bottle all over her face and shirt front. "What the heck, Rogue? That was totally uncalled for."

Rogue ignored this and five or ten other threats and nasty's from her, and snagged an apple from the middle of the table. Scott and Jean were having a moment together, and Xi'an, Bobby, and Sam were having an enthusiastic discussion over by the window. Rogue sighed and walked out, being careful not to get too close to Kitty as she did her best to clean out the orange juice stain with a paper towel by the sink.

Like she always did when she was either depressed or needing to think, she went to the gym. As usual at this time of morning, she was the only one there. Unlike Kitty, who liked to shop her frustrations out, Rogue liked to sweat them out. What did Caliwone see in her, anyway?

"I don't like this, Mystique," Lance Alvers said as he kicked his feet up onto the table. Or rather, tried to. Pizza boxes and soda cans were merely the first layer of the mess that covered it. "I mean, isn't Ms. Marvel one of the good guys?"

"Why don't you just shut up and do as I tell you," Mystique said, looking around in disgust at her house. "Don't worry, Avalanche, I am not sending you alone."

"Hey, yo, don't look at me," Toad said from across the room. "I know what he's capable of. No, thank you."

"You are of no use, anyway," Mystique said dismissively.

"I am, too," Toad said defensively. "I could probably take her on all by myself, yo."

"You?" the large man named Blob said with a laugh. "You couldn't lick flies off a windshield."

"If you're so confident in your abilities, why not join Avalanche?" Mystique asked, more out of impatience than actually trying to convince him.

"Hey, I never said I was doing it," Lance said, irritated.

"I never said it was an option," Mystique retorted. "All that's left to be decided is who will be joining you."

"What about the X-Men?" Lance asked grudgingly.

"The X-Men have declined our offer," Mystique said bitterly.

"Perhaps one of my men could assist." Mystique turned, her eyes wide, at the voice. Magneto hovered in through the door. His cape bellowed out behind him as Pyro walked in behind his master. "Perhaps I can loan you Pyro's considerable abilities for your effort against Ms. Marvel."

"I'll take him, but I have to ask why you are being so generous," Mystique said suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Let us just say I have my reasons," Magneto said mysteriously. "Pyro has volunteered because of certain actions he has performed of late."

"Fine," Mystique said. "Avalanche, Pyro, she will be arriving soon. I will have transportation ready soon for that moment."

"Allow me," Magneto said. With his power of magnetism, he moved the trash dumpster that rested on one side of the house and melded it together with more metal that was lying around from a rebuilding project to form a sphere. "She will be here soon."

After her long journey through space, Ms. Marvel had finally made it home. Of course, being greeted by two hostile mutants did put a slight damper on things. They came inside of a sphere of metal, two of them. One climbed out wearing what looked like a fruit bowl on his head and a bored, even angry, expression on his face.

The other wore all red with propane tanks on his back and tubes that linked the tanks to his wrists with small flames flickering at the ends. This one had a not-quite-insane-but-approaching-rapidly look about him and on his features. If she remembered correctly, Avalanche and Pyro were the suggestive names to go with their powers.

"Hello, boys," Ms. Marvel said, her English a little out of practice to her ears. While she had been out flying through space, she had been forced to learn a whole new language, English not being very common language on many other worlds. It had been close to six years now since she had used the language frequently. "Can I do anything for you?"

The one called Avalanche looked her over, taking in her suggestive black outfit with the yellow stylized lightning bolt that matched her hair, and a long red sash wrapped around her waist and hung down to about shin height separating the blackness. She was still wearing her black thigh-high black boots and matching arm length gloves. "Yeah, there is," he said and knelt down to the ground.

With a shudder, the ground broke apart around her. She looked down around her casually, not concerned with what these average mutants could do. All around her, the Earth rose like a wave and crashed down on her, burying her. Pyro cackled hysterically and blasted out his flames. Like a dragon in the sky, the flames engulfed the tortured ground that covered Ms. Marvel.

The ground melted down on itself like lava, crusting over her. Buried, Ms. Marvel snorted. What, did they plan to suffocate her? She just traveled back to Earth through space under her own power. These two must obviously not know who she was. In the space that remained to her under the ground, she crouched then rocketed upward, blowing the ground apart with her passage.

The two mutants scattered out of the way. Pyro relit his fiery dragon, trying to catch Ms. Marvel in the intense heat. Ms. Marvel simply lifted a hand and simply absorbed the fire tempest. Pyro's insane laughter broke off in astonishment as his flames disappeared. "What the...?" he stuttered.

Ms. Marvel smiled slightly and lifted her right hand. Energy surrounded it, as red as Pyro's fiery dragon, only with something added. Ms. Marvel made a sweeping motion with her hand and the ground below her erupted in violent thunderclap of destruction.

Mystique landed on Xavier's balcony outside of his private study, transforming herself back into her normal form. Xavier was apparently waiting for her, opening the study's glass doors before she had even fully transformed back. Catching the expression on her face, Xavier must have already guessed what had happened.

"Come, Mystique," he said, and rolled his way to the door.

Mystique followed, and they made their way down to Xavier's planning room. "I suppose there is no need for me to tell you how foolish that was," Xavier said, just this side of severely.

"Save it, Xavier," Mystique said, in no mood for the 'I told you so' lecture from Xavier. "Both Pyro and Avalanche are being treated at nearby hospitals, but I don't know the extent of their injuries."

"They could have been killed," Xavier said. "Let us at least be thankful that they weren't."

"Indeed," Mystique said. "Things may have gone differently if you had decided to help Pyro and Avalanche. Do you regret anything for this incident?"

"I warned you not to attempt such a foolish act," Xavier said. "Yet you insisted on doing so none-the-less. Their fate rests with you, I'm afraid."

"What happened to Pyro and Avalanche?" Kurt asked from around the corner to Xavier's right. Kurt walked over to the Professor and Mystique. He glared at Mystique as he saw who was accompanying him. "What are you doing here, Mother?" he asked, sounding irritated on that last word.

"Never you mind, Kurt," Mystique said, taking a step toward him in a motherly way.

Kurt took an equal step away, not wanting to have anything to do with her. "Are they going to be alright?"

Xavier glanced at Mystique. "We aren't sure, Kurt," Xavier said after a moment. "There was an incident in California. Nothing for you to worry about." Kurt didn't look fully convinced, but nodded and turned away.

"And Kurt," Xavier added. "Try to keep this information to yourself. We don't need anyone panicking unnecessarily."

Kurt glanced back and nodded reluctantly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He is going to talk to someone," Mystique said. "He will go to Rogue."

Xavier lowered his head. "We can only hope that Rogue doesn't do anything rash."

"Xavier," Mystique said sharply. "How well do you know my daughter?"

"Rogue," Kurt whispered through the curtain to Rogue's room. "Rogue, are you there?"

Rogue sighed, not really in the mood or the proper attire for a visit from her stepbrother. She was still sweaty from her stress-relieving session in the gym, and smellier than a Louisiana swamp. "Not now, Fuzz ball," she said as she pulled out a towel.

"Rogue, I think it's important," he whined. "Mystique's here with the Professor."

Thud. The bottle of shaving cream hit the floor as Rogue whipped around. She hurried over to the curtains and flung them aside. "What?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose reflexively at her stench, doing his best to waddle his way away from her on her balcony that all the rooms had. "She and the Professor were talking about Pyro and Avalanche in a hospital or something in California," Kurt said. "The Professor said that he warned her about something."

Rogue thought for a moment. That must mean that Mystique's plan to kill Ms. Marvel had failed and Destiny's prediction was coming true. "Get out, Kurt," Rogue said, almost instantly regretting the tone that came out.

Kurt looked a little startled. "What's gotten into you?" he asked defensively.

"OUT!" she yelled, losing all patience.

"Sheesh," Kurt said. "See if I ever tell you anything again." With a pop, he vanished.

Rogue headed to the showers, deciding not to shave her legs at this moment. She needed to see someone.

She walked down the hall to the upper level rooms where she knew Caliwone's room was. She knocked softly, knowing that these days, Kitty might be lurking there. She was right. The door opened and Kitty stood there, her initial expression of surprise quickly changing to one of anger. "I need to talk to Caliwone for a minute," Rogue said before Kitty could blow up.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here right now," Kitty started to say.

"Please, Kitty," Rogue said. "I need his advice."

The word 'please' was not a word normally leaving Rogue's lips without the company of strong sarcasm, and gave Kitty a cause to pause for thought. Whatever was going on here, love interest wasn't the culprit. Kitty eyed her for a second more before looking over her shoulder at Caliwone standing in one corner. "Fine," Kitty relented reluctantly, walking out of the room. "Make it fast." Rogue walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Caliwone was eyeing her with a penetrating stare, similar to the one Xavier gave when reaching into someone's mind. "What do you need my advice for?" he asked, unmoving.

"You're more experienced in tough situations than I am," Rogue said, sitting down on his bed. "Someone out there is trying to kill me and I don't know what to do."

Caliwone walked slowly over to the window and looked outside. "Go on."

"This person is really strong, I guess. She put two mutants in the hospital already and now she's comin' for me. I don't wanna die, Caliwone."

Caliwone held still, keeping his gaze out the window. "Go on."

Rogue stared at his back for a second. This wasn't going the direction she was hoping for. "What would you do?" she asked.

"I would seek this person out who wanted to challenge me," he said. "But the difference between you and I is that I am a true warrior. You are a human."

Rogue glared at his back for a moment more before standing and walking to the door. "Thanks for nothin', jerk," she said. "I thought that maybe just once you would be actually useful as an experienced fighter."

"Than ask me a direct question," Caliwone snapped, finally looking at her with cold black, inhuman eyes. "If it is advice you want, than give me what you think your options are. I will not tell you how to live your own life. Warriors learn early on that the only person they can rely on to make the final decision is themselves." He snorted. "You don't even know the questions yet. How do you expect me, expect anyone, to guide you?"

"Maybe I thought you could help me straighten my situation out to a point where I could see my options," Rogue retorted. "Maybe I am just too confused to see straight."

Caliwone ground his teeth. Humans. "Fine," he said, straightening and facing her. "You can either run from your fight and die in fear, or you can face your opponent not with fear but courage."

"What about strategy?" Rogue asked, stepping away from the door. "What about planning to give yourself the best possible chance?"

"Those are things you do before the fight begins," Caliwone said. "If you have tricks or surprises, you set them before the battle begins. If you plan on running, make sure that your route has been cleared."

Rogue thought about that for a moment. What did he mean by tricks? "By tricks you mean, like, weapons? Explosives?"

Caliwone actually rolled his eyes. "Simple toys for those too weak to defend themselves."

"What then?" Rogue asked desperately.

Caliwone sighed. It was so painfully obvious to him. "Do you remember when we first met? We were outside in a big circle with the other students demonstrating their weak powers."

Rogue nodded, remembering vaguely. "Yeah."

"Do you remember how distracted I was with you after you demonstrated your powers?"

Rogue thought back. Yes, she did remember. Jean had lifted him off the ground and she and Scott had tried their best to embarrass Caliwone for staring at Rogue. "Yeah," she said again.

"Do you know what I was thinking at the time?" Caliwone asked. Rogue shook her head. "I was thinking that you had one of the greatest potentials I had seen on this planet. You have the potential to be one of the strongest Earth had to offer." Caliwone shook his head. "Not only can you copy powers, but the greatest threat is that you can copy memories, talent, and experience, too."

The light in Rogue's mind clicked. He was right. "I understand," Rogue said. "So you think I should fight?"

Caliwone snorted. "I believe each person, human or Saiyan, needs to balance their own accounts. Never leave someone else to do it. If you die, you die under your own terms. Not someone else's."

Rogue nodded and opened the door. "Thanks," she said, and gave him the best smile she could under the circumstances. She was scared, almost more scared than when she had been when she had been when she faced Apocalypse by herself at the end of that whole ordeal. But she knew what she had to do now.

Kitty was in the kitchen as Rogue walked past. She was subconsciously squeezing an orange out of shape with her hands and staring at the opposite wall, before seeing Rogue and glaring at her. Rogue went around the corner to the disguised elevator that would bring her down to the X-Men's underground facility where her suit was kept.

She reached the ladies' locker rooms, and went over to the case that held it. She, like many of the official X-Men, had been allowed to have a hand in designing their new suits. Rogue's was a pretty simple design. The majority of the suit was Hunters' Green with a single thick white stripe going from neck to waist on the long sleeved top. It helped conceal the zipper with a similar stripe wrapping around the bottom of the sweater. The top had a matching set of green pants, gloves, and boots, as well as an attached green cloak for colder weather that could be removed if necessary.

Rogue looked fondly at the suit for a moment before dawning the outfit. It fit well, her long brown hair flowing down the back of the cape-like cloak. She would miss it if something were to happen to it. She adjusted the neckline once more before turning and heading out. Ms. Marvel was last known to be in California so that would be where she started her search. But before she could go, she had to prepare herself.

To be continued...

Alright, guys. From this point on, we are getting back on track with the intense battles and drastic situations that Dragon Sagas is known for.

I hope everyone REVIEWS as I try to get things back on track and save this series from being tossed out.


	12. Chapter 10 Special: Remebrance

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 10.5: Remembrance**

**Special**

Caliwone sat perched on his ledge atop the mansion as he did nearly every day. The skies were void of any kind of clouds to disrupt the purity of the heavens as the sun began to set. Caliwone snorted once at the thought of purity and closed his eyes, stretching his senses outward in an attempt to find those mysterious creatures that had been invisible to his eyes and powerful enough to survive an encounter with a Super Saiyan.

Like every other day, his search turned up fruitless. It irritated him to no end that before he encountered Kal-El, he had no problems catching the sense of those creatures; in fact, at times it had felt like they were hunting him. Since his return to this planet, it had been as if they did not exist, like ghosts in the wind.

Caliwone stood and lifted easily off into the air above the Institute. He took in the surrounding area, that beyond the town and the tree line that blocked off the end to the Xavier Institute. Deciding to head out in the direction of the tree line, the Saiyan leaned forward and propelled himself in that direction. The wind rustled through his black wild hair, a symbolic glimpse at the dark fire that had once consumed his soul.

He past the tree line and continued on the same path until he reached another area enclosed by trees not too far from another town. The 'forest' was considerably less dense than the one he had lived among for his first three years on the planet, in fact, he could hardly call this a forest at all. The edges of the woods could be clearly seen no matter what direction you looked, and the animal life that inhabited it was limited to next to none. Birds were the only reoccurring sign of life.

As he drew closer, the sight of a human lying on the ground brought him to a landing. The description of 'human' was a loose term that described what the body had once been. The body, small, probably a child under the teen years, lay in a pool of half dried blood with the source of the wound immediately apparent. The upper half of the torso, along with the head, were completely missing. Caliwone looked over the body for only a moment before turning his back to it, not bothered in the slightest by the display. He only got a step away before he stopped and looked back, a sudden suspicion crossing his mind.

The edges of the wound were not a smooth cut, or even ragged as if a powerful explosion had done the damage. It was jagged, but each serrated edge was more or less equally spaced; the same kind of pattern that teeth marks would make if there had been one large bite. Caliwone cocked an eyebrow curiously, not knowing what kind of Earth animal was large enough to do this. He didn't have to guess for long. An inhuman and unearthly howl split the air, the sound of the creatures he had been looking for.

Caliwone stood quickly and scanned the area but nothing was visible, of course not the creature but also no imprinting footsteps, no crashing trees. He couldn't sense the creature at all either, which indicated distance. Caliwone flew himself above the trees and looked all around. Nothing.

Cursing under his breath, Caliwone picked a direction and flew, slowly turning his flight into a large circle in an attempt to find the creature. Again, failed. Spitting out one last curse, Caliwone flew back to the Xavier Institute. It was about time he got some use out of that Professor.

As he approached the Institute, he saw Rogue hurrying out through the Institute gates, hidden by shadows and wearing a green and white outfit. She paused briefly, looking up at Caliwone as he passed over her, before hurrying on. Caliwone landed and went inside.

The Professor was, as typical with him in the evenings, in his study, when Caliwone walked in. "Ah, Caliwone," Charles said, cheerily. "What can I do for you?"

"That machine in the basement," Caliwone said without preamble. "Can it detect other forms of life than just human and mutant?"

Charles leaned back in his chair, surprised at the question, and considered. "Well, it's not something I have ever really dug into trying," Charles said cautiously. "I have picked up a few members in the Justice League before that are not mutants. But they were probably normal humans at one point. Why do you ask?"

"I need your assistance."

"I'm sorry, Caliwone," Xavier said, removing the Cerebral interface from his bald head. "I can find some of the members in the Justice League that aren't fully human or mutant, and I can find you but only because I have had time to learn you so well." Xavier crossed his fingers. "I can't find any abnormal minds or entities like you describe."

Caliwone growled in frustration and turned away. Perfect. He finally found those creatures, yet he had failed to learn anything about them. At least they did not simply vanish from existence.

"These Phantoms," Xavier asked, rotating him chair a bit to keep Caliwone in sight as he walked away. "What significance do they hold?"

"Have you ever heard anything like these creatures before?" Caliwone asked, continuing to walk towards entrance.

"No," Xavier answered.

"That's what the significance is." Caliwone paused at the entrance. "They are powerful and dangerous. They are invisible to my eyes and they prey on humans. " Caliwone looked back at Xavier. "There was a boy murdered by one of these creatures that I found today. It looked as if his upper body had been bitten off."

Xavier looked shocked as Caliwone vanished into the shadows around the corner of the hallway.

Xavier considered for a moment then followed Caliwone out. This was most disturbing. If what Caliwone said and implied was at all true, this was a very serious threat. Perhaps the Justice League might have some answers for him.

To be continued...

Sorry guys for not being able to post on Monday like usual so here is my apology. A SPECIAL! YAY!

For all you guys who have still been wondering about those creatures from Book One, here is my way of letting you guys know that they are still part of this plot and will be making a significant roll appearance in the near future.

Like all the specials, no need to review unless you want to but if you read my chapters during the log-in blackout over the weekend, I would appreciate it greatly if you would review my last chapter.

Thanks guys, I will be posting again on Friday.


	13. Chapter 11: Day of Awakening: Part Two

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 11: Day of Awakening: Part Two**

The train shook once more as it came out of a long curve, bags finally resettling back into place amongst themselves. Nothing could be seen outside the windows, cloudy skies forcing the remaining moonlight to seek ground elsewhere as the sun tentatively tried to make an appearance, but Rogue knew that she was getting close.

She had bought a ticket for the latest train she could catch, attempting to be as discrete about her travel as possible, but her mutant identity had still been revealed. As a result, she had chosen the baggage car for the majority of her trip, which she had subsequently punched a hole through in frustration with the anti-mutant hostility. That hole even doubled to which let fresh air into the cabin.

Rogue rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the sleep that had built up there. Her eyes burned for a moment, a fresh reminder of the powers she had absorbed last night. Logan had agreed to loan her his healing powers, quietly encouraging her choice of action to fight her own battles but still worried for her safety. Scott and Colossus hadn't really known what she had done, as she had chose to do it while they slept as she had done with a few others.

Rogue clenched a fist, allowing her arm to steel over. Good. She was worried that her borrowed powers may have faded while she had been sleeping, but it all seemed to be there. Rogue settled back down with her green cloak covering her like a blanket, doing her best not to think of the coming fight. Ms. Marvel had sent two mutants to the hospital already, probably without even breaking a sweat. Fate would show itself soon enough.

Wind gusted through the hole in the side of the car, ruffling the white stripes in her hair, flinging them in all directions. Rogue closed her eyes even as the beginning of dawn seeped through the clouds and took a deep breath. Not long now before she faced life or death. And this time, she would be doing it alone.

"Logan?" Charles asked as he rolled down the corridor behind his friend. "Have you seen Rogue lately?"

Logan winced mentally and hoped that it did not show on Charles' sensory radar. "Not since yesterday. Why, can't you find her with your telepathy?"

"No, and neither can I with Cerebro." Charles looked hard at Logan, suspiciously. "You don't have any idea where she is?"

Logan gulped invisibly. "Nope."

"Logan, I can tell when someone is lying to me," Charles said sternly. "I am a telepath."

"Look, Charles," Logan started to say. "Rogue's a big girl now..."

"Logan," Charles said sharply. "Where is my student?"

"Exactly where you fear, Wheels," Caliwone said from behind the two. "She has gone to face that which threatens her life, the way any true warrior would."

"You knew?" Xavier exclaimed. "You knew and you just let her walk out of here?"

Caliwone set a cold pair of eyes on Xavier. "Yes," he said, coolly. "She, at least, understands destiny and accept the fact that it can be changed. Can you?"

"You do not understand how things work here," Xavier answered, a touch viciously for him. "I am responsible for these students and their safety."

"You are responsible for their growth," Caliwone snapped. "You are here to guide and shape them to become all they can be, no?" He snorted softly. "From my experience, each person has at least one great obstacle to overcome in their lives that define who they are for the rest of their lives. Who are you to deny such an opportunity?"

Charles sat still for a moment, as did Logan. Neither of them had really expected this to come from the great loner, the last of the Saiyans. The two mutants glanced at each other then back at the alien. "You are right, Caliwone," Xavier said reluctantly. "Rogue is nearly twenty five years old now. She is no longer a child and if she feels this is her best course of action, all we can do now is wish her luck." He sighed once, a heavy one. "I just wish she would have consulted me or someone before acting so rashly."

"She did," Logan said, and glanced at Caliwone. "She, uh, came to me before she left and told me she had talked to Caliwone, here." He indicated unnecessarily to Caliwone, who crossed his arms and turned his head away. "She seemed to agree with what Caliwone had told her and wanted to borrow my powers. Just in case."

"And Scott's and Piotr?" Xavier asked ruefully. "That would explain why those two came to me with significant headaches this morning."

"And one or two others," Logan said. "Look, Charles, if you want, we get a team together and head out that way just in case."

"Don't bother with it," Caliwone said, walking over to the nearest window. "I will go myself. If Rogue fails, that means I can fight this 'Omega' level mutant." With a flash of light and a shattering of glass, Caliwone took off. A moment of silence fell before he reappeared by the window. "Which way do I go?" he asked. Xavier thought for a moment then pointed west. Caliwone took off again, this time heading in the proper direction.

"Good kid," Logan said. "Not too bright on manners, though."

They looked at the shattered window for a moment. "That can still be trained." Xavier gave Logan a look. "When were you going to tell me about Rogue?"

Logan reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, turned, and walked away.

Caliwone had no trouble what so ever finding Ms. Marvel in California; her energy signature was nearly overwhelming. It was like seeing a bright light in the darkest room, impossible to miss. Caliwone dropped the aura burst, no longer needing the added speed, and simply flew toward her.

It became clear that this 'Ms. Marvel' lacked any kind of significant sensing abilities as Caliwone landed within fifty feet of her without any twitch or turn of the head that would indicate she was aware of a visitor. He snorted softly and looked around. He spotted Rogue wandering around on street level, clearly not seeing Ms. Marvel on the rooftop. He sighed. These mutants made his life so difficult.

Caliwone leapt off the building sideways and raised his hand. Energy twisted around it as he hurled the energy at the building Ms. Marvel was atop. There was a time, he reflected, where he would have destroyed the entire building without a second thought. Then again, he probably would have attacked Ms. Marvel directly. He was really starting to get soft.

The energy blast hit the wall and exploded outward, shattering the surface wall in all directions and sending large chunks falling toward the ground. The edge on which Ms. Marvel was standing on blew apart, sending her falling ground ward.

Caliwone watched for a moment, pleased with his handy work and knowing that the Justice League and Kal-El couldn't complain. He picked himself a spot not too far away and settled down to watch.

Rogue shivered once as the cold not normally associated with San Francisco cut through her clothes. She was pleased to see that unlike on the train, she actually blended in rather well here. Across the street from her, men playing dress up walked around looking for cash, Superman and Batman among them with his elastic waist band stretching a bit too far to cover his somewhat large belly.

She was just starting a search for a restaurant when the sound of an explosion snapped her head around. Smoke and debris were falling from a medium sized building, and with them a figure with long blonde hair. Rogue darted forward, adrenaline beginning to clear any fears she still had.

As she reached the crumbling building, Ms. Marvel landed on the ground slightly hard. Even as debris crashed down around her, she straightened and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. She glanced around briefly before locking eyes with Rogue.

There was a mere moment of the knowledge that, by looking into her eyes, Rogue knew that Ms. Marvel did not know who she was. Before Rogue could voice this find, Ms. Marvel spoke. "So tell, what is it you want to attempt to kill me for? Please, don't be shy, you won't succeed, anyway."

Rogue gritted her teeth and slowly removed her gloves. "Someone told me that you were gonna kill me when you returned," Rogue said. "That's why those other two attacked you."

Ms. Marvel chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first, hun," she said, placing a hand on her hip. "A lot of people die around me. Question is...what are you going to do about it?"

Rogue set her teeth and let the Colossus portion of her acquired abilities come out. Her entire body hardened and changed into plate-like skin of steel. The cold wind against her skin vanished as she felt her strength increase.

Ms. Marvel's eyebrows lifted in interest and she set her feet. Rogue raced forward, her first strike spiking the ground around her steel fist as Ms. Marvel leapt easily away. Rogue pulled her fist from the ground and ran after her. Ms. Marvel paused next to a building just long enough for Rogue to start heading her way. "Come on, little girl," she said. "If that was your best, then yeah, I am gonna kill ya."

Rogue swung a booted foot that Ms. Marvel ducked even before Rogue threw it. As soon as Rogue regained her balance, she threw a punch at her foe. Ms. Marvel caught the punch in one gloved hand. Ms. Marvel actually sighed in Rogue's face as Rogue struggled to against her strength. "Why are you going to kill me?" Rogue forced out.

"Kill you? I don't even know you," she said and chuckled. "Too late now, though." Ms. Marvel raised a hand to strike. Scott's Optic Blast erupted from Rogue's eyes and punched Ms. Marvel through a wall twenty feet away.

Rogue's glowing red eyes faded away and she ran forward. The wall Ms. Marvel had just flown through exploded violently outward. After a second, Ms. Marvel walked out, fresh irritation emanating from her. "Alright, you punk," she snarled, her eyes flashing yellow. "That's enough."

Rogue did a double take. She had changed, even her walking and talking mannerisms had changed subtly as if an entirely different being now inhabited her body. Rogue didn't have much more time to think about it, Ms. Marvel screamed forward with an upraised hand. Rogue braced herself, her steel body to heavy to dodge fast enough.

Ms. Marvel hit and Rogue stumbled backwards as energy past her by in a wave of electrifying heat. It took nearly two whole seconds for her body to realize she was in excruciating pain. Rogue screamed as the she looked down to find the steel plating all along her left arm had been ripped away, leaving a bloody mess in its place.

Rogue fell to her knees as Ms. Marvel turned, smiling and started walking back toward Rogue. She stopped, surprised a few feet away as she watched Rogue's arm miraculously begin to heal itself, finishing with the replacement of her steel skin.

Rogue stood up and looked down at her bare arm, fully healed. She removed what remained of her cloak and tossed it aside. "I will not be a victim of fate, Danvers," Rogue said, slowly turning to face her opponent.

Ms. Marvel grinned. "Oh, don't worry, hun. Destiny will show itself in the most cruel of ways. I will make sure of that."

Rogue gave a war cry and sprang forward, Ms. Marvel doing the same. They collided, black and yellow fury vs. steel and green oblivion. Rogue found herself skidding on her back with Ms. Marvel dropping down from above. She rolled her body to the side but, seeing is how Ms. Marvel could fly, it didn't do her much good.

Rogue felt the breath leave her as Ms. Marvel landed on her stomach and chest on her knees, a blow that would have killed a normal person. Grabbing her by the shirtfront, Ms. Marvel lifted her off the ground and slammed her back to down to the Earth.

Even as Rogue hit the ground, Rogue fired a blast from her eyes that Ms. Marvel deflected easily. She rolled over on the ground, tired already but knowing that she couldn't give up. She staggered to her feet and readied herself again.

"Come on, little girl," Ms. Marvel taunted. "Don't tell me you're done. You started this whole thing."

Rogue winced even as she felt the rib that had broken finish healing, silently reminding herself that of she made it out of this alive to thank Logan. She exhaled once, catching her breath and launched into another assault. Before she could land it, Ms. Marvel jumped into the air, laughing at her failed attempts.

Rogue smirked and called on another set of powers. Lightning struck Ms. Marvel square from behind and smashing her back to Earth. "Seriously," Ms. Marvel said, pushing herself back to her feet. "What is it you control? Weather? Laser beams? Make up your mind."

Rogue didn't even justify her an answer. With a gust of wind, Rogue lifted off into the air and hurled herself forward with the force of a tornado. The ground where Ms. Marvel had been spiked and shattered as the steel Rogue drove a foot down, piercing the ground with extraordinary force.

Buildings all around the two shook on their foundations, the couple closest to the battle zone actually crumbling and falling under the intensity. Luckily, all the pedestrians had already vacated the area to prevent casualty, but over the sounds of collapsing buildings, the familiar sound of police sirens could be heard, drawing ever closer.

Caliwone nodded, surprised at how well Rogue was actually doing and how powerful Ms. Marvel actually was. He glanced around and saw the oncoming police force and grimaced. He didn't care what happened to them, but their interference could distract Rogue long enough for Ms. Marvel to seal her fate. He slowly stood, gazing down with complete self-supremacy. He lifted a hand slowly, then jerked it upwards. The ground in front of the oncoming task force erupted like a volcano, forcing them to all stop.

Caliwone gave them only a moment's more attention before returning his attention the battle, satisfied that the upraised ground standing nearly twenty feet in the air would prevent their advance.

Rogue stood back up after her powerful ground stomp that had caught even the famed and powerful Ms. Marvel by surprise and walked over to her. Ms. Marvel shoved debris off her back and pushed herself to hands and knees. Rogue was closer than she had thought. Grabbing Ms. Marvel by the hair, Rogue yanked her upright and drove a cold steel fist into Ms. Marvel's kidneys. She yelped in pain and hit the ground with the aid of another lightning bolt.

Ms. Marvel smiled to herself through a pain racked grimace. It had been a long time and a long journey since her transformation into Ms. Marvel, and nearly that long since she had had a decent rival. Way back when, Carol Danvers had no idea that at night she was parading around the world as Ms. Marvel after she had got herself caught in between a battle with Captain Marvel and Yon-Rogg and was thrown into an alien machine that she later found out turns thoughts into reality. It wasn't too long afterwards that she began experiencing blackouts for no apparent reason. Doctors had explained it as over stress or a side effect of the technologies radiation, and she had believed them.

She eventually became aware of the possibility that her blackouts were not so easily explained as she began finding ripped and torn clothing, bruising, and cuts and starting considering the possibilities of having a split personality. Well, it didn't take long for that reasoning to betray her blissful unawareness of her activities, and Carol Danvers fully took on the roll as Ms. Marvel and became more or less one mind.

That wasn't to say that everything Ms. Marvel did was enjoyable or prudent. Her other personality was a very angry and aggressive person at times, especially after the whole Marcus fiasco. It wasn't too long after that that she left Earth to try and find meaning in her life again.

Even now as she stood and faced Rogue, she couldn't bring out her full powers to bear on her. She shook her head, trying to clear it from two sets of jumbled thoughts. Without that singular purpose, she and her true Ms. Marvel alter ego were having a bit of trouble syncing together sometimes.

Rogue's fist in her face snapped her out of her reverie. She hit the ground and rolled backwards, and back to her feet. The next punch she blocked and answered with a punch of her own. Her black-gloved fist connected with Rogue's steel face and took off into the skies once more, this time prepared to absorb any electrical energy that might try to strike her.

Rogue was hot on her trail, calling forth a hailstorm to beat down upon them. Ms. Marvel flew out of the storm and toward the famous Golden Gate Bridge off in the distance. Rogue tore after her in attempt to prevent Ms. Marvel from doing any damage to the bridge. Ms. Marvel landed on one of the pillions and turned to face the oncoming Rogue.

Rogue landed a little distance away, far enough to show Ms. Marvel she didn't want any damage to the bridge. Setting her feet, Rogue charged. Ms. Marvel dodged the first attack and countered with a spinning hook kick that caught Rogue full across the face. Instead of fighting against the force of the kick, Rogue allowed the strength to spin her steel body around and connect a kick of her own.

Ms. Marvel grabbed the leg she had just been kicked with and pulled Rogue over her head and slammed her down into the pillion. Before she could step away from Rogue, she was blasted in the stomach by Scott's loaned powers. She hit the ground on her back, but sprang up immediately and leapt forward.

She caught Rogue as she hauled herself to her feet, catching Rogue with an uppercut that stood Rogue upright, then a blow to her stomach, a follow-up blow to her face, and finishing with a spin ax kick that shook the bridge as Rogue was driven hard into the pillion.

Rogue gasped for air as she lay face down on the bridge pillion, exhausted and in pain. Her physical injuries were healing, but she didn't have the energy to move anymore. Luckily for her, Ms. Marvel was willing to help her with that. Picking Rogue up by the hair, Ms. Marvel walked the two of the over to the edge of the pillion, ready to toss her over the edge, past the bridge far below and into the water below that.

Without warning, Rogue's steel skin vanished, folding back up her sleeves and under her outfit and disappearing. The itch behind her eyes and around her still healing injuries all faded away. Rogue gasped, in shock this time, as she realized that her time was up. Her absorbing powers had a time limit, and after that time, she would lose all the powers she had absorbed. And with that loss of powers now, her own powers had sealed her fate.

"Oh, what's this?" Ms. Marvel said, mockingly. "Is little skunk head out of power?" She laughed and came to a stop at the pillions' edge. "Too bad for you." Moving with her incredible speed, Ms. Marvel drove around kick straight into Rogue's rib cage.

Rogue screamed, her borrowed powers from Logan gone and unable to heal herself. It was agony, more painful than anything she had ever before experienced. Her screams scrapped all the way across to the Saiyan warrior watching from a distance. He winced in sympathy. He had had his ribs broken on occasion and not even he had been able to bear it for too long. And here he thought Rogue might be able to pull a victory, but Ms. Marvel was simply too strong and too experienced.

Rogue couldn't focus on anything, not even noticing Ms. Marvel turning her around to face her. "Poor child," Ms. Marvel said. Even she felt bad for what she had done to this girl, but out in open space, she had learned the hard way that ruthlessness to your enemies was the only sure way to survive. "Let me end your suffering."

Rogue reached up and grabbed Ms. Marvel's gloved arm out of instinct as Ms. Marvel pulled her arm back to toss Rogue. By the barest of margins, Rogue's pinky finger connected with the flesh of Ms. Marvel's arm. Ms. Marvel jerked back and dropped Rogue in surprise as Rogue's power zapped her. Not fully understanding what had just happened, Ms. Marvel did perhaps the smartest thing she could have done in any normal situation. She jumped back to put space between them until she could understand.

Rogue opened her eyes in shock as she hit the ground. The pain was receding, making her more able to focus. Her injuries were not healing; it was more that her injuries were simply less painful. She could feel a small portion of her strength and energy returning, making her able to move again. She stood shakily on her feet, her vision clearing. She could see Ms. Marvel standing a few yards away, her confidence suddenly unsure about the situation.

Rogue understood. She ran forward, giving this attempt everything she had, knowing it was do or die. Ms. Marvel took to the air in an attempt to escape but Rogue caught her by the ankle and slammed her back down. Ms. Marvel was fast, rolling away and jumping to her feet. Rogue was on her, breathing hard just to maintain her spree. As Rogue closed in and reached a hand out for Ms. Marvel's face, Ms. Marvel turned and swung her hand full across Rogue's face in a severe backhand.

Rogue hit the ground and stayed there, unable to move anymore or fight the pain in her ribs. Her chest heaved as she wheezed and closed her eyes, even as Ms. Marvel staggered backwards.

From across the water on the nearest building, Caliwone sat down the same way excited fans sat in disappointment after a game-winning touchdown snatches victory away at the last second. His eyes were still steady on Rogue, able to see the two fighters clearly even with the distance that separated them.

He saw Ms. Marvel raise herself inches into the air and lifted her hands above her head. Energy glowed, engulfing the area around her and pointing toward Rogue.

Rogue squinted as she looked into the energy gathering feet away. It was now or never. Blinded by the light Ms. Marvel must have been, she could not have seen Rogue stagger to her feet and lurch forward. Her skin burned as she passed her arm through the glow of energy, surviving much better than she would have had she not absorbed some of Ms. Marvel's resilience.

Ms. Marvel's eyes widened as one of Rogue's hands burst through her gathering energy like the rise of the living dead. In slow motion, Rogue's hand closed the distance to Ms. Marvel's face before catching a firm grip there. Carol Danvers screamed. She could feel every piece of her being twined and the copy flowing down the connection through Rogue's hand. Carol could see every memory pass in front of her, every emotion, every thought as if being played on a movie theater screen by some insane historian.

There are reasons your life passes in front of your eyes only once at the end of your life. Some of the most painful experiences in your life replayed in full detail, the most pleasurable times relived over and over again would destroy the mind. The mind would no longer possess the ability to determine past from present. It would break. Even now, Carol could feel her mind splitting in two.

Carol's screams of agony were echoed by Rogue's own. Strange memories that were not her own was something she had become accustomed to but those minds were Earth-bound, caught in the flowing stream of normalcy. This was something completely different. Ms. Marvel had traveled the galaxy and been through so much pain that Rogue could barely handle it.

The two stood there on top of the Golden Gate Bridge screaming in pain as Ms. Marvel reached up to grab Rogue's hand and pull it away. Rogue's other hand snaked up and latched onto to her face as well. The flow of memories doubled, as did the pain. Every memory was sharp as a razor, clearer than she had ever experienced before. Hours passed. Days, months, years dragged by as Rogue held on, out of instinct now than intent like the way people's grip gets tighter on the electrical wire that was zapping them.

Eventually, the flow began to slow. Rogue's jumbled thoughts finally decided it was time to release the now silent Danvers. With an animalistic shove, Rogue hurled Ms. Marvel away from her over the edge of the pillion and toward the water, and clutched her own head in pain. She stumbled back another couple of steps before falling.

Unseen, Caliwone lowered himself down behind Rogue, catching her as she passed out from pain, exhaustion, and overload. Gently setting her down on the pillion, Caliwone walked over to the edge where Ms. Marvel had been hurled over. He looked down just in time to see Ms. Marvel splash into the water below. Caliwone jumped off and dove into the icy water, not needing to swim, yet still propelling himself downwards through the water, and grabbed hold of the dead or unconscious Ms. Marvel.

He slid smoothly out of the water and back up to the pillion, ignoring the staring bystanders on the bridge proper as he slowly rose. "It's the 'Golden Warrior'!" someone screamed. Caliwone, floating upward with his back to the bridge and Ms. Marvel in both arms, sent a chilling gaze at the crowd over his shoulder, causing the crowd to gasp and collectively take a step back. Caliwone smirked, pleased that he still had it.

On the top of the pillion, Caliwone shifted Ms. Marvel to a one armed grip and reached down and scooped Rogue under his other arm. As the crowd stared up, Caliwone took off in a blaze of blue fire that shook the bridge as he headed back toward the Xavier Institute.

To be continued...

What an action packed episode! What's going to happen to Rogue and Ms. Marvel?

And what of Caliwone? Will his roll as mentor to Rogue be the cause of her death?

Everyone who reads, please REVIEW. It means a lot to me when I see what you guys think.

Thanks alot!


	14. Chapter 12: Research and Development: 1

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 12: Research and Development: Part One**

Caliwone arrived at the Institute with Rogue and Ms. Marvel unconscious under his arms to find Xavier, Jean, and Beast waiting with a stretcher. Caliwone touched down and set Ms. Marvel down more or less gently on the stretcher and got a more appropriate grip on Rogue and followed the group to the medical section. The halls were empty, Xavier, no doubt, planning all evening activities and schedules in a way to avoid sight.

Kitty was, as always, on top of things and was waiting for them inside. As they passed her, she fell into stride next to Caliwone, giving Rogue a look of concern in Caliwone's arms. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"Right now is probably not the time, Kitty," Charles said as he followed the cart as fast as his electric wheel chair would take him. "Perhaps Caliwone can enlighten all of us once we get these two stable."

Kitty nodded and fell silent. They entered the medical room and Caliwone placed Rogue on the second table of four as Jean placed Ms. Marvel on the first with her mind. Rogue, pale to begin with, was whiter than a sheet and Ms. Marvel was looking about the same. Both were motionless, but now that Caliwone could see them sitting still, he could see that they were both breathing.

"Alright, you two," Beast said and he began setting up the IV's and heart monitors. "Let us take it from here."

Kitty slid her hand inside of Cal's and led him away. He let go as they walked down the corridor to the elevators as if suddenly realizing he was holding her hand. Kitty let it go, not too worried about it. What she was worried about was Caliwone sniffling.

She gave him a dirty look as they got off the elevator and walked down the hall. "I don't know what you're so upset about," Kitty growled. "Are you really that worried about her?"

Caliwone glanced over at the storming Kitty. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not really caring.

"Don't play dumb," Kitty said as they turned a corner. "And don't even try to lie about your sniffling-"

In a surprised flash of blue light, Caliwone sneezed, his body flying backwards through the wall behind them. Kitty turned and looked back in time to see Cal pop back up and crawl through the hole he had just made in the wall. He sniffled again and wiped his nose as Kitty bent over and laughed.

"Something amuse you?" Caliwone growled as Kitty howled with laughter.

"That's...That's what you were sniffling about," Kitty gasped. "Because you have a cold?" She burst out in giggles again and started walking, feeling relieved.

"I don't get sick," Caliwone declared indignantly.

"That's what you get for sitting out in the rain so much without a jacket," Kitty said.

Xavier sat in his wheel chair not six inches from Rogue with his hands on either side of her head, while Jean sat identically with Ms. Marvel. Beast was sitting quietly in one corner, patiently waiting for the two psychics.

"Professor," Jean said, leaning back from Ms. Marvel and rubbing her temples. "I don't sense any significant brain activity. It looks like Rogue's absorbing abilities really did a number on her. How's Rogue?"

Xavier leaned back and sighed. "About the same," he said and rubbed his eyes. "They are worse off than I feared. It is going to be a long night for the two of us."

Jean nodded and headed over to the small medicine cabinet, and took out the Excedrin. "You are going to need this almost as much as I do these days by the time we're done."

Xavier smiled. "Agreed, but perhaps we should hear Caliwone's explanation first."

Caliwone walked off toward his room and Xavier and Jean headed back down to the two unconscious women. After hearing the story of what had happened, Xavier had decided that a good night's rest before taking on this project was the best course of action.

Caliwone didn't care. If Rogue was killed by her own powers, that was her problem. Why should he care? That's what he told himself, anyway.

Kitty was waiting for him on his bed. "How are they?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Caliwone answered. This whole having to explain things and his actions put under the microscope by Xavier combined with him being sick had put him in a rather foul mood. "Judging by their faces, though, I would say not that well."

Kitty watched Caliwone closely, trying to decide if she was imagining the concern in his voice. "Want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked. "I'll take the bed, you can have the chair?"

Caliwone rolled his eyes, an Earth expression he had picked up from Shayera. "I think I can manage," Caliwone all but growled.

Kitty nodded, having learned that Caliwone's growling wasn't always directed at her. "Okay," she said, standing and heading for the door. "Let's just hope Rogue doesn't pansy out and die on us."

Caliwone sent a cold look her way. "Rogue will not die," he said confidently. "She is a warrior. She sought out a foe stronger than her instead of fleeing in fear. Not too many people on this planet would have made that choice."

Kitty paused and looked into Caliwone's frosty eyes. "Okay," she murmured, dropping her gaze. "Good night, Cal."

Caliwone removed his black leather jacket and sat down in his chair cross-legged and cross-armed. The moon of this world still captured his interest. It was hanging low, a near full moon that painted silver shadows over the white frosted ground. He closed his eyes and allowed its light to surround him. He felt his almost always tense muscles relax he sniffled and wiped his nose.

Darn planet, he thought irritably.

Light flashed before his eyes, incredibly bright, accompanied by the sound of thunder from Gods. Caliwone snapped awake, his mind and body long since trained to go from dead sleep to full battle-ready in the space between heartbeats. The moon had lifted itself over the roof of the mansion, telling Caliwone that several hours had passed since he had fallen asleep.

Even as alarms began going off throughout the mansion, three tall mechanical machines landed on the grounds outside his window. They stood straight, showing themselves to be easily four stories high. Brightly yellow glowing eyes on the head of each machine scanned the building. All three stopped scanning as they caught sight of Caliwone standing at the window and with thunderous footsteps, began advancing.

Caliwone flew right through the window to the ground in front of the machines, not caring to open the glass first. Behind him, the X-Men ran out in full battle gear, the only member missing still locked in a coma. Caliwone glanced behind him then looked forward. "Is this some kind of test, Xavier?" Caliwone asked as he looked interestedly at the giant androids.

"This is no test, man," Kurt squeaked as he took in the sight. "Those are Sentinels!"

Logan snarled something vicious that was drowned out by the thunder of Storm's battle clouds.

"What are Sentinels?" Caliwone curiously wanted to know.

"Mutant hunters," Beast answered. "They are made by the government. Originally designed to give humans a fair chance to fight mutants should that become necessary. These seem to have been upgraded significantly since the last time we saw them."

"So," Caliwone questioned. "I can kill them?"

"Please do," Beast said.

Caliwone smiled cruelly, a look he had not enjoyed for a long time now. With an explosion of blue energy, Caliwone leapt toward the Sentinels. Ground rushed past, flinging snow and loose dirt in all directions with his passage...and he came to a dead, ungraceful stop as he rammed head first into the Sentinels shields. He slid to the ground, holding his face.

The lead Sentinel raised a foot to stomp on Caliwone, but the Saiyan dashed backwards. "Thanks for letting me know they had shields!" he growled angrily.

"We didn't know," Beast said, looking curiously at the still-shimmering shields. "They never had that before."

"Perfect," Caliwone said. "Let's see how tough they are." With that, he squared his body and clapped his hands together in front of him. Energy warped the air around Caliwone as he pulled his hands apart, flinging snow and dirt backwards. Even the X-Men, shielded from most of the backwash by Caliwone's own body, had to dig in to prevent being blown over.

He raised his hands over his head, and then whipped them forward. A blue beam of pure destruction flashed into existence, ripping apart the ground it encountered. This time, the X-Men did fall back with the force Caliwone was exerting. The beam of energy slammed full-tilt into the shielded Sentinels. Dust, dirt, snow, and smoke clouded that portion of the Xavier grounds as the energy crackled and faded.

Caliwone lifted his eyebrows, surprised and pleased with that result. After the Doomsday battle, he had been on the brink of death and was healed without a scar and, like all Saiyans, his strength and power had increased exponentially. This had been the first time he had released such a blast.

His self-pleasure was short lived as all three Sentinels walked through the curtain of debris unscathed. Caliwone took a step forward. "Impressive," he said as the Sentinel in front leaned forward and stretched out an arm. The X-Men scattered as the Sentinel's arm stretched forward. Caliwone did the opposite, vanishing from sight and delivering a powerful front kick under the Sentinels chin.

Its head snapped back, the rest of its massive body following suit as it lifted off the ground. The programmers of the Sentinel's battle software had done a good job. Even as the monstrous robot fell backwards, rockets popped out of closed compartments and ignited. Kicking up dirt, the rockets succeeded in landing the Sentinel back on its feet before it hit the ground.

Caliwone smirked. Disappearing again, he landed between and behind the Sentinel's legs and spun hook-kicked the left leg out from under itself. This time, the Sentinel crashed down with ground shaking force. Caliwone stood casually up with his back to the majority of the Sentinel and turned to face the other two.

Kurt leaned over to Logan. "How did he just do that?" he asked. "I thought they had shields."

"Fuzz ball," Logan said, not taking his eyes off of the battle, "for once, I am confused as you are."

"It's because of the nature of shields," Kitty spoke up. The group looked over at her. "Energy Shields do not work one way. By their nature, shields block everything that attempts to come in, and everything that attempts to go out. The moment a Sentinel tries to attack, it is forced to drop its shielding."

"And Caliwone figured that out that quickly?" Xi'an asked.

"Just a reminder as to the genius fighter he is," Charles said. "Either that, or he has faced this same situation before."

"Hn," Logan said. "That would be his style." Logan looked at Kitty suspiciously. "How do you know so much about these things, Half Pint?"

Kitty shifted her weight uncomfortably. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has...acquired...a few of them for specific missions."

Logan snarled, but they were interrupted by the sudden change in sounds from the Sentinels. Standing above Caliwone, the other two Sentinels were in the process of spreading their armor to the sides to reveal their heavy artillery. The fallen Sentinel started to stand and fired off two green blobs that the X-Men were all too familiar with. Caliwone managed to dodge the first one, but was caught by the second. Before he could so much as turn his head inside the jelly-like substance, the stuff hardened.

Caliwone, encased by the hard jelly, hit the ground hard. All three Sentinels began advancing towards him. Slowly, gold energy began swirling around his encased body like steam. The energy suddenly blazed into an inferno around him, shattering the strange substance from around him. The Super Saiyan stood, his cold blue eyes narrowed.

With a suddenness that made the whole group jump, Caliwone sneezed. The ground he had been standing on blew up as he disappeared from sight. There was silence for a moment until he landed on his back as if dropped from a plane. Silence continued to claim the area as Caliwone climbed out of the crater he had just made, snorted deeply, spit, and then resettled himself for battle as if nothing had happened.

"So that's what happened to the dining room wall," Xavier said thoughtfully. "I am sorry, Bobby. You don't need to wax the X-Jet."

"I told you," Bobby said.

Caliwone rushed forward, preferring not to listen to the idle conversation. The ground shook as he punched at the shield. He jumped back and to the side, ducking and dodging the intense light show that was aimed at destroying him. Without warning, two of the Sentinels rocketed upward, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Caliwone watched them go, still bouncing around to dodge the other attacks. Cal smirked at how slow these things were.

Caliwone jumped back once more then tore off upward, passing the slow, awkward machines. As he passed, he lowered his right arm and allowed red energy to surge around it. He came to a stop directly above the two machines, grabbing hold of the energy in his palm and pitching downward.

From ground level, the X-Men were witness to the explosion of a star two miles up, it's red energy lighting the entire mansion and grounds in an eerie blood glow. The two Sentinels crashed down to Earth, the ground collapsing under them twenty feet as their still-intact shields hit first.

Caliwone, still airborne, shook his head. Those shields were unbelievable. He descended to the ground between them and the X-Men, his mind strategizing. Getting within their shields shouldn't be too hard, but actually destroying them would probably be a tougher task than it looked. Once inside, he would not be able to use any of his large energy attacks. As tough as he was, the blasts would probably hurt him at such close range.

"Hey, Caliwone," Scott shouted. "Do you want some help?"

"Just stay back," Caliwone answered. He leapt forward again, dodged the grabbing arm, and struck at the head. The Sentinel rocked backwards, the rockets igniting again to maintain its balance. Unseen by Caliwone and with no energy that Caliwone could sense to warn him, the second Sentinel reached over and grabbed Caliwone just as he sent the first Sentinel falling back with a kick. Caliwone was slammed into the ground and pressed against it hard.

It didn't take him too much effort to break free. With an explosive burst of energy, he sailed upward and used an energy blast to blind the giant robot. That threat momentarily eliminated, he charged the third Sentinel. His timing was perfect as always on the battlefield, he managed to break inside the shield. He struck the knee of the robot, breaking electronics and forcing it to one knee. "That's right," he gloated. "Bow to me." With that, he struck the back of the Sentinel's head and sent it crashing face first into the ground.

The first Sentinel loomed up behind Caliwone like a dark cloud. Caliwone half turned to look back. The Sentinel's hands clapped together, catching Caliwone like a fly. Caliwone yelled in pain and started to fall once the Sentinel released its clap, but was caught again in an iron fist.

Caliwone's body went rigid, his Super Saiyan aura bursting apart. His golden hair snapped back to normal along with his strength. With all of his effort, he looked back. Clamped accidentally between two mechanical fingers, pinched between its knuckles was his tail. He had just enough time to register what had happened when the Sentinel punched the ground with the fist that was holding Caliwone.

Caliwone yelled in pain, more due to his pinched tail, which was the root of his power and a Saiyan's only weak point, than being hit into the ground. His cry reached across the distance and sprung the X-Men into action. Lightning split the sky as it struck the metal monolith at the same time as Bobby's ice ad Scott's red blast flashed out. The Sentinel staggered back a step and turned to see the approaching threat.

Inside the Sentinel, its programming activated the DNA scan of the approaching X-Men, concluding they were mutants and came to the conclusion that they were no threat and not part of the objective. Turning, the Sentinel carrying Caliwone rocketed upward, leaving the other two to rear guard.

Caliwone's vision blurred and darkened, the continual draining of his powers beginning black him out. He saw the frantic attempts by the X-Men fail as he was taken from them, even Domino's attempts with her Sniper Rifle proved useless. He closed his eyes, knowing that for the first time in his life, he was completely helpless.

The trail of smoke left behind by the three Sentinels slowly faded as the X-Men, battered and beaten, looked after three points of light as they faded away into the night. The only sounds in the night were moans, groans, and Kitty's agonized sobs. "What do we do know, Professor?" Scott asked as he stood and messaged his lower back.

"We go after him, that's what," Kitty said angrily, as if there had been any question about their next move.

"And where do we go?" Logan asked from his sitting position on the ground. "Those Sentinels could take him anywhere by the time we board the X-Jet and launch."

"So let's hurry up and start moving," Kitty snarled, starting back into the Institute at a jog. There was a sudden roar, the sound of high-powered engines. The group looked up, ready to face what could only be another Sentinel. It wasn't.

Lowering gently to the ground was the famous Javelin, standard transport of the Justice League. The hatch opened and Batman, Flash, Shayera, and Superman all rushed out. "Is everyone alright?" Shayera asked, her voice hard and her eyes scanning the area.

"Where is Caliwone?" Batman demanded, his eyes glaring behind his cowl.

"We're fine," Xavier answered calmly.

"Speak for yourself," Bobby grumbled as he held his arm that had been severely burned.

"We detected a powerful energy blast from Caliwone," Superman said, looking deeply concerned. "We just wanted to make sure you were all alright."

"Not to worry," Beast said. "He was protecting us."

All four sets of eyes locked onto Beast. "Really," Batman said skeptically. "From what?"

"Sentinels," Xavier said. "Three of them, with powerful shields."

"I thought the Sentinel program had been decommissioned," Flash said. "Right after the whole Apocalypse thing."

"Officially," Logan snorted, standing and walking up to the group. "The Sentinels hit too much of a nerve when it had initially been released against us. It takes men like Trask to continue pushing for the program's development." He glared back at Kitty. "Trask and Fury."

Batman's eyes narrowed even as Kitty stiffened. "Where is Caliwone now?"

"He's gone," Xavier said, solemnly. "Captured by the Sentinels."

"The Saiyan's gone?" Flash asked, just on this side of being depressed.

"Impossible," Superman said, convinced. "He is too powerful for that."

"They must have hit his weak point," Kitty said, her urgent rush to save Caliwone dwindling with the seconds.

"His tail," Batman said.

The group looked at him. "How could you have possibly found out about that?" Kitty stammered.

"I make it my business to know," Batman said. He reached up to his ear. "J'onn, track any fast moving UFOs in the area."

"UFOs?" Bobby said. "They were Sentinels, not flying saucers, Bats."

"Unidentified Flying Objects, idiot," Xi'an said.

"Oh," Bobby replied.

"Alright," Batman announced darkly. "The Watch Tower has a lock on them, but can't determine a destination point yet. They are still flying as if to lose any pursuer. As soon as they settle in on their true course, we can make our move."

"In the meantime," Superman said, "get aboard your ship and we can start heading after them."

To be continued...

Alright, here we go, guys. The aftermath of the battle with Ms. Marvel.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please make sure to REVIEW. It means a lot.

Thank you in advance


	15. Chapter 13: Research and Development: 2

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 13: Research and Development: Part Two**

With two roars of the high-powered engines, the Justice League's Javelin and the X-Jet screamed across the night sky in pursuit of the three Sentinels that had carried off Caliwone. Storm, in the pilot's seat, reached up and flicked a switch above her head. "X-Jet to Javelin, we are ready whenever you are."

"Copy, X-Jet," Shayera's voice said through the comm. "Still waiting for the Sentinels to settle on their true course. Standby."

"You should get strapped in, Ororo," Xavier said to Storm from the co-pilot's seat. "We will want to be able to go as soon as they are ready."

Storm nodded and unstrapped herself. "Jean, take over?"

Jean nodded once, giving Scott's hand a squeeze beside her as she stood and took over Storm's spot. Storm walked over to the harness and lift that had been custom built into the X-Jet for her and readied herself.

"We are go," Shayera's voice said from the comm. again. "What do you want us to do?"

"Stay behind us," Charles said. Above Storm, a round hatch opened up. The lift Storm was strapped to lift her up through the hole and clanked into position, sealing the opening. Storm brushed a white lock from in front of her face and lifted her hands in front of her as the Javelin fell back into pursuit position. Like a knife, Storm sliced the air aside, turning the two ships into high-speed missiles as the wind cut over, under, and to either side.

Inside the X-Jet, the sudden force of acceleration was apparent, as the air that normally restricted speed was suddenly all but gone. The Javelin, traveling in the slipstream created by Storm and the X-Jet, had no problems keeping up as they transmitted the tracking data to them.

"Pretty handy," Shayera commented as they picked up speed.

"Very," Superman said from the pilot's seat. "With that use of her powers, we can nearly double their speed by cutting off the air resistance."

"How do you go so fast?" Shayera asked Flash jokingly. "Don't you need some similar ability?"

"It's the suit," Flash said, grinning and plucking at his red and yellow costume. "Waxed and lubricated."

"I'm glad that outfit does something for you," Superman said with a grin in the speedster's direction.

"Let's focus on mission," Batman said irritably. He wasn't in the mood for his team to be goofing off right now. If Caliwone had indeed been kidnapped, the situation could easily blow out of proportion as well as off the face of the Earth if Caliwone managed to get himself free.

In mid thought, the X-Jet in front of them abruptly careened off course. The Javelin, caught in its slipstream, turned its nose upward and to the right to try to follow on its own, then tumbled forward as air slammed into different sections of the ship at different times. As they spun out of control, the front end of the ship caught a Wyoming cliff, sending shrapnel and large chunks of machinery flying off like water from a shaking dog.

While Superman and Batman struggled to regain control of the Javelin as it pin wheeled downward, the X-Jet spiraling downward a half mile away. The Javelin slammed into a snow-covered cliff before control could be regained. The four League members did their best to hang on as the Javelin skidded across the ground, popped up and spun once as the nose hit a cliff outcropping, and came to a bone-wrenching stop as they hit a rock wall at an upwards angle.

Batman groaned, staying conscious through sheer force of will and training. He looked over to see Superman free himself of his restraints and head to the second row where both Shayera and Flash lay motionless. Batman unstrapped himself slowly, not feeling all there, and reached up to the comm. unit.

Shayera groaned, recovering much faster from her dip into the unconscious as a result of her own military training and alien biology. She turned to look at Wally as Superman ripped apart his seat and freed him.

"Javelin to X-Jet," Batman said, managing to sound perfectly fine. "Do you copy?"

"We copy," came Xavier's voice almost immediately. "Are you all alright?"

"We will be," Batman said as Shayera clambered past him to the hole in the front view port and through it, whacking him in the face with one of her long wings. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We're fine," Xavier said. "Jean and Storm were able to land us safely. We don't know what happened. Maybe some kind of Pulse Cannon or electromagnetic interference?"

"I see," Batman said, switching the Javelin comm. over to his personal one and following Superman out the hole. A twitter in his ear told Batman he had an incoming call. "Hang on a second," he told the X-Men and switched over. "Go ahead."

"The three Sentinels have disappeared from our sensors," J'onn Jon'zz reported. "All three started heading in different directions then vanished at about the same time as we registered your crash."

Batman thought a moment. "Were any of them heading south?" he asked.

"Two were turning that direction before they fell off the map. The other was slowing down and turning north."

"Alright. Thanks for the info, J'onn." Batman clicked over to the X-Men. "The four of us are going to need pick-up and then we need to figure out where the Sentinels went. The Watch Tower lost track of them, probably due to the same interference that caused us to crash, but I have a few ideas as to where they were headed."

"Right away," Xavier said. Three minutes later, the X-Jet was hovering in front of the three conscious League members and Flash. Batman, not really the kind to trust anybody, found a seat in the back nearest the emergency hatch while the others found more convenient seating.

"So, where do you think they were going?" Scott asked as the Jet lifted off, Storm back in the pilot's seat.

"Well," Bobby spoke up before the Dark Knight could answer. "There is really only one spot where you take an alien, isn't there?" Batman smirked tightly; glad he didn't have to say anything. "Area 51."

Light flashed, blinding Caliwone the moment he awoke. Pain filled his head, disorienting him before he could pick out his surroundings. He yelled as his lungs burned, his body unable to move. He gritted his teeth against the throbbing, forcing himself to calm down and take in his surroundings. His eyes cleared enough to see.

He was strapped down flat on his back to a medical table of some sort by the ankles, wrists, waist, and throat, two large leather straps each except for the neck. His arms were held down to his sides with his legs spread slightly apart. His tail, from what he could feel of it, had been threaded through a hole in the table. His attempts to move it told him it was also being held by a restraint of some sort. Perfect.

Medical equipment was placed nearby with IVs and monitors already attached to him, a constant beeping of his heart rate filling the silence. The room itself was fairly large, bigger than the one inside the X-Mansion. The wall on one side of him held hundreds of tiny glass vials, all filled with different colored liquids along with looked like a refrigerator and a sink. On the other side of him, a door filled a large portion of the area as well as cabinets, small worktables, chairs, and an assortment of nasty-looking power and precision tools.

The wall by his feet was mostly not visible to him because of his own chest, but from what he could see it looked like a fairly blank wall that could be rotated around for extra storage. Above him, now that his eyes had a chance to adjust to the lighting, he saw that there were four high intensity lights with several more standard fluorescents spaced out around the room.

"So, the great 'Golden Warrior' awakes," said a voice from behind Caliwone. "The Saiyan Elite that came down to Earth on a mission of annihilation."

The man came into view wearing a white lab coat with a name tag that said 'Dr. Langdon' and thick glasses that were probably more for effect than for actual need. He had brown hair, gel-ed and swept back from a fairly boring face. His eyes were locked onto a chart, studying something intently. He sat down the chart and clicked a button. Caliwone and his table rotated upward to a more or less standing position as the man took of his glasses and set them down.

"Did you really think you could get away with your little stunt on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and not suffer the consequences?" Caliwone's only reply was a snarl. The man didn't so much as inhale in surprise. "You will not be able to break free of your restraints," he said calmly. "I have made sure of that. Your body is being held down by two sets of military grade interrogation restraints with shock charges inside and strapped to the bottom of that table are Adamantium blocks. As if you had the strength to pull free under normal circumstances.

"Lucky for me, I know quite a bit about you and your Saiyan biology. Your Saiyan tail is being clamped down by a highly sensitive Jager piston that has enough strength to pull your tail completely off if necessary. In order to restrain you here, the piston is already pulling your tail just enough to drain you of your exceptional powers yet still keep you conscious and mostly coherent." Dr. Langdon smiled slightly. "Any questions so far?" Caliwone glared arctic ice at the man.

"No? Then let's continue." He picked up his clipboard again. "Why did you throw that woman off of the Golden Gate Bridge yesterday?"

"I did not," Caliwone snarled. "I saved her life before she could drown."

"Hates humanity but fears retribution from the Justice League..." Dr. Langdon muttered as he jotted down answers. "And threatens to eliminate the human species as soon as he is able."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Caliwone roared, the table rocking as he struggled to raise an arm.

"I am a loyalist," Dr. Langdon answered. "I am doing what is best for this country. You, I'm afraid, are a virus that must be stamped out." His finger traced down to the next question on his little clipboard. "How long have you been plotting against the United States with the intention of destroying it?"

"Why bother answering when you make up stuff anyway?" Caliwone growled.

"...is very hostile and refuses to answer," the man muttered again as he wrote it down. "...was forced to take more drastic measures." Dr. Langdon tossed the clipboard aside and smiled. "Now that that is out of the way, let's begin with the real fun." He walked over to the wall of vials with a skip and plucked a green-tinted one off the wall. Picking up a syringe, he walked back. "This is called Chlorpromazine Hydrochloride. For humans, it is a psychotropic drug used in interrogations to get information, but it has quite the interesting effect on Saiyans."

Caliwone felt pain like never before as Dr. Langdon stabbed his chest and released the contents of the bottle into him through the syringe. The effect was like fire spreading from his chest throughout his body, the burning everywhere. Caliwone jerked hard as the pain reached his already aching head.

Abruptly, the pain vanished, as if it had never happened. The heart monitor attached to Caliwone slowly began adding space between the beeps until it came back close to normal.

"Very interesting," the man said, intrigued. "Let's try a larger dose this time."

With a high pitched whine, the X-Jet crossed into Nevada air space. "Switching to stealth mode," Ororo said and flicked a switch. Nothing changed inside the ship, but for anyone looking at it from outside, the ship would have shimmered once and disappeared, the screech of the engines fading to less than a hum.

Scott squeezed Jean's hand as the ship slowed to the speeds that would allow silent flight.

"You're worried," Jean said.

"You've been reading my mind again," Scott said teasingly.

"Getting clearer without trying every day, my love." Jean laid her head on Scott's shoulder. "As if I even have to anymore."

"Well, we are about to break into the Area 51. Again."

"You guys have been inside Area 51?" Superman asked.

"Oh, my aching head." Flash raised a hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Glad to have you back," Shayera said, patting him on the shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. "Last thing I remember we were in the Javelin..."

"We'll explain later," Batman said. "Let's get ready for the drop. Flash, you, Shayera, Iceman, Scott, and Karma will be with me. The rest will go with Superman and Wolverine."

"Hey, wait a second," Scott interrupted.

"It's alright, Scott," Jean said, squeezing his hand.

"Ororo and Charles, you two stay with the X-Jet," Logan said. "We're gonna need a fast pick-up when we get out."

"Understood," Xavier said as Ororo lowered the X-Jet and hovered just feet from the ground outside the perimeter fence. The group hopped off and joined hands as the X-Jet lifted away to await their return. Kitty phased her body and all others connected to her through the fence without tripping any alarms.

"Alright," Logan said. "This is where we split up. Everyone make sure you have your comms. with you. Kurt, Jean, Kitty, Superman, let's go."

Superman grimaced at taking orders, but headed off with the team. Batman led his team in, silently entering the facility and taking out guards and cameras on the way. "Cyclops, you said you guys have been in here once before," Batman said as he peeked around a corner. "You are going to have to lead us."

"That was over eight years ago!" Scott exclaimed. "You can't honestly expect me to remember stuff like that."

"And this facility has most likely been altered over that time, or deliberately, due to their last infiltration," Shayera said, holding her mace ready.

Batman grunted. "Iceman, how much control over your powers do you have?"

Bobby placed his fists on his waist and smirked. "Perfect control. Just say the word, Bats, and its ice creams for everyone."

"Can you create a freezing mist throughout this corridor?" Batman asked, ignoring the Flash-like cockiness.

"Sure thing." Iceman rubbed his hands together for a second, then placed them both on the wall. Ice spread out from his touch and with it, a heavy cloud of ice mist swept past.

Down the corridor, three patrolmen stopped to look at the approaching cloud. "Control, this is Lieutenant Namcosan. Be advised, there seems to be an unidentified cloud of smoke coming from corridor C. Proceeding to investigate. Stand by."

The three patrols crept in and lowered the general-purpose sensor equipment over their right eyes. "Ice up, Kid," Batman muttered. "You're on."

After a moment of investigation, the Lieutenant stepped back. "Control, this is Lieutenant Namcosan. Everything seems to be fine. Just a blown coolant line from the looks of it. Please send a repair team." The three patrollers never heard the affirmative. Iceman pulled the Lieutenant into the smoke cloud almost silently, the sound of a dull thud turning the other patrollers around questioningly.

Batman dove high out of the cloud, tackling one man and punching the last one hard enough to guarantee some quality rest time. The cloud slowly faded, leaving no traces, and the group packed the three patrollers into a nearby storage room.

The group moved down the corridors with caution, doing their best to puzzle out the underground facility, drawing on past experiences as a reference. "This is too easy," Shayera said. "Security is way too lax for a base like this. They must have known we were coming."

Batman remained silent, in complete agreement. He glanced around, looking for enemies. Seeing none, he led the group forward. A few more floors down, they came to door with large words reading "Master Control" outside of a heavily armored door. Batman ran his fingers across the edging, and then turned to the group.

"Any ideas?" he asked bluntly. He could probably find a way into the room on his own, but it would take a little bit of searching. When working with a team, sometimes it was worth asking.

The Asian girl took a step forward. Xi'an, he remembered. Also goes by Karma. "I think I can handle this," she said, her French accent masking her uncertainty. "Watch over my body." Abruptly, she sat down and crossed her arms. Batman eyed her a moment, not quite sure what to expect.

Karma slowed her breathing, knowing she was being watched by her favorite League member. Her power was possession, the ability to extract her own mind and place it in another human, mutant, or even animal body and take control. She grimaced slightly before reaching out; it wasn't a pleasant feeling ripping her own mind out of her body, and then forcefully entering another's body.

There were two men in the room, both dutifully watching a wall of monitors. Karma chose the closer of the two and dove in. The man jerked once as she forced his mind aside, and then went limp for a moment. She stood up awkwardly in this human body suit. "Going to the bathroom," she said through him, doing her absolute best to suppress her French accent. The man's voice came out sounding a little strange, causing his companion's head to turn and look at her oddly.

"Uh," he said as Karma attempted to walk toward the door with awkward, off balance steps. "Procedure says you can't leave until shift break. Are you okay, man?"

"Sick," Karma said, still heading for the door. She was slowly gaining control over this body, her voice and mannerisms becoming more relaxed and natural.

"You just told me how good you were feeling after a full night of sleep," the other said suspiciously, half standing out of his chair.

Blown. Karma swung her leg as the other came within range and caught him in the head. He crashed to the floor, Karma not far behind as she lost her balance. Karma cursed softly and hoisted herself back up and opened the door and back to the group. With a clank, the metal door shut down behind her, cutting off the sight of the unconscious man.

The beeping of Caliwone's heart monitor settled back to the normal level again as Caliwone glared with glazed eyes at the man. On the table that had been wheeled over in front of him, empty bottles that had once contained liquids, most of which had little or no negative effect on normal humans.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" Dr. Langdon asked as he reached up to pluck another bottle.

Caliwone coughed once. "How do you know so much about Saiyans?" he asked, his voice harsh. He remembered what the mysterious Saiyan had told him about all memories and technologies of the Saiyan race vanish. "How is it possible?"

Dr. Langdon smiled slightly to himself. "Impressed?"

"Disgusted," Caliwone retorted.

Dr. Langdon chuckled. "Allow me to show you something." Dr. Langdon walked over to the blank wall and touched a button. Two sections of the wall rotated around, revealing two separate tanks filled with some kind of liquid...and two skeletons. One still wore armor of the low class warrior, the right shoulder guard blown off and a clean hole through the stomach and out the back. Long black hair fell to the bottom of the armor, wispy compared to what it must have once been. His tail hung limply in the motionless preservatives.

The other had no hair at all, nor any armor. Looking closely, he could see pieces of bone that did not look natural, as if the body had to have been pieced back together with a few fabricated parts. Like the other body, the Saiyan tail hung in the liquid, motionless. Caliwone stared in complete disbelieve and horror. It could not be what it seemed.

"No, it is," Dr. Langdon said, as if reading his mind. "These bodies were found many years ago, but we were not sure what they were until you showed up and publicly joined the Justice League. I was given the task to find a weakness, should you revolt." The man smiled. "With these two bodies, finding specialized reactions was a simple matter."

Caliwone didn't say anything. Not clever comebacks, no snide remarks. But that Saiyan said all traces of Saiyans were removed because of the dragonballs. How could this be? His eyes widened. "...All memories of Saiyans and all traces of alien technology eliminated from Earth and of himself..." These bodies, they had nothing to do with the wish at all. They must have been just sitting on Earth for six thousand years until this mad man dug them up.

"It would appear that you realize these are not fakes. The bald one took quite a while to figure out where the pieces go. Luckily, Saiyans are built very similar to humans."

"You're scum," Caliwone spat venomously.

"Oh, it seems you remembered how to use your tongue," Dr. Langdon said, mockingly. He stroked his chin as he contemplated his next vile. "A Penicillin injection next, or an Adderall?"

Logan growled softly to himself as the group continued downward through the maze of the facility. He was itching for some action in this place, a government facility known for alien experiments and origin of the MRDs, Mutant Response Division, which has been rumored to have executed numerous raids to kidnap mutant's right out of their homes.

Their path had been pretty void, Superman's X-ray vision coupled with Kitty's phasing ability had kept them pretty much out of sight. Cameras and surveillance systems were the only other obstacles, but Kitty was all over that, too. Superman, pausing in his X-raying, gave a long look at Logan, his new temporary teammate. His attitude and snarling painted a clear picture of him as a mix of the old Shayera before the Thanagarian Invasion, and Batman.

"You going to be alright?" Superman asked of him, his typical Boy Scout charm managing to be lost on Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said distractedly. "Just eager to get out of this place." He shook his head once. "Too many bad memories of a familiar environment."

Superman nodded, not understanding a thing, but not willing to push it. The blue elf, Kurt, he remembered, hopped along on all fours to keep up with the group next to Jean. "Superman," he spoke up cautiously. "I am curious. Why are you helping us to rescue Caliwone?"

Superman hesitated over his answer a moment. On one side of things, he agreed with Batman's view on this. Caliwone wasn't exactly known for self-control, despite his almost incident free time among the X-Men. The other reason was more of the idealistic type. He was a man of second chances. He had been the deciding vote regarding Shayera after the Thanagarian Invasion to allow her to remain with the League, as well as allowing Caliwone to join to begin with. He considered Caliwone, if not a friend, at least a close acquaintance.

"Caliwone was once part of the Justice League," Superman answered at last to Kurt as they continued on. "He even saved my life once. The least I can do is help free him from those who have him wrongfully accused."

Logan snorted softly at that. He liked Caliwone more or less just fine, but 'wrongfully accused' was not likely a term that could be attached to Caliwone, what with three years of mass murder under his belt. Fortunately, no one heard his snort or if they did, neglected to comment on it.

"Maybe we should split up," Kitty suggested after a bit more walking, frustration evident in her tone. "We can cover more ground that way."

"That's not a smart plan and you know it, Half Pint," Logan said, not looking back. "In a place like this, it's way too easy to get lost."

"Agreed," Superman said. "Besides, we are not far from the other group." He stopped abruptly as his X-ray vision took in the sight before him. One of the group, Karma, was unconscious on the ground as an officer of Area 51 walked out of a lead lined door as the rest o the group took steps away and settling into combat stances.

"What is it?" Logan snarled, taking in the other's sudden silence.

"We've been found out," he said shortly, and bolted toward the other group. Logan was hot on his heels with the others not far behind. Logan was able to keep up with Superman solely due to the tight turns and short distance until he saw the officer. With a flash of reflected light, his claws extended and he rushed forward.

The sound of running footsteps turned all heads. Batman raised a hand, seeing who was approaching, in an attempt to stop Logan from attacking the man being possessed by Karma. It was too late. Wolverine's claws, perfectly aimed at the man's throat, sank into the metal wall with no resistance.

Karma squeaked in terror as Logan, snarling fiercely, slowly extended his middle claw to press threateningly against Karma's throat. She was unable to move because of the other two blades on either side of her neck.

"Where is Caliwone?" Logan roared. "Talk!"

"Logan!" Jean said urgently. "It's Karma!"

Logan immediately retracted his claws and backed away. Karma, still in the man's body, collapsed to the floor in a whimpering heap.

"Sorry, Xi'an," Logan said, the closest to sounding sheepish Xi'an had ever heard him.

Batman gave Logan a brief glance, then returned his attention to Karma. "Do you have any information?"

"Uh, yeah," Karma said shakily. "Hang on." Karma concentrated a moment. "My name is Officer Michael Baredt. The alien Caliwone was not transported to Area 51."

The group groaned, not at all pleased with that statement. "How do you know he is not here?" Batman was wise enough to ask. If he was just a normal officer, there was the large possibility that this man did not have the ranking to be included in that knowledge.

"My father is Chief of Security. He would have to be informed of any incoming specimens." Batman's lip quirked. So much for that theory.

"So what now?" Bobby asked. "If he isn't here, where else would they take him?"

"According to my father, all extraterrestrial experimentation and testing have been moved to a secret base in Montana. The operation has been completed without much public notice or speculation."

The group exchanged glances. "Could you by chance get us the coordinates and maybe a map of the location?"

"Yes," Karma said. The man stood up, zombie-like and returned to the control room.

Batman and Superman exchanged a look. "Have you heard anything about this?" Superman asked.

Batman frowned. He hadn't. Batman turned his head to look at Karma's body. There was a sound of a thud and Karma's own eyes fluttered open as she inhaled deeply. "Got it," she said. "Let's go."

To be continued...

Alright guys, I only received 2 reviews for last chapter (Thanks you Miles333 and Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl) but this story needs everyone participation.

If you read this story, please take the time to sign in and leave a review. I have some really exciting stuff planned at the conclusion of this situation and would be a real shame if it never made it to print.

So again, please leave a REVIEW.

Thank you

The Dark Prince


	16. Chapter 14: Research and Development: 3

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 14: Research and Development: Part Three**

Caliwone sagged against the restraints that held him bound, the constant pull on his tail preventing him using the full force of his Saiyan might to rip this human limb from limb. As the situation stood right now, however, Caliwone was simply doing his best to remain conscious.

"Interesting," the good doctor said to himself, seated at a lab table with a sample of Caliwone's DNA under microscope. "So the legendary warrior does have limits."

"Go to Hell," Caliwone murmured, his eyelids heavy. It had been nearly five hours since Dr. Langdon had ceased pumping his body full of poisons and medical drugs. At the two-hour mark, Dr. Langdon had begun withdrawing blood. With his race traveling all across the galaxy, it was natural for Saiyans to have high adaptability. Within hours of his body receiving the poisons, his system had already cleaned most of the toxins out; not by something as undignified as urinating it out on the floor, but through his pores as sweat and dispersing it by means of subconsciously and minute controlled bursts of energy.

"Your Saiyan biology is fascinating to say the absolute least," Dr. Langdon remarked. "I must apologize for the discomfort you must be feeling now, though." He nodded to the ten large beakers filled with Caliwone's blood, which the man had withdrawn every half hour. It explained why Caliwone was so fuzzy headed, at least. Extreme case of loss of blood. "I feel such a sacrifice is necessary to progress my research."

"And what research is that?" Caliwone attempted to snarl. "Create a warrior class for you to command?"

Dr. Langdon looked up, a gleam in his eye. "Not at all. You see, unlike you, I do not see violent strength as a means to the ultimate end. With the data that I am collecting from you, we could use your DNA to cure millions. Just imagine, a cure for Cancer, for Ebola, even the common cold." Dr. Langdon gazed upwards, as if thanking some supreme being for delivering this opportunity. "Mother only knows how much I hate the common cold," he muttered as if to himself.

Caliwone sniffed slightly.

"You, killer of millions, should feel honored to help repay that debt you owe to humanity." Dr. Langdon leaned back in his chair and gazed at the Saiyan. "Of course, I am a military man. My assignment is to find a way to restrain you and kill you, if hostile." He lifted his clipboard he had been writing lies down onto earlier. "Make no mistake, you will be executed under official orders, but why let something so valuable like your blood go to waste? There are so many military applications for it as well. I don't know if you know this, but humans have been trying for years to create a super soldier.

"The famed Captain America was the first, relatively successful applicant in early 1941. A doctor by the name of Bruce Banner took the next step into Gamma radiation testing. You, my friend, will be the final step in achieving our ultimate end."

Caliwone forced a sneer. "No matter what you do, no half bound human will ever be as strong or as powerful as the real thing."

"There is no need to be," the man said, leaning forward excitedly. "For humans, there is no cause to have your level of power. We just need an elite set of soldiers that triples or quadruples normal human limitations."

"Then you have already failed." Caliwone tried to sound confident through his fogginess. "Kal-El and the Justice League will out match and stop you."

"On the contrary," Dr. Langdon said. "The Boy Scout and his little friends will not interfere in the least. He and the Justice League will not defy the government for the simple fact that they exist because the government allows them to. They will never fight the government."

"Unless the government is corrupted," Caliwone retorted, hoping what he was saying was true. Honestly, he had no idea how politics worked on this planet. Back on Vegeta, he had kept his nose clean from such verbal combat whenever it so infrequently showed up on Vegeta.

Dr. Langdon laughed. "Please. If the Justice League ever did anything that would seem to counter the government, the people, unaware of what is really happening as they might be, would immediately cast the League out as traitors. That is not a position the League wants to be in."

Caliwone thought about that for a moment, not following the logic line. That was what he got for ignoring politics.

"That is all hypothetical, anyway," Dr. Langdon said again. "The government will use these super soldiers only on tactical missions. Only these guys, unlike the Justice League, will be completely loyal to the government."

Caliwone's head bobbed slightly as he nearly lost consciousness. "What do you need that for?" he strained to say. "Isn't the League doing a better job of protecting the people than you are?"

The man frowned. "The Justice League operates outside of the law," he said angrily. "One day they will all pay..." He stopped, realizing that Caliwone had passed out with a smirk on his face.

The X-Jet sped rapidly toward the coordinates in Montana, then slowed as they entered restricted airspace and activated the stealth system. It didn't take long to perform the same drop as last time. The only difference was, there was no sign of a base.

Superman stepped forward, his eyes glowing softly, and looked around. "I can't see anything," he said, pointing down with a frown.

"Great," Kitty growled, sounding much like Logan. "So we have no idea where Cal is."

"No," Superman said. "I mean, I can't see anything at all below us."

"As in lead-lined walls?" Batman asked, darkly.

Superman nodded.

"Kitty," Logan said.

Kitty nodded and reached out her hands. Together as a group, they sank down into cliffs. Sooner than she expected, her feet broke into the freeness of a hallway, followed closely by her waist and upper body. Kitty paused as her head broke free with her hands still above her in the ceiling. Directly in front of her not two feet away was a security camera pointed right at her. "Oh crap," she muttered.

There was a soft clinking behind her on the ground. Twisting her body around as best she could, she found three soldiers looking at her, two making jokes and giggling silently. Kitty blushed, both at the comments being made and at the situation she was now in. Kitty sighed. "Hey, boys," she said, sugar sweet. "I'm a little stuck here. Could you guys lend a helping hand?"

Luckily, this lot was not too bright. As her waist was the most accessible place to reach, they were no doubt eager to help. As hands reached up pull her free, Kitty pulled the group that was still concealed in the ceiling down. With a thudding boom, the group landed on the security detail.

Even as the heroes stood up around the unconscious guards, red flashing lights and a wailing alarm began. "So much for the stealth portion of our plan," Kurt spoke up as they broke into a run down the hall.

Caliwone opened his eyes slowly. "Frantak krugasi," Caliwone mumbled groggily, forgetting himself and slipping back to his native language. He looked up to see Dr. Langdon standing and looking around in a panic. It was then that sound returned to him, an annoying, wailing sound that attacked the ears. Caliwone focused on the man who, before, was so calm and collected and sickenly patriotic. He was now scrambling around, picking up all his notes and tossing them into a folder.

"What's happening?" Caliwone managed, his usual snappy transition a bit slowed due to his loss of blood.

"Seems like your friends have come to rescue you," he answered distractedly. "They seem to be under the mistaken idea that they can succeed."

"Judging by the way you are scrambling around, I would say you are not too sure about that." Caliwone snickered.

Dr. Langdon paused in his collection of Caliwone's blood beakers. "It never hurts to practice caution in a crisis," he said. "I am just guaranteeing that my research is not lost, even if they should somehow manage to free you here." Dr. Langdon sat back down at his computer and began typing hurriedly. "I have most of the information I need and for what I don't, I have plenty of your blood to work with."

He stood up once more from his computer and held up a flash drive. "My research will continue on without this facility."

Caliwone snickered again as the man headed for the door.

Flash tore down the hallways, searching every room for Caliwone. He flashed down another corridor. "This is ridiculous," he said to himself as he looked inside yet another empty room. "Aren't there supposed to be, you know, people somewhere around here?"

He skidded around another corner to find a group of soldiers. "Every time I open my big mouth," the Scarlet Speedster muttered with irritation. He ran forward, dodging bullets that blazed past. Soldiers fell as Flash past, throwing punches as he went. He came to a stop and looked back at the moaning soldiers. "Not to sound like Caliwone or anything, but this is way too easy." He sped off again.

The rest of the group followed in the wake of Wally, running at full speed. "Where could he be?" Kurt panted.

"Knowing our luck, all the way at the bottom," Bobby replied.

Batman, at the head of the group, glanced at Superman next to him. "Any luck, Clark?" he asked for Superman to hear only.

"No," the Boy Scout answered. "It seems that every wall is lined with lead. I have no way to find him."

"Wait a sec," Logan said, calling everyone to a halt. Flash, already way too far ahead to hear, continued on. "Jean, can you detect his location?"

"I don't know," Jean said lifting her hands to her temples. "I won't be able to find him if he is too far away. His alien mind is tough to read." She concentrated briefly then opened her eyes in confusion. "I can barely sense him, but it feels like he's close by."

"What does that mean?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Jean said, worriedly. "I haven't really tried connecting minds with him before now. I don't know what his mind feels like."

"Can you lead us there?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Jean ran forward as the others fell in line behind her. Flash, returning from an exploration of a new corridor, followed suit. "He's just up ahead!" Jean shouted.

A door opened and a man in a white lab coat dashed out, his arms full of vials and paper work. The man froze. "No!"

Flash, his mind able to move nearly as fast as his body, saw the blood contained vials and leapt forward. With one hyper accelerated punch, the man in the lab coat hit the deck, the vials in his arms hitting the floor and breaking; the blood spilling all over the scattered papers.

"Uh-uh," Flash said, shivering slightly at the sight of all that blood. "You sick man."

Kitty rushed into the room, oblivious to the blood on the floor. Caliwone was still tied down to the upright table, bruised and semi-conscious. Kitty rushed to him and tried to phase him out of his restraints.

"Wait," Caliwone said groggily. "My...tail."

Kitty looked under the table to see the apparatus attached to his tail. She phased one hand through the device to short it out, then phased Caliwone's tail free. Caliwone fell forward as Kitty finished phasing him free. "Caliwone!" Kitty said, relieved as both she and Caliwone sagged to the floor.

Caliwone's eyes seemed to focus. With a groan, Caliwone pushed himself up and away from her. "Caliwone?" Kitty questioned, looking up at him.

"Caliwone," Superman said, stepping into the room. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Caliwone's eyes focused his eyes on Superman. "Kal-El," he said.

"We don't have much time here, you guys," Logan said, looking around a bit nervously.

"Yeah," Flash put in. "Let's leave the happy family reunion for later."

Shayera remained quietly in the back of the group and let out a breath of relief she hadn't known that she had been holding.

"Hang on." Caliwone staggered over to the still exposed Saiyan remains and gazed at them solemnly for a moment. "I am sorry, my brothers," Caliwone said softly, bowing his head. "May you rest in eternal peace." He took a few steps back and lifted a hand.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Flash exclaimed, leaping backwards.

Energy flashed out of Caliwone's palm, incinerating the glass, the liquid, and the Saiyan remains. Caliwone rocked subtly before falling backwards into the waiting arms of Kitty, Superman, and Jean. "Come on, Caliwone," Superman said, throwing one of Caliwone's arms around his neck. "Let's get you out of here."

"Hey," Bobby said, looking back down the hall. "Where did that doctor guy go?"

"Forget about him," Batman said, exiting the room quickly. "We need to get out of here. Now."

The group headed out with Caliwone supported by Superman. "Hey, Supes," Flash asked as the group headed back the way they had come. "I know you can't see through lead, but can you fly through it?"

Superman stopped to consider. "That's a great idea, Flash."

"I know," Flash said, puffing out his chest. "I'm the greatest."

"Just hold him, Flash," Batman said as he backed away. Flash stumbled under the weight of Caliwone as Superman rocketed upward. Rock and flooring crashed down behind him for a few minutes.

"Wow," Bobby said as rubble continued to fall. "We're really deep."

"Or under a peek of a mountain," Shayera murmured.

"Call the X-Jet," Batman ordered as he took hold of Caliwone. "Tell them we need pick-up."

"On it," Kitty said. "Shadowcat to X-Jet..."

"Go," Batman said to Shayera. She did not hesitate. Grabbing Kitty by the waist and Bobby by the hand she hurtled upward through the hole. Jean was next levitating Kurt, Xi'an, Flash, and Scott.

"I'm fine," Caliwone said, trying to push away from Bats.

"Sure you are," Batman said, sarcastically and fired his grapple upward. Grabbing Caliwone by the back of his shirt, the two flew up through the hole.

They made it maybe seven floors up into what must have been a hanger when something hit them in the side. The two heroes flew sideways to crash into the hanger wall with a thud and slid to the ground. Caliwone looked up, his vision clearing.

Standing above them was what looked like a smaller version of a Sentinel. It still stood nearly thirty feet high, tall enough that both men had to crane their necks to see its head, but that was where the resemblance stopped. The design of the monstrosity was drastically different from the Sentinels. The frame was much wider, more closely resembling the proportions of a human being, and carried a short shield on its left arm and a weapon of some kind gripped in its right. Hinges on its chest indicated that the chest opened, probably containing concealed weapons.

A hatch in the center of the machines' stomach opened. "I told you once already that you will be officially executed," Dr. Langdon in the white lab coat said from the control seat. "What do you think of my Mobile Suit proto-type?"

"Not impressed," Caliwone said, standing up. "Looks like a trash compactor got sick and spit it out." Batman stood as well, but Caliwone pushed him away. "This is personal."

"That only matters when you are able to fight," Batman said.

Caliwone grabbed the front of Batman's costume and lifted him over his head. His eyes were tired, but with attempted hostility. "I am glad you understand, then," Caliwone growled and lightly set Batman back on his feet. He turned back to face the robot. He felt much better than when he had first been freed, his recovery time shorter than normal because his tail hadn't been pulled to unconsciousness.

With a flare of energy, his blue tinged aura snapped into place, his tail waiving freely. Dr. Langdon laughed once, then closed the hatch. The Mobile Suit stepped forward and pointed its weapon. Caliwone moved. Rushing forward, his movements noticeably slower than that of his norm but fast nonetheless. The Mobile Suit was just as fast.

Caliwone's punch hit the Suit's shield that rose up surprisingly fast to block the attack. Even as the ringing sound of vibrating steel rang, the man brought his weapon up to point at Caliwone and fired. Caliwone vanished at the last second, the projectile hitting the far wall near Batman and exploded violently, flames spewing all over. Batman ducked and threw his cloak around himself; the flames washed over him.

"He's using a grenade launcher!" Caliwone shouted back to Batman as he landed somewhat hard on the floor.

"Really!" Batman shouted back angrily. "I appreciate you telling me ahead of time!"

Caliwone ignored the sarcasm and focused his energy into his right palm. He leapt forward, then turned his path upward and fired. Energy lanced downward, ready to swallow the machine but before the energy could reach it, Dr. Langdon raised the robot's left arm. Like an umbrella, shield plating slid out from underneath the main shield, expanding its protection enough to protect itself. That's what Batman saw.

Caliwone, being the source of the blazing yellow and white energy did not see that chain of events and was caught completely off guard when a grenade slammed into him through his blast. Caliwone's shirt and a good portion of his new leather pants were blasted off as he was crushed into the nearby wall, and then fell to the ground.

Caliwone sighed as he pushed himself back to his feet. Kitty is going to kill me for those pants, he thought to himself noticing the smoke still rising from them. Caliwone looked forward again in time to see the shield collapse back down to normal.

"Your time has come, Saiyan!" Dr. Langdon shouted. "Do you have any last words?"

Caliwone didn't even justify him with a response, sarcastic or otherwise. Now that he was more back to normal, he felt his anger rising at what this man, this human, had done to him. His hair flickered, then turned golden as his rage forced the transformation. Caliwone erupted forward, ready to kill this insect.

Caliwone dodged a grenade and drove a punch straight into the shield. His punch having been stopped, Caliwone rotated his body and drove a kick into the shield again. The Mobile Suit rocked backwards at the same time as the man tried to fire a grenade at Caliwone. Caliwone ducked it and attacked the shield twice more.

Caliwone leapt backwards as the man opened the chest doors and began firing the guns hidden there. Bullets whizzed past him, Caliwone doing his best to direct the fire away from the Bat. He landed and blasted the ceiling in front of Dr. Langdon. The flooring crashed down from above and while Langdon was blinded by the smoke and rubble, Caliwone clapped his hands together.

Dr. Langdon saw Caliwone fire and raised his shield. With a spark of electricity, the shield refused to open. Before Dr. Langdon could do more than squirm in his seat, Caliwone's Burst Rush smashed into him, instantly annihilating any damaged or exposed equipment and causing the giant machine to crash down with a thunderous thud.

It was at about this time that Superman and Shayera hurtled back down the hole to find Caliwone standing alone in front of the giant Mobile Suit. "Are you alright?" Shayera shouted over to Caliwone, who snarled back. Superman headed over to the Mobile Suit, but Caliwone beat him to it.

Hitting the suit with crushing force, Caliwone landed spider-like on the hatch containing his prey. Ripping off the protective hatch, Caliwone reached down and hauled Dr. Langdon out of the cockpit. He then jumped back down to the ground.

"Who's going to be executing who?" Caliwone snarled viciously, inches away from his face. Dr. Langdon whimpered. Caliwone swung him around and slammed him forcefully against the nearby wall. "What was that?" he asked in the same tone.

"Don't kill me!" Dr. Langdon cried. "Mercy!"

"Mercy? Oh, not tonight, my friend. Not tonight." Caliwone turned and flung him at full strength at the opposite wall thirty feet away.

Luckily, Superman was fast. Catching Dr. Langdon and softly bringing him to a stop, he turned back to Caliwone. "That wasn't necessary. I thought you were past all of that."

"All I said to you, Kal-El, was that I had no reason to kill anyone anymore!" Caliwone barked. "I may have just found an incident where I do!" There was a brief pause. "So then what, Kal-El?" he asked after a moment. "We just let him go?"

"We turn him in," Superman said firmly. "Whatever he has been doing here and to you, he will be punished for. Count on it."

Caliwone spat on the floor and walked over to them. "You better hope whatever punishment it is that you receive, pray that it keeps you off of the streets. Because if I see you again, my finger just might slip-" Caliwone flicked his finger toward the nearest wall that the man could see. A small portion of the wall exploded. He turned sharply and walked away, leaving Dr. Langdon cowering behind the Man of Steel.

Halfway to the hole Superman had made, Caliwone dropped his Super Saiyan form, trying desperately not to wobble. He glanced at the metal monstrosity as he passed by. When he had attacked the shield, he had concentrated on pounding one point, forcing a dent deep enough to prevent the shield from sliding open. He smirked. Humans and their technological toys.

He flew through the hole and out into the cool morning air where the X-Jet and the rest of the group were waiting. "Hurry!" Logan shouted, quickly boarding the Jet.

"Come on," Kitty said as the rest of the group finished boarding, and Batman, Shayera, and Superman joined the group and boarded with the man in the lab coat.

"Get aboard. I'm flying myself." Caliwone floated to the other side of the Jet and the group headed back to the Institute.

Caliwone landed lightly on the Institute grounds, rejuvenated by the cold clean air. Less than quietly, the X-Jet landed beside him, the engines dulling down to silence. Kitty rushed off and threw her arms around Cal's neck and hugged him. Shayera walked out and smiled to herself.

"We are going to take this man to the proper authorities," Superman said, still holding the man in his left hand and walking over.

Caliwone pushed Kitty away gently. Gently for him, anyway. "Kal-El," he said, not quite meeting Superman's eyes. "I…look, about coming to get-"

Superman smiled warmly. "Think nothing of it, Caliwone," he said before Caliwone could finish. "As I've said once before, I consider you a friend and still a member of the Justice League."

"Don't thank him yet," Batman said sharply.

A roar assaulted their ears. All turned in time to see three flares of light resolve themselves into three Sentinels, shoulders and chest spread in attack position. All three landed and targeted Caliwone with their array of deadly weapons. All crouched in ready position and Caliwone flared his aura.

"That won't be necessary."

Caliwone turned to see a man with a black eye patch and military suit with an elaborate crest sown on to his chest walk out of the Xavier Mansion. He was not exceptionally tall, but obviously very militarily groomed.

"Fury," Logan snarled as he passed by.

"Command override 0-0-6-2 Alpha 9-8-2, cease your current operations." The Sentinels hesitated for a moment, as if conversing between each other. Fury frowned. "That's an order. Stand down."

With a clanking racket, the Sentinels repositioned themselves into standby mode, guardian statues. Caliwone eyed the Sentinels for a moment, feeling uneasy. Something about them he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What's your game, Fury?" Logan growled into Fury's face.

"Let's just say, it is a favor to a friend," Nick Fury said, half turning to glance at Kitty. "I'll take the prisoner from here and make sure he gets put away for a long time."

Caliwone felt a twinge of unease as he looked back at the Sentinels. "Fury," Caliwone said, stepping forward. "There is something wrong with your Sentinels."

Fury turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"I can sense them," Caliwone said, trying his best to explain this properly. "As if they were living creatures."

"What are you talking about?" Fury asked. "Those machines are cold hard automated steel androids. There is nothing to 'sense'."

"Could you be sensing the energy that powers them?" Batman asked.

Fury glanced over at Batman, but said nothing.

"If that was the case, I would be able to sense the X-Jet," Caliwone said, annoyed. "It's as if they were living."

Fury opened his mouth as if to object but Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Colonel," he said friendly. "I'm not really sure how Caliwone senses things the way he does, but he hasn't missed a guess yet. If he says something is going on, odds are there is some fact in what he says."

Nick Fury turned and looked back at the Sentinels standing silent sentry behind them. "I'll look into it," he said. "Meanwhile, I'll relay what actually happened in California regarding the battle between Rogue and Ms. Marvel. You should be freed from any involvement," he added to Caliwone.

"That you, Colonel," Kitty said.

Fury nodded to her. "I will see you in a couple of days after your leave is over, agent." He snapped a solute, turned on his heel, and walked into the woods that lined the backyard.

"So," Kitty said. "Who wants muffins?"

Scott and Kurt gulped and both slowly backed away.

To be continued...

So, Caliwone is rescued and all is well thanks to Nick Fury's intervention but could there be more behind the Sentinels?

I hope you guys liked the chapter and that little Mobile Suit reference. Lol. Maybe I will do a crossover story for pre-Gundam Wing.

Please REVIEW everybody.

Thanks for those of you who did review and special thanks to Miles333 for all of your time Bete-Reading.


	17. Chapter 14 Special: The Real McCoy

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 14.5: The Real McCoy**

**Special**

**Comments please**

Hank McCoy sat back in his chair, hot chocolate in one hand and book in the other, enjoying the momentary peace and quiet that was so rare in the Institute. Logan had nearly everyone out running drills with Scott while Jean and Charles were downstairs tending to Rogue and the legendary Ms. Marvel. He felt guilty for a moment for relaxing so comfortably, what with Rogue and Ms. Marvel and the whole Caliwone being captured thing having just been concluded. But only for a moment.

While the main X-Men had been out rescuing, he had been the one to keep the overzealous recruits from running amuck. Or panicking.

Beast opened his book. For a long time, I have wondered where life takes me. If, in time, it will lead to a place even worth living for. Many wise men have said, 'What doesn't make sense now will surely come to fold later, if only you trust in those who guide.' For many years, I scoffed at such old fashioned notions until I came to a crossroads in my life and I found that truth can always found in the past.

"In the same way, at what point does a person simply have enough of a given situation? When does a person know what actions to take in a given circumstance? These types of questions have been a part of decisions as large as whether or not to commit hostilities between countries down to simple questions to forgive your neighbor. Many people claim that circumstance is the reason for poor decisions. 'If this had been a different time,' 'If my finances were in order'.

"Often times, we are lead by example. War times always lead to rash decisions and those decisions are justified to the people as a result of circumstance. When pushed into a corner, human beings by their nature are forced into rash situations with emotions that will run high and extreme choices are made.

"As previously mentioned, truth always can be found in our past, but the question that is naturally raised is, is humanity truly ready for the truth? From the dawn of time, human beings have always fought. Documentation's and cave drawings confirm our violent and blood stained history that spans time from before the Greek and Romans and into the modern warfare of the twenty first century. Is that life's purpose for humanity or for the individual? That is the question I ask of you. I have come to the conclusion that, at the very least, as long as humanity exists, there will always be battles. The only thing to ever change in humanities destiny is circumstance.

"I had the fortunate pleasure of visiting my old elementary school recently, and seeing the innocent faces of the 'soon-to-be' professor's and doctors, their minds uncluttered by the haze of deception that already had a greasy hold over their older family members. I see now how people can say that children are innocent. It's not that they have not yet experienced opportunity for hatred or anger, pleasure or joy. It is because they do not yet concern themselves with ridiculous ideas like circumstance or change. They live in the now and adapt to work around obstacles rather than building barriers of excuses to hide behind.

"It truly amazes me how simplistic the word actually is through the eyes of children, uninhibited by prejudice. In their minds, one simple objective..."

"Heads up!" The window in front of Beast shattered and a heavy iron ball crashed onto the floor and rolled to the wall.

Beast sighed and closed his book. He knew it was too good to be true, an afternoon of real relaxation. He set his mug and his book aside and went over to retrieve the ball.

"Hey," Beast shouted down to the group. "Try to keep this under control, huh? It does cost money to keep rebuilding the Institute, you know."

"Sorry, Mr. McCoy," Jubilee shouted up.

"Yeah, my bad," Cannonball said, waiving up even as he dodged another iron ball.

"Hey, why don't you pay attention to the training course before it takes your head off?" Logan shouted from somewhere down the course.

"Come on, loud mouth," Berserker said, starting up on the course again. "I don't wanna do this again."

The three moved on and Beast shook his head, smiling. Those three hadn't changed a bit. He walked back over to his chair picked up his book, not minding the new cold breeze. His blue fur actually coming in handy.

"It truly amazes me how simplistic the world actually is through the eyes of children, uninhibited by prejudice. In their minds, one simple objective is enough to suffice, whatever each individual decides on.

"Most believe that peace is the objective for all of humanity. I have to question such an absolute. If peace was truly the goal for all of humanity, then why are we constantly starting wars? In my belief, it is in the human consciousness to fight, animalistic qualities that some humans have managed to suppress, while others attempt to use in order to attain such a peace.

"Assassination is the idea born out of that way of thinking but, can peace at the expense of lives truly be considered peace? Can assassination, a deceitful and heavy handed attempt to silence those who fight against the idea of peace, really lead us into a peaceful resolution? For me, I could never accept peace as a result of war as 'true peace'; forceful resolutions that confine and restrict activities of one individual country by the standards of another. Yes, war may come to a brief and uneasy end for a time until those being restricted find the opportunity or allies to rebel.

"I understand that my ideals may be considered slightly fatalistic, the knowledge that peace, in my mind, will never happen but I believe that a standard must be set to strive for, just the same as people cannot live without hope. I understand why the world is as it is, war profiteers, politicians, those who simply love to see the world burn. They keep thoughts of war alive and fear in our hearts.

"Some say that people need weapons to maintain peace, to have the 'bigger stick than the other guy'. Those ideas by their nature cause feelings of jealousy, anger, and fear, three major ingredients that cause people to lash out at others. The threat of power or the ability to cause harm can sometimes be more than being simply passive.

"In the world we live in today, our leaders in positions of power tell us that in order to maintain peace, actions that future generations may come to regret may be necessary in order to secure a future for those same generations. With acts of terrorism and 'World Super Powers' taking steps into conflicts unassociated with themselves will never help solve the real problem in the long run. With that kind of decision making process, more tragedies will ensue and history will continue to repeat itself and if that happens, more lives will have to be sacrificed in the name of circumstance."

Beast closed his book and considered what he had just read. Looking back over the last several centuries, there was a pattern that always seemed to resurface no matter how much horror and publicized they were. At this point in history, there have been two 'Wars to end all Wars' and those are just the ones we acknowledge. The anti-mutant act is a major one that is a repeat of history, following the women's rights movement and overcoming racism just to name a few.

Beast glanced down at the book for a second more, then stood up and walked out of the room to go have yet another long conversation on this kind of topic with Xavier.

To be continued...

Hello guys. This is another special that I am doing mid week for two reasons.

Reason 1: To generate interest and keep Dragon Sagas: Book Two towards the top of the X-Men Evolution category (Since it is set up by latest updates)

Reason 2: I want comments without the distraction of another chapter.

This is the first time I very much encourage a review on a special chapter because I really want to know other people's opinions and possibly hold a discussion about these views.

So, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to reading your comments!


	18. Chapter 15: Destructive Forces

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 15: Destructive Forces**

_"...Authorities, having previously denied reports of a fight between mutants, confirmed today that there was, indeed, an incident atop the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California between two mutants, the well known hero Ms. Marvel and an as-yet to be identified mutant._

_"Other reports of the involvement of the still-feared 'Golden Warrior' were also confirmed as being present, but was not involved in the aggression. All charges against him have been dropped."_

Kitty Pryde finished shoveling in the last of her Frosted Flakes into her mouth and slurped the last of her milk as the news shifted to more localized news and the noise level rose again as the coverage about Caliwone and Rogue ended. She silently thanked Nick Fury for his intervention in clearing Cal and for protecting Rogue.

Beside Kitty, Jean laid her head against her arms on the table and silently groaned. "Why do I wake up with a headache every morning?"

"Maybe you're pregnant," Kitty commented, but regretted it instantly at the glare Jean fired at her.

"Headache's, Kitty," Jean growled as Kurt popped into the room. "Not morning sickness."

"Hey Kitty," Kurt said, placing one blue three fingered hand on her shoulder and leaning to one side, cutting off Jean's glare. "You'll never guess who's in town!"

"Who, Kurt?" Kitty asked, half annoyed. She had told Kurt about porting in without any warning. His sulfuric smoke almost always made her cough.

"The Side Street Boys!" Kurt said excitedly, teasing. From her solitary spot by the window, Feral snorted in contempt.

"Kurt, they are so, like, last year." Kitty stood up and walked her plate over to the sink. "Besides, don't you think we're a little old for that kind of stuff?"

"I guess you're right," Kurt said, bowing his head in an act of defeat as Kitty walked back to the table. "And I guess these tickets wouldn't interest you in the slightest then," he said, lifting his tail, which was clutching four tickets tightly. Feral snickered from her spot as Kitty snatched them away from Kurt without hesitation and sent a withering glare down at him.

"I hate you," Kitty said as she turned haughtily and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait!" Kurt shouted, bounding after her. "One of those is mine!"

Jean walked out slowly after them and made her way to the medical ward. Rogue and Ms. Marvel were both lying motionlessly in their beds. The Professor was already there, tending to Ms. Marvel. "Good morning, Jean," he said, his voice sounding abnormally loud in the silence.

Jean winced slightly and walked over to the supply cabinet to grab the Advil. "Any changes?" she asked quietly.

Xavier glanced up at Jean's quiet voice. "Not yet. Jean, are you alright?"

Jean waived the concern away. "Not a lot of sleep last night, what with the whole Sentinel thing still causing me nightmare's."

Xavier nodded and went back to mentally scanning Ms. Marvel's mind for any hint of consciousness. Jean went over to Rogue and sat down behind her head. She placed her hands against her temple. Mentally, she reached into what she could sense as Rogue, feeling around to try and help ease her consciousness back to the surface. What she did not expect was for Rogue to snap her eyes open and suddenly reject Jean's intrusion.

Jean flew backwards from the recoil and landed on her back on the floor.

"Jean!" Xavier exclaimed as he turned to look.

Rogue clapped her hands to her head and slowly rose off of her bed, looking like a scene from an old horror movie. The lights flickered wildly, medical instruments and equipment flying all over. Jean covered her head as an oxygen tank crashed down near her, puncturing a hole into itself and sending pressurized oxygen vapor rushing outward. It formed a funneling cloud around Rogue. The tank itself was propelled under the bed to crash into the wall on the other side.

"Aaaah!" Rogue screamed. "Help me!"

"Rogue, hang on!" Xavier shouted, doing his best to wheel himself away to the door. "Jean!"

From her sitting position on the floor, Jean reached up with one hand to her forehead and stretched out her other, straining. "I...I can't pull her down," Jean yelled.

"Focus, Jean," Xavier encouraged. "Remember our training."

"Eh...trying..." Jean grunted. The hand at her forehead reached out. As if gripping Rogue through the air, Jean tried to pull her down to the bed. "Rogue," Jean struggled to say. "Stop...fighting me."

"Hurry, Jean," Xavier said, his own hands to his temples as he tried to reach into Rogue's mind. "Rogue, let me help you!"

Rogue screamed again.

"Charles, what's happening?" Logan questioned hurriedly as he ran into the room. He took in sight of Rogue floating in the air and the two psychics' attempts to reach her. "Rogue!" Without hesitation, Logan dove into the room. Before he could reach Rogue, the oxygen vapor cleared from around Jean like giant wings spreading outward from her, and Rogue slammed down on the bed. Logan, caught in mid jump, slammed face first into the wall.

Xavier hurried forward, paying no attention to Logan, and clapped his hands around Rogue's head. Jean forcibly kept the wriggling Rogue pinned down. Xavier's face reflected the inner battle. "It's as if...there are two completely different...consciousnesses here..."

"Isn't that normal when Rogue absorbs someone?" Logan asked, finding a spot to crouch nearby.

"Not like this," Xavier said, his face becoming more strained. "Normally, she absorbs memories, emotions, the mind, in essence. Not a complete consciousness."

"Maybe...it's an aftereffect of her long absorption," Jean managed. "According to Caliwone...she held on...really long."

"Is that possible, Charles?" Logan asked.

Xavier didn't answer, his attention focused solely on bringing Rogue back from the abyss. In his mind, he reached out. He could see Rogue's figure slipping toward the blinding light of the other consciousness. Xavier moved quickly, reaching out to Rogue and yanking her back to control.

The swirling torrent calmed as Rogue's breathing became more controlled. Jean fell backwards as she released her grip on Rogue. Logan moved to help Jean up, but Jean reached for the Advil instead.

"Rogue," Logan asked lightly. "Are you alright?"

Rogue groaned. "I think so, Mr. Logan," she said, rubbing her forehead weakly.

Logan smiled. "Good." He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Get some rest so you can get back on your feet."

Rogue tiredly brushed a white lock of hair out of her face. "Alright."

"And then you and I will have a talk about what you were thinking," Logan said, only vaguely threateningly.

Rogue swallowed. "I think I'm going to need a lot of time to recover, Logan."

Logan smiled as Charles and Jean passed him on their way out. "That-a-girl," he said, knowing that was a definite 'Rogue' answer.

Slade walked casually into the infamous office of Lex Luthor's Lex Corp building, where the businessman sat waiting. Slade practically rolled his eyes at the expression on the man's face, recognizing the expression and interpreting as follows: "What the hell are you thinking, walking in here like this? You know as well as I do that the Bat has eyes and ears everywhere. What if he finds out we are meeting like this? Have you finally cracked?"

Before any of that could be contracted into words, however, Slade raised a hand. "Relax, Lex. I am not stupid. I have taken care of things to ensure my arrival and our meeting goes unnoticed."

"Yes, Lexie old pal, lighten up; live a little," came a voice from behind Slade. He turned sharply, his hand dropping down to his waist, reflexively. All it took was seeing the green- slicked hair and wide smile to know it was the Joker. "Really Lexie-poo," the Joker continued, skipping past Slade to perch on the corner of Lex's desk. "You need to get a little life in you, you're starting to go pale."

Lex glanced over to Slade. "Unnoticed, eh? Remind me to never trust any of your security measures ever again." He turned his attention to the clown. "What do you want, Joker?" Lex asked, his patience obviously dangerously low when concerned with the Clown Prince of Crime.

"You didn't really think that you could attack the Bat and his little clan of Justice Dweebs without me popping in to say hello, did you?"

"That was a hope of mine," Lex said, sourly.

"Oh, now my feelings are hurt," the Joker said, his expression becoming one of sadness. "And here I thought we were like family, resemblances and all." The Joker cackled.

"Get a life, Clown," Lex snapped, standing up from his desk.

"Oh, come on Lex," Joker said, his maniacal grin back on his face. "What's a little knockout gas between friends?"

Lex turned to look sharply at the clown. "What?" Before the whole word could escape his lips, Joker's knockout gas sprayed right into his face from the flower on his jacket. Lex collapsed into a heap and before Slade could do more than jump backwards, Harley Quinn's spray hit him from behind. The last thing Slade could remember was the light fading out as Joker's famous laugh filled the large office.

Lex woke somewhat groggily. I am going to kill that clown. The room around him slowly came back into focus, what he could see through the shadows, that is. Light filtered softly through a few cracks, giving the place a very rustic atmosphere. Boxes and cartons lay strewn across the floor and walls around him. He tried to lift a hand to rub his head, belatedly realizing that he was tied quite securely to a steel chair.

"Finally awake, Luthor?" Slade asked.

Lex looked to his right, where Slade sat similarly tied next to him. "I see," Lex smirked. "So you weren't part of Joker's little kidnapping."

"Of course not," Slade answered. "His attack was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."

There was a noise like someone sliding across a dust-covered floor and Joker bounded energetically over to them. "Oh goodie, you're awake," the clown exclaimed happily. "And just in time for the main event." Joker bounced over to a shadow and rolled out a TV over in front of them.

"What are you talking about," Lex asked. "Untie me, you lunatic."

"Patience, my waxed headed friend," Joker said as he pulled up a chair and hopped into the seat between the other two men with a bag of chips. "Doritos?" he asked to either man.

Slade narrowed his eyes behind the copper and black mask that concealed his face.

"Oh, right," Joker said, humor faltering a bit. "Another party pooper with a mask. What about you, Lexie boy?"

"What are you trying to prove?" Lex asked angrily. "If you don't let me go, I swear on your grave I will-"

"Enough with the threats, Lex ol' boy," Joker said with a large smile. "But you're right, you know. Doritos just don't taste right without salsa and a dash of blood!" He laughed wickedly.

Lex growled deep in his throat, but Slade cut in. "Tell me, my friend, what are we watching?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Joker threw an arm around Slade's shoulders and crossed his legs professionally. "I have been watching your little dance with the Justice Brats and the new Monkey Man-"

"Saiyan," Slade corrected.

"Whatever," Joker said, waving a hand dismissively. "As the League's new pet-in-training, I figured, 'Hey, let's see what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immoveable object'." Joker crunched a chip loudly. "What better way than to throw them at each other and find out who wins?"

Slade looked at Joker as best he could as Joker poured a good majority of the bag of Doritos into his mouth and threw the bag over his shoulder carelessly. "So what happens when the Justice League shows up to prevent whatever it is you are trying to accomplish?" Slade asked.

"When 'S' chest comes flying in to crash the party, my little lovie dove will be all set to blow his little club house into pieces. Kablooey!" He laughed again hysterically.

"Your plans are as simple as your life," Lex spat out. "Worthless."

Joker reversed his position over to Lex's side, drawing a circle with the tip of his finger on Lex's cheek. "Ah, Lexie, why do you always have to be so harsh?"

"Because, Dimwit, you have me tied up to a chair," Lex snapped, doing his best to bounce himself away from the clown. "Now, untie me."

"Shh," Joker said, putting a finger to his lips. "The show's about to start!"

The TV flickered once, then steadied down to a view of a standard city street. The sight of flattened cop cars and squads thrown halfway through solid brick walls was enough to remove the 'standard' out of the equation. Trees and debris of shredded houses lay scattered everywhere amidst the shattered pavement.

There was one clean streak throughout all of the devastation, as if some creature of immense power had simply walked through its own destruction, creating a path as it went. The only thing moving in the whole expanse was the channel 5 camera crew, moving around to try and find survivors.

A man settled himself in front of the camera, nervousness etched on his face as he fearfully glanced behind himself at the devastation. "This is Snapper Carr reporting to you live from Ground Zero on the outskirts of Bayville, New York. As you can see behind me, the devastation left in the wake of this renegade mutant is enormous.

"The Justice League has failed to respond to this situation as yet and the question has become, how much destruction before they turn up? And will they even be able to stop this leviathan? Will even Superman have any better effect than the military? For our sake, I hope so." The camera panned over to a tank crushed and upside down on top of a child's swing set.

"The mutant, identified as the Juggernaut, appears to be headed straight into Bayville and the well known Xavier Institute for mutants. From what I understand, there have been multiple acts of aggression toward the founder of the Institute, Charles Xavier, in the past. Hopefully, they, and the recent addition to their staff, Caliwone, formerly known as the 'Golden Warrior', will be able to hold off the unstoppable Juggernaut."

"Oh, I love drama shows," Joker cackled excitedly as Snapper Carr finished his report. "It always has me hanging on the very edge of my seat."

"You really are a fool," Lex said. "Caliwone survived a fight with Doomsday not too long ago. What makes you think that Juggernaut will be able to so much as touch him?"

"Lex," Slade spoke up thoughtfully. "I think you may be underestimating Juggernaut a little. Unlike Doomsday, Juggernaut is completely invulnerable. He is not likely to succumb to such simplistic weaknesses as is his own protruding bone spikes, the way Superman discovered." Joker nodded vigorously.

"Have either of you idiots considered that Juggernaut's weakness is nearly as easy to exploit?" Luthor ground out. "Removing his helmet and delivering mental blasts to him will render him incapacitated. For the Saiyan and Xavier, that will be a simple matter."

"Come now, Lex," Joker chided. "Something so obvious, I must have over looked."

"As simple-minded as you are, I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Luthor snapped.

Joker's grin was lost for a second as he was taken aback. The grin spread back a moment later, however, and Joker chuckled. "Instead of arguing amongst ourselves, what do you say we just watch the tube?"

"Scott, get all of the younger students out of here!" Logan shouted over the panicked voices. "Get them as far away from here as you can!"

"This isn't right," he said angrily. "You need my help."

"If something happens, you have to look out for the kids," Logan cut him off. "You're in charge. Now get going."

"What about me?" Kurt asked, in full uniform. "What should I do?"

"You I have a need for," Logan said. "Get Shadowcat and Jean after they help evacuate the younger students and have them meet Charles in the Danger Room."

Caliwone snorted from his relaxed position on a nearby windowsill. "Hiding, are we?"

"Protecting Charles is our only priority," Logan snapped, having no patience for Caliwone's contempt. "The Danger Room offers the most protection in the Institute with its latest upgrades that were meant for you."

"I am surprised you're not just putting him on that jet of yours and flying him out of here," Caliwone smirked. "Is it out of gas?"

"If we don't stop him here, he'll just keep goin'. And there's no stoppin' him once he gets goin'." Logan ran a hand through his wild hair. The last time he had fought Cain Marko, he had been thrown like a rag doll through nearly every wall between the entrance and the Danger Room.

"Is he really all that much to worry about?" Caliwone asked, casually looking out the window he was sitting on. "I mean, he's just a mutant, right?"

Logan suppressed a snarl at the contempt hidden beneath the words. "You'll find out soon enough."

Caliwone snorted and stood up. "Everyone, quiet down!" he bellowed loudly over the cries of fear and soft screams. Everyone turned to look over at him. "Quiet your fears, for a savior is among you." Caliwone smirked to himself. He was a natural leader, after all. "I have just been challenged, you see, by Logan. He says the mutant that approaches is one of incredible power and unrivaled strength; unbeatable. I will never turn down a challenge of strength. You have nothing to fear, for I will defeat this 'monstrous mutant' with my own bare hands, and prove to you all that none can match my power!"

A cheer went up from the group as Caliwone shed his leather jacket and blew out through the open window in the direction that Juggernaut approached from.

Logan looked after him. "Scott," he said as Scott pushed his way over to Logan. "Get the kids on the X-Jet. I still have a really bad feelin'." Scott nodded and raised his voice in command. Logan made his way through the crowd to Jean. "I still want you down in the Danger Room with Charles. Make sure everyone else leaves."

Cain Marko laughed at the weak attempts by the United States Military to halt his progress toward his brother, Charles. This time, not a person on Earth could stop him. Not even his brother.

With a thunderous boom, a tank rammed him, the treads on the vehicle digging up Earth as it tried to run the unstoppable over. Cain did not so much as break stride as the tank's 'nose' crushed inward and finished itself. Cain lifted a fist and smashed it down on top of the tank, splitting it down the middle. Fire erupted around him, little feathers tickling his exposed skin on his arms. He walked through the flames, unaffected not far from the Xavier Institute.

His anger rose as he remembered why he had traveled this far to kill his half brother. Ever since his powers awakening, Charles had had Cain permanently imprisoned in a paralyzing solution, saying that his rage could not be controlled. "You will pay, Brother. I will make sure of it."

"Nice entrance, very dramatic. I like your style." Caliwone landed in front of Juggernaut lightly, with his arms folded across his chest.

Cain laughed. "Puny man," he taunted. "Heh, why don't you get out of my way?"

Caliwone smirked right back. "Is that all you have to say to me?" he asked. "Those are last words, you know."

Juggernaut roared. His anger, not something that was usually in his control, flared up. Cain Marko lurched forward, crushing cement under one massive foot. Caliwone's smile widened as he stepped one foot back for a counter attack. The ground shook as the giant Juggernaut lifted a fist and swung it down. Kitty Pryde finished shoveling in the last of her Frosted Flakes into her mouth and slurped the last of her milk as the news shifted to more localized news and the noise level rose again as the coverage about Caliwone and Rogue ended. She silently thanked Nick Fury for his intervention in clearing Cal and for protecting Rogue.

Beside Kitty, Jean laid her head against her arms on the table and silently groaned. "Why do I wake up with a headache every morning?"

"Maybe you're pregnant," Kitty commented, but regretted it instantly at the glare Jean fired at her.

"Headache's, Kitty," Jean growled as Kurt popped into the room. "Not morning sickness."

"Hey Kitty," Kurt said, placing one blue three fingered hand on her shoulder and leaning to one side, cutting off Jean's glare. "You'll never guess who's in town!"

"Who, Kurt?" Kitty asked, half annoyed. She had told Kurt about porting in without any warning. His sulfuric smoke almost always made her cough.

"The Side Street Boys!" Kurt said excitedly, teasing. From her solitary spot by the window, Feral snorted in contempt.

"Kurt, they are so, like, last year." Kitty stood up and walked her plate over to the sink. "Besides, don't you think we're a little old for that kind of stuff?"

"I guess you're right," Kurt said, bowing his head in an act of defeat as Kitty walked back to the table. "And I guess these tickets wouldn't interest you in the slightest then," he said, lifting his tail, which was clutching four tickets tightly. Feral snickered from her spot as Kitty snatched them away from Kurt without hesitation and sent a withering glare down at him.

"I hate you," Kitty said as she turned haughtily and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait!" Kurt shouted, bounding after her. "One of those is mine!"

Jean walked out slowly after them and made her way to the medical ward. Rogue and Ms. Marvel were both lying motionlessly in their beds. The Professor was already there, tending to Ms. Marvel. "Good morning, Jean," he said, his voice sounding abnormally loud in the silence.

Jean winced slightly and walked over to the supply cabinet to grab the Advil. "Any changes?" she asked quietly.

Xavier glanced up at Jean's quiet voice. "Not yet. Jean, are you alright?"

Jean waived the concern away. "Not a lot of sleep last night, what with the whole Sentinel thing still causing me nightmare's."

Xavier nodded and went back to mentally scanning Ms. Marvel's mind for any hint of consciousness. Jean went over to Rogue and sat down behind her head. She placed her hands against her temple. Mentally, she reached into what she could sense as Rogue, feeling around to try and help ease her consciousness back to the surface. What she did not expect was for Rogue to snap her eyes open and suddenly reject Jean's intrusion.

Jean flew backwards from the recoil and landed on her back on the floor.

"Jean!" Xavier exclaimed as he turned to look.

Rogue clapped her hands to her head and slowly rose off of her bed, looking like a scene from an old horror movie. The lights flickered wildly, medical instruments and equipment flying all over. Jean covered her head as an oxygen tank crashed down near her, puncturing a hole into itself and sending pressurized oxygen vapor rushing outward. It formed a funneling cloud around Rogue. The tank itself was propelled under the bed to crash into the wall on the other side.

"Aaaah!" Rogue screamed. "Help me!"

"Rogue, hang on!" Xavier shouted, doing his best to wheel himself away to the door. "Jean!"

From her sitting position on the floor, Jean reached up with one hand to her forehead and stretched out her other, straining. "I...I can't pull her down," Jean yelled.

"Focus, Jean," Xavier encouraged. "Remember our training."

"Eh...trying..." Jean grunted. The hand at her forehead reached out. As if gripping Rogue through the air, Jean tried to pull her down to the bed. "Rogue," Jean struggled to say. "Stop...fighting me."

"Hurry, Jean," Xavier said, his own hands to his temples as he tried to reach into Rogue's mind. "Rogue, let me help you!"

Rogue screamed again.

"Charles, what's happening?" Logan questioned hurriedly as he ran into the room. He took in sight of Rogue floating in the air and the two psychics' attempts to reach her. "Rogue!" Without hesitation, Logan dove into the room. Before he could reach Rogue, the oxygen vapor cleared from around Jean like giant wings spreading outward from her, and Rogue slammed down on the bed. Logan, caught in mid jump, slammed face first into the wall.

Xavier hurried forward, paying no attention to Logan, and clapped his hands around Rogue's head. Jean forcibly kept the wriggling Rogue pinned down. Xavier's face reflected the inner battle. "It's as if...there are two completely different...consciousnesses here..."

"Isn't that normal when Rogue absorbs someone?" Logan asked, finding a spot to crouch nearby.

"Not like this," Xavier said, his face becoming more strained. "Normally, she absorbs memories, emotions, the mind, in essence. Not a complete consciousness."

"Maybe...it's an aftereffect of her long absorption," Jean managed. "According to Caliwone...she held on...really long."

"Is that possible, Charles?" Logan asked.

Xavier didn't answer, his attention focused solely on bringing Rogue back from the abyss. In his mind, he reached out. He could see Rogue's figure slipping toward the blinding light of the other consciousness. Xavier moved quickly, reaching out to Rogue and yanking her back to control.

The swirling torrent calmed as Rogue's breathing became more controlled. Jean fell backwards as she released her grip on Rogue. Logan moved to help Jean up, but Jean reached for the Advil instead.

"Rogue," Logan asked lightly. "Are you alright?"

Rogue groaned. "I think so, Mr. Logan," she said, rubbing her forehead weakly.

Logan smiled. "Good." He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Get some rest so you can get back on your feet."

Rogue tiredly brushed a white lock of hair out of her face. "Alright."

"And then you and I will have a talk about what you were thinking," Logan said, only vaguely threateningly.

Rogue swallowed. "I think I'm going to need a lot of time to recover, Logan."

Logan smiled as Charles and Jean passed him on their way out. "That-a-girl," he said, knowing that was a definite 'Rogue' answer.

Slade walked casually into the infamous office of Lex Luthor's Lex Corp building, where the businessman sat waiting. Slade practically rolled his eyes at the expression on the man's face, recognizing the expression and interpreting as follows: "What the hell are you thinking, walking in here like this? You know as well as I do that the Bat has eyes and ears everywhere. What if he finds out we are meeting like this? Have you finally cracked?"

Before any of that could be contracted into words, however, Slade raised a hand. "Relax, Lex. I am not stupid. I have taken care of things to ensure my arrival and our meeting goes unnoticed."

"Yes, Lexie old pal, lighten up; live a little," came a voice from behind Slade. He turned sharply, his hand dropping down to his waist, reflexively. All it took was seeing the green- slicked hair and wide smile to know it was the Joker. "Really Lexie-poo," the Joker continued, skipping past Slade to perch on the corner of Lex's desk. "You need to get a little life in you, you're starting to go pale."

Lex glanced over to Slade. "Unnoticed, eh? Remind me to never trust any of your security measures ever again." He turned his attention to the clown. "What do you want, Joker?" Lex asked, his patience obviously dangerously low when concerned with the Clown Prince of Crime.

"You didn't really think that you could attack the Bat and his little clan of Justice Dweebs without me popping in to say hello, did you?"

"That was a hope of mine," Lex said, sourly.

"Oh, now my feelings are hurt," the Joker said, his expression becoming one of sadness. "And here I thought we were like family, resemblances and all." The Joker cackled.

"Get a life, Clown," Lex snapped, standing up from his desk.

"Oh, come on Lex," Joker said, his maniacal grin back on his face. "What's a little knockout gas between friends?"

Lex turned to look sharply at the clown. "What?" Before the whole word could escape his lips, Joker's knockout gas sprayed right into his face from the flower on his jacket. Lex collapsed into a heap and before Slade could do more than jump backwards, Harley Quinn's spray hit him from behind. The last thing Slade could remember was the light fading out as Joker's famous laugh filled the large office.

Lex woke somewhat groggily. I am going to kill that clown. The room around him slowly came back into focus, what he could see through the shadows, that is. Light filtered softly through a few cracks, giving the place a very rustic atmosphere. Boxes and cartons lay strewn across the floor and walls around him. He tried to lift a hand to rub his head, belatedly realizing that he was tied quite securely to a steel chair.

"Finally awake, Luthor?" Slade asked.

Lex looked to his right, where Slade sat similarly tied next to him. "I see," Lex smirked. "So you weren't part of Joker's little kidnapping."

"Of course not," Slade answered. "His attack was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."

There was a noise like someone sliding across a dust-covered floor and Joker bounded energetically over to them. "Oh goodie, you're awake," the clown exclaimed happily. "And just in time for the main event." Joker bounced over to a shadow and rolled out a TV over in front of them.

"What are you talking about," Lex asked. "Untie me, you lunatic."

"Patience, my waxed headed friend," Joker said as he pulled up a chair and hopped into the seat between the other two men with a bag of chips. "Doritos?" he asked to either man.

Slade narrowed his eyes behind the copper and black mask that concealed his face.

"Oh, right," Joker said, humor faltering a bit. "Another party pooper with a mask. What about you, Lexie boy?"

"What are you trying to prove?" Lex asked angrily. "If you don't let me go, I swear on your grave I will-"

"Enough with the threats, Lex ol' boy," Joker said with a large smile. "But you're right, you know. Doritos just don't taste right without salsa and a dash of blood!" He laughed wickedly.

Lex growled deep in his throat, but Slade cut in. "Tell me, my friend, what are we watching?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Joker threw an arm around Slade's shoulders and crossed his legs professionally. "I have been watching your little dance with the Justice Brats and the new Monkey Man-"

"Saiyan," Slade corrected.

"Whatever," Joker said, waving a hand dismissively. "As the League's new pet-in-training, I figured, 'Hey, let's see what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immoveable object'." Joker crunched a chip loudly. "What better way than to throw them at each other and find out who wins?"

Slade looked at Joker as best he could as Joker poured a good majority of the bag of Doritos into his mouth and threw the bag over his shoulder carelessly. "So what happens when the Justice League shows up to prevent whatever it is you are trying to accomplish?" Slade asked.

"When 'S' chest comes flying in to crash the party, my little lovie dove will be all set to blow his little club house into pieces. Kablooey!" He laughed again hysterically.

"Your plans are as simple as your life," Lex spat out. "Worthless."

Joker reversed his position over to Lex's side, drawing a circle with the tip of his finger on Lex's cheek. "Ah, Lexie, why do you always have to be so harsh?"

"Because, Dimwit, you have me tied up to a chair," Lex snapped, doing his best to bounce himself away from the clown. "Now, untie me."

"Shh," Joker said, putting a finger to his lips. "The show's about to start!"

The TV flickered once, then steadied down to a view of a standard city street. The sight of flattened cop cars and squads thrown halfway through solid brick walls was enough to remove the 'standard' out of the equation. Trees and debris of shredded houses lay scattered everywhere amidst the shattered pavement.

There was one clean streak throughout all of the devastation, as if some creature of immense power had simply walked through its own destruction, creating a path as it went. The only thing moving in the whole expanse was the channel 5 camera crew, moving around to try and find survivors.

A man settled himself in front of the camera, nervousness etched on his face as he fearfully glanced behind himself at the devastation. "This is Snapper Carr reporting to you live from Ground Zero on the outskirts of Bayville, New York. As you can see behind me, the devastation left in the wake of this renegade mutant is enormous.

"The Justice League has failed to respond to this situation as yet and the question has become, how much destruction before they turn up? And will they even be able to stop this leviathan? Will even Superman have any better effect than the military? For our sake, I hope so." The camera panned over to a tank crushed and upside down on top of a child's swing set.

"The mutant, identified as the Juggernaut, appears to be headed straight into Bayville and the well known Xavier Institute for mutants. From what I understand, there have been multiple acts of aggression toward the founder of the Institute, Charles Xavier, in the past. Hopefully, they, and the recent addition to their staff, Caliwone, formerly known as the 'Golden Warrior', will be able to hold off the unstoppable Juggernaut."

"Oh, I love drama shows," Joker cackled excitedly as Snapper Carr finished his report. "It always has me hanging on the very edge of my seat."

"You really are a fool," Lex said. "Caliwone survived a fight with Doomsday not too long ago. What makes you think that Juggernaut will be able to so much as touch him?"

"Lex," Slade spoke up thoughtfully. "I think you may be underestimating Juggernaut a little. Unlike Doomsday, Juggernaut is completely invulnerable. He is not likely to succumb to such simplistic weaknesses as is his own protruding bone spikes, the way Superman discovered." Joker nodded vigorously.

"Have either of you idiots considered that Juggernaut's weakness is nearly as easy to exploit?" Luthor ground out. "Removing his helmet and delivering mental blasts to him will render him incapacitated. For the Saiyan and Xavier, that will be a simple matter."

"Come now, Lex," Joker chided. "Something so obvious, I must have over looked."

"As simple-minded as you are, I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Luthor snapped.

Joker's grin was lost for a second as he was taken aback. The grin spread back a moment later, however, and Joker chuckled. "Instead of arguing amongst ourselves, what do you say we just watch the tube?"

"Scott, get all of the younger students out of here!" Logan shouted over the panicked voices. "Get them as far away from here as you can!"

"This isn't right," he said angrily. "You need my help."

"If something happens, you have to look out for the kids," Logan cut him off. "You're in charge. Now get going."

"What about me?" Kurt asked, in full uniform. "What should I do?"

"You I have a need for," Logan said. "Get Shadowcat and Jean after they help evacuate the younger students and have them meet Charles in the Danger Room."

Caliwone snorted from his relaxed position on a nearby windowsill. "Hiding, are we?"

"Protecting Charles is our only priority," Logan snapped, having no patience for Caliwone's contempt. "The Danger Room offers the most protection in the Institute with its latest upgrades that were meant for you."

"I am surprised you're not just putting him on that jet of yours and flying him out of here," Caliwone smirked. "Is it out of gas?"

"If we don't stop him here, he'll just keep goin'. And there's no stoppin' him once he gets goin'." Logan ran a hand through his wild hair. The last time he had fought Cain Marko, he had been thrown like a rag doll through nearly every wall between the entrance and the Danger Room.

"Is he really all that much to worry about?" Caliwone asked, casually looking out the window he was sitting on. "I mean, he's just a mutant, right?"

Logan suppressed a snarl at the contempt hidden beneath the words. "You'll find out soon enough."

Caliwone snorted and stood up. "Everyone, quiet down!" he bellowed loudly over the cries of fear and soft screams. Everyone turned to look over at him. "Quiet your fears, for a savior is among you." Caliwone smirked to himself. He was a natural leader, after all. "I have just been challenged, you see, by Logan. He says the mutant that approaches is one of incredible power and unrivaled strength; unbeatable. I will never turn down a challenge of strength. You have nothing to fear, for I will defeat this 'monstrous mutant' with my own bare hands, and prove to you all that none can match my power!"

A cheer went up from the group as Caliwone shed his leather jacket and blew out through the open window in the direction that Juggernaut approached from.

Logan looked after him. "Scott," he said as Scott pushed his way over to Logan. "Get the kids on the X-Jet. I still have a really bad feelin'." Scott nodded and raised his voice in command. Logan made his way through the crowd to Jean. "I still want you down in the Danger Room with Charles. Make sure everyone else leaves."

Cain Marko laughed at the weak attempts by the United States Military to halt his progress toward his brother, Charles. This time, not a person on Earth could stop him. Not even his brother.

With a thunderous boom, a tank rammed him, the treads on the vehicle digging up Earth as it tried to run the unstoppable over. Cain did not so much as break stride as the tank's 'nose' crushed inward and finished itself. Cain lifted a fist and smashed it down on top of the tank, splitting it down the middle. Fire erupted around him, little feathers tickling his exposed skin on his arms. He walked through the flames, unaffected not far from the Xavier Institute.

His anger rose as he remembered why he had traveled this far to kill his half brother. Ever since his powers awakening, Charles had had Cain permanently imprisoned in a paralyzing solution, saying that his rage could not be controlled. "You will pay, Brother. I will make sure of it."

"Nice entrance, very dramatic. I like your style." Caliwone landed in front of Juggernaut lightly, with his arms folded across his chest.

Cain laughed. "Puny man," he taunted. "Heh, why don't you get out of my way?"

Caliwone smirked right back. "Is that all you have to say to me?" he asked. "Those are last words, you know."

Juggernaut roared. His anger, not something that was usually in his control, flared up. Cain Marko lurched forward, crushing cement under one massive foot. Caliwone's smile widened as he stepped one foot back for a counter attack. The ground shook as the giant Juggernaut lifted a fist and swung it down.

To be continued...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Alright guys, from what I can gather, this is what everyone is looking for (Aslo a special request of Kobez2.0)

Here, we get back to the hard core fighting and plans. I hope you all enjoy.

I need everyone who reads to REVIEW please. It was due to lack of REVIEWS that lead to the simmered down first half of this Book so REVIEWS are extremely important.

I don't care if is something as simple as 'Good update,' 'Good chapter,' or 'Bad update,' 'Bad chapter.' At least I know that you care and I can improve.


	19. Chapter 16: Powers Collide

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 16: Powers Collide**

**Check out my poll on my profile!**

Juggernaut's fist crushed downward toward the Saiyan standing in front of him. Caliwone lifted his left hand casually to block, and nearly collapsed as the severely underestimated strength was caught in his hand. His Saiyan reflexes coupled with his long experience instantly forced his body to do the smartest thing. Turning his catch into a deflection to the outside, Juggernaut's hand slammed full force into the ground beside Caliwone, as the Saiyan stepped in close.

With striking precision, Caliwone drove a kick square into the armor-covered torso. Juggernaut was lifted off his feet briefly before landing on his feet inches back. Normally, Caliwone's next move would have been a strong kick to the underside of his opponent's jaw, but with this man's dome-like helmet that connected straight to the armor, that was impossible. Being adaptable, Caliwone simply ducked a grab and swept Juggernaut's feet from under him, then leapt backwards.

Juggernaut crashed down, the ground itself shaking with the impact. "Raaah!" Juggernaut roared angrily as he got back to his feet. "I'll kill you!" The ground shook as he ran forward and raised one giant fist over his head and punched out mightily.

Caliwone deflected the punch, allowing the action to spin him, jumping as it did so, and connected a strong round-kick to Juggernaut's domed helmet. Juggernaut staggered a step, but managed to remain on his feet. "Fine," Caliwone said, cocking back his right hand. "How well equipped are you to handle energy?" He fired.

Juggernaut turned to look at the incoming blast and smiled beneath his helmet. He reached up and caught the blue burst of energy and flung it aside. The ground where it hit exploded in blue-tinged fire a quarter mile away, a view that was quickly blocked as the massive Juggernaut roared in for another attack.

Moving very fast, Caliwone vanished as Juggernaut's fists slammed into the ground, the sudden blossom of dirt curving away and to the left. His movement betrayed by it, he came in for an attack high on Juggernaut's left. Juggernaut, following the direction of the dust, swung a massive left hand up, catching the shocked Saiyan around the throat. Continuing the turn to his left, Juggernaut slammed Caliwone into the ground, letting his own momentum deepen the impact.

Lifting Caliwone up, Juggernaut bashed Caliwone's head hard against his unbreakable helmet. Blood spattered as Caliwone's head recoiled, the new wound on his head making everything fuzzy for a few moments as he yelled in shocked pain. That's all Juggernaut needed. Chucking Caliwone into the ground by his feet, Juggernaut stomped. Before Caliwone could free himself, Juggernaut landed two mighty fists onto Caliwone's back simultaneously.

Caliwone's body arched as he cried out. As Juggernaut jumped high, intending drive his considerable weight onto the downed Caliwone, the Saiyan did a half ninja roll then kick-flipped to his feet just far enough to avoid the spiking ground. Without hesitation, he flew in and punched twice, then vanished upward as Juggernaut attempted to counter attack.

Not wasting any time, Caliwone side kicked as hard as he could to the back of Juggernaut's head, then vanished almost instantly to slide along the ground in front of Juggernaut. He fired two bursts of energy from his hands as he slid between Juggernaut's legs.

Juggernaut landed heavily on the ground as Caliwone quickly got to his feet. Who would have thought that mutants had this much power? Caliwone thought as Cain stood again, roaring in anger. Perhaps this will require a different approach. He shifted his feet subtly, changing his stance. As Juggernaut ran in, blinded by rage and punching hard with his left arm, Caliwone deflected it to his own right and jumped up over Juggernaut's punching shoulder. He grabbed the eyeholes on Juggernaut's helmet as he passed and slammed Cain onto his back, hard enough to rattle buildings a mile away.

Caliwone jumped back in time to avoid a swift swipe from Juggernaut and resettled his stance, waiting for another opportunity to turn Juggernaut's own attack and power against him. "You bug!" Cain roared as he stood up and bull-rushed Caliwone. Caliwone easily sidestepped, wiping blood casually out of the still bleeding wound on his head from his eyes.

As Juggernaut passed, Caliwone jumped upward and kicked Cain in the stomach region again. Then he grabbed his passing left arm and hugged it to his chest. One massive fist by Caliwone's head, and using his own flying energy to continue to rotate his body, he skillfully placed his left foot behind Juggernaut's head and his right near his stomach. With tremendous effort, Caliwone flipped Juggernaut forward, like a forward summersault onto his back. Caliwone was in the perfect position now for a grounded arm bar submission.

Caliwone smirked, fully expecting Juggernaut to cry out in pain as he threatened to dislocate Cain's shoulder. He certainly did not expecting Cain to simply lift his arm. Caliwone, off the ground despite his perfect form, slammed him full tilt-back to Earth.

Caliwone released Juggernaut's arm, grunting in surprise and pain. Cain stood up and grabbed him in both hands. With a roar of anger, he threw Caliwone as hard as he could toward the town and the Xavier Institute. Caliwone didn't have time to correct his flight path before he hit the ground and skipped like a flat rock through a pond. He bounced only twice before he was able to get his feet underneath him, controlling and slowing his slid.

He only had control for a second before a rock caught behind his foot, kicking it out from underneath him and sending him skidding and tumbling backwards again. He skipped once more before slamming into a building wall, securely embedded and coughing out blood. Caliwone quietly cursed himself for his simple mistakes on the battlefield. No more, he silently vowed to himself.

Juggernaut walked slowly up to Caliwone, smiling arrogantly down at the Saiyan. "Now you die," he said and raised a fist. Caliwone gritted his teeth. As Cain's fist came in, Caliwone reached out with his right hand, stopping the attack dead. With a roar of his own and explosion of concentrated energy, Caliwone transformed, disintegrating the wall and pushing Cain back a step.

He leapt forward at full strength, spin hook-kicking Juggernaut in the helmet piece. Before Cain could stumble more than a step, Caliwone appeared in front of him to palm heel thrust Cain straight onto his back, followed quickly by a flip ax-kick onto his chest. Caliwone jumped back to avoid another swipe by Cain as he stood and swung wildly at Caliwone again.

Caliwone ninja-rolled forward to dodge the swing and kick-flipped again, this time turning the landing into a two-footed drop kick. Cain was lifted off his feet and fell through the building wall as Caliwone landed down on one knee, his eyes intent on Juggernaut. As Cain stood back up, angrily throwing aside debris, Caliwone smiled. Well, I did really want a chance to fight Doomsday again. I guess this is about as close as I can get.

Juggernaut rushed through the wall, grabbing a desk that was in his path and hurling it at Caliwone. Caliwone raised a hand sharply, sending a light, nearly invisible energy slicing through the wood. Debris flew past Caliwone, almost in slow motion as the Saiyan Elite kept his eyes focused onto Juggernaut. The unstoppable Cain raised a hand to punch and Caliwone readied himself to counter.

With a smirk, Cain changed tactics, jumping heavily to the side as Caliwone punched forward. Caliwone's eyes followed Cain's movement, even at the unexpectedness of the maneuver, all of his weight and power now going in the wrong direction as Cain reached in and grabbed.

The three super villains watched the battle as channel five news risked their lives to broadcast the coverage as best they could. Joker laughed wickedly as the Super Saiyan was driven into the ground. "And who says fighting isn't a spectator's sport?" Joker asked Lex, who growled threateningly from his tied-up position.

Slade watched the fight silently. Juggernaut was doing the job Joker had unknowingly set upon him, and doing it extremely well. Juggernaut's invulnerability seemed to be the perfect weapon to use against someone like Caliwone, who focused on causing extreme damage in a short period of time.

The only flaw in the great Saiyan's style was that he would burn up a lot of energy very quickly. He was the type to finish battles quickly, when not toying with his opponent. The analogy would be that Caliwone was more of a sprinter in track and field, quick explosive bursts, as opposed to a steady long distance runner, wisely pacing himself for the unseen obstacles. Despite what they say, the Joker earned his title as the Dark Knight's archenemy. Even as he was thinking this, Joker let out another hysterical laugh, leaning far enough back on the back legs of his chair to fall over. Or maybe everything he does is on accident, he thought.

"So," Joker said, sitting himself back up. "Let's see what else interesting is on the tele." Clicking a truly out dated remote at the TV, the picture changed from Juggernaut and Caliwone to a space-born view of the Justice League's Watch Tower. "Ooooo," Joker said, intensely excited. "I remember this episode! The Super nothing is going to come flying out in his little toy ship just as his little clubhouse gets blown sky high."

"They're going to find it," Lex said derisively. "They always find it at the last second." He had experience with this.

"But this time, I've made sure no one can warn them first," Joker said evilly, then laughed lightly. "I even took the fun out of the whole thing and didn't even tell them." He cackled again.

"You seem to be all business," Slade queried. "Far different than your normal approach. Why the sudden change in tact?"

"Oh, you know. This and that," Joker said airily. "Maybe I'm just getting tired of them always getting in the way of my fun."

"As much as I don't like you, Joker-" Lex started to say, but Joker interrupted him.

"There, you see," he said excitedly toward the TV. "Here the Super Zero comes now."

Lex gritted his teeth, annoyed at being interrupted. What was even worse was that he had been just about to compliment his capturer on a job well done.

"How do you know for sure that is him?" Slade asked curiously. "Why would he not simply teleport himself to the battlefield?"

"That part is easy," Lex put in, contemptuously. "Who else are they going to send if the Super Saiyan is having trouble? No, that is Superman without a doubt. And as for not using the teleporters," Lex sneered, "he probably feels that Caliwone will be able to hold his own until he gets there. If you ever noticed, Superman will take a Javelin over the teleporter anytime it's possible, even if the Watch Tower's orbit is on the far side of the planet."

"You see," Joker said, putting an arm around Lex again. "I knew you cared."

"Get off of me, you idiot," Lex snarled. "My partner over there is simply clueless, apparently. I just wanted to fill him in."

Slade nodded politely. "Thank you."

"Alright," Joker said, leaning forward in anticipation. "Any second now."

Lex smirked, easily picturing the Flash running around every deck, looking frantically for the bomb. How they would have known about it was beyond his guess, but the League had an annoying habit of finding any kind of deceit.

True to form, a hatch opened on the exterior of the Watch Tower and spit something out into space. Seconds later, an explosion rocked the Watch Tower, visibly knocking it out of orbit and soon after, propulsion jets scooting it back into place.

"Heh," Joker said, sounding dejected and shrugging. "I guess this must be a bad remake. I guess you can't win them all. But at least I can still knock off your man," he said, tapping Lex on the chest.

Luthor snorted. "With you in charge, I rather doubt it. You're going to need more than that mutant to deal with both Superman and the Super Saiyan."

"Oh, Lexie, believe me. I do." The Joker reached inside of his customary purple suit jacket and pulled out a phone. Tapping a button he put it up to his ear. Silence fell as he waited for the other person to answer. In the silence, Slade and Lex could both hear it ring. The Joker started tapping his foot impatiently until the other end answered.

"Hey, snoockems," Harley Quinn's voice answered brightly.

"Hey, sweetie," Joker said, mock sweetly, irritation written all over his stark white face. "How are things on your end?"

"I'm just waitin' for you to give the word, Mr. J.," Harley answered. "Any idea when to go-"

"That's great, dear," Joker said, interrupting her babble. "Why don't you send our sweet doctor in now?"

"Okie dokie, Mr. J.," Harley said with no sign of irritation at being interrupted so rudely. Harley hung up her bedazzled phone and tucked it away in her red and black jester's costume. "You heard the man," Harley said, lifting up her oversized mallet.

"Please," the man tied up on the ground, shaking his head pleadingly. "Don't do this."

"Sorry Doctor Flag-Pole," Harley said. "Got to do it for my Puddin'."

"I don't think you fully understand," the man said urgently. "If you hit me with that, I am going to get angry. You won't like me when I'm ang-"

"That's the point, Doc," Harley said, and swung her mallet down onto the man's foot.

The man cried out in pain, the sound drowning out the sounds of the battle between Juggernaut and Caliwone not too far away. Harley watched curiously as the yell of pain turned into one of rage. She backed up nervously as Doctor Banner's body began to change, shredding the rope she had tied him down with along with a good majority of his clothing. Setting her mallet over her shoulder, she ran and jumped into the mud like Mr. J. had told her. Even buried up to her ears in mud, she could hear clearly the roar of the Hulk.

Caliwone threw himself sideways the launched forward, driving his knees into the unmovable chest. Cain was forced back a couple of steps and threw on off balanced kick at Caliwone. As the kick came up, Caliwone swung a foot low, sweeping Cain's other foot from under him. Juggernaut crashed to the ground with another roar of rage.

Caliwone landed a bit heavily, breathing hard. This was insane. No matter how hard he hit this guy, he just kept getting back up. Caliwone's mind raced to find a solution to this problem.

Juggernaut stood and walked toward Caliwone, the abrupt change in pace seeming slightly creepy. His loud breathing changed to a low chuckle. "What's wrong, tiny man?" Cain asked. "I told you already that I cannot be stopped. I'm raw power!"

"Alright, big guy," Caliwone said. "Let's test it." Caliwone set his feet, his left foot forward with his right one back with the knowledge that nothing was behind Cain for miles. He lifted his right arm to point directly at Juggernaut as he stood waiting, and flared his aura. Electric energy sparked all around Caliwone's extended right arm as he rested his left hand on his bicep for support.

Energy engulfed his arm, slowly condensing downward to his palm and fired. Yellow energy burst forth, sweeping across the Juggernaut and incinerating Earth all around him. The brunt of the blast smashed into Juggernaut as he leaned forward to counter the force, his left arm up in front of his head, deflecting the stream of energy the same way you deflect water from a faucet by putting your hand under it.

Cain Marko, the unstoppable, found that he was not unmovable. His heavy body dug through the ground as he was pushed backwards, unable to resist. Cain yelled in frustration at the furiousity of an attack that he could not simply shrug off.

The light gradually faded, the last of the energy bouncing off Cain in a rippling light show. Caliwone remained motionless, allowing the dust to blow past as the air resettled to its normal pattern. He lowered his arm, breathing heavily at the exertion of his most powerful energy attack.

"Heh, how's that, tiny man?" Juggernaut asked as he started walking forward again. Caliwone remained silent. "What happened to all of your confidence? Did I knock the wind out of you?" Cain began jogging. "You must realize now that I am unstoppable!" He began running.

"No," Caliwone said. "I just have to hit you harder." The Super Saiyan stood uncharacteristically still as the Juggernaut closed in. Caliwone set his feet, prepared to prove that the unstoppable could be stopped.

Juggernaut jumped into the air, smashing his left fist down hard with the added body weight and gravity working with him. Caliwone raised his right hand high. With a thunderclap of force, the two collided, Caliwone barely managing to remain standing, and holding off Juggernaut's massive arm through his blood and sweat covered hands.

Caliwone strained every muscle in his impressive body, grinding his teeth together in effort. It was at that point that something massive hit the ground behind Caliwone. Caliwone's eyes flashed urgently behind him. All he saw was a flash of green and a bulk bigger than the Juggernaut in front of him race over at tremendous speed. There was a howl that rattled even the Super Saiyan's bones, and he saw the creature swing its huge left arm to the right as it drew near then swing it back at waist height with enough force to shatter a mountain.

Caliwone jumped, awkwardly laying his body flat in the air to avoid the powerful swipe and never releasing his hold on Juggernaut's wrist. The swipe past and Caliwone landed again, lifting his left hand up just in time to catch and block the follow-up swing from above.

Caliwone's feet sank like mud into the ground as the new brute moved its face in close to the Super Saiyan that had managed to match his strength and roared mightily. Caliwone's eyes widened as he got his first real view of the Hulk.

With ragged and ripped clothes hanging off the monsters massively muscled green body, the resemblance to a human was uncanny although there was a wild, highly animalistic quality to its movements and actions. If he really had to fight this creature, he would be hard pressed to predict its movements.

"Eh," Caliwone strained. "You know this creature?" he asked Juggernaut.

"Heh, I don't care to know it." Juggernaut, taking advantage of Caliwone's inability to defend himself, lifted one massive right foot and driving it solidly into Caliwone's exposed stomach.

An explosion of air passed through Caliwone's lips, stunned despite his well-trained body. The Hulk, not wasting any time or sympathy, smashed Caliwone flat into the ground, then, with his now free right arm, slammed Juggernaut sideways. Juggernaut slammed head first into the ground and through a building. There was another roar from the Hulk and it slammed both fists into the still grounded Caliwone.

Caliwone pushed himself up as the Hulk chased after Juggernaut, his sweat and blood painting the ground as if by some psychotic artist. This was just perfect. He could barely manage to stand against one behemoth, now it was a three way battle royal, one of them a fresh fighter. Caliwone stood, stumbling backwards a little in his exhaustion and wounded state.

Not too far away, Caliwone could hear the struggle between Hulk and Juggernaut as they tore up the landscape. Caliwone flared his energy again and rushed toward them. Completely distracted by each other, neither of them saw the Saiyan coming. At the same time as Hulk punched Juggernaut, Caliwone flipped forward and kicked Juggernaut hard. With the combined attack of both enemies, Juggernaut flew backwards.

Before the Hulk could turn its head to see who else had now attacked him, Caliwone vanished upward and dove down, attacking the Hulk with an energy-filled strike onto its head, flattening the creature face first into the ground.

Juggernaut, now up and running again, bull-rushed at Caliwone, yelling in anger. Caliwone dashed forward, intending to meet Juggernaut head on, but came to a sudden and unexpected stop as the Hulk grabbed Caliwone's ankle and spun him around like a club to smash Juggernaut in the chest with Caliwone's face.

The two flew back and hit the ground, Caliwone managing to push off with his hands and land himself back on his feet. The Hulk was already on top of them by that time, beating his chest like a gorilla. Lifting his arms above its head, Hulk roared, "HULK SMASH!" It smashed his massive fists down onto the ground, splitting the Earth like a fissure and sending large chunks shooting upward and collapsing the ground beneath the other two's feet.

Caliwone had no difficulty dodging the attack, his ability to fly being key, but Cain barely managed to keep himself above ground. Landing back on the ground, Caliwone fired two blasts of energy at the Hulk, one with his left then one from his right following. The blast had no physical effect, but the roar of rage seemed to indicate he had succeeded in making it angrier.

Hulk leapt at Caliwone who nimbly leapt backwards out of the way. The Hulk picked up a large piece of Earth and threw it at Caliwone even as Juggernaut ran in behind Hulk. The rock hit Caliwone square in the head, causing lights to flash in front of him for a moment, and blinding him to the Hulk swinging a massive fist as hard as it could.

Caliwone hurtled backwards, knocked half unconscious by the blow and flying right at the Xavier Institute. He smashed through wall after wall in the mansion, shattering tables, dressers, and anything else in his way before coming to a jarring and painful stop as he hit pillar support.

Juggernaut caught Hulk's arm as it finished his swing from behind and dropped and elbow onto the brute's head. Hulk roared and tried to swing his other fist backward that Cain managed to catch. Kicking the back of Hulk's knees, Hulk fell to the ground with one massive wrist held firmly in each of Juggernaut's. Lifting his right foot, Cain drove a boot into the Hulk's back between the shoulder blades and pulled its arms back in a submission hold.

Hulk roared and struggled violently to break free or stand up, but Cain held him firm. Hulk roared again and focused all of his strength into pulling his arms forward. Slowly, Hulk brought his arms forward despite Juggernaut's best efforts. With a final roar, Hulk broke free with one arm and turned, grabbing Cain with one hand and smashing him flat with the other.

Hulk stepped back, breathing hard as Cain remained still for the moment. The sound of footsteps turned Hulk, growling threateningly. Caliwone stood holding his left arm and dripping blood. "Why are you fighting us here?" Caliwone asked, not sure if this animal could understand him. "What business do you have with me or Juggernaut?"

For an answer, Hulk walked forward, still growling and towered above Caliwone. Caliwone kept his eyes locked on Hulk's, refusing to back away. They remained still for a moment before Hulk raised its fists and smashed down hard.

"Well, there are some brains in that twisted head of yours after all," Luthor said calmly as he watched the Incredible Hulk attack and roar at everything around it. "Mushy ones that never think anything through."

"I must ask how you plan on calling off the Hulk when this is all over." Slade inquired.

"Call it off?" Joker asked and laughed. "Why would I want to go and do that? Besides, once that Ogre calms down, he will be as harmless as a horse fly."

Slade returned his attention to the screen. He doubted that things would turn out the way Joker planned. Superman would be along shortly, at which point, this three-way fight would change drastically to a two-on-one-on-one. Even with the Hulk's fresh and massive strength, a fight against both Superman and Caliwone would most likely prove to be too much for him.

"So you're going through all this for what reason?" Lex asked. "Is this all just to kill Caliwone and Superman?"

"Honestly, I was just looking for a bit of fun," Joker said, standing up and slowly pacing in front of the two. "Every once in a while I like to remind everyone that the Joker can still run with the best of them."

"So you plant a bomb and set up a fight between a Super Saiyan, a super powered mutant, and a self destructive genetic experiment," Lex summarized, "and did it all without anybody knowing it was you? Great plan."

"But you know," Joker said, walking around behind the two. "And when I succeed, you'll tell all your friends." Joker dropped a drop of acid on each man's restraining ropes. The acid ate through the ropes and freed his captives. "Besides, remember me saying that I had taken care of Juggernaut's little weakness? When they figure that out, they will all know who's responsible for this little blood bath." Joker's laughed escalated into a hysterical howl.

To be continued...

Wow, three major Juggernauts in a battle royale! (No pun intended)

What will happen next? Will Caliwone survive despite his arrogance?

Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Dragon Sagas!

Thanks for everyone that has been reviewing up to this point.


	20. Chapter 17: Combining Forces

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 17: Combining Forces**

**Check my poll on my ****profile!**

Caliwone jumped back from the Hulk's smashing attack. The Green Giant roared and smashed again, demolishing the ground Caliwone had just been standing on and grabbing a large piece of Earth. He hurled it mightily aside. Caliwone skidded to a halt, and nearly lost his head as Juggernaut took a swipe at him from behind.

Caliwone jumped toward Juggernaut and kicked him hard with both feet. As Juggernaut fell backwards, Caliwone used his kick to push him toward the Hulk and round kicked Hulk square in the neck. The green-skinned hulk fell back and rolled on the ground for a minute in pain filled rage as Caliwone landed on the ground, breathing hard.

Hulk scrambled to his feet, roaring, and beat the ground with both fists. Caliwone reset himself tiredly, keeping a close eye on Juggernaut as he approached from the right. There was no warning as the two enemies approached, when there was a sudden streak of blue and red from behind him that flattened both Hulk and Juggernaut before they could even react.

Caliwone jumped into action without waiting for the Man of Steel to land, dropping a powerful diving strike to the Hulk lying on the ground. Hulk's roar was a bit strangled as Caliwone hopped up next to Kal-El.

"How are you holding up?" Kal-El asked.

"Let's put it this way," Caliwone answered, tiredly. "I have just enough energy left to stay at full physical strength."

"So coming here was a good idea," Superman said, sounding a bit relieved that he had not intruded. He knew how sensitive Caliwone got about fighting alone.

"I wouldn't say that," Caliwone growled. "This battle is still going to be tough."

Superman glanced over at Caliwone, both breathing and bleeding heavily. By his stance, Superman could see he was nursing his left side quite a bit. He opened his mouth to suggest that Caliwone sit the rest of the battle out, but closed it again without saying anything.

"A wise choice," Caliwone said, glancing at Kal-El. "You cannot win on your own."

Superman nodded and returned his attention to the Hulk and Juggernaut. "How do you want to handle this?" he asked.

Caliwone snorted. "Hn. Simple. Which one do you want?"

"You don't want to, you know, team up?" Superman asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Kal-El," Caliwone said with a slight smirk. "When have I ever required help defeating my opponent?"

Superman thought about pointing out that he was letting him help in this battle, but let the moment slide.

"Before you say anything," Caliwone said, glaring lightning bolts. "You are only fighting because the green man jumped in for no reason. This isn't its fight."

"Ah," Superman said, holding back a smile. "Makes sense. So I'll take the Hulk?"

"Fine," Caliwone answered. The two heroes switched spots on the ground in order to face their respective opponents.

The Hulk was the first to move, finishing the little tantrum he had been throwing. Superman rushed forward to meet him, Caliwone launching forward to face Juggernaut a moment later.

Superman's fist met one of the Hulk's, shattering the ground directly beneath them. The Hulk let loose a ground shaking roar and started swinging wildly. Superman managed to dodge one or two of the attacks, then threw a punch at the Hulk that was caught in a massive arm. The Hulk lifted Superman up and slammed him to the ground. Superman rolled to one side just in time as the Hulk's massive fists impacted the ground. With a flare of red from Superman's eyes, the Hulk was thrown backward just far enough for Superman to get back on his feet.

The Hulk, recovering his balance roared and charged again. Superman set his feet and, as the Hulk barreled into him, grabbed hold around the Hulk's waist and lifted. The Hulk, not used to anything being as strong as he was, squirmed and roared as Superman slammed him into the ground.

Caliwone smirked, slightly impressed. Against other power dominant enemies, Superman had a good amount of skill. Of course, against a true warrior like himself, Superman would have no chance anymore. He thought this confidently to himself as he dodged a blow from Juggernaut and spun, swinging his left leg down hard. Juggernaut whipped around grabbed at Caliwone.

Caliwone blasted him in the face as he jumped backward, knowing the attack would most likely not hurt him, but it would blind him temporarily. Given that, he reversed direction and plowed a foot Juggernaut's helmet. Cain fell backwards as Caliwone landed heavily to the ground. As much as the Saiyan loved battles, and tough ones, this was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

He spared a moment's glance to look at Earth's mightiest protector swinging a fist with all his might. The Hulk was lifted off the ground and flew easily fifty feet, a blow that Caliwone could not perform at the moment. Caliwone spat to one side, irritation rising slowly. Kal-El was still stronger than he was!

Caliwone returned his attention to Cain as he stood back on his feet. Determined not to let Kal-El show him up here, Caliwone cocked back a fist and punched with everything he had left into Juggernaut's stomach. Juggernaut crashed into the Hulk as he landed, creating a cloud of dirt and flying rocks. Caliwone bent over, gasping for air.

Kal-El landed next to Caliwone just as Caliwone stood upright again. "Perhaps we should use our heads with this one." Superman motioned with one hand toward the clearing smoke. There was shadowed motion, then the smoke cleared as Juggernaut was hurled out. The green Giant rushed after, apparently forgetting all about the other two.

"Great," Caliwone said as he forced his left eye open, recently closed due to his tiredness. "I guess so."

Kal-El looked down at Caliwone. Every time he saw him he was struck by how much his direction and attitude toward life had changed. Even now, bruised, battered, and exhausted, he was playing the role of protector, defending the X-Men and this town. His motives might not be completely pure, the lust for battle probably being the real culprit for his eagerness, but the fact remained that he was doing all he could to defend. Even willing to give his life for it, even if he himself did not realize it.

"Something I can help you with?" Caliwone growled as he turned to glare up at Superman. "You stare at me any longer you might set me on fire."

"Sorry," Kal-El said hastily. "Just thinking."

"Why don't you point your thinking somewhere else," Caliwone said, taking a step toward the battle between Juggernaut and Hulk. "I am going to return to my fight."

"Hey," Superman said. "Why not just let them finish each other?"

"Are you really that much of a coward?" Caliwone asked disdainfully. "A warrior never lets someone else fight their battles."

Superman smiled. "I know that. I was just giving you an excuse to rest."

Caliwone's eyes narrowed briefly, then he took off toward the battle, Superman right behind him.

"What a bunch of pumpkin heads," Joker complained as the TV displaying the Hulk fighting Juggernaut. "You would think that teamwork might occur to one of them."

"Come now, Joker," Lex said, mock soothingly. "Juggernaut is a loner that has one goal in life, and the Hulk is a rage-blinded animal. Do you really expect them to work together?"

"Perhaps understanding your pawns before you throw them into a battle together will help you in the future," Slade said, gazing evenly over at the clown. "Maybe that will explain why both Lex and I doubted very heavily that you would succeed in this venture with Superman present."

Joker laughed. "Oh, I still expect to win this little bonanza. We just need to wait a bit longer."

Lex moved as if to punch the clown, but Slade held up a hand to stop him. This little kidnapping that the Joker had pulled and the situation he had set up did not disrupt his plans in the slightest. If truth be told, they worked perfectly. "Well, I do hope things work out for you, Joker, but Lex and I have an appointment elsewhere."

"Oh you two can't leave yet," Joker said. "These guys are going to have a gas!" He laughed again. "Besides, you won't want to miss the two Supes getting splattered, do you?"

"I think we can afford to miss it," Luthor said. "And I still doubt very highly you will be able to do as you say."

"Only one way to find out, Lexie Boy." Luthor growled but sat down, following Slade's lead. "Oooh, goodie," Joker said, clapping his hand together. "I'll have to let Mommy know I'm having friends over." He cackled once more.

"Terrific," Luthor grumbled. "I hope you know what you are doing," he said for Slade's hearing.

"I always do."

"Sure," Luthor said, sarcastically. "Just like your last plan that concluded with the release of Doomsday? Great job on that, by the way." Slade gave Luthor a look.

"That was you?" Joker asked, serious for the first time. "Heh! What a mess that was."

"I have my reasons for remaining inactive for this long. This time, there will be no mistakes." Slade was confident. Perhaps it showed, because Lex remained silent. Of course, Joker wasn't exactly the observant type.

"Well that's good to hear. Of course, words only go so far, what with your past failures." Joker laughed hysterically. "You couldn't even beat the Bat's pet bird!"

Slade narrowed his eye slightly. "And you fail against anyone you attempt to defeat," Slade shot back. "Since you kidnapped us, why don't we watch as you fail here as well."

Juggernaut landed with a thudding crash as Caliwone dove down toward him and drove a punch downward. His fist missed, sinking deep into the ground as Juggernaut rolled slightly to the side. "Heh, you're getting slow. What, tired?" Cain grabbed Caliwone by what remained of his shirtfront and punched him square in the nose. His Saiyan biology kept his nose from actually breaking, but it did allow blood to spew outward, covering the ground in front of him in the stuff.

Juggernaut laughed. "You're mine, tiny man!" Juggernaut stood, still holding Caliwone, spun and threw him as hard as he could. Caliwone skipped on the ground all the way back up to the Xavier mansion. Juggernaut pounded after him, but before he could reach Caliwone, the Hulk landed square on his chest. Caliwone yelled in pain even as Superman got up from where the Hulk had just tossed him. The Hulk slammed down both fists onto Caliwone and began pounding as hard and as fast as he could.

Caliwone, helpless under the weight and ferocity, yelled in pain, his hair reverting back to standard black. Superman streaked in to ram the Hulk off Caliwone. Superman hit the Hulk hard just as the beast let loose a tremendous roar. The green creature reached forward and grabbed the Man of Steel by the neck, just as Clark reached to do the same. They stood there, locked in a contest of strength. Superman strained, pushing with everything he had as the Hulk bellowed in rage. With a final effort, Superman lifted Hulk into the air and slammed him back down.

Caliwone remained on the ground, completely unable to move. Of course, with the ground-shaking that Kal-El and the Hulk were creating, he never heard the Juggernaut approaching. As Cain reached down to grab Caliwone, there was a sudden familiar popping sound.

"Alright, Juggernaut," Scott Summer's voice said from somewhere behind him. "Now you have us to deal with." There was a sudden flash of red light that hit Juggernaut right in the chest.

Caliwone opened his eyes just in time to see Kurt teleport onto Juggernaut's shoulder and pull at the first strap that locked Juggernaut's helmet onto the rest of his armor. "Hey!" Kurt exclaimed as he attempted to hang on and pull the strap. "There's something painted onto the back of the helmet..."

The lock came loose and green gas erupted into Kurt's face. Kurt fell to the ground and rolled, avoiding Juggernaut's feet and stood up. "Whoa man," Kurt said. "What...what was, hehe. What was thathahahahaha." He fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"That's Joker's laughing gas!" Superman called over to them as he continued to fight the Hulk. "Be careful!"

"Yeah, thanks," Bobby retorted. "So how are we supposed to get it off if every time we unlatch the thing we get blasted with laughing gas?" He indicated Kurt still rolling on the ground and laughing.

"I might be able to block the gas with my telepathy," Jean said. "If I can react fast enough, that is."

"Great," Logan snarled. "So we just gotta hope Red here doesn't blow it and we'll be fine."

"Lay off, Logan," Scott snapped. "Alright, I'm going."

"No," said a voice from behind them. Rogue walked past the group and stopped next to Scott. "I'll do this."

Scott looked at her, shocked. He didn't even know she was awake and this confidence she was portraying was very un-Rogue like. "Rogue-" he started to say.

Rogue glanced up at him, an amused smile playing about her lips. "Trust me." She took another step forward toward the awaiting Juggernaut. "Jean, I'm counting on ya." She bent forward and launched herself forward, flying at high speed. The group was forced to cover their eyes, except for Scott, to block dirt that flew back toward them. She reached Juggernaut and palm heeled him in the face piece of his domed helmet. As he stumbled backwards, Rogue landed on his shoulders and reached down and hooked her fingers in the small gap that the undone latch left. She pulled upward as hard as she could.

Juggernaut tried to reach back and grab Rogue, but due to his own muscle mass, he could not reach her. Rogue strained, exerting far more force than she should have ever been capable of. There was a screeching sound of strained steel, then she ripped the helmet off. As the gas began to blow outward, Jean rotated Juggernaut's body and shoved, giving Rogue as much clear air as possible before she could jump off. Unfortunately, rotating Cain's body meant that the gas was blown right into his own face.

Starting with a chuckle, Cain began howling in hysteria. Despite this, his sheer will power drove him to continue attacking. Just as he raised a fist, his back arched as if in pain even as he continued laughing. Cain swung around to find Charles with fingers to his head. Cain ran forward, forgetting everything else with howling laughter.

"I am sorry, Cain," Xavier said softly, and sent one more psychic blast into Cain. With a thud, his brother hit the ground and didn't move. There was no silence that fell as Superman continued to battle the Hulk and the X-Men helped Caliwone to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked worriedly as Scott threw Caliwone's left arms around his shoulder.

"How do I look?" Caliwone asked, his left eye closing again.

"Like you just got finished being stomped on by an elephant," Jean said.

"Good, I look better than I feel," Caliwone said with a slight smirk.

"Hey," Bobby said. "Did Caliwone just make a funny?"

"I think he did," Beast replied, and smiled broadly.

"I have enough energy for one more shot," Caliwone said more seriously. "Move aside for a moment." Caliwone faced toward the Hulk and Superman, hoping that Superman would be able to see this coming and get out of the way. His blue tinged aura returned, not explosively but calmly, an act that was directly correlated with his physical state.

Scott remained where he was to help steady him as Caliwone raised his right arm. He felt hands press against his back, more than one set. He glanced back, surprised. Bobby, Jean, Beast, Rogue, and even Logan were bracing themselves to keep Caliwone balanced and upright for when he fired. Caliwone stared at them for a moment longer, something tugging at his emotions, and then returned his focus to the Green Giant. Just as Superman leapt into the air and the Hulk jumped after him, Caliwone fired everything he had left.

The group holding Caliwone strained to keep from falling over from the recoil even as the blue blast rocketed outward and caught the brute dead on, engulfing him in energy. The blast sputtered and faded from Caliwone's palm, and he sagged backwards.

The Hulk crashed back on the ground, crunching Earth, then stood again and roared. Caliwone smiled slightly. Another failure. It seems it was becoming a habit.

Rogue stepped away, a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "Professor," she asked. "What do you know about this monster?"

Xavier looked over at Rogue, considering. "Well, I know that his real name is Bruce Banner, a scientist that got involved with genetic engineering for the military. His experiment got out of hand, and he ended up experimenting on himself."

"No, what I'm asking is where does he get his strength?" Rogue asked, cutting of the Professor. "I know his back story but I also know that his strength changes depending on some variable. What is it?"

"Uh," Xavier said, looking only slightly affronted. "Anger, from what I understand. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets."

"Perfect," Rogue said and took off, flying over to the beast.

"What is she doing?" Jean asked from her kneeling position by the still hysterical Kurt.

"I don't know," Scott answered, alarmed.

Rogue landed on the ground in front of the monster and lifted her hands in a nonthreatening manner. The Hulk roared at her, not able to judge the subtle differences. As he roared, Rogue stepped forward and placed her hands gently on either side of his face. He pulled away from her gloved hands angrily and roared at her again. Again, Rogue placed her hands on either side of his face and gazed into his eyes.

The Hulk's growling slowly quieted, his uplifted hands settling down on the ground. The bloody beast stared right back into Rogue's eyes for a few minutes before sighing deeply. He turned, gently pulling away from Rogue's hands and walking heavily away, his blood and sweat-covered body calmly moving away toward the tree line. Before he could reach it, however, the great Hulk crashed forward as if knocked out. By the time the dust settled, a pale and bloodied man lay on the ground fast asleep in clothing too ripped to be recognizable.

"Phooey," Joker said, tipping the TV stand over. The TV shattered, spitting sparks everywhere for a brief moment before quieting. "What a bunch of meddling kids. It's simply not fair!"

"Must be embarrassing for you to have your own gas get your own man," Luthor said standing up.

"Nice attempt, sloppily executed," Slade said, standing and walking for the door. "I suggest you stay out of our way in the future. Take that as a warning."

Before the clown could respond, Luthor decked him with a wind-up punch. "And don't you ever kidnap or disrespect me again. If I never see you again, it will be too soon."

Joker remained on the ground, chuckling to himself dazedly as the two left. Where they were wasn't anything special, a simple storage room located in a parking garage. They walked out and Luthor called his limo, which arrived not long after.

"That seemed much like a wasted day," Luthor said, annoyed as the limo started off with them. "Idiot clown."

"Actually, Lex," Slade said, smiling inside his mask. "This whole event worked out quite well. The most difficult part of my plan has already been carried out in the midst of all that confusion."

"What are you talking about," Luthor asked.

"The reason I came to see you at your office was to request a favor. The Joker, incidentally, has delivered what I needed even better than I could have hoped for."

Lex cocked an eye. "Well, I'm glad someone enjoyed today's little detour. Now, where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Bayville Marina will do fine." Slade looked outside the window at the trees passing by. "I must pick up my new packages."

To be continued...

What a fight! Ahhh, that felt good to do. And what of Slade? What packages could he possible mean?

Make sure to let you views be heard as a REVIEW please!

Thank you in advance


	21. Chapter 17 Special: Mentor

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 17.5: Mentor**

**Special**

"Listen up," Caliwone said to the students in front of him. "I am not a teacher but Xavier seems to think I should give this a try. You will be learning more-than-basic Martial Arts from me, so I am going to assume that you have at least a decent understanding of the art." Caliwone's eyes scanned across the group, picking out a few of the people that he had requested strongly to be here for and noting that four of them were not.

In fact, almost the entire student body had turned out for his lesson, with the exception of the four previously mentioned. "Before we continue, has anyone seen Sam, Rahne, Feral, and Kitty?"

"Well," Kurt spoke up. "I don't know about the other three, but I think Kitty is back with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Caliwone frowned slightly but let it go. He would deal with them the next time he saw them. "Fine," he said. "Let us begin." Caliwone looked around again, not trying to find anyone but to gauge reactions and judge confidence. Those would be the ones that had the best skill level. "The first thing you must always remember is that there will always be someone stronger, faster, or better than you. That is a lesson I, myself, have been reminded of since being on this planet. The way to overcome these handicaps is the use of your mind.

"Your mind is the most dangerous weapon in combat. It can defeat skill and overcome strength. Being able to discern you opponent's strengths and weaknesses, to out think your opponents tactics and predict his movements will see you claim victory."

In the group of students, someone raised their hand. "That's not fair for you to say," Bobby said. "You're an alien. Not only that, but you were trained for this kind of thing."

"Doesn't matter," Caliwone said. "Training is what I am attempting to do now and as for my non human qualities, yes, I was raised to fight so if anyone is qualified to train you, it is going to be me."

Another hand rose. "So how are you going to teach us?" Xi'an's French accented voice asked. "Not to sound un-envious of you but you like to fight high in the clouds a lot of times or at least, floating above the ground."

"The techniques I use in my battles, whether in the air or grounded are one in the same. The only thing that changes is my style. My block is going to be the same as will a punch."

"With your training, you have mastered numerous things like balance, stamina, experience," Berserker said. "How are we supposed to compete with that?"

"I am not training you to be on my level," Caliwone said. "The purpose is to give you an edge against people on your level or that slightly above." Caliwone snorted. "Besides, there are techniques that can be used to overcome those more powerful than yourself. Your only limitation is your own imagination.

"I have asked Logan to help demonstrate what I intend to teach you." Logan stepped forward. "For an Earthling, Logan has excellent hand to hand combat abilities, even removing his claws. I doubt that anyone of you will disagree." No one spoke up. "The first thing we are going to do is give you a real time demonstration of the way I expect you to be able to handle yourselves. I , myself will be moving at speeds equal to the standard human norm for someone as trained as I am with reaction time at the same level."

Logan settled himself into his ready stance, left foot only slightly forward with his fist pulled back just above his waist as Caliwone fell casually into his own stance. "I want you to notice first off that my mind is already strategizing and discerning him just by his stance. By the way he is square to me with his arms and hands low, I already know he is going to be an aggressive opponent focused more on attack then on defense.

"The stance he is in now is not what I would call a wise stance for any of you because of the openings, but with Logan's healing abilities, I would say it is suited. As for me, my stance is aimed at being more rounded for combat, my left hand up to guard, my right back for attack. My feet are positioned for balance as well as giving me the option to move quickly forward, backward, or to either side."

Caliwone nodded to Logan. Logan leapt forward with a quick punch that Caliwone was easily able to block, followed by another swinging punch, again blocked, and then a final straight punch that Caliwone was able to deflect over one shoulder.

Moving to the attack but doing his best to keep his moves simple, he slid forward and elbowed Logan in the rib cage. Grabbing the deflected arm, he twisted it behind Logan and kicked the back of Logan's knee. Logan fell to one knee and Caliwone wrapped one arm around his throat from behind and hooking his other behind Logan's head, being very careful not to squeeze.

"This is called a submission hold," Caliwone said. "Even the most powerful foe will succumb to this if the proper technique is utilized." He released Logan and the two set their stances again. "This time, Logan will be doing his best to hit me and I will be doing the same, again under the same restrictions.

"The key to battle is in the mind. Find a technique or style that will allow you to catch your enemy by surprise. Finding an effective way to surprise your opponent and make you less predictable is the goal. Note the main word is effective. Don't just do an attack that is too hard to perform because that will simply leave you open to attack. Changing your attacks from head and body strikes to a sweep will help towards that end as long as you don't telegraph you movements. That will only tell your opponent what you are planning and give him time to find a counter for it."

Logan leapt in again, swinging. Caliwone blocked twice then ducked a kick. Logan started another swing but stopped short as Caliwone moved to block it. Caliwone's eyes watched Logan reverse spin and lower his body as if to sweep. Caliwone hopped into the air in an attempt to jump it but Logan was already changing tact. As Caliwone found himself unable to dodge while in the air, Logan finished his spin and swung, extending his claws. Caliwone jerked back as Logan's claws swept past, cutting lightly into Caliwone's cheek.

There was a gasp from the students. "As I said, surprise and mind are the two biggest keys. Did you notice how Logan led me to assume he was going to sweep which forced me to jump? That is strategy and using my predictions to his advantage." The group collectively nodded, transfixed. "He also had the mindset t use his claws as a surprise, strategically extending them when he had the best opportunity to strike." Caliwone nodded, showing his approval. "These are a few of the skills that you will learn from me."

Caliwone and Logan walked through the students and matching people up of similar skill and experience with training gloves and foam head protectors which Caliwone quietly scoffed at. Xavier had insisted on them against Caliwone's arguments. From his point of view, their skills may increase but at a slower rate without feeling the pain of contact nor would they increase their body's resilience. Oh well.

They all began dooking it out, the use of powers strictly restricted. He had been right when he had done his sweep of the group about which ones had the most skill, except for Bobby. He always had confidence whether he knew what he was doing or not. Neena Thurman, probably one of the best in the group, was beating him up rather badly. All in all, Caliwone would say the group had potential. He smiled to himself. Maybe there was something for him here at the Institute other than annoying women.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed


	22. Chapter 18: The Rise and Fall of Tragedy

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 18: The Rise and Fall of Tragedy**

**Make sure to check out my poll on my profile**

Slade walked with absolute confidence down the murky tunnel he used for his current storehouse and preparation area. The two remaining stages of his original plan were kept safely there. He entered the main room, dark by its nature with only a few lights spaced about, giving the cave a somewhat evil aura about its dank walls. In the far corner to his left, a large and decorated container sat, looking plain and ordinary in the darkness that eclipsed its true beauty.

Straight ahead of him lay a console alive with dancing light that was busy calculating complex equations and variables for a task soon to begin with a tank sitting next to it. The liquid inside was too thick to see through. Inside his mask, Slade smiled tightly, eagerness that was usually kept behind lock and key escaping at the thought of what was to come very soon.

Slade turned to his right, the main attraction for today. A man sat tied to a chair, cut and leakage with what looked like very painful claw marks being the main cause of the bleeding. The man was gasping and crying, tears mixing in with the red stuff, illuminated by the lamp that had been set up to hang over him. In the shadows beyond the man, a figure could only be half seen moving partially into sight. The glint of sharp claws and piercing fangs reflected outward, a clue as to what had done the damage to the man.

"I am not a man who has too much respect for authority figures, Dr. Langdon," Slade said stepping into the light. "As you are no doubt becoming aware." Dr. Langdon whimpered softly, a pitiful sound that Slade could understand. "I have become aware of your little episode with the Saiyan not too long ago and of what you hoped to achieve. I am sure a man as dedicated to an idea as you are took precautions to guard your research."

The man twitched, clearly never having been trained through interrogation.

"Where is it?" Slade asked, lizard smooth.

"Please," Dr. Langdon squeaked. "That research could do terrible things if put in the wrong hands."

"Precisely," Slade said, his tone going neutral. "Your genetic research could give birth to amazing potential." He leaned in close to the man. "I am giving you two options here, Dr. Option one, you hand over the data I require and I allow you leave this place in one piece. Or, option two. I keep you in a constant state of pain very much similar to what you did to our mutual friend, the Saiyan until your mind breaks and I get the information anyway." Slade straightened and turned his back to the other man. "My assistant here knows how to do this task with quite frightening precision."

"Alright," Dr. Langdon said as one clawed hand slid over his shoulder and dug into an already opened wound. "I don't have it here, but I can get it for you."

"Why don't you tell us where it is and we will handle retrieving it."

"Alright!" the man shouted in pain, giving in.

Slade smiled. "Excellent."

"Caliwone?"

"What do you want, Shayera?" Caliwone growled as he sat atop the roof of the Xavier mansion. The air was still, as if knowing how important this conversation was going to be.

Shayera took a deep breath, taking John's reluctant advice on how to approach the coming situation. "You are going to listen to me for a minute, and you will not say anything until I am finished." Caliwone looked at Shayera, not expecting this kind of attitude. His surprise lasted just long enough for Shayera to start herself on a roll. "Neither I, nor Superman, would ever do anything to ever hurt you. Especially me. What happened during the Doomsday fight was intended to save your life, but you got up and jumped back into the fight after I had fired."

"So you're trying to tell me that I almost killed myself?" Caliwone growled.

"Yes. That's exactly what I am telling you." Shayera shifted her feet on the roof. "We fired that beam at 100 percent power. If that had hit you, you would have been vaporized off the face of the Earth." Shayera shook her head. "When the Binary Fusion Cannon is fired, it leaves the Watch Tower completely blind and helpless, all systems and observation tools completely offline. It was one of the Annexes that told me you had continued the fight, and I tried to shut the beam off. I really did, Cal." Shayera let a single tear streak down her cheek at the memory. "I wasn't fast enough. I managed to weaken it, but the cannon still hit at twenty-eight percent power."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes, glaring out over the Institute grounds. What Shayera was saying couldn't be. That cannon of theirs had hit way too hard. He thought back to that fight and remembered how Doomsday had simply shrugged it off, standing back up with only minor visible damage. Caliwone glanced over at Shayera, standing patiently to hear what he had to say.

"Betrayal is something that has always been a fear of mine," Caliwone said at last. "For me, all I have left in this whole universe are allies and... friends. To be attacked by the one person that you thought you might actually be able to trust is something that is unforgivable to me." His gaze turned upward to the gently clouded sky, though not looking at any of them. "Perhaps I have spent too much time on this forsaken planet. All these 'human' qualities have no right in a Saiyan's heart. I seem to be feeling more and more as I stay with these people." He indicated the Institute with a glance.

"Caliwone-" Shayera started to say.

"Do not interrupt me, Shayera," Caliwone said coldly. "It is now your turn to remain silent."

Shayera clamped her teeth around her tongue. Caliwone nodded slightly in approval.

"Perhaps the fear of being betrayed made me more sensitive to believe that what I was afraid of most had actually happened, whether or not it did." Caliwone turned his face away, not allowing Shayera to see the expression on his face. "Perhaps it is I who owe you an apology, Shayera. With the help from the League and the genuine concern I sense from you, it may be possible that I was mistaken. No one who had betrayed me the way I had perceived that you had would be willing to risk not only their life to save me, but the reputation that you people seem to pride yourselves so much on."

Shayera smiled and crossed the small distance to Cal, crouched down, and hugged him tight, not letting go even as he squirmed to free himself. "I'm glad I have you back," she said.

Caliwone stopped struggling long enough to look into Shayera's face. "No matter how much I refuse to believe it, you remind me so much like my sister," he said, then smirked the way only a brother does to his sister. "Wrinkles and all."

Beast sat at his lab table in the basement of the Institute, trying ever so valiantly to find a cure for the predicament that Ms. Marvel seemed to be in. Despite both Jean's and Charles' best efforts; they could not reconstitute her consciousness. Charles seemed to be under the conclusion that when Rogue drained Ms. Marvel's powers for so long, combined with the unique case Ms. Marvel had with split personalities, one of those consciousnesses had actually transferred into Rogue. That hypothesis did explain Rogue's sudden change in attitude, as well as explain why the powers she had acquired from Ms. Marvel still remained long after the effects should have worn off.

Beast wasn't fully convinced. The concept of multiple personalities has been scientifically proven in the past, but being capable of transferring one of those consciousnesses to another person was an entirely different argument. Which was exactly what he was trying accomplish now, to find out one way or another to what had happened.

There was a quiet dripping sound from a test tube that was feeding the appropriate amount of liquid into a vile. It was mixing the contents to hopefully create a serum that would bring Ms. Marvel back from the coma she seemed to be in.

Xavier rolled into the lab, heading for the medicine cabinet. "How does the research go, Hank?" Charles asked as he reached up and grabbed the extra-strength Tylenol.

"Impossible to say at this stage," Beast said, eyeing Charles as he rolled closer to him. "Don't tell me those are for Jean?"

"The task she is trying to perform is a very complex and strenuous one," Charles explained. "It is very trying on the mind."

"If you say so," Beast said, not fully convinced. "I haven't had too much time to analyze the serum or do any major modifications to it. This could take weeks before I would feel comfortable administering anything to her."

"Fair enough," Xavier said. "By the way, have you seen Maria, Sam, or Rahne? I am not too concerned about Kitty, she's most likely off with S.H.I.E.L.D., but the other three I haven't been able to sense around the Institute for a couple of days now."

"Why not use Cerebro to find them?" Beast asked off-handedly.

"Normally I would, but Cerebro is down for an upgrade at the moment. Caliwone has insisted that it wasn't up to speed since it can't detect these phantoms he says he detects." Xavier shook his head and shrugged helplessly. "Forge is working on it and has already found several worn and broken wires."

"Well, I am sure they are fine," Beast said. "You trained them well, after all." Xavier nodded. "As a matter of fact," Beast said as he looked at the still open door, "I think I see Feral coming now."

Charles turned just in time to see Maria slink cat-like past the door. "Ah, well," Charles said with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yes," Beast said, returning to his project. "I am sure the others are doing just fine."

Feral smirked as her ears picked up the end of the conversation between Beast and Xavier as she entered the elevator. She licked the tips of her razor sharp claws, removing the last bit of dried blood that had been spilt from that fool Dr. Langdon. With her master now in possession of the years of research that Langdon had spent on Saiyan biology and genetics, his ultimate goal was all but ensured. That was her job now, to make sure the final piece fell into place.

The door chimed open and Feral walked onto the main floor. She glanced around and smelled the air to find her first target. Her ear twitched once in excitement as she caught the scent she was looking for and headed out. Luckily, her target was already outside on a training course with Logan and most of the other students.

Neena Thurman stood beside Logan as Ray and Sunspot raced to the finish line while Bobby, Xi'an, and Jubilee came in a ways behind. Logan growled softly at the sight of Feral, not really pleased that she was missing one of his sessions, despite the fact that she had gone missing for several days. "You're up next, kid," he said, gesturing to the starting line of the course on his other side.

"Alright," Feral growled, and headed around behind Neena and Logan to the line. As she passed Neena, Feral reached over Neena's shoulder and clamped her clawed hand around her neck. With her other hand, she grabbed Neena's right arm and twisted it behind her back and hauled her backwards. Feral snarled threateningly into Domino's ear as all others in the area came to an abrupt halt at whatever it was they were doing to look at the two of them, not sure of what was going on.

"Feral, what are you doing?" Bobby asked, surprise evident on his face. Logan simply growled and extended his claws.

"What a group of fools," Feral hissed in amused-scented contempt. "So easily deceived. How many psychics reside here?" She tightened her grip around Domino's neck, breaking the skin with her claws.

"More than there are dead cats walking," Caliwone's voice said from behind her. Feral turned her cat-like ear enough to pick up two sets of landing feet, Caliwone and someone else.

Feral grinned. "You better stay where you are, Caliwone."

"Hn. I could have you off Neena before you could so much as squeak," Caliwone said, his voice low and threatening.

"Is that so?" Feral scoffed, her accent very pronounced. "If that was the case, you would have already done it, catching me by surprise instead of landing to chit-chat." Feral grinned ferociously, her eyes still on the group of X-Men. "No, you saw and understood that my claws are poised to rip out her throat if I was to be pulled off her or attacked. Even if the weather witch were to strike me down with a bolt of electricity, my hand would clench out of reflex, killing her."

"Fine, if Neena's a lost cause, then why don't I simply burn you to the ground?" Caliwone asked casually.

"Don't even try to play the cold-hearted Saiyan that you once were," Feral said. "You have weakened yourself while you have been here, turning soft and compassionate from the beautiful warrior of the past." She could almost hear Caliwone's teeth grinding behind her.

"Where are the other students?" Logan snarled, his own animalistic side surfacing.

"That is for me to know and for Caliwone to find out," Feral smirked, showing her fangs in a grin. "I assume you want to find Sam, Rahne, and your precious Kitty are being kept?" she asked, addressing Caliwone.

There was a soft snarl from behind her. "Where is she?" Caliwone ground out.

"I don't know," Feral said smugly as she turned to face Xavier while he rolled up to the group, fingers at his temples in an attempt to read her mind. "But Caliwone will."

Domino jerked once, attempting to free herself, but Feral held on and dug her claws in deeper, threatening to puncture her jugulars.

"What are you talking about?" the other person next to Caliwone asked. Shayera, Feral identified.

"Why don't you release Neena?" Caliwone asked, trying very hard to be reasonable.

"Because you would burn me down as soon as she was free," Feral said. "You have to understand first. My goal is to bring you to your love."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes. "My love? What for?"

"You will see when we get there," Feral said. "The place where they are will have an energy source that you will be able to detect, so you will be able to fly right to them."

Caliwone closed his eyes, immediately attempting to find this energy. He was cut off by a laugh from Feral.

"Please," she sneered. "I control the activation of that source. You and I will go together. If I am not with you when you arrive, the three will be immediately killed. Do you understand?"

"What do you want with me?" Caliwone demanded.

"You will find out when we arrive." Feral gave Neena a quick shove, slashing one of her legs with her right hand to keep her down, then grabbed onto Caliwone. With obvious reluctance, Caliwone put an arm around Feral's waist and the two headed off into the sky.

"J'onn, this is Shayera!" Shayera hurriedly yelled into her comm. link. "There is an emergency at the Institute, and I need a track on Caliwone!"

"I can't," J'onn replied, sounding concerned. "We never added the tracers to any of Caliwone's new uniforms before he left the League. I have no way to track him. What is happening?"

Shayera bit back a curse as, high above her, Caliwone took off at high speeds to the west. "Someone has kidnapped members of the X-Men and are now currently heading toward an unknown destination where they are being held."

"I understand. We will try and triangulate his position."

"Fine," Shayera said. "Beam me up." As the blue light began to encompass her, Shayera turned toward the struck X-Men and Xavier. "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

She vanished.

Feral gripped onto Caliwone's shirt a little tighter than was truly necessary, doing her absolute best not to look down at the ground and houses and trees far, far, far below.

"Remember!" Feral shouted over to Caliwone as wind rushed past them both. "If you arrive and I am not with you, they will all be executed!"

"I heard you the first time," Caliwone snarled. The power source he was vaguely picking up was slowly becoming clearer to him as he approached. He picked up speed, causing the frightened kitten to grip even tighter. Caliwone didn't care, all he had a mind for was getting Kitty and the other students back to safety.

Caliwone ground his teeth again, irritated that he how plain it was to other people, but more to himself now, how attached he had become to these humans. Never in a thousand years would he have ever guessed that he, a Saiyan Elite, one of the most talented and powerful Saiyans to ever live, would fall so emotionally close to any species, much less such a weak one.

The two arrived at the location Feral and whoever her master was had chosen. Feral disembarked and scampered over to a small cave entrance with a warning at him about staying put. Caliwone looked around the area, taking in the low grassy plain with the tree line encircling the place. Branches and newly sprouted leaves helped to enclose the small area, casting dancing shadows on the ground as the wind passed through. It was an ideal spot to be concealed against observation from above.

It was only a few moments before the mastermind walked out with his ever so clever assistant in tow, grinning excitedly at what her master planned to do. "Caliwone," Slade said, his monotone voice sounding as dry as ever. "It has been so long, has it not?"

Caliwone narrowed his eyes. "Where are the students?" he growled, not planning on playing this game any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Of course," Slade said, keeping his eye locked onto Caliwone and gesturing behind him. Five familiar robot men hurried out of the small cave, three pulling the captured mutants. Their faces were red and tear streaked, but they seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Cal!" Kitty screamed as she caught sight of him. "Cal!"

Caliwone smirked at Slade as the group came to a halt close to one another. He slowly paced sideways, toward the captured mutants.

"Don't move," Slade said warningly. "They die if you do not obey."

Caliwone stopped and turned his attention to Kitty, knowing she had the ability and the brains to succeed in saving the other two. "Kitty," Caliwone said with confidence. "Phase."

Nothing happened.

"Your arrogance is truly astounding," Slade said dryly. "Allow me to explain. There was a mutant at one time, surfacing at the time of Apocalypse's rebirth eight years ago that had the power to suppress mutant abilities all around him. His name was Leach." Slade motioned toward the cave. "With most passive mutants, the effects run in the blood and activated by a strong chemical change in times of stress. He was no exception. Stored inside each of my Assassin drones is enough blood and the proper chemical combination to project that same suppressing effect over the mutants."

Caliwone lost his smirk as all five of the assassin drones held up laser guns and placed them against each captive mutant's head. He glared daggers at Slade as the mutants' whimpers grew more panicked. "What is it you want?"

"Simple," Slade said as eight more drones walked out of the cave carrying four massive tanks, two drones per each tank. "I need your energy." The ground shook as the drones dropped the tank next to Caliwone. "Transfer your energy into the tanks," he instructed.

"Why?" Caliwone snarled. "For what purpose?"

Slade looked around briefly at the stupidity of that question. "Because if you don't, I will kill them," he answered.

Caliwone glanced the attachments to the tube. "I never learned how to transfer energy in a non destructive manner," he said angrily.

"You had best learn how," Slade said. "Or this will happen to your precious girlfriend."

Caliwone snapped his head up at the sound of a hissing crack. Sam fell face first into the ground, the back of his head smoking. There was no blood, the laser gun cauterizing everything instantly and not allowing blood to leak out.

Kitty and Rahne screamed in terror and sobbed in horror as Sam's last breath rattled out.

Caliwone felt fear grip his heart. It was not the fear that came from adrenaline, the thought of dying in battle or seeing a foe stronger than himself, but real adult level fear for another's life, paralyzing his mind. In his time, Caliwone had seen plenty of death and dead bodies, some belonging to his friends. Back then, he had allowed himself to shrug it off, fortunes of war and massacre. But now, for the first time, he had truly cared for someone, a group of someone's with more than mid level acquaintance. The thought of Slade taking Kitty's life this way...

"Alright," Caliwone snapped. His tail waived madly and grabbed a hold the tube attachment. Eyeing it loathingly for a moment, he placed one hand over a tube. Releasing his energy as slowly and as harmlessly as he could, he channeled his energy into it.

It took a lot of effort to fill the first container, taking a majority of his energy. As Caliwone moved to begin filling the second container, Feral moved off into the trees. Caliwone watched her for only a minute, still doing his best to ignore the whining and sobs coming from the two girls.

Twenty minutes later, Caliwone stumbled back, dropping the tube, completely drained of his energy. Slade looked at the four large containers, three filled to the brim, the other a little less than three quarters. "Well done," Slade said, dry-voiced as usual. "I honestly did not expect you to have come so close to filling all four containers. I am impressed."

"Vermin," Caliwone bit out, breathing hard.

Slade's eye narrowed in amusement. "I have good news for you, Saiyan. There is only one task remaining." One of Slade's robots stepped forward, brandishing a giant syringe. "The blood taken from you by Dr. Langdon was lost during your escape. So, I need to collect some now, if you would be so kind."

The robot approached and raised the needle. Caliwone grabbed the descending needle and spun the robot to the ground, ripping off both arms in the process. Caliwone took a step back from the robot. "I didn't mean that," he said truthfully. "It was a reflex. I hate needles."

Slade gazed at him. "You had best learn to control those reflexes of yours in the future," he said, pulling out a revolver from a holster behind his back. "Or one of the girls dies."

Caliwone gritted his teeth.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to move this along." He pointed his gun at the girls, who hushed up immediately.

"Fine," Caliwone growled.

Slade nodded. From behind Caliwone, Feral leapt toward him, syringe in hand as she drove the needle deep into the lower portion of Caliwone's neck. Caliwone cried out in pain and surprise. He spun himself and threw the hissing Feral toward the girls. As Caliwone dropped to one knee, the lack of energy and pain forcing him there, Feral slammed into the drone standing guard over Rahne.

Rahne immediately rolled forward to get out of range of the effects of Leach's blood and turn to face Feral, now looking like a normal Latino girl while in the range of the robots. With a still very Feral-like attack, the assassin robot fell to piece's and Feral's animalistic features and claws returned. Rahne snarled. Fur sprouting all over her body as well, she transformed into her werewolf form.

Seven of the remaining drones leapt toward Caliwone, syringes, just like the one he had faced the first time he had met Slade back when he was still a prisoner of the League, extended from their palms. Caliwone was able to deflect two of the attackers before the other five managed to drive their needles into him and began drawing blood. Before Caliwone could throw them off, all five of the needles withdrew and those five jumped away while the first two that had been deflected leapt back in with more deadly aspirations.

Rahne, on her own battlefield, was locked claw to claw with Feral. They rolled on the ground and snapped viciously at each other. Feral lashed and threw Rahne to the side, then wrapped her tail around Rahne's throat. She raised her clawed hands and struck mercilessly. Rahne screamed in pain as the claws ripped into her. Rahne flipped Feral over, slashing as best she could, then scrambled to her feet. Feral did the same and they squared off again.

Kitty took advantage of the momentary distraction to throw the robot off her. She ran for Caliwone as fast as she could. Caliwone, for his own part, finally managed to rid himself of the bots. "Caliwone!" Kitty shouted as she ran to him.

Caliwone turned and saw her running for him. He also saw Slade and his revolver aimed steadily at Kitty's back. His eye was cold and steady, identical to those Caliwone himself formerly displayed back when he first arrived here.

Without any energy left to him, Caliwone had no chance of moving fast enough to prevent what was about to happen. The clap of a gunshot split the air and smoke rose from Slade's gun. Kitty's eyes widened in pain and shock as the bullet entered between her shoulder blades and exited through her chest.

Caliwone's eyes widened equally wide as he saw Kitty fall flat onto the ground not ten feet from him. Slade lowered his smoking gun as Feral walked casually over to Slade and put one arm around his neck, glancing briefly over at the bloody mess that remained of Rahne.

Caliwone fell to his knees, caught in shock and pain and agony all rolled into one. Never before had he ever felt so powerless. He had the strength of a thousand men and the skills of thirty trained masters, yet he could not save the one person he finally had allowed himself to feel for. His eyes glazed over against his will, as if he had the will power to resist now.

Slade walked forward, totally unafraid. Slade pulled out one more syringe and jabbed it neatly into Caliwone jugular. Caliwone failed to so much as twitch, his glazed-over eyes locked solidly onto Kitty Pryde's lifeless body. Slade looked at him curiously as his robots picked up the tanks and brought them into the cave. Slade turned his back to the motionless Saiyan without a word, leaving the three dead mutants alone with the shell-shocked Saiyan.

To be continued...

Holy crap. What have I done? Will this be the end of Caliwone and the adventures of Dragon Sagas?

REVIEWS are important


	23. Chapter 19: Prelude to Chaos

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 19: Prelude to Chaos**

**Check out my poll on my profile!**

By the time the Justice League arrived at the clearing, deduced by the unique energy signal that had allowed Caliwone to find Slade in the first place, Slade and his remaining assassin drones were gone, leaving Caliwone, three drones, and three dead mutants alone in the grassy clearing. The Javelin forced itself through the upper tree canopy into the clearing, making the tragic sight below them painfully clear to sight.

"Oh my God," Shayera said as she stood on the open hatch while the Javelin remained airborne.

John stood next to her, equally unwilling to jump down to this field of massacre. "What did that maniac do?"

Diana narrowed her eyes in anger and jumped down to the middle of the field. "Hera," she under her breath as she moved to check Rahne, then Sam. There was no question about their fates. She bowed her head gravely.

Shayera leapt out as well and made her way over to Kitty and Caliwone as the other members exited the Javelin, leaving Flash to manage the ship. "Kitty?" Shayera asked, a quiver in her voice as she slowly turned Kitty onto her back. Tears came to her eyes as she saw Kitty's face, frozen in such pain and fear.

Shayera looked up at Caliwone. His eyes were locked onto the spot Kitty had died, glazed over and unresponsive. "Cal?" she asked, her tears coming to a halt as confusion and concern replaced the fear and sadness momentarily. "Caliwone?" Nothing.

John was looking over the destroyed robots along with Marie and J'onn. "Is it just my eyes that are going," GL asked, as the two Johns looked over one of the robots near Rahne, "or is this robot bleeding?"

J'onn kneeled down and dipped his fingers into the little pool of blood. "It is human blood," he answered, looking a bit confused. "Or possible mutant."

"Okay," John Stewart said, sounding a hair unconvinced. "And this is a...robot, right?"

J'onn didn't bother with a response, only proceeded to open the robot's chest and remove a broken vile with a little bit of blood left inside. "Marie," J'onn said, holding up the vile to the sunlight that filtered in through the leaves. "Go to the other droids and retrieve any vials in the chest that contain blood so that Batman will be able to examine them."

There was a high-pitched whine of the signature X-Jet overhead. "Maybe we should contact the X-Men and tell them not to land," John said, glancing nervously at the dead mutants.

"Too late," Marie said, forgetting her attitude toward John in light of this situation and looking up at the X-Jet as it found a place to hover just below the Javelin, piloting expertly to avoid a collision.

"Great," John said and walked over to where Jean was lowering herself, Logan, Beast and Xavier to the ground while Ororo did the same under her own power.

"Xavier, Wolverine." John nodded to each. "Maybe this isn't the appropriate place for you to be right now-"

"With all due respect, Green Lantern," Xavier said, uncharacteristically harsh. "But I must see my students."

"That's kind of the thing," John said, not moving out of the way.

"Look, bub," Logan said, stepping forward into John's face and extending one threatening finger. "I don't care if you have enough power to nuke a star, you are not going to stop us from goin' to our students. Got it?" They walked, and wheeled, past Lantern and over to Sam and Rahne.

Storm fell into sobs and Logan put an arm around her comforting, spilling tears himself. Jean looked down at the two dead mutants with a strangely detached look, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Everyone in life makes choices," Charles said as Jean turned and walked toward Kitty and Caliwone. "And we all must live with the consequences of those choices every day." Xavier bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Perhaps it was a mistake to allow Caliwone to join the Institute."

"Don't you dare blame Caliwone for this!" Shayera roared, walking over to them. Her wings were spread as if ready for battle, as was the fire in her eyes. "This was not his fault in any way. He did everything in his power to protect and save those students. Look at him." Shayera's tears flung in all directions as she forcefully pointed a finger at the still motionless Caliwone. "Do you see what has happened to him?"

Xavier turned and looked then rolled over to where Jean was looking over Kitty. He placed his two hands around Caliwone's head, attempting to reach Caliwone. He frowned, not sensing anything of the Saiyan he knew inside. It was as if his mind had simply vanished. A living corpse. "Jean," Xavier said. "I need to see if you can get a reading."

Jean walked the couple of steps over to Caliwone in placed her own hands around Caliwone's head. After a few moments, she withdrew them. "Nothing," she said, showing the first sign of emotion; confusion.

J'onn Jon'zz walked over to them. "If I may," he asked. With a nod from Xavier, J'onn reached into Caliwone's mind as well, digging for any spark of Caliwone. Nothing.

Logan looked down at the destroyed robot that John had been examining earlier. He sniffed at the blood briefly then swung over a fist. "Aaaaah!" Logan yelled as his Adamantium claws flashed into place. His own blood dripped down from each blade, running from his fist. Logan starred at his bleeding fist then down at the blood now being mixed with his own on the ground. "Leach," Logan said incredulously, and backed up. Twenty feet away, he felt his skin heal almost instantly, and retracted his claws.

"Well, at the very least we know how this person managed to restrain all three of my students," Charles said softly.

"Yeah," Logan said. "So we ain't dealing with an amateur."

"No, we aren't," J'onn said, joining the group. "His name is Slade. We have had dealings with him before."

"It was he who let loose Doomsday and nearly took out the Justice League with the help of Lex Luthor back when the Saiyan was with us," Marie said.

"He's also the one who managed to rescue Cal from the Watch Tower back when he was still our prisoner," Shayera added shakily. John looked over at her, seeing that she was recovering from the recent shock rapidly. Her grief was very quickly turning into anger.

"So you think that Caliwone was the intended target all along?" Storm asked.

"Yes," the two John's said together.

"Which means this Slade must have been waiting for this opportunity since Caliwone first arrived at the Institute," Xavier said.

"Not necessarily," Lantern said. "He could have just found an opportunity to get what he wanted, whatever that was."

"No," Logan growled. "One of ours, Maria Callasantos, was working for him. She was probably working for Slade since before she even joined the Institute. Come to think of it, she was detected only days after Caliwone joined us and recruited less than two weeks later."

Xavier put his hands over his face. "If only I had foreseen this."

"You have to understand one thing before you beat yourself up, Charles," Diana spoke up. "Slade is a master tactician. Every move you would have made was probably already planned out and calculated."

"It doesn't change the fact that these were my students."

"No, it doesn't," Marie said. "But you need to focus on what to do now instead of what you can't change. If I understand things right from what I overheard, Caliwone is still alive. Why not focus on getting him back on his feet?"

"She's right," Jean said, tears finally falling down her cheeks. "Let's get him and the others back to the Institute. We have a long day ahead of us, Professor."

Caliwone's eyes snapped open, like a train bursting through the end of a tunnel on a bright sunny day. He inhaled deeply, noting the change in the way the air tasted. It seemed stale, but highly concentrated with energy particles. He tried to look around but his body felt heavy, as if he had not yet regained control of his muscles yet. He reached out with his mind, trying to sense anyone near him that he might be able to recognize. He did not expect to be mentally blinded by the sheer amount of 'presence' all around him. Not only people showed up on his mental radar, but it seemed as if even the buildings were shedding energy.

It was at that point that Caliwone realized he had control over his body again and looked around. The place where he stood looked nothing like anything he had seen on Earth. He was on what looked to be an old fashioned street, one still used over in the Asia region that he had noticed when traveling the world in search of large groups and cities to blow up. It was made of stones rather than pavement. Although the buildings on either side of the street were of a much older time, he could begin to see similarities in the design of the Asian culture. In fact, they looked very similar to the designs he had noted when he had gone back in time and met that half demon and gain his only true possession in this world.

Unlike common North America doors, these doors did not swing open, they slid from one side to the other. The people here all wore what looked to him like robes as if it was some kind of style with wooden clogs on their feet. No one even so much as gave Caliwone fearful glance as he stood in the middle of the populated street.

"What on Earth?" Caliwone asked himself as he looked around, confused. "How did I get here? Screw that, where is 'here'?" He caught sight of a woman wearing an all black Kimono, standing out against the lighter pastel colored ones. Caliwone made his way toward the woman. In this place, his normal straight tforward walk didn't work, normally relying on people get out of his path.

He finally caught up the woman and saw she was indeed different from the 'normal' people. She was the only one carrying a weapon and her energy level was amazing. The weapon was a sword, a fierce weapon that hung from her waist. "Any way you can tell me where I am?" Caliwone spoke to the woman.

She turned and gave Caliwone a long look, surely not appreciating his tone of voice. "Simimasen?" she asked.

Caliwone blinked, recognizing the language as not English. "Where am I?" Caliwone repeated, this time in Japanese.

"You are in the Rukongai. Third district," the woman answered in the same.

"And that is located where?"

The woman looked at Caliwone as if he was stupid. "You're in the Soul Society, kid."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you back up and explain."

The woman turned to fully face Caliwone, annoyance clearly displayed on her face. "'Town of Wondering Spirits', the place where the dead go."

Caliwone's jaw dropped. "I'm dead?"

"Um, yeah," the woman said, rolling her eyes and turning away. "Enjoy." She walked away, a sense of complete annoyance flowing off of her.

Caliwone watched her go with annoyance of his own. With a snort, Caliwone looked around with new understanding. So he was dead. Funny, I would have thought hell was where I would go, and I doubt this is it. Just goes to show that even the Grim Reaper can make mistakes.

He looked out over the people, not really sure what to do. His mind flashed to the last time he had seen Kitty, dead. If this was really were all souls went, then she should be here somewhere. Before he could begin his search, there was a tap on his shoulder. Caliwone turned, not up to chit chatting with any of the locals.

It was another of those people in specialized Kimonos and swords. He was short with a second layer of white flowing over the normal black and the sword on hit back stretched to the back of his knees from his snow-white hair.

"What do you want, shrimp?" Caliwone asked off-handedly. "Look, I don't have time to deal with children carrying sharp toys right now."

For the next few minutes all Caliwone was able to see were brightly colored stars as the kid messaged his now pained fist. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain Hitsugaya to you. And if you ever call me a child again, I will kill you."

"Kinda a mute threat seeing as I am already dead, isn't it?" Caliwone asked, rubbing the back of his head, where Hitsugaya had hit him.

"You're not dead," Captain Hitsugaya said dryly. "You really are out of the loop, aren't you?" He sighed and started to walk away. "Follow me."

"And where do you think you are taking me, shrimp?" Caliwone asked, falling into step with his arms crossed. He glanced down, practically seeing the angry steam boiling of Hitsugaya.

"The Seireitei, home of the Shinigami."

"Shinigami? Death Gods?" Caliwone asked, the interpretation coming from his absorption of the Japanese language. "Also called Soul Reapers."

"So, you're not completely clueless," Hitsugaya said snidely, obviously still sour about the 'child' comment. "Yes, we are responsible for guiding souls to the Soul Society from the living world and dispatching the evil ones on the same plain."

"Evil souls. Right, of course," Caliwone said, looking toward the impressive buildings they were approaching. "So why are we heading here?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Hitsugaya growled. "Why not just wait until we get there?"

Caliwone frowned and kept silent, not really liking this brat at the moment.

It was the work of a half hour to finishing walking into the Seireitei. Captain Hitsugaya led Caliwone into an elaborately decorated chamber with two more Captains standing guard on either side of an old man. Even if Caliwone lacked energy or spiritual awareness, he would have known that this man had authority in this realm.

Like Captain Hitsugaya, he wore a white cloak over his black Kimono. His bald head had scars that impressed even Caliwone, signs of furious battle. He had a beard that reached down to near his knees and an old staff, impressive in its age, as was the man himself.

"Captains Zaraki and Soi Fon," Captain Hitsugaya said, nodding respectfully to each and kneeling before the old man. "Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai," he added, just as respectfully. "I have brought the intruder to you."

Caliwone remained on his feet, refusing to kneel before anyone. He sent a frosty gaze at the other two Captains, trying his best to regain some control over the situation. Captain Zaraki smirked, intrigued by the Saiyan, while Captain Soi Fon matched glares with Caliwone. Whereas Zaraki found intrigue in Caliwone's attitude, Caliwone found interest in Soi Fon. She looked cold, merciless, a true warrior by Saiyan standards.

Caliwone smirked at her, then focused his attention on Captain Yamamoto-Genryusai.

"I see," Yamamoto said. "Well done, Toshiro. You have performed well." Captain Hitsugaya stood and found a place on Zaraki's left. "Now, as for you, interloper," Yamamoto said. "I see you have arrived to the Soul Society uninvited and unescorted."

"Hn. And wanted, right?"

"Not at all." Yamamoto bellowed thunderously. "You have been called here by my superiors in the higher realm. I have been instructed to personally escort you to-"

Caliwone snorted. "How about this? Why not return me back to Earth and we can pretend this never happened?"

Soi Fon growled and took a step forward. Captain Yamamoto turned his head slightly and Soi Fon stopped abruptly. "Insolence," Yamamoto thundered. "In this realm, you will adhere to my command."

"Hn," Caliwone snorted. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I have an opportunity to deliver to you," Yamamoto said. "And I will not fail my orders."

"Opportunity?" Caliwone asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Yamamoto said from next to Caliwone. Caliwone leapt to the side, surprised. He hadn't seen Yamamoto move in the slightest. He was fast. Yamamoto reached out and grabbed Caliwone by the shoulder before he could escape too far, and pulled him back to ground. "Come," Yamamoto said. Together, they vanished from the Seireitei and the Soul Society.

Slade walked into his primary hideout, a slight hop to his step that was rather uncharacteristic of him as his drones followed mutely behind, carrying the four containers full of Caliwone's energy. Lights illuminated one side of the cave as Feral rushed to turn them on for her master. With a point of his finger, he directed the drones carrying the two fullest tube over to the computer and large container and the other tube to the still dimly lit corner with the capsule in it.

From a distance, the capsule looked rather dull, nothing that would ordinarily peek any interest, but as one drew closer to it, the markings of an ancient scribe encompassed the entire capsule. As did the last time Slade approached the vessel, the markings began glowing, detecting the presence of another life form nearby. Slade lifted a hand to where a unique set of symbols awaited and pressed his hand against it. With his plans fully ready to be set into motion for the first time, he rotated his palm on the vessel.

The entire cave vibrated once, the symbols on the outside of the vessel glowed brighter and rotated around the stationary capsule. Defying all physical law that he knew, the vessel opened, spreading open from almost every angle, technology unheard of on Earth at this time in history. And Slade knew this was history in the works right now as light shown forth, revealing another small capsule inside. "At last," Slade said, as he walked up to the container and placed a hand tenderly on it. "The next stage is underway. I release you, En Sabah Nur. Bring humanity its Apocalypse!"

Slowly and dramatically, the top of the capsule opened, releasing green light out in blinding brightness. Slade waited for the ancient mutant to rise, but it did not happen. He waited a few minutes more before lowering his hand, smiling to himself slightly. "I thought as much," he said, approaching the capsule and the man lying on his back with folded arms. He was withered, the way a body does when it goes for years without light, nutrition, or water, and he didn't look as he did the last time he had made an appearance. His form looked more Pharaoh like rather than the bluish color when he had merged with this vessel's technology. It must have been a temporary merger. But of course, this was Apocalypse. His eyelids slowly opened and sharp eyes locked onto Slade.

"I know that you have spent some time hibernating to keep yourself alive," Slade said, looking down upon the helpless Apocalypse. "Without being able to absorb the powers of other mutants, you do not have the energy necessary to regenerate. Am I correct?"

Apocalypse did not answer, simply gazed up at this human. Slade gazed back, feeling slightly unnerved. Despite his weakened state, Apocalypse looked as if he was still fully in control, the one in power instead of Slade. There was something in his eyes that commanded and if you did not obey, swift punishment would follow without mercy. "In preparation of your coming out," he continued, not letting any of his feelings reach his voice, "I have prepared a snack for you. Concentrated energy for you to absorb, that will allow you to regain your strength."

En Sabah Nur blinked once, then slowly sat up. Slade helped assist Apocalypse to a standing position and walked him over to the less filled containers of energy. Sitting him down, he strapped a mask to Apocalypse's mouth, the same kind that normally delivers oxygen, and reversed the flow of energy from the tank.

Slade watched for a moment to make sure everything was running smoothly, then went over to his computer where the drones awaited. He set them to task, depositing their blood supply and preparing the other containers. "The energy you are absorbing comes from a very rare source," Slade said to the mutant behind him as he typed in instructions on the keyboard. "The energy qualities are extremely potent and concentrated. If my calculations are correct, the amount that you are absorbing should be enough to power a whole city for a year at least." Slade finished entering in one last command then turned to face Apocalypse.

He did not expect Apocalypse to be standing right behind him, fully regenerated. Apocalypse raised his right hand, his whole body glowing majestically, and lifted Slade slowly into the air.

"You have done well," Apocalypse said, his voice ancient and cold. "You have earned yourself life as my new Horseman. Your first task is to find me three more suitable to serve me." Slade struggled and cried out as Feral leapt in, claws slashing. Apocalypse merely glanced over to her and with his mind, sent her crashing five feet deep into the solid stone wall. Apocalypse closed his fist and ripped Slade down to atoms in a brightly colored sand show before teleporting his atoms out to Egypt. Slade's drones, focused on the task their master had set for them, did not see Apocalypse levitate himself down the cave and back onto Earth.

To be continued...

Apocalypse? What? Is this the end of everything?

Stay tuned and make sure to REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 19 Special: Eulogy

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 19.5: Eulogy**

**Special**

**Check out my poll on my profile!**

Charles Xavier rolled forward to the stand, exerting extreme self control over his emotions. All across the Xavier grounds, chairs had been set up that now contained the families of Rahne Sinclair, Sam Guthrie, and Kitty Pryde as well as various friends and, in Kitty's case, co-workers. The entire student body, what remained of it anyway, were there. The news of the deaths from the Xavier Institute had, of course, reached the families all the students and some parents/guardians had subsequently pulled their children from the school. Many had felt that they were no longer confident in Charles ability to protect his students and at the idea that maybe the Institute had more than simple training in mind for them.

Near silence descended upon the hundreds of attendees as Xavier rolled to a stop and picked up the mic. He held it without saying anything for a few moments, no longer confident about what to say. This was easily the most difficult thing he had ever had to do, and his greatest regret. The death of his students, his children in a sense, had hit him as hard as any of the parents that were seated in the front row.

Charles glanced down at the three caskets that lay before him in front of the podium. Flowers were spread all across their final resting places, artfully arranged in an appropriate manner. His students, former now, looked peaceful, at ease, as if they were simply taking a long deserving sleep. Xavier took in each one of them, each set to be lowered into their respective graves at the conclusion of this celebration of life, all three sets parents having agreed to allow their children to be buried at the place they loved most.

Charles cleared the frog from his throat, looking out over the sea of people waiting. "Samuel Guthrie was always a never breaking spirit. Ever since the first time I met with him I was struck by the kindness that naturally emanated from him. He was the kind of person who could easily be gotten along with, his easy going attitude toward life astounding contrast to the direction his life could have been, growing up in these hard times.

"Since his first day at the Institute, his charm and personality attracted everyone to him, including myself and the other staff, his outlook on life so pure that it blinded the dark backdrop of the rest of the world's problems as if they were secondary to the here and now of the Institute.

"I can say with great confidence that Sam never faltered under the pressure that life brought about for him or the accusations and hard times brought about. Like a beacon from a lighthouse, Sam was an example for all of us to follow no matter how difficult the storm was raging around us."

Charles took a moment to look down at Sam, smiling the saddest of smiles at the memories. "That's not to say that Sam was perfect. Sam was given the name of Cannonball early on after joining the Institute due in part to his mutant abilities, but also in part due to his over abundance of hard headedness. I remember several times when major repairs needed to be made due to his antics, but I can't count how many times he had been the leader in both school and training.

"His hard work ethics and competitive spirit was a driving force for many of the other students here, forcing them to perform their best. He was accepted into Madison University a year after his graduation from Bayville High School, which he attended diligently, becoming a part time student here at the Institute throughout the school year and returning over the breaks.

"Recently, he had been training to become a professional Motocross competitor apart from school, a dream of his. It is sad to know that that dream will never be realized but what we must all remember is that it is not the attaining of a dream that we remember best, it is the triumphs in the journey."

Charles resettled himself in his chair slightly, hoping that no one would notice how uncomfortable Charles was giving these speeches. Every time the word 'had' or 'did' popped up, images of darkness and death accompanied. He pushed thoughts of those kind away, forcing himself to keep going. "His attitude and outlook toward life were views that were shared by both Katherine Pryde and Rahne Sinclair. Over the time spent together at the Institute, Rahne Sinclair in particular took life as a blessing more so than anyone else I have ever come across, an exceptional attribute for someone with the history she had been raised with.

"Throughout the course of the mutant unveiling to the world, Rahne Sinclair was one of the few that I knew I could rely on to keep all of us in high spirits. Her personality coupled with life experiences were a valuable asset to not only our team, but an inspiration for all mutant kind. Over the last few years, Rahne has been a spear head that has accompanied me across the world as an example for mutants to follow as well as being a role model here at home.

"Rahne asked me a question once, and that question helped reshape the Institute and some of my views personally. She asked, 'Professor, at what point does human kind and mutant kind realize that, in Gods eyes, we are all defected in one manor or another? When will people realize that discriminating and hating another person simply for their differences is little more than diversifying the very nature of life as a whole?'"

Charles ran a hand across his bald head unconsciously as he struggled to keep his voice from breaking even as his heart continued to do so. His eyes burned but he beat the tears back. "Those kind of idealism's I never expected from her but they rung true none the less."

A tear finally broke free as he turned his attention to the third casket. "Katherine Pryde followed those kind of principles to the letter. Her outgoing personality she acquired here at the Institute lead her to becoming one of the most enthusiastic members I had ever had the privilege of teaching. When she first arrived at my Institute, she was a shy but smart girl overcoming her own fears about herself and the world. I remember when she first stepped foot into my school, she..."

He had to stop as his voice cracked and the damns behind his eyes broke. Tears fell to the ground and on his lap as he covered his eyes, not due to embarrassment at crying but he was suppose to be the one that gave everyone else strength. He couldn't afford to be seen showing weakness. Ororo stood up from her seat and hurried over to his side.

"Charles," she whispered to him as he knelt down beside him. "You've done enough. Come on, I'll help you down."

Charles sat upright once more, uncharacteristically ignoring his good friend and continued. "I remember the first time she entered my school, she was over awed, not by the building or at anything material, but at the atmosphere there. In that environment, Kitty thrived, blossoming into the woman we all knew." His voice cracked again but he ignored it, the tears never ceasing their dramatic escape down his cheeks.

"With her free to be the woman she had become, she eventually left the Institute and joined the Agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under direct command of Nicolas Fury." Fury, standing to one side of the people, looked away and shifted his feet. "I had never seen Katherine so happy and she quickly rose through the ranks, becoming one of the first humans with the 'X' gene to work for the organization.

"Her pioneering spirit lead her back into Bayville not long ago for a transfer of stations per her request and was eagerly welcomed back by all here. Not long after her return here, she managed to become friends with Caliwone, previously known as the 'Golden Warrior' and, over time, may have become more than that. In my own observations, she is the leading cause for Caliwone's changes, very possibly saving the world in that venture.

"Every one of my students are precious to me, as if they were my own child, and seeing these three here," he choked off as a sob bubbled in his throat. "It breaks my heart to see my students, and good friends, laying here. I dedicated my life to teaching and educating, I never intended to be the cause of suffering. And for that, I am deeply sorry." He broke off, unable to continue and allowed Ororo to wheel him away as he joined the hundreds of people here in sobbing grief. In front of the podium, the three caskets were slowly lowered into the Earth and the lids closed, adding a distinct taste of finality to the scene.

To be continued...

...

Adds a bit of finality to it, doesn't it?

See you next chapter


	25. Chapter 20: First Steps

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 20: First Steps**

**Check out my poll on my profile!**

Caliwone and Captain Yamamoto reappeared in a cloud of blowing smoke, in front of some kind of castle with words written near the entrance. Caliwone, unable to read any Earth affiliated language, merely glanced briefly at them, then all around. That was when he noticed that the cloud of dirt and dust that had been flung around upon their arrival actually were clouds. It was a thin layer of cloud that hid the solid path beneath their feet, turning the path to the large castle into quite a remarkable journey.

Yamamoto released Caliwone's shoulder, who promptly took half a step away, and strode forward, his staff clicking on the ground below the clouds as he walked right up to the exceptionally large gateway. Lifting one hand to a button on the side of the gate, he pressed it. From inside the castle walls, the sound of a doorbell echoed grandly.

"That seems oddly inappropriate," Caliwone commented, placing both hands on his hips and looking dubiously at the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" came a voice from a speaker.

"Captain Yamamoto, first seat of Squad One of the Gotei Thirteen," he announced himself. "I have delivered the last of the Saiyans to you as requested."

"Oh, I see," the speakerphone said, sounding intrigued. "Very well done, General. I will have a messenger sent to come and collect him from you. Thank you for your service."

"It is a pleasure to serve," Yamamoto said gravely, and bowed slightly.

The speakerphone went dead.

Yamamoto turned, his dark eyes boring into Caliwone's with an intensity that Caliwone did not know humanity was capable of. If this man was even human. "Understand one thing, youngling," he said, his voice heavy with age and wisdom. "Here, you are being given an opportunity the likes of which are rarer than a Hell Butterfly on a calm summer's day."

Caliwone snorted. "Hn. Whatever that means." He looked out over the vast sea of cloud layer that spanned miles in almost every direction. Curious, he took a few steps to one side of gate.

"I would not do that," Yamamoto said as Caliwone walked past him. "All of this place is not grounded."

Caliwone scowled back at Yamamoto, but cautiously inched forward. He had been right. Not five feet past the gate, the solid walkway simply ended, dropping off to a void. He shivered once, sensing nothing whatsoever. "I know that some humans believe heaven is in the clouds," he said, doing his best to see through the clouds down.

"In some sense," Yamamoto said. "It is not literal."

"Hmm," Caliwone said for a response, moving to the other side of the hidden path. "What's down below?"

Yamamoto glanced over at Caliwone for a moment and said nothing.

Caliwone returned to Yamamoto and crossed his arms. Without warning, there was another disruption of the clouds behind Caliwone and a powerful energy signature accompanied it. Caliwone froze, the energy caressing his mind and paralyzing his body. His eyes widened even as Captain Yamamoto turned slightly to look back at the newcomer, nodding respectfully.

"Wow, he really is a Saiyan," the newcomer said. "I can't believe it!" Caliwone narrowed his eyes, the voice not fitting at all with power still emanating from the being. It was too...cheery. He turned finally to see the speaker. He was a man, his hair completely unkempt and standing nearly straight up with a slight forward arc. His eyes, dark like Caliwone's, opened as wide as his smile and open hand that waited for Caliwone to take it. He wore a bright orange fighter's outfit with a wide dark blue belt that matched his blue undershirt, wristbands, and boots that were all of Earth design.

Despite the Earth attire, Caliwone recognized him instantly. "Bardock?"

The man looked a little confused. "Huh? No, I'm Goku. Pleasure to meet you."

Before Caliwone had a chance to respond, Captain Yamamoto stepped forward. "You seemed to have everything under control here. I must return to the Seritei."

The man called Goku nodded. "Hey, thanks for everything, Captain. We owe you big time!"

"I do what is required of me," Yamamoto said. "But you are welcome." He vanished.

"Bye!" Goku said and waved at the spot where Yamamoto had just been. "Alright," he said then, slapping a hand down onto Caliwone's shoulder. Caliwone reflexively tried to pull away from it. The man's hand was like a vice even when he wasn't trying. "Let's go."

"Where are we goi-" Caliwone started to say, before he was jerked away. The feeling was much like having a hook buried in his stomach and yanked hard. Caliwone very suddenly became aware of what the meaning of the phrase 'butterflies in the stomach' meant.

"-ng?" The last of the word came out as they reappeared in reality. Caliwone took a couple steps back, off balance, then looked around cautiously. The first thing he noticed was that the energy in the air had returned, the effects ideal for someone like him, who expended a great deal of energy in combat. Even the ground seemed suited for fighting, hard for perfect footing but soft enough at the same time.

"So what do ya think, Caliwone?" Goku asked, breathing in the energized air. "Feels great, doesn't it"

"Where are we?"

"This is Other World," Goku said. "Come on. Let me show you around." Caliwone followed Goku, for lack of any other ideas, into what seemed to be a training area. Hundreds of fighters went about their training, some human-looking, many not. Equipment here that was being used by the warriors spanned centuries of differences. Ancient traditions here were combined with modern technology that could be found on Earth today. Some looking as though they greatly surpassed anything Caliwone had ever seen.

As they walked through the training area, many shouted out greetings to Goku. "Hey, Goku!"

"When are we going to spar?"

"I'm still training to beat you!"

One human man paused in his intense training and walked over to Goku and Caliwone. Caliwone cocked a critical eye at the blonde 'Goldie-locks' hair that bounced down the back of his neck, longer than Caliwone's own. If the hair was a source of criticism, it was the only one. He was tall, which would give him incredible reach in battle, and his body was perfect. Every muscle was chiseled out, rigidly defined in a way that only long training in extreme intensities could produce. He wore a white outfit with gold lining and a gold belt that held the whole outfit together.

"Hey, Ulibu!" Goku shouted excitedly when he saw the other approaching. "Caliwone, this is Ulibu. He lived on Earth long before I did. He still has legends on Earth about him. Hercules is probably the most the most famous of them."

"Goku," Ulibu said, smiling pleasantly. "Is this your new friend?"

"Sure is," Goku said over Caliwone's snort.

"Well," Ulibu said, lifting a hand to shake. "Welcome to Other World, friend."

Caliwone gave Goku a strange look. "Who are you people?"

Goku looked down at Caliwone from his tall height. "I'm Goku," he said again, his voice filled with childlike innocence. "And this is Ulibu. Did I forget to introduce you? Sorry."

There was a snort behind Caliwone, dry and amused. "Don't pay too much attention to that clown, Kakorate." Caliwone turned to see another man approach down a set of slight steps that lead to the recreational food and drink area. He wore an outfit similar to Caliwone's own, only of a thicker style and lacking the 'Supernatural' on the upper back. His hair was spiked almost straight up and tall in the way of royalty. He, like Goku and Ulibu, was extremely well trained physically, and but stood nearly a full head shorter than Goku.

"Kakorate?" Caliwone frowned. "That is a Saiyan name."

"Indeed it is," the new man said, finishing the steps between them. "As much as he hates to admit it at times."

"I don't reject my Saiyan heritage," Goku said. "But I was raised as an Earthling since I was a kid, remember? I just kept the name I was given."

The man snorted again, smiling. "Like a true Earthling indeed."

"That's right, Vegeta," Goku said, resting both of his hands behind his head casually.

Caliwone whirled around to look at the new guy. It couldn't be. Caliwone dropped to his knee in front of Vegeta, his right hand crossed in front of his chest to his right shoulder and left hand fisted and pulled back as his head bowed. "My Prince!"

Vegeta paused, looking down in some surprise at Caliwone kneeling before him. Despite this, he could feel his body settling almost unwillingly into the old customs. He had not been a part of the Royal chain long before Frieza had snatched him up at near the age of six, collateral to keep the Saiyan race in check to do his bidding, and even that had been thousands of years ago now.

"Rise to your feet, Caliwone," Vegeta said. "It is true that I have the royal blood, but those days are far past now. And besides, I am technically dead, and there my rights rescinded."

Caliwone stood but shook his head, still holding the solute. "Dead or not, my Prince, you are still of royal decent. My life is yours to command."

From behind Vegeta, Goku walked up and threw his arm around Vegeta's shoulder. "Ah come on, you guys," he said, entirely inappropriately loud. "What's with all this serious stuff?"

"Back off, clown," both Caliwone and Vegeta said together. Caliwone stepped between Vegeta and Goku warningly. "You do not insult the Prince in that manner, or you will have me to deal with in the future."

Goku tried real hard. He did. The laugh that burst from him shook his whole body until he fell over on his side. Caliwone, not amused in the slightest at this mockery, bared his teeth.

"Perhaps, Kakorate, you could show him what he must accomplish here," Vegeta said, smiling in amusement at Caliwone's threat.

"Vegeta," Goku said, sitting up on the ground and crossing his legs. "That's hardly fair. He wouldn't be able to defend himself."

"That's it," Caliwone snarled, leaping forward to attack.

"See what I mean?" Goku said, standing next to Vegeta. Caliwone turned, doing his best to not show his shock. He hadn't even seen Goku flicker when he had moved.

"Just show him, Kakorate," Vegeta said. He crossed his arms and walked toward the seating spaced around the main training area.

"Alright," Goku said motioning Caliwone to follow. The people training paused and moved out of the way to see Goku spar it out with the newcomer. "This is just going to be a spar," Goku said, stretching one shoulder. "I'll try and go easy on you."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes. With an explosion of energy, Caliwone transformed, fully powered, into a Super Saiyan. His ice-blue eyes fixed on Goku. Around him, he could hear chuckles at the weak amount of energy he was producing. Caliwone gritted his teeth, anger boiling his blood now.

"Okay," Goku said nodding. "Now power up to your maximum."

"This is my maximum," Caliwone said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Goku said, looking disappointed.

As Goku set his stance to transform himself, Vegeta spoke up. "You may still have not realized this, Caliwone, but it was I who spoke with you through that annoying mutant from Earth. As I said then, you are a weak imitation of the real thing. See for yourself what a true Super Saiyan looks like."

Goku's energy blew up, nearly sending Caliwone flying backwards from its sheer force. Caliwone's brain seemed to go numb as Goku's energy over ran his senses. After a few moments, the light faded, though the over-powering energy remained. Goku's hair had spiked straight up, folding itself neatly upwards in gold coloring just like Caliwone's. His eyes, normally black, were as icy blue as his, though calmer and less angry.

If Caliwone had been a lesser person, his jaw would have been hanging on the ground in awe. Fortunately, Caliwone was much more aware of himself and pride-conscious. He was astounded by what was being displayed in front of him. That amount of energy was simply impossible, Caliwone's own strength meager even to himself. He could see now why the onlookers had laughed at his power. If this was the true level of Super Saiyan...

"Let me assure you," Vegeta said, unfazed by this display of power. "This is only the first level."

Caliwone nearly bit his tongue. "Levels?"

"Yes. By the time I left Earth for the final time, I had achieved four levels, each with a gap difference equal to or more than what you have just witnessed." Vegeta gave Caliwone a superior look. "And Kakorate is nearly as strong as I." There was another chuckle from the group, much disguised, as Vegeta threw a dangerous look around.

Caliwone lowered his hands from their ready position, giving up before he could even begin. There was no point. Goku, Kakorate, was a true Super Saiyan, indeed. A Saiyan of legend. "Did you bring me here just to shove this into my face?" he asked, losing his transformation in defeat.

"Very wise," Vegeta said approvingly. "A warrior must know when he cannot win. No, I have brought you here for one reason." Vegeta walked over to Caliwone. "The Lord of Worlds, King Kaio, has the ability to see things happening all across the Northern Galaxy and has seen a dark future heading for Earth. So he says, anyway." Vegeta gave a soft snort. "I have brought you here because you are Earth's best chance to save it."

Caliwone eyed Vegeta skeptically. "Perhaps you are misinformed, my Prince, but if I am dead, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh, you're not dead," Kakorate said, reverting back to his normal state. He walked over to Caliwone and Vegeta, indicating the gold ring floating above his and Vegeta's head and the empty space above Caliwone's. "Your body is still on Earth right now."

"What?" Caliwone asked, not really sure how he could be in two places at once.

"This is Other World," Vegeta attempted to explain. "For lack of any other word, only your soul can usually exist here."

"Okay…" Caliwone answered, deciding to take their word for it. "So what now, then?"

"Simple," Vegeta said. "You train under me."

Caliwone saluted again, holding back a grin. "Yes, my Prince."

Xavier removed his hands from Caliwone's head as he lay on the table next to Ms. Marvel. Here was yet another person that he could not seem to help, although he couldn't tell if it was because he was too far gone or if was merely his alien mind that kept him out from reaching Caliwone.

Hank McCoy walked into the lab, a very grim expression on his face.

Xavier glanced up, rubbing his temples. "I can't get through to him, Hank," he said gravely. "I don't know what happened to him or how to reverse it."

"Charles-" Hank began.

"Perhaps with Cerebro's enhancing features, I may be able to break through the barrier."

"Charles," Beast said, the force of the word finally breaking through Xavier's fog. "I think you need to see this."

Charles took in Beast's serious face, then followed Beast out of the lab and into the elevator that would bring them upstairs. "What's the matter, Hank?" he asked, refusing the temptation to reach into his friend's mind.

"I'd say Slade is putting his plan into motion," Beast said. The doors chimed open and they headed off to the main area. "Unless this is an amazing chance at coincidence."

"From what the Justice League has told me about Slade, whatever this emergency is, it is most likely by his doing." Charles and Beast walked into the room to see what remained of his student body sitting silently in front of the TV. Scott had his arms wrapped around his wife as she huddled there. Xi'an and Cypher sat together, silent in horror as were Bobby, Ray, and most of the remaining girls were all huddled together. For once, Bobby was completely silent. Xavier took this in, then focused his attention on the television.

On the screen, a very familiar purple dome was clearly visible standing high above the tree line and encompassing the Mayan pyramid. At the bottom of the screen, the words "Yucatan, Mexico" and "Has Apocalypse returned?"

Xavier covered his mouth in horror. "It can't be." Even as the news annalist ran their live coverage of the domes, explaining that the three other domes have appeared as well all across the world, Charles Xavier reached out his mind. Despite the great distance that separated the two, Apocalypse's presence could vaguely be detected. He looked over at Hank, Ororo, and Logan, standing by the window. The distress in his face was enough to tell them that Apocalypse had indeed returned.

Charles gave the other three instructors a look and headed out of the room. "Gather the students," Xavier said as the four of them left earshot of the students. "I will not have more deaths on my conscience. Tell them they will be transported back to their families right away."

Hank started. "You can't be serious, Charles."

"Chuck, you know what Apocalypse is gonna do if we stand by an' do nothin'."

"I don't know what he is planning this time," Xavier said. "But I do know that I cannot allow any more of my students to die."

Ororo and Logan exchanged a look. "Listen, Charles," Logan said, sighing. "I know what you're goin' through right now and I understand your fear for the students, but this isn't just about them anymore. If we don't stop him again, more people than just the students will be at risk."

"The Justice League will be able to stop them," Xavier said, sounding as though he were grasping at straws. "They weren't together last time."

"Charles," Logan said. "They don't know Apocalypse like we do. They could be helpful, but they can't do it on their own."

"And do you think our students are simply going to stand by?" Beast asked with a soft smile. "We have trained them better than that. They will all want to fight whether you are there to lead them or not."

"In which case, we will be there to fill the role," Storm declared strongly.

Charles put his face in his hands, struggling with himself. "Very well," he said at last. "Gather the teams and meet in the planning room."

Ororo put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will make it through this, Charles."

Charles didn't look at Storm. "I hope so, Ororo."

To be continued...

Here we go. The plan unfolds next time on Dragon Sagas!

Make sure to REVIEW


	26. Chapter 21: The Beginning

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 21: The Beginning**

**Make sure to check out my poll on my profile!**

Xi'an set the newly cleaned mug down next to the sink of the bar counter she was working at. She sighed, the loud music common of nightclubs drilled into her tired head. Around her, dark figures moved about the equally darkened room. Only those close enough to the bar had faces highlighted by the large neon sign spelling out the name 'Heaven' above the bar. Karma gave one quick sweep of the room and reached toward the next glass in the long line of alcohol stained glasses, as well as a new dishtowel.

Beside her, Bennie, the only one of the two of them old enough to legally serve alcohol, glanced over at her. "Any luck?" he asked, almost to softly to be heard over the music and cacophony of voices, sliding chairs, and tinkling of glasses raised up in cheers

"Nothing viable," Xi'an muttered back. "Lots of opinions, though."

"Hang in there, champ," he encouraged, nudging her gently with one elbow as he passed by to get a drink for a groggy guest. Xi'an smiled back at him. He was a really nice guy. Too bad he wasn't her type. He swore up and down that he, like the rest of the staff here said, was neutral in matters regarding mutants but in the recent rebirth of Apocalypse, that stance may have leaned slightly.

If Xi'an remembered correctly, the last time Apocalypse had risen from the sands of Egypt, he had done everything in his power to change all humans into mutants. The process, as Professor Xavier had explained, would have succeeded but many of the humans involved in the transformation would not have survived. That fact had spread throughout the populations, despite media coverage and officials saying otherwise. With Apocalypse now returned, the fear that Apocalypse might attempt the same plan had lead to an unexpected rise in mutant support, since it was mutants who stopped him before, quiet though that support may be.

"Hey, Sheila," one drunkard said, waving her over. "What say you to joinin' me fo' a drink when ya get off?"

"Slim to none," the French accented Vietnamese said, wrinkling her nose at the smell wafting off of him.

"Oh, don' be a spoilsport," he said reaching across the counter for her wrist.

"...ade's missing. Nobody can get aho..."

Karma's attention snapped to the voice that had drifted over to her, though she did her best not to show any reaction on her face. With her attention diverted, the drunk managed to grab hold to one of her wrists and Karma nearly stabbed him with one of the knives she had resting nearby in case of emergency. Karma returned her attention to the group of four that had caught her attention as the drunk was escorted out by the club's security.

Three men and one woman walked over and sat together at a table, too far away now to overhear any of the conversation. The first man was the oldest in the group, the leader, if his stance and expression were anything to go by. He paused as he lit a cigarette. He had that look as if he always had one clamped between his teeth, and it was as natural as the white hairs on his face. He wore a dark green jacket that might or might not be military, with matching pants. His demeanor was that of an experience mercenary that could be in contact with someone like Lex Luthor or Slade.

As the older man paused, one of the other men started speaking, his gestures and expression one of heavy sarcasm. His sleeveless shirt and vest revealed tattoos all down his arms, making him look more like a member of a rough biker gang than anything else. His mustache and short beard matched the brown of his vest as best as could be seen in the darkened room.

As the first two continued to jab back and forth at one another, the third man, his complexion almost blending him into the surrounding darkness, leaned over to the woman and said something that had them both chuckle slightly. This man's attire seemed rather out of place for the setting. His white collared shirt and black pants clashed horribly with the first two's outfits, and he wore a red business tie that was loosened and hanging around his neck a little haphazardly.

The woman wore a light red sweater over a white T-shirt and jeans that could fit in almost anywhere she went. Her hair was pulled back in an attractive ponytail, despite the somewhat grubbiness of her hair, as if she had been through far too much to care about it anymore. She was looking at the first two men with a detached intrigued look that said this kind of behavior was absolutely typical.

Xi'an sat down the dishtowel she had been using and stepped into the back room, giving a meaningful look to Bennie. He nodded slightly back, flicking his eyes around the dark room casually as she disappeared inside. She sat down in one corner and leaned against the cool wall. Her job in this whole scheme was to go and gather any information regarding Slade, Luthor, or Apocalypse and report it back to the group. With her possession abilities, that task would be a piece of cake.

She projected herself out of her body and floated over to the group of four that had mentioned Slade. Finding a lonely gentleman sitting two tables over, she gained possession with only the smallest twitch of her host's body and leaned in to listen.

"...hat's all I'm sayin'," the biker guy said, looking a bit exasperated.

"Look, son," the older man said, "just because he ain't called, doesn't mean he's in trouble. I know his type, just go off days at a time without no say to anyone."

"Even when he says he'll contact us and never does?" the girl spoke up.

"Probably thinks he can do the job without us," the older man said.

"Typical," the biker guy said. "This is just great."

"Hey, don't lose hope yet," the darker man said. "He'll call when he needs us."

"Yeah, sure," the biker said, a bit sarcastically. "So, what do ya think, just meet up at the airport whether we hear from him or not?"

"I don't know," the girl said, glancing around her. "D.C. is kind of far for something we aren't sure about."

"Hey, exney on the D.C.-ney," the biker snapped. "Why don't you just blab it to the whole club why you're at it?"

"Oh, who's going to hear in this noise? The drunk?" She indicated the man that Xi'an was possessing, who twitched reflexively.

"Who knows," the older man said. "Mutants are all over the place. Ain't no tellin' who's who."

"Right," the biker said. "Let's be safe and blow this place. Get a drink somewhere else."

"I'm down for that," the dark man said, standing with the biker.

The group left and Xi'an returned to her own body. She sat still for a moment as she reaclimated to herself again. She always felt dizzy when she used her powers, an effect that had never really decreased over time. She stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes, Xi'an, what's happening?" Beast answered almost immediately.

"A group just came in and I'm pretty sure they were talking about Slade," Xi'an said, just loud enough for Beast to hear. "They apparently work for him, but they seem to think that Slade has disappeared somewhere and they seem to have a place they were all supposed to meet up."

"Did you get a time and place?" Beast was quick to ask. Over the phone, the systematic clicking of keyboard keys could be heard, machine-like in its speed.

"Not a time," Xi'an said. "But they did say an airport in Washington D.C. They didn't say which one."

"Okay," Beast said. "I'll get this information to the League right away. Great job. Just hang around there for a little while more then come back to base."

Xi'an felt a little squirm in her stomach at the compliment. This was her first official mission with the X-Men, after all. It was wonderful to be complimented. "Okay," Xi'an said. "Bye-bye."

She slide the phone closed and put it into her back pocket, then headed out to the offices. The large elaborate door stood closed at the end of the white painted walls, adding a distinctly pleasant sight of the dark wood door. There was a name on the door, white against the golden plaque that named the occupant of the club's owner 'Warren Worthington III'.

"So," Warren said as she stepped into his office. "Have you found what you were looking for?"

"I think so," Xi'an said. "There was a group that was talking about-"

"This is Charles' mission, Xi'an," Warren interrupted. "I don't want to know."

Xi'an nodded, understanding. "Alright, then. I'm, uh, going on my break, then."

Warren nodded. "Take your time." He gazed at her hard for a moment, as if warning her to be careful, then turned back to his computer.

Xi'an left and walked through the club and outside. The air was cool, early summer night teasing the tips of her spiked hair. The four in question were already out of sight but that was no problem. She hurried over to a shadowed corner a couple of blocks away and reached out. She burst out of her own body and was heading toward another when all light abruptly went out.

Caliwone jumped to the side, then was forced to leap up and out as another energy blast that could have destroyed a small city block exploded beside him. Light erupted behind him, highlighting his black hair, but he could not let it distract him. Sweat spattered the ground as he was forced to move again, this time the energy crashing just in front of him, blinding his eyes. His senses caught the two incoming blasts heading his way, and he flung himself to the side. The two blasts blew up and Caliwone skidded out of the smoke.

Caliwone ducked another blast he did not have time to react to, then slapped two more aside, making his hands numb. Another blast flew toward him but fell short and skipped instead of detonating, catching the Elite by surprise. The blast blew up on Caliwone's hip, nearly collapsing him. Three more blasts headed toward him, no longer playing tricks. Caliwone had nothing to do but guard himself for the attacks. He flew backwards as the attacks hit him simultaneously, slamming him up against the wall to the training facility.

Four more blasts arrowed in and detonated, flinging Caliwone high and slamming him back to the ground with a painful smack. He didn't move for a minute, breathing heavy in the intense gravity.

From the entrance to the gravitational training facility, Vegeta sighed in disgust. "We don't have time for you to be napping," he said, irritated.

Caliwone growled to himself softly and pushed his tired body up. His arms shook from fatigue but he pushed past it. Every part of his body hurt, not so much due to the intense blasts, but the intensity of Prince Vegeta's training regimen. Vegeta had given him fair warning, telling him that here in Other World, anyone can train a hundred times harder than in the real world. The energy particles in the air allowed for fast recovery and exceptional healing properties that made this place a fighter's heaven.

From behind Vegeta, Kakorate walked in carrying a sandwich the size of a small table in his hands with a good sized bite from one end in his mouth and a satisfied look in his eyes. "How's the training going?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"Hn." Vegeta snorted as he waited for Caliwone to stand. "He can barely last fifteen seconds in here at his level."

"Ah, come on, Vegeta," Kakorate said. "He's never trained in fifty times Earth gravity before."

"Don't give him any excuses," Vegeta snarled. "Besides, if he is a true blooded Saiyan like I, he will find the will to push himself to his limits and beyond."

Goku made a non-committal noise and sat down, taking another giant bite from his sandwich. Vegeta gave Goku a slightly amused look, then walked over to Caliwone. "Maybe I did not make myself clear when we first began. You don't have a lot of time here to be messing around. Get on your feet, you weakling."

Caliwone stood shakily "Yes, my Prince."

"I told you not to call me that," Vegeta said, annoyed.

"If I may, my Prince," Caliwone said, refusing to acknowledge Vegeta's denouncement, "why do you put up with that fool, Kakorate? He is a disgrace to the Saiyan race in every category but his power. Look at him," he said indicating Goku as he nearly choked on an oversized bite. "He is a child in a man's body."

Caliwone stopped at the look Vegeta was giving him. He was furious. "Kakorate may be a clown and an idiot but he is the most powerful being in all worlds. He is nothing less than a hero and, though I despise goody-two-shoe idiots, he has done more to protect this universe that you could ever know. More than that, he has earned my respect as both a warrior and as a Saiyan."

Caliwone clamped his mouth shut. He hadn't expected such defensiveness. He glanced over at Kakorate, who was stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, then back at Vegeta. "I apologize, my Prince."

Vegeta spat to the side then turned and walked back toward Goku. "Why don't you take a break, Caliwone? The training is too much for you."

Goku and Vegeta left the training room, leaving Caliwone standing in the middle of the facility all alone. Apparently, he had said the wrong thing. Falling forward onto his hands in front of him, Caliwone began doing pushups. From that last expression on Vegeta's face, he wouldn't be taking things easy anymore.

Batman walked through the doors to the command tower inside of the orbital headquarters, stalking in the widely associated way of a Bat in a bad mood. J'onn Jon'zz tensed slightly, feeling the jagged presence of his friend and long time ally of the League using considerable restraint to keep himself in check. "You were planning to fire the Binary Fusion Cannon at one of the domes? Are you insane?"

J'onn turned and looked back at Batman. "I can see no reason why not. The area is cleared of all civilian and military personnel and I have been given authorization from the president. By all calculations, our Fusion Cannon has sufficient power to annihilate the dome and possibly eliminate Apocalypse's threat."

"How sure are you about that?" Batman asked, sounding more challenging of J'onn's intelligence than anything else. "Apocalypse used those same domes the last time he made a bid for power here. Those shields will repel any attack off of them and send it back twice as hard. Imagine fifty miles of devastation all around the dome if it manages to repel the cannon. Unless you are one hundred percent sure that we can destroy it, DON'T fire it."

Batman's cape spread as he turned around and walked off the bridge with an attitude leaving no room for question what he believed on the situation. He prowled down the corridors until he reached Diana's room. With a knock, he strode in.

"Hey, Bruce," Diana was in the hide-a-way kitchen, where she was busy making her newfound joy: coffee.

"Diana," Batman greeted.

"You want to sit down and grab coffee?" she asked brightly. Maybe a bit too brightly.

"No, thank you," Batman said seriously.

Wonder Woman looked up, catching the serious note, more pronounced than his everyday norm. "What's wrong?"

"You, Flash, and I have a mission lined up. A possible meeting in Washington D.C. with some of Slade's followers. After that, the three of us will be joining the rest of the League at the four domes."

"So we are going to attack them?" Diana said, sounding much more serious as she attached her lasso to her hip.

"Yes," Batman said. "The Atom and some of the others are already down planet side trying to find a weakness."

"Then shouldn't you be down there?" Diana asked as she came to him.

"I will be. But we need to do take care of this first." Batman turned and led Wonder Woman out of her room. "Flash, meet me and Diana on Pad 8." Flash acknowledged and signed off. "Let's go."

Xi'an slowly opened her eyes even as pain riddled her head. The place where she was had very dim light, which she greatly appreciated right now. Her head really couldn't have handled bright light. Slowly, the feeling in the rest of her body returned and the feel of rope on her wrists told her she had been tied up. Who had done so she didn't know, but she found out soon enough.

"So, you're Xavier's little spy." The voice was male, dry, calculating. "I would have expected him to send someone more experienced."

Xi'an did her best to look around, but the bindings that held her prevented her from moving too far. There was a flash of copper and gray, swimming across her still blurry vision. "Who are you?" Xi'an asked, trying hard to sound threatening.

"Pity," the voice said. "Did he not give you the name of the person you seek as well? He seems to have lost his touch."

"What do you mean?" Xi'an said, giving up on her ploy to sound in control. "I was just working-"

"Spare me the false tales, little girl." The man was suddenly face to face with her, not a foot separating the two. Or rather, face to mask. One side of the mask was copper, the only side that had an eye in fact, while the other was all dark.

"Slade!" Xi'an gasped.

"In a sense," he said, not moving. "You could say that I am no longer alone in here. I have been merged with a...greater...entity."

"What are you talking about?" Xi'an asked, panic in her voice.

"You truly aren't the brightest, are you?" Slade asked, amusement in his one eye. "You will learn. I have need of your abilities."

"I'll never help you!" Xi'an growled.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. And don't worry, you will be reunited with your friends soon enough." Xi'an struggled to free herself as Slade stepped back from her. "Have you ever been to our nation's capital?" From behind Slade, a glowing figure stepped forward, age and power hung in the air as he drew closer and extended his hand. Light enveloped the room and then only two remained.

To be continued...

Alright guys, from here on, action!

Make sure to check back on Monday for my next update.

Thank you Miles333, Kobez2.0, and Nightwatcher'sunknwongirl for the great reviews and support!


	27. Chapter 22: The First Strike

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 22: The First Strike**

**Check out my poll on my profile!**

"I don't know where she is," Xavier said, gripping his head in fear and worry. He had just buried three of his students and now, against his better judgment, he may have to bury another one.

"What about Cerebro?" Warren asked, sounding frantic. "I thought you could track any mutant?"

"There are some I can't and if they are unconscious or-" he didn't finish. It had been nearly two days since Karma disappeared and Cerebro hadn't been able to sense even a blip from her.

"Charles, we must find her," Ororo said, sounding frantic as well. "Before it's too late."

"It may already be too late," Logan growled.

"Don't worry about finding your missing mutant," Nick Fury said, walking into the room and nodding respectfully to all included. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will be dedicating a large portion of its focus on finding her for you. You just focus on Apocalypse. We have the upgraded Sentinels already on standby for mission launch to assist you."

"Sorry, Fury," Logan said angrily. "But we ain't gonna rely on you to find Karma."

"Fine," Fury said, turning his attention over to Charles. "While you prepare yourselves for Apocalypse, you can relay any information you get from Cerebro about Xi'an and we'll bring her back for you. As for the meeting she reported, the Justice League has already sent out a team to watch the area. Been out there for a couple days now."

"Thank you," Ororo said as Fury turned to walk away.

"Wait a second," Warren said, his angel wings flaring out slightly. "Xi'an was my responsibility at the time. I want to help in her search."

"I appreciate the offer, but this is a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation. We don't need passengers."

"Please," Warren said. "I understand your obligations but I may have connections in high places that could help find her."

Fury gave a sigh but time was short. He didn't have time to argue. "Fine."

Warren followed Fury out, nodding gravely to the others. Fury stopped just short of the door and turned back. "There is a good chance that we won't meet again until this is all over," he said. "Good luck. We are counting on you." The door clicked shut on the two.

"He's right, Chuck," Logan said, sounding completely unhappy with this. "Right now, our priority is Apocalypse. With Caliwone out of the picture now and Leach gone or dead, we don't have much ammo to use here."

"I know," Xavier said, gripping his head again.

"Maybe the Justice League can use their big cannon," Ororo suggested.

"Too dangerous," Logan said. "Not to mention reckless. Those domes will deflect nearly anything that's thrown at 'em. What about Wanda? Can't she use her powers to disrupt 'em?"

"Maybe," Xavier said. "Those domes are very powerful. They may yet still be beyond her powers."

"And we already know Magneto can't break through them," Ororo commented.

"And we know talking won't do a thing, either," Logan said, looking pointedly at Charles. "Can we agree not to try that approach again, Charles?"

Xavier nodded. "Agreed."

"Then what options do we have left?" Ororo asked.

"We pray," Xavier said solemnly, "that we can find a way to stop this before it can even begin."

"Oh, come on, Bruce," Diana chided lightly. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's unprofessional," Batman said, backing away slowly. "We are on a mission."

"I don't care, Bruce." Diana walked forward planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Five years, Bruce. Five years and you haven't even taken me out to dinner."

"I've already told you, Diana," Batman said, coming to a stop as his back hit the wall of their chosen vantage spot.

"That you don't want to risk my safety," Diana finished with a snort of contempt. "Not good enough anymore. Besides, you and I are like Lois and Clark. Everyone already knows or suspects anyway." She reached forward and placed both hands on either side of Batman's head and against the wall. "There is no escape, Bruce." She leaned in-

Down on the ground of the airport, there was a sudden, violent explosion something hit the ground with enough force to shatter the ground. "Let's move," Batman said, ducking under Wonder Woman's arms and leaping to the ground. Diana followed, not really able to argue but not happy with how quickly Batman had escaped.

Batman hit the ground lightly and ran forward even as Flash cruised in to join him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Maybe if you and Diana had been paying attention," Flash snickered but stopped as Batman gave him a cold Bat-glare.

They all came to a stop ten feet from the still rising smoke cloud, waiting for it to clear before risking an approach. They didn't have to wait long. In the middle of cracked ground, a large suit of armor slowly stood, the darkened face plate hiding the soul inside.

All dark gray the armor was, with a sheen that showed high polish of a metallic suit. Despite the sheen of uncertainty that the suit instinctively brought to others, there was an innate sense of age in the thing that yurned to be discovered. The old time design creaked slightly as, with rattling breath, the armor stood up, lifting a sword nearly the length of its own body with it.

As it stood, the glint of blades protruding from its elbow's caught the sunlight as the Dark Knight took a single step back, taking in the sight as the face plate turned to stare at the three League heroes. "Darkness," it said, steel voiced. "Give me darkness!"

It struck forward. Batman leapt backward to avoid the strike, while Diana simply lifted her arms to block with her bracelets. The sword swung down and drove Wonder Woman down to her knees with the astonishing force. Diana gritted her teeth as she strained to hold off the attack, then tilted her arms to the right to have the blade slide off to the ground.

Diana immediately swung her left arm, trying to hit the armored warrior but it leaned just far enough away for her to miss. It reached over and grabbed her left wrist with its right hand and, with astonishing speed and strength for a weapon its size, stabbed across to impale into her neck. Diana barley was able to dodge and the large sword sank a foot into the concrete and threw Diana to one side.

Flash moved it at lightning speed, pummeling the armor anywhere Flash could reach. The suit looked down, unhindered by this fools attempts and reached down, grabbing Flash with its right hand as he circled past. With the butt of its sword, the armor slammed the back of Wally's head, and then lifted him high over its head as Wally remained unmoving, and slammed him down onto the concrete.

Before Flash hit the ground, three bat shaped boomerangs arrowed in and hit the armor in the left shoulder. Ice flash-froze the armor's shoulder, side of the helmet, and a good portion of its left arm and chest. Before the armor could do more then turn to see what had just happened, four more batarangs flew in and impaled themselves into the ice. There were three muted beeps then all four of the batarangs exploded, throwing the suit of armor sideways.

It landed on the ground with a rattling cry, a cry that was cut off as Wonder Woman landed atop it and drove her fingers into a crease on the armor and tried to pull it open. The armor swung its sword, catching Diana on the side of her head with the flat of the blade. Diana fell off with a grunt of pain and landed next to Flash. The armor stood and focused its attention on the last remaining enemy. "Come," the voice came from the armor. "Feel my infinite wrath."

Batman narrowed his eyes and slowly began circling. The armor matched the circle step for step. Inside the Bat's mind, possibilities and strategies chased each other on how to defeat this foe, no doubt sent by either Apocalypse or Slade. The suit seemed next to invulnerable, not even four of his exploding batarangs could pierce the armor it seemed. He had faced worse in his time as Gotham's Dark Knight but that was many years ago. He was getting older now, not as fast or as strong as he use to be. He would have to rely on his brains now more than ever.

Batman looked down at the armors feet. Cracks spider-webbed out from each step the armor took, suggesting the armor was rather heavy. How to use that to his advantage?

Batman took a quick mental inventory of the equipment he had on him. Three ice batarangs left, five standard batarangs, four smoke grenades, two grapple hooks, his Bat-plane's Beck-N-Call, electric knuckles, and the Kryptonite that he always carried in a lead lined case. Potential.

He ran forward, doing his best to appear reckless and lead the armored suit away from the downed Diana and Wally. The armor swung its sword horizontally which Batman was able to duck, then flung himself sideways to avoid a ground shattering vertical attack and barely managed to escape a grab that tore across the bat logo on his chest.

Batman skidded back from that little scuffle on the losing end and ran for the large hanger not too far away, the sound of thunder telling Batman that the suit was not too far behind. He reached the large open doors and reached behind his back and got a grip on both of his grapple hooks. Holding them both in his right hand, Batman fired one of them into the rafters and dipped his left hand to grab his smoke grenades and the last of his ice batarangs. As the suit approached, Batman threw the batarangs and smoke grenades at center of the doors.

Smoke erupted, covering the sudden appearance of ice now on the ground from view. As Batman continued to rocket upward, he reached up and grabbed hold of the second grapple and fired it back down to the ground where he knew that armor would be. As always, he was dead on. The armor came sliding out of the smoke across the ice, unable to control itself just as the grappled flashed down and tied itself around the armors neck.

As the armor slid past beneath Batman, Batman reached the rafters and immediately jumped back down on the other side. With gravity turning the armor into a pendulum, Batman was able to lift the heavier opponent into the air. The armor roared as it past Batman going the other way. Before the armor could simply swing its sword and cut through his line, Batman connected his two grapples bottom to bottom and fired, sinking another line into the concrete and holding the armor airborne. Batman let go of the lines and fell the remaining distance to the ground, reaching into his belt and throwing two of his normal batarangs upward.

The batarangs sliced through the beam that the armor was hanging from on either side and dropping it and the armor crashing to the ground. Batman rolled away from the smoke and debris and turned back to look at his handy work. A little dust flowed past his feet and the air carried it in all directions. Silence fell, the kind Batman hated. Right now, Batman was at the disadvantage. He couldn't see where his enemy was and had no idea what shape it was in or if the battle was over. Apparently it wasn't.

Without so much as thunders warning, the huge blade sliced outward to carve a gash into Batman's side. Before he could even move, the suit of armor rushed out and back handed Batman clear across the hanger to crash into one of the large stacks of boxes. The armor crossed over to him, standing tall and dark and lifted its sword high.

The sound of gunfire and the tinkering of bullets bouncing off of the armor drew his attention. Fifteen men and women stood at the door of the hanger, one man sporting a rather large pair of wings that strongly reminded him of Shayera. It took him a second to realize that it was a man named Warren Worthington and not Carter Hall.

The suit roared and ran toward them. A few of the men took a step back, with Angel weaponless, one of them while the rest held their ground and all opening up with their weapons. Bullets spattered off of the suit the way water bounces of a cooking pot. Batman stood and ran after the armor, following directly behind the suit to avoid the flying bullets.

With one last push of effort, Batman leapt onto the armors back, his arms naturally moving to a headlock position, though what that would accomplish against an armored suit was anyone's guess. The suit simply lifted its free hand up and grabbed Batman by the head and slammed him down to the ground. With its other hand, it swung its sword down with all its might, missing Batman by inches as he rolled to one side.

As the sword impacted the ground, the shockwave managed to send one or two of the would be heroes from S.H.I.E.L.D. falling over on to the ground, their weapons skittering across the ground. The armor slammed the ground again, once again missing Batman as he rolled back. This time, the armor planted a foot onto the Dark Knights chest and raised his sword high.

Angel reached down and picked up one of the fallen guns and aimed, intending to everything he could to help the hero. With one simple pull of the trigger, Warren let fly a bullet. In what seemed slow motion, the bullet left the barrel, spiraling outward with a trail of smoke, and pierced through the gap Wonder Woman had created early on in the fight.

The armor gave a rattling cry and fell backwards onto its back, blood leaking from the wound to his stomach region and dribbled out of the opening. Warren dropped the gun, caught completely by surprise at the luck, or unlucky, first shots effect as Batman turned angry but understanding eyes on him, then went over to check on the armored assailant.

Underneath the nightmarish armor was a man, dressed in the same colored light material of his suit. None of that was of any real interest to him but the electronic chips that lay near this man's head. There was no name that the naked eyes could see, Stark Industries, Powers Enterprises, GEOMetrics, nor did the Bat have any clue as to what they were doing in this man's helmet.

"I've seen those before," Angel said, solemnly walking forward to stand next to Batman. "They are tools for Apocalypse. They completely disrupts the nervous system and slaves them body and mind to Apocalypse." He knelt down next the man he had just slain. "He was probably a complete innocent."

"That is why I hate guns so much. You never know the consequences of using it until it is too late. This being a prime example of why I strive to create a world in which those things will not be needed," Batman said, pain clearly evident in his voice; the sound of personal loss at the hand of such a detestable weapon.

Nick Fury walked over and put a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Warren. You did what you had to do."

Warren lowered his head almost imperceptibly. "Sure."

All were silent for a moment, and in that silence a sound could be heard. Batman looked around, eyes narrowing in suspicion until the sound finally registered. It was the sound of crying. Batman glanced briefly at the suit, then turned his attention around, deciding that the noise was not coming from the it. He raced toward a pile of boxes and threw them aside until he found one box containing something heavier, and noisier, then the others. Warren ran forward to help as Batman slowly lowered the box down and cracked open the top.

Karma was curled up in a ball, tears of pain and sadness mixed together as they traced rivers down her cheeks. Batman suppressed a gasp as he took in Xi'an. The upper part of her left arm, her shoulder, neck, and back were scorched from severe burns. Her face was bruised from very recent hits and she shivered as Batman reached to touch the wounds.

Warren cracked open the rest of the box and held her in his arms on the ground, revealing the most fatal wound in her stomach. Blood poured out of it despite Angel's best effort to put pressure on it as Batman's head snapped to look at the defeated man in armor. A few of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were taking the armor apart, revealing the man inside. Even from his distance, Batman could see that the very same wounds were revealed across his body as well.

Batman looked down at Xi'an. On the bottom of the box she was in, more of those circuit chips lay. A sorrowful conclusion of what may have happened coming to mind about the possession mutant. Warren saw the shape of the dead man was in and the expression Batman was trying to cover up on his own face. He looked down at the girl he had just killed. Under the command of Apocalypse, slaved to do his bidding without the will to fight back, Karma must have possessed this man to fight against the League.

Warren met Xi'an's eyes as she looked up into his, pained and desperate. Warren opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said, quietly beating him to the punch. "I'm so...sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Warren asked, almost as quietly.

"I...I promised I'd be careful..." Xi'an struggled to say, reaching one hand up and placed it on one cheek, leaving a bloody smear. "I'm...sorry I let...you down. Tell...professor...I'm sorry..."

Angel bowed his head, not able to bear seeing her pass through the gates of life. Without another word, Angel lifted her in his arms and walked outside the hanger doors, and took off into the sky to return her body back to the Institute.

Batman looked after him, new resolve icing his eyes. That made four deaths from the X-Men's roster because of Slade and Apocalypse. He glanced back at the box Xi'an had been in, wondering why, if she had been controlled by Apocalypse, had it been necessary to have her possess another under his control.

He walked back over to the armor, looking hard at the man. Nothing about this man looked extraordinary. He was more muscular than the average man but not strong enough to wield his sword the way he had been. Perhaps those circuits could enhance mutant's abilities, but only one attribute at a time. Maybe the man had had his physical strength enhanced but that did not explain why Apocalypse would have had Karma possess him from that point. Batman's eyes narrowed. Slade. This was exactly the kind of mind twisting Robin had tried to warn him about and he hadn't listened. He had deliberately put the League and the X-Men into the position of killing one of their own, even if they had not known it. With Apocalypse's enhancing technology, Karma had experienced everything this man had, including his injuries and his death.

He turned and swept away, realizing the other implications to his own reasoning. Was Slade working with Apocalypse or was he being controlled by him? Batman knew that he would have to figure this out, and soon. With a flash of blue light, he, Flash, and Diana vanished.

The whir of helicopter rotors and the thunder from the SR-72 Blackbird's engines nearly drowned out Beast and Logan's orders as they filed all the remaining X-Men onto the two vehicles. Charles was parked at the base of the Blackbird's entry ramp as his family climbed aboard to assist in the final assault on Apocalypse's fortresses. The death of Karma had set steel behind the eyes of his students. Each and every one of them was fully committed to fighting Slade and Apocalypse. To the death.

As Scott and Jean were about to follow the last of the students aboard the X-Jet, there was a sudden crunch in the cave tunnel as a large metal sphere crashed to a halt inside the X-Cave. With a hiss, the top half of the sphere cracked open and a ramp extended downward, warping out of the sphere itself as if the metal was alive. A man in a dark red suit and purple cape and matching helmet walked down it.

Xavier rolled forward to meet his old friend. "Magnus," Charles greeted solemnly.

"Charles," Magneto returned. "I see you have decided to fight after all."

Charles nodded gravely. "We must."

"Then we shall assist." He waived his arm grandly behind him as his Brotherhood of Mutants walked out of the large sphere. Sabertooth, Pryo, Gambit, Mystique, Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Wanda, and Quicksilver all exited. "They will accompany you," Magneto said, turning back to Charles. "I will need my full attention on Apocalypse."

"Sure thing," Scott said, eyeing Lance only a little hostile. "We could use the help."

Magneto nodded. "Let us hope this does not turn out worse than last time."

All nodded and headed to the ships and Magneto to his metal sphere. "I call shotgun with my poopsy," Toad called out grabbing Wanda by the hand.

"Toad!" Wanda said, throwing his hand away. "This is not a vacation."

"I know that, Snookums," Toad said. "I just want to spend what could be my last minutes with you." She growled at him.

The team split themselves between the X-Jet and the Velocity and Xavier followed them up. It only took one look to realize that some shifting needed to be done in the passenger list. Xavier looked around, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Jean, Storm needs a senior member to co-pilot with her. Would you be willing?"

Scott's jaw dropped. "Professor, with all due respect-"

"What about Beast, Professor?" Jean asked, more calmly.

"Unfortunately, Beast will be remaining here to provide tactical support," Xavier said, wincing slightly at Scott's grinding teeth.

Jean put an arm on Scott's as she stood up. "No problem," she said, more to Scott than to Xavier. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Don't even joke about that, Shari," Gambit said from his seat next to an apparently comfortable Rogue who had her arms wrapped around Gambits arm. "Brings bad luck durin' a time where we need all the help we can get."

Jean smiled and winked. Giving Scott one last long kiss, she transferred over to the Velocity. With unified burst of engines, the X-Jet and Velocity took off with Magneto's metal sphere tailing after.

To be continued...

I am so excited guys! Three more chapters left!

Make sure everyone reviews!


	28. Chapter 23: Dawn of Apocalypse

**I do no****t own Dragonball Z, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 23:****Dawn of Apocalypse**

**Make sure to check out my poll on my profile!**

Slade knelt down on one knee as his new master approached. No longer was he the all powerful Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, silent, heavenly descent upon human form. The Apocalypse that stood before him now was a demon of technological merger. Blue skinned he was now, with tubes and electronics attached to his back. His renewed merger with this unique technology now completed, he could begin even as the heroes of Earth flocked to their inevitable deaths.

Slade sneered under his mask. Those weakling mutants would not likely be much of a threat, what with his careful plan to destroy their morale when they killed their mutant friend, Karma. Of course, with his careful planning, Leach, the mutant that suppresses mutant powers, was dead and no longer a threat. That left no one on Earth powerful enough to defeat his master. Not even Superman or that pest, Caliwone, if he was still alive.

"I have finished making the changes you have requested of me, my lord," Slade said, his eye cool and pleased at his work. "They should keep our guests more than occupied."

"Excellent, my Horseman," Apocalypse thundered. "Soon, all of the Earth shall tremble at the sound of Apocalypse."

"Yes, my lord," Slade said, pushing forward. "And what will you do then."

"Then the day of reckoning will be upon us. The world shall reshape and grow once more as the humans who plunder it perish and mutant kind rise to take its rightful place as dominant on the food chain where they truly reside." Apocalypse strode forward toward his command module. "With that accomplished, our future shall be secured for eternity from those who wish for our demise."

Slade stood and followed Apocalypse into the heart of the pyramid. He was pleased he was able to watch this change in history consciously. With his genius and technological skills, Apocalypse had allowed him to remain himself instead of a simple extension of Apocalypse himself like his other Horsemen.

"Are you prepared for this battle?" Apocalypse queried, giving him a superior look.

"I am always prepared to serve," Slade answered immediately.

"Good," En Saba Nur said, looking down at the alien equipment. "Our students of change have arrived."

"We will deal with them," Slade said, turning and walking away to go collect the other three Horsemen.

"Hold. I will send them myself." Slade stepped aside and allowed Apocalypse to pass. As he disappeared, with a mental prod from his master, Slade activated the new equipment.

The tall teenage boy who approached the Seireitei inside the Soul Society at a fast clip carried a sword the full length of his body strapped to his back. His orange colored hair clashing against his black kimono caught the attention of everyone in his path and gave them time to clear out of his way. He flashed past a group of young students and skidded around a corner. In front of him lay an all white building.

Kurosaki Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he started up the white marble looking steps toward the large equally white building. Inside, twenty six men and women stood in line facing the door as if expecting the young substitute Shinigami. The thirteen captains of the Soul Society's Court Guard stood in one line with each's lieutenant forming another line behind them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the center man announced as he entered, the clear tone of authority and power emanating from the old man. Even after all this time that Ichigo had known the man, Captain Yamamoto of Squad One always humbled him. "You come before us now with great disrespect for the laws and customs we hold dear."

"I apologize, General" Ichigo said with a slight bow. "But the situation is kind of desperate in Living World."

"We are fully aware of the events taking place there," Yamamoto said. "It has nothing to do with Hollows and so, has nothing to do with us."

"With all due respect, it does concern you guys," Ichigo fought. "You guys maintain the balance-"

"We maintain harmony between both the Living World and the Spirit World. What living humans do to other living humans is a tragedy they themselves must suffer." Yamamoto shook his head. "You are too young and naïve to understand the subtle differences of our life's promise."

"You're right, I don't understand," Ichigo said, taking a step forward. "You are supposed to be protecting everybody, right?"

One of tallest of the Captains took an equal step forward warningly. Ichigo halted his unknowing advance in the shadow of this man. His black hair was spiked nearly straight back and an equally black eye patch over his right eye. On his shoulder lay an entirely absurd looking child with pink hair who was glowering down at Ichigo. "Be careful, Ichigo," Kenpachi Zaraki warned seriously. "Unless you would like to fight once more that is, Ichigo," he finished with a wickedly insane look in his eye.

"Eh, no thanks," Ichigo said, slowly stepping back. "But you guys need to understand that while they are killing each other, the balance is still getting screwed up anyway."

To Yamamoto's left, another Captain stepped forward. This man projected tradition the same way his three strands of hair cut across his face. "Perhaps you are too biased for the Living World to see things the way we do, Kurosaki," he said, his face and voice dry and expressionless. "You cannot see as clearly as we."

"Maybe you guys are the ones that can't see clearly, Byakuya," Ichigo snapped, causing the Special Ops Captain, Soi Fon, to narrow her eyes threateningly.

He rest of the impromptu meeting faired about the same and ended with Ichigo stalking down the same steps he had just raced up. The bottom line in the matter had been very narrow sighted. And after everything he, Ichigo, had done for the Soul Society that had earned him recognition as a Substitute Shinigami and given him access to the Seireitei, more or less, whenever he wanted. It had been he who had helped expose the Aizen's treachery to destroy the Soul Society a while back then had fought against the Arrancar and after all that trouble, they could even help save the place they had sworn to protect.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to see who was calling him. Hitsugaya Torshiro, the youngest Captain the Soul Society had ever seen, walked down the steps after him with his rather misproportional Vice Captain in tow. "Hey, Toshiro, Rangeku," Ichigo greeted as the short, white haired captain and his female lieutenant came to a stop next to him.

"Sorry for the trouble you went through in there," Toshiro said. "The Soul Society has a bad habit of concerning themselves with only problems that directly affect them."

"I'll be honest," Ichigo said as Toshiro and Matsumoto began walking down the steps with him. "I didn't expect Yamamoto to really be helpful here."

"Captain Yamamoto," Hitsugaya corrected casually. "Believe me when I tell you that we already have split views on the situation. Before you barged in, we had come to the conclusion that we wouldn't interfere and I can tell you that it wasn't unanimous."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked. "Who wanted to help? I bet it was Zaraki."

"No, Captain Kenpachi thinks there would be no fun in killing the humans and mutants," Toshiro answered. "I, Captain Unohana Retsu of Squad Four, and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya all felt strongly about taking part in the battle."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, hardly able to believe it. He thought back to the meeting and how Byakuya had called him biased. "Wow, that's hard to believe. But Yamamoto said no, huh?"

"That is correct," Toshiro said, giving up on trying to correct Ichigo on his lack of respect for the title of captain. "But it wasn't just him. Orders came down from room 46. We are not to get involved in a human conflict with humans. That includes mutants as well."

"So then, there is no way that the Soul Society is going to help on this one?" Ichigo asked, dejectedly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Toshiro turned and lead Ichigo and Matsumoto into his personal office. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the large desk stood nearly the same size as the white haired Captain.

"We have been keeping eyes on the situation in Living World," Matsumoto said, taking up a standing position next to her Captain as he seated himself on what must have been a tall chair. "And we know the magnitude of what this mutant Apocalypse is capable of."

"As of this moment, the situation looks rather grim," Toshiro said with his hands clasped in front of him. "I know you well, Kurosaki Ichigo, so I know you are going to do everything you can to stop this."

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"I don't know how much help you are going to be. Not even a Shinigami can get inside one of those domes while in Living World. As you know, even we have to follow the rules inside of a particular plane. We can't even see which dome he is in so your best bet would be picking one of the domes and trying to break in."

"That's kind of what I was planning," Ichigo said. "That, and I'm sure that Chad and the rest of my friends are going to want to help."

Toshiro nodded. "Well, just be careful. You won't be alone necessarily. The normal super heroes from Earth have already sent all their members out to attack the domes but most won't be able to see you."

"Right," Ichigo said.

"Alright," Toshiro said. "The Soul Society will be opening a gateway for you within the half hour."

**Egypt**

In a shimmer of blue light, the first team of Justice League members beamed in and instantly began pounding at the dome that covered the first of the Egyptian pyramids. Batman hung back, getting his first, crucial encounter with these energy domes. Next to him, Wonder Woman hung back as well as Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Atom Smasher, Star, S.T.R.I.P.E.S., and many others used everything they had to break through the domes.

Batman raised the sensor equipment he had brought and tried to get a reading. It was off the charts. With each combined strike, the energy levels dipped briefly, suffering minimally from the onslaught, before returning to full levels. This was going to get them nowhere.

"Any luck, Bruce?" Diana asked as she looked down uncomprehendingly at the readout of orange, blue's, and purple's pulsating in sync with the attacks from the League's finest.

"This is pointless," Batman growled. "We might as well not even be here for all the good we're doing. Maybe I should have let J'onn use our Fusion Cannon."

"Bruce," Diana said. "You can't second guess yourself. I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of damage that would have caused. Think about all the history that would have been lost."

"What good is history if we don't have a future to remember it?" Batman answered angrily. He glared up at the giant purple dome in front of them, then back down to his sensors...and frowned. The energy output in the shields were dropping steadily.

Before he could even voice the question, light burst forth, white and piercing fire that cut clean through Captain Atom's containment suit as cleanly as a hot knife in butter. The laser faded and Captain Atom smashed into the ground. Before any of the team could race over and see if he was alright, Captain Atom shot skyward in a streak of blue atomic energy, doing his best to hold his suit together. As he reached the upper atmosphere, his atomic body detonated, scattering every piece of Captain Atom high in the sky.

The laser lanced out again but the now aware team managed to dodge it. "No one mentioned those lasers," S.T.R.I.P.E.S. shouted as his rockets flared to avoid another sweeping flash of the laser.

From behind the group, the sound of clapping helicopter blades approached. "Approaching helicopter be advised," Batman shouted, switching his comm. link to broad frequency. "Heavy laser emplacements coming from the Apocalypse dome-"

Light lanced out again, piercing straight through the lead chopper, turning the former engineering artwork into a rolling cloud of fire and debris. Before the laser could fire again, the six remaining helicopters landed, dispersing men in uniforms with the familiar S.H.I.E.L.D. logo's emblazoned on their shoulders. Not too far behind them, the humanoid Sentinels roared past overhead.

"At least we have some military back-up, this time," Diana muttered as the agents ran forward to help.

"Yeah," Batman said, not sounding entirely relieved.

**Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico**

In the fast approaching distance, the purple glow of the Mexican dome came into view accompanied by flashes of light that must have been caused by League members and the Sentinels that had already arrived. In the co-pilots seat, Charles gave one last deep breath. This was it.

Beside him, Logan glanced over at his friend. "Easy, Charles," Logan soothed. "One way or another, it all ends today."

"You say that as if you have no care of the price that may come of it," Xavier replied, worriedly. "Already the price of four of my students have been paid and Caliwone is laying on one of our medical tables unresponsive."

"We beat him last time, Charles, We'll do it again. That's what these kids have been trained to do. You did a good job."

"Besides," Scott put in, leaning forward into the conversation that nobody else was supposed to hear. "We are X Men. We always come out on top."

"It's that kind of attitude that causes mistakes on the battlefield, kid," Logan said, disapproving. "Arrogance."

"Hey, come on. Just trying to lighten things up a bit." Scott smiled as the Velocity gained a few inches forward from its parallel flight with the X-Jet. In one view port, Jean could clearly be seen smiling knowingly at him.

"Hey, anyone else see that?" Bobby spoke up from his seat, pointing toward the dome. Everyone's attention was suddenly rigidly set forward. Like a light show, sparks and lines of light lanced outward at the battle outside the dome.

"I don't remember anything like that last time," Lance spoke up.

"Me either," Pietro seconded nervously.

There was a sudden shrill blaring from the command console and red lights flashed all throughout the cockpit. "That's the targeting system," Logan shouted, scrambling suddenly for his headset and veering the ship to one side sharply. "Velocity, evasiv-"

A single beam of white light pierced through the Velocity, dead center of the ship. The energy vaporized metal, plastic, and flesh as it passed through, cutting clean out through the rear high propulsion engine exhaust in the back, looking as if a child had just jabbed a pin through his Playdo made toy. As the X-Jet hurtled away from the Velocity, light engulfed the ship, dropping large pieces of ship and bodies of friends to the Earth below.

Even as the X-Jet and the Magneto's sphere circled the downed craft and Xavier used his mental powers to check for survivors, everyone already knew that Jean, Nightcrawler, Storm, Jubilee, Toad, Wanda, Pyro, Sabertooth, Ray, Tabitha, Amara, and Colossus were beyond help. Magneto's sphere completed its circle and continued on to face Apocalypse with Logan very reluctantly following as Scott's cry of misery and pain absolute hung louder in the air than any jet ever could.

To be continued...

To all fans that are really starting to get ticked off at me for everyone dying, I'm sorry! But I do have a plan!

Promise

REVIEW please

And yes, those creatures Caliwone has been sensing since Dragon Sagas: Book One are, indeed, Hollows. Thank you Malix2 for putting it all together!


	29. Chapter 24: Rise of Ultimate Power

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 24:****Rise of Ultimate Power**

**Make sure to check out my poll on my profile!**

Scott's screams of agony and loss drowned out the sound the X-Jets landing systems and the creek of the landing struts. Tears poured out from under his visor as he shook to his knees. Nobody moved, not sure whether to comfort him, cry with him, or just stay out of his way. Smoke still rose in the aft camera a ways back, marking the destruction of the Velocity and many of X Men, including Jean Grey-Summers. In front of the grounded X-Jet, the light show of the Justice League's attack and the retaliating domes' could be seen not too far away.

Scott slammed his fist onto the console and opened the hatch. With a roar of rage, Scott ran for the dome.

"Scott-" Charles yelled but the words were lost on rage blinded ears.

Scott met little resistance as he raced for the dome, only having to dodge a laser once before coming to the base of the dome. With a flare of angry red, Scott ripped off his visor and opened his eyes wide, delivering a massive wave of raw energy into the dome. Ground tore apart, revealing the dome as a sphere that it truly was as Scott let loose every ounce of energy he had in an attempt to either destroy Apocalypse or the sphere.

Waves spread across the sphere as Scott plowed on recklessly, caring for nothing but achieving revenge for his fallen wife. Scott fell to one knee as he neared the end of his strength as all the League members in the area and the remaining X Men gathered behind him.

Slowly, the energy ebbed until all that remained was a trickle of energy. Soon, even that was gone as Scott fell face first into the dirt as he neared unconsciousness. Rogue was there, leaving Gambits side to sit Scott upright and place his visor back onto his face.

The purple glow of the dome flickered once and brought everyone's attention forward, hopeful that Scott's attack had done some damage, some fearful that a new attack was being released. Those last were correct.

Light lanced down at the seated group, illuminating the group in white fire. There was no time to move, no time to scream. The instant before impact, blackness enveloped them, deflecting the onslaughting beam away from its intended targets. The X Men looked around to see their rescuer.

Five people raced toward them, three of them flying, two on foot. Black light extended from one of the fliers hands, connecting her to the wall above their heads.

"Robin!" Rogue screeched, jumping up and clapping her hands as the Titans came up next to them, and dropping Scott to the ground. Then, remembering the seriousness of the situation, quickly sat back down again next to Scott.

"I'm glad we weren't too late," the Boy Wonder said, making a point of stepping into the middle of the group to show his new, darker outfit with a blue bird stretched across the upper center. "And the name's Nightwing, now."

"Even better," Rogue hissed up to Gambit who silently shook his head.

"Thanks, kid," Logan said, stepping forward and nodding to the rest of the group. "I think it best if we left the area though, if ya know what I mean."

Nightwing nodded. "Right." Under Raven's umbrella energy, the group retreated out of what seemed normal range for the lasers while the Justice League continue to fight and, in a few cases, die as they attempted to break through. Magneto took the opportunity to attack the dome with all his might, trying at the very least to attract Apocalypse's attention and draw him out.

"We saw what happened," Nightwing said. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop the attack on your ship."

"Yeah, well," Logan said, feeling a little uncomfortable as Scott simply turned his head away. The loss of the team had hit him hard, too. "Right now, we can't think about that. We need to focus on our objective and that is getting through those shields and bringin' down Apocalypse." The group nodded. At least most did.

In Nightwing's ear, his comm. beeped. Frowning at the unexpectedness of it as his team members were already here, he answered.

"This is the Watch Tower," the voice of Mr. Terrific said. "Batman had me patch him through to you. Standby."

"Hey, wait-" Nightwing started to say but there was a click.

"Dick," Batman's voice said.

"What?" Nightwing answered hotly. This was so typical of Bruce and one of the more minor reasons he had left both Bruce and Batman behind.

"We are at the Egyptian dome," Batman said, ignoring the sour tone. "I don't know if you are dealing with the laser problem there-"

"Yeah, we are," Nightwing cut him off. "It has already taken out a group of the X Men. We're with them now in Mexico."

There was an uncharacteristic pause. "I see," Batman said, sounding very tired. "Do those lasers look familiar to you at all?"

Nightwing frowned and looked out toward the dome. "I don't know, Bats," Nightwing said. "Kinda hard to tell from just a beam of destructive light, isn't it?"

"Look closer," Batman said sternly. "That laser is cutting through that barrier with without any problem. Almost as if it was out of phase with the shield entirely. Didn't Slade use something like that against you and the Titans before?"

Nightwing peered at the point where the laser and the shield separated. "So? What's your point?"

"Slade's working with Apocalypse," Batman said. "If that is the case, than that probably is the same laser that you guys ran into. Which means-"

"Which means we can reverse phase the laser and short the whole system out," Nightwing finished.

"Exactly," Batman said. "I was monitoring the shields when the laser show started. The lasers seem to be drawing power from the domes directly which means if we short the lasers out, the shields go down. Is that possible?"

Nightwing thought for a moment. "It all checks out on my end."

"Good. Thanks."

"No prob-" There was a click as the come went dead.

Nightwing gritted his teeth and turned back to the group. He hated Bruce so much sometimes. "Alright guys," he said, trying not to show his frustration. "Batman may have just found us a lucky break. If everything works, those shields are about to come down."

"What's our time frame?" Logan asked.

There was a flicker of purple and the shields protecting Apocalypse's precious pyramids vanished. "Right about now," Nightwing said, not even bothering to be upset that Batman had taken down the shield without his help. "Let's move."

The ground shook slightly as energy seemed to warp around the ground as if a fire burned yellow. Ice blue eyes strained to stay focused as Caliwone raised his energy to his limit. With a roar, his aura broke and he leapt forward. Pikkon, one of Kakorate's friends and sparing rival from Other World, pushed off backward as Caliwone came. The two bounced off the walls with high agility and speed, even in the hundred times gravity.

Caliwone raced in pursuit, knowing his prince was watching with a critical eye. Reaching up, he fired a multiple flash of energy that dug into ground and walls briefly before flinging up chunks a second later. Pikkon dodged every attack at more than incredible speed, showing his extreme training level. Caliwone sneered slightly. He may have been Kakorate's training partner but Pikkon had never faced someone of his fighting genius.

Caliwone halted and lowered his right arm. Red energy built up in his palm in an instant. Rearing back, he pitched his attack like a baseball. The energy expanded, his most massive attacks in his arsenal. As the energy ball moved forward and Pikkon's view on him lost by the attack, Caliwone fired one handed high toward the wall on Pikkon's right side. The blast hit and sent a large section of wall falling down. Caliwone raced for it as fast as he could in this intense gravity.

Pikkon hurtled sideways to his right, his eyes tracing the largest of energy attacks. His attention diverted, Pikkon slammed full tilt into the falling debris hard enough to nearly knock the wind out of him. As his body bounced off the rock slightly, Caliwone sank a knee full tilt into Pikkon's stomach. Stunned, Pikkon let out a mere exhaust of air as Caliwone reached his right arm to his left shoulder and elbowed Pikkon in the back of his massive alien head.

Pikkon's body went rigid as Caliwone removed his knee and his elbow from respective impact points. Before Pikkon could even fall to the ground, Caliwone hit Pikkon in the back hard enough to have Pikkon bounce up off the ground and finished with a spinning hook kick to Pikkon's head. Pikkon hit the ground and skipped once or twice before he was able to regain his balance just as Caliwone rushed in to continue the fight.

From his seat, Vegeta smirked. With Caliwone's quick learning of techniques and his dramatic increase in power, Caliwone certainly proved himself to be all that Saiyan Elite's were suppose to be. During the time of Frieza, Caliwone would have been a much better ally than Nappa ever was.

"Vegeta," Kakorate said, appearing next to him. "Just thought I should give you an update on Earth. There have been more casualties. Most so far with the X Men, so King Kaio says," He blurted before Vegeta could silence him.

There was a sickening thud from Pikkon and Caliwone's direction. "What are you doing, you idiot," Pikkon hollered as Caliwone slid across the ground.

Caliwone ignored him, his eyes locked onto Goku's. "What did you just say?" Caliwone said angrily as he stood and hurried over to the two other Saiyans.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Vegeta snapped, giving Kakorate a glare that showed he wished him nothing but a quick and violent death.

"With all due respect, my prince," Caliwone said, just on this side of respect, "if the X Men are being killed, it is my concern."

"Get back to your training," Vegeta roared, standing to his full, somewhat short height.

Caliwone held his stance, trying hard not to back down. "I will not if my frie- if those people are dying," Caliwone corrected himself.

Vegeta ground his teeth and glared at Goku. "This is your fault, Kakorate," he snarled.

Kakorate shrugged apologetically. "Well, he does have the right to know," Kakorate said, then shrunk under Vegeta's glare.

"I need to get down there," Caliwone stated.

"Hn. Fine," Vegeta snorted. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"We could ask for King Yama's help!"

Vegeta slowly turned his head to look over at Goku. "Kakorate," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. "Do you ever shut up?"

"So how do I get my body back?" Caliwone asked Goku.

Goku glanced over at Vegeta, as if to ask for his approval. "King Yama is a personal friend. He use to be the gate keeper at the Check-In Station back when I was alive. Met him a bunch of times there. I'm sure he'll be willing to help bring your body there from Living World."

"Ok," Caliwone said and started heading for the entrance to the training room, then stopped. "Wait, if I am outside of my body, how is all my training going to fit in?"

"That is something you will not have to worry about," Vegeta said reluctantly. "Your physical body will adapt to your spirit. In the physical reality, your body is as strong and powerful as your spirit."

"Oh," Caliwone said, not really caring about the details as long as it worked. "Let's go."

"Sure thing," Kakorate said, grabbing hold of Caliwone's shoulder. Together, they vanished only to reappear at the large building he had first been brought to by Captain Yamamoto with the cloud lined path.

"Hello?" Goku hollered cheerily at the large door.

There was a pause then a sputtering hiss through the speaker. "What do you want," the voice said, sounding exceptionally irritable. "Who is this?"

"It's Goku from Earth," Kakorate said, still super cheery. "I need to talk to King Yama, please."

There was a pause. "Goku?" came a deep thunderous voice. "Well, well. It has been a long time, hasn't it? What can I do for you?"

"King Yama, I need a favor," Goku said. "I need you to retrieve Caliwone's body from Earth and bring it here."

"Oh," King Yama said. "Goku, you know I can't. It' against the rules."

"Sir, the Earth is in peril," Caliwone spoke up a bit urgently.

"Who is that with you, Goku?" King Yama asked.

"Caliwone," Kakorate responded.

There was a pause. "Have you talked with King Kaio about this?"

"Yes. King Kaio suggested I talk to you," Goku answered.

"Well," King Yama said after a moment. "You have always been a great help to me. I suppose I can do this once."

"Thank you!" Goku exclaimed and patted Caliwone on the shoulder.

"Alright, Goku. It's done," King Yama said.

Caliwone looked down. He felt no different, looked no different, but if King Yama, Lord of Other World said it was done...

"Great. Thanks again," Goku said. "Are you ready?"

Caliwone nodded and clenched his teeth. He really didn't like this "Instant Transmission" thing. There was a quick and sudden jerk and Caliwone and Goku reappeared inside the Seireitei in the Soul Society. Standing before them was Captain Yamamoto.

"What's up, Captain?" Goku asked of the General of the Thirteen Court Guards.

"I have information for you, young Saiyan," Yamamoto said to Caliwone. "Your friends are in the country called Mexico, south of the place they reside. It is the closet of the threats to them. Also, battles are taking place at all of the other locations as well, both by the Justice League as well as others."

"Thank you, Captain," Kakorate said. "Can you open a gateway for him back to Living World?"

"There is already a gate opening in just a few minutes that you will need to hurry and make." Yamamoto tapped his staff on the ground lightly. "The gate will return you to Living World but is destined to leave you in Japan. That is all I can do for you."

"Thank you again, Captain," Goku said. "I have to go hide from Vegeta now before he kills me." Goku winked at Caliwone. "Good luck." He vanished.

"Your gate is ready," Yamamoto said, pointing. "You must hurry."

Caliwone nodded and took off in a burst of blue fire in the indicated direction. As he crossed the space between the Seireitei and the Rukongai, the town Caliwone had initially arrived in, his aura blew up into gold. Caliwone gritted his teeth and pushed his speed to his limit. Energy was literally pulled from the buildings as he past, the building being made of energy themselves, causing Caliwone's aura to leave a trail of glitter as he passed through. Up ahead, he could see the gate. There were four people already there, three of them standing to either side of the gate and one walking through it.

Seconds after the figure vanished from view, Caliwone flashed by. Before he vanished, he caught a quick glimpse of the three figures. The first one was short with white hair, the same guy that had led Caliwone to Yamamoto. The woman standing next to him was taller with long red hair. The third person on the other side of the gate looked short as well. She was taller than Toshiro Hitsugaya with shorter black hair than the other female. The last thing he saw before leaving the Soul Society was the fear and concern for the person who had left ahead of Caliwone.

As soon as he passed through the gate, he braked hard. It wasn't hard enough. As he skidded through the air, he collided with the person who had gone through first and the two tumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"What the Hell?" the orange, spiky haired boy said, angrily rubbing the back of his head.

Caliwone stood and looked down. "Who are you?"

The boy stood, obviously ticked off at the rudeness. "Kurosaki Ichigo," the boy ground out. He wore the same style of the Shinigami from the Soul Society except his sword stood the entire length of his body, which was strapped to his back. "Why don't you watch were your going."

"Next time," Caliwone said, looking around, too much in a hurry to be rude even as his golden hair waved slightly in the wind. The place where they were was a large open...outdoors. Sky, clouds, Earth but in the near distance there was a ladder that lead into a hole in the sky. "I am in a hurry."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, still upset but not having the time to drag this out. "Come on."

They hurried over to the ladder and up it into a shop. There was one man waiting at the door. He wore a green and white striped Japanese jacket with matching bucket hat. On his feet he wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals. "Welcome back, Ichigo," Urahara Kisuke said. "How did the meeting go?"

"They aren't coming," Ichigo said shortly. "They see no reason to get involved."

"I told you that would happen," Kisuke said. "Well, good luck. Just so you know, you aren't going to have worry about that dome. Looks like the Justice League managed to take it down."

"Thanks Mr. Hat-and-Clogs," Ichigo said and started to run out the sliding door.

"And welcome back to Living World," Kisuke said, his shadowed eyes glimmering, "Caliwone." Ichigo stopped and looked back, wide-eyed. Caliwone looked at Urahara coolly, continuing to walk out the door. "Maybe after this crisis is all over, you could come back here. There are many questions I would like to ask you."

Caliwone turned his attention away, not having time for this. "Maybe," he said, then crouched and took off into the darkening sky, looking like a gold tinged falling star that would never burn itself out.

Ichigo looked back at Urahara. "That was really him, wasn't it?"

"It was," Urahara said. "Your friends are already at the pyramid in China. Yuroichi was kind enough to get them out there. You better hurry."

"Right," Ichigo said, then turned and stepped forward. In a flash, he was gone.

Apocalypse ground his teeth as the sound of pounding on the outside of his pyramid continued. Slade was, of course, at his side, doing what he could to help with the final preparations for his ascension into God-hood. He would cleanse this world of all those who did not prove themselves worthy.

Slade stood, finished with his final task and stepped back as Apocalypse reached forward and activated the technology he had cursed himself for. Light shown itself down onto Apocalypse, the first phase of his final plan.

Apocalypse turned to look at Slade, who was gazing coolly right back at him. "Give the orders to my other horsemen. They must defend my pyramids."

Slade nodded and headed out. It was finally time for him to face his protégé one last time. Slade snorted. Nightwing. What a ridiculous name.

**Sphinx, Egypt**

Superman's punch nearly shook the entire Sphinx off the top of the pyramid underneath it. He hovered back a bit, perplexed. He had enough power to shatter a building with a flick of his finger and yet he couldn't even punch a hole in the side of Apocalypse's pyramid when he was really trying.

Down below him, J'onn Jon'zz had transformed his shape shifting body into a giant Martian creature after his attempts to phase through failed, and was currently clawing away at the pyramid. Even with his enhanced abilities, the outer layer of the pyramid was simply too tough.

There was a sudden rumble from the pyramid and a door slid upward at the base. Light spilled outward, backlighting the single figure that stood in the center of that light. The only thing visible was the faint light of some kind of technology attached to his face.

**Pyramid, Mexico**

Slade walked out of the light, his staff in held in one hand as he quickly picked Nightwing out of the crowd of heroes. He smiled to himself beneath his mask, knowing that he would once and for all square his debt with the Titans and Robin in particular. Apparently, Nightwing was just as eager to finish this as he was.

With a word to the others, Nightwing walked forward, pulling out his own collapsible staff and expanding it to ready. "Working for another low life, Slade?" Nightwing asked as the two started to circle.

"Short sighted as always, Robin," Slade responded dryly. "This is only a means to an ends."

"Always has been," Nightwing said, glaring from beneath his mask. "And did you notice the costume change? It's Nightwing now."

"Come now," Slade said. "It doesn't matter what you change your name to be. You will always be Robin to me." Slade leapt forward, spinning his bo over his head and slamming it down hard. Nightwing avoided the attack and countered with horizontal strike. Slade blocked it with his Bo and spun his body and striking at Nightwing's knees.

Jumping over the attack, Nightwing spun his own bo in an attack, placing one end of the bo underneath his left arm-pit, and then rotating the bo as to sweep upwards. Slade blocked both attacks and reached in and grabbed Nightwing by the shirt. Sliding his bo between Nightwing's feet, Slade flipped him over his shoulder and onto his back, ending with his bo inches from Nightwing's neck.

"As I said," Slade spoke as Nightwing breathed hard for a second. "You will always be Robin to me."

"No. I won't," Nightwing said. With tremendous effort, Nightwing kicked Slade off of him and kick-flipped to his feet. Spinning around, he caught Slade in the stomach with a kick, then slammed his bo across Slade's face. As Slade stumbled, Nightwing spin the other direction and swung his staff as hard as he could.

Slade's head snapped back and slammed into the ground just shy of the base of the pyramid. Slade looked up to see Nightwing standing over him with the tip of his bo pressed into Slade's neck. "It's over for you," Nightwing said.

"No, Nightwing," Slade said with a glimmer in his eye. "It is not."

The ground all around the base of the pyramids erupted, throwing clouds of smoke and rock into the air. The whole group backed up as the ground suddenly had a small canyon between them and Nightwing and the Pyramid.

As if some invisible beast had suddenly arrived, Nightwing was lifted off his feet and thrown clear across the canyon and slammed into the ground. Before anyone else could react, there were un-Earthly howls that seemed to rip the sky apart as eight more heroes were unexpectedly thrown. Slade smiled beneath his mask. All the stops were out now. Apocalypse must nearly be ready.

**Pyramid, China**

Ichigo's mouth dropped open as he saw the ground shatter and hundreds of Hollow's pulled themselves from the ground all around the famous mutant Juggernaut. Beside him, his friends Chad, Orihime, and Ishida all looked in terror at the scene in front of them. Hollows would be no problem for them but because of the sheer numbers and the apparently unaware League members heading to battle it out with Juggernaut, they would have a tough time keeping everyone alive.

Terrific, Ichigo thought and the four kids leapt into action.

**Pyramid, Egypt**

Batman threw himself backwards as Omega Red's tentacle's smashed down where he had just been. It didn't help him. Something invisible picked him up and threw him. In mid flight, Omega Red grabbed him and slammed him down. For lack of any other ideas, Batman swung his body to one side. An invisible claw sank into the ground and through his cape.

Diana smashed the air where she could only guess the invisible creature was. She connected and there was a howl from the creature. "This isn't good," Diana shouted.

"No kidding," Batman said as he managed to free himself and threw a batarang at Red. "I hope everyone else is doing better than we are."

**Sphinx, Egypt**

Killer Croc roared as Superman hit him. "You got t be kidding me," Superman said as Killer Croc stood and rushed back. "This is one of Batman's guys. He can't be this strong."

"I would guess it has something to do with the technology on their faces," J'onn said as Croc slammed into another League member. "Lookout behind you," J'onn warned, his eyes glowing.

Superman reacted instantly, flinging himself backwards. The ground split where Superman had been, as if some huge creature had just stabbed the ground. Superman shot upwards, catching whatever the creature was and tossing it high.

"Any idea's what these things might be?" Superman asked as Flash streaked in and knocked down Killer Croc.

"Perhaps those creatures that Caliwone had previously mentioned. He said he could not see them either." J'onn blinked hard once. "I can see these terrible things in my mind. We can't let them get anyone."

"We won't," Superman said and took off into the battle.

**Pyramid, China**

"Oh my gosh," Orihime gasped as the first of the Hollows rushed them. Like all Hollow's, it body was all black with a single hole through its chest. Its face was covered in a terrifying white mask that should only be seen amongst demons and monsters.

"Ichigo, what is that on the Hollow's?" Ishida asked urgently as he pulled his Quincy spirit bow and arrow back and let it fly. The blue energy arrow cut clean through the Hollow's mask. The mask split and the Hollow gave one last howl before vaporizing the way Hollow's do when they 'die'.

Ichigo swung his giant sword through the air, firing a sweeping energy blast that took out three more Hollows. "I don't know," Ichigo said, noting the unique design that hung from every Hollow here. "Looks like and Egyptian symbol I studied in history class."

"Look!" Orihime yelled even as her powers lanced out and eliminated another Hollow from the battle field. "They are all coming."

Ichigo looked up as the Hollows closed in on the real threats. The group readied themselves. There was a sudden display of flashing streaks of light and the first row of Hollows vanished. Ichigo smiled.

Rukia Kuchiki walked up behind Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now we are involved," she said unsheathing her Zanpaktou. Ice crystallized around the ground, spreading outward. Ichigo smiled at his Shinigami friend even as what seemed to be every Shinigami from the Soul Society launched into the battle. "You no longer need to worry," Rukia said. "The Soul Society will handle the Hollows. All of them."

**Five miles north of Pyramid, Mexico**

Smoke continue to rise from the twisted remains of the downed Velocity. Small fires still burned under the carnage. Above the Velocity's wreck, darkness clouded and tried to hide the ugliness. Of course, not all forces agreed with nature's intent.

Light swept out from under the carnage like fire caught dust and came back together above the wreck. The light swirled around in the air above the Velocity, then dove back inside. There was a moment of silence then the sound of one, sudden, gasp of breath, then silence once more.

There was a rumble and a scream of pain and the wreckage lifted off the ground, twisting what remained of the ship, and disintegrating it. Jean Grey-Summers twisted and writhed in agony in the air, the headache she had been feeling for nearly a year finally bursting out of control. In one last scream of pain unending, fire erupted all around her like wings of a bird of fire and the whole anomaly headed off toward the pyramid.

**Pyramid, Mexico**

Caliwone could see the battle in the near distance as he raced forward. His eyes widened as he suddenly sensed many energy signatures of the mysterious creatures he had been sensing, all directly in front of him. As he drew closer, he came to realize that he could actually see the creatures now. Large and terrible creatures with long, ghost like black bodies with monstrous white masks for faces.

It became clear that most of the X Men and League members could not see these creatures even as Shinigami flocked around, killing every Hollow within reach. One Hollow lunged at Logan from behind, mouth open and anticipating the kill.

Logan was running forward after Slade, completely unaware of impending death. The Hollow closed in...and Caliwone arrived. With and explosion of golden energy, the Hollow was knocked into the side of the pyramid. Before it could recover, a Shinigami sliced through its mask, killing it.

Caliwone landed on the ground in of the X Men, his aura giving light to all surrounding area. There were cheers and hollers of "Caliwone!" "You've returned to us" but Caliwone did not have ears for such insignificant breath. His eyes were only for Slade, the man that killed Kitty Pryde in cold blood.

He saw Caliwone coming, of course. He couldn't stop him. Caliwone was on him in an instant, lifting Slade off his feet by his throat. "You and I have blood to shed," Caliwone snarled

Slade choked unable to make any coherent sounds. Silence seemed to fall the way movies portray the arrival of a God. Caliwone's senses flared at the power suddenly among them. He looked to his right and saw a woman floating toward them, fire surrounding her. His eyes narrowed, not sure who this woman was or if she was friend or enemy. Her face was almost unrecognizable, alien from a human face.

Jean floated past over head, grass and plant life withering under her as she went. Caliwone followed her movements with his eyes, still holding Slade by the throat. Jean reached the pyramid and stopped, and lifted a hand. The wall of the pyramid peeled away and disintegrating, changing into energy for the universe to use. Closing her fist, she pulled her arm back and Apocalypse was simply pulled clean out of his base deep within the pyramid into the light created by Jean.

Caliwone released Slade, deciding this took precedence, and flew up to the two powers. Apocalypse snarled, baring his teeth. His blue skin and muscles rippled in rage as the Phoenix floated before him. Jean was completely opposite, showing no emotion in her pitch black eyes. There was no white there, solid and inhuman reflection of night was all that remained of Jean's blue eyes.

Her face was no longer pretty. Veins showed green and sick looking around her eyes and nose, stretching nearly to her ears and red hair, which waved in chaos behind her. It was as if two completely different sides, chaos and calm, were raging on Jean's surface. Caliwone looked hard at this, experience showing clearly who his enemies were.

The Dark Phoenix lifted an arm and with a flare of power, sent both Caliwone and Apocalypse crashing deep into the impenetrable pyramid. The Dark Phoenix raised her hand above her head and the ground erupted into a swirling cavalcade of rock and trees and dirt. With one final sweep of her hand, the pyramid imploded.

To be continued...

Sorry this took so long to post. Just finished it! This was a long one!

Everyone let me know what you think! REVIEW

Only one more to go guys, then Dragon Sagas: Book Two will be completed!

The final episode of Dragon Sagas: Book Two will be posted on Friday, April 17th.

See you soon


	30. Chapter 25: From the Ashes

**I do not own Dragonball Z, X-****Men Evolution, Bleach, Justice League, or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 25: From the Ashes**

**Make sure to check out my poll on my profile!**

The Dark Phoenix lifted an arm and with a flare of power, sent both Caliwone and Apocalypse crashing deep into the impenetrable pyramid. The Dark Phoenix raised her hand above her head and the ground erupted into a swirling cavalcade of rock and trees and dirt. With one final sweep of her hand, the pyramid imploded.

Caliwone flew out of the crushing pyramid at the last second and rushed the Dark Phoenix. Before he could reach her, Apocalypse popped in using Kurt's stolen powers directly between him and Jean. Deciding he would do just as well, Caliwone drove a side kick square into the back of Apocalypse's skull.

Apocalypse was thrown forward toward Jean, surprised despite the hostile environment. The Dark Phoenix raised her hands and shot Apocalypse into the ground. Caliwone raised his right hand and fired straight down, controlling his strength as to not harm anyone else. His attack disintegrated ground with absolute ease, cutting as if through warm butter.

The light faded. Caliwone looked up to see the Phoenix gazing with alien intensity at him. Caliwone smirked. As if he had never seen that before. Caliwone crouched, ready to face this threat. His icy blue eyes hardened as his resolve to end Jean's life no matter the cost set solid. Jean didn't move an inch, her body poised in complete ease in the air, yet her hair waved slowly behind her.

Caliwone didn't even bother trying to talk things out with her, simply allowed his aura to snap into place. With a flick of his arm, Caliwone fired a reddened blast that engulfed Jean in energy and smoke.

Like a giant bird spreading its wings, the Phoenix swept away the smoke to reveal herself unmoved. Caliwone watched her closely, skillfully looking for any clues about her powers or abilities. His sharp eyes racked across her face, noting the fading of her light greenish veins as she relaxed her powers and the fiery Phoenix projection vanished from around her.

Simple enough," Caliwone thought. Those veins on her face reach outward, become more defined as she flexes her powers. Caliwone smirked, now having the advantage in this fight. With that bit of intel on his enemy, he would be able to tell the instant she even thought about attacking. And with his newly enhanced speed, he would be more than fast enough to evade anything she could throw at him.

There was a rumble from the ground, emanating from spot Apocalypse had fallen. Fissures webbed outwards, shaking the ground under the heroes feet as they scrambled to find a better vantage point to watch the battle, since it was obvious that Caliwone was going to handle everything.

The hole Apocalypse temporarily inhabited, suddenly erupted upwards, throwing rocks and dirt high as the blue skinned Apocalypse grew, increasing his size and mass until he stood directly between Jean and Caliwone, who were both still floating in the air.

Caliwone rocketed back a little ways as Apocalypse shot up to their height, not due to fear or anything cowardly like that, but because Apocalypse's full attention was on Jean. He did not move toward her, threateningly or otherwise. Caliwone straightened, folding his arms across his chest. This could be both entertaining and insightful. Both of these powers were his enemy and so was willing to let them tear at each other's throats for a little while during which time he would be learning more about each's strengths.

Down on the ground, Logan gritted his teeth as he glared upwards at the towering Apocalypse and calmly raging Jean. Something wasn't right here. How could Jean be alive or have so much power all of a sudden? But there was no mistake that it was her. He had been able to pick up her sent since her arrival here. "Charles, what's happening here?"

Charles Xavier shook his head, uncertain of anything. "I don't know. When we passed by, I could sense that there was nobody left alive. I cannot explain how Jean is here right now, and with so much power."

"Jean," Scott wailed, still too weak to stand up.

"Trust me," a voice said from behind the group. "That isn't the Jean we know." The group turned as one to see Amara and Tabatha half carrying a badly injured Kurt between them.

"Are you alright?" Charles immediately asked of the two girls, Kurt's condition being rather clear as the two girls set him down.

"Were there any other survivors?" Logan demanded. "Maybe by the same way you guys did?"

Tabatha shook her head. "Trust me," she said. "Everyone else is gone." She knelt down next to the barely conscious Kurt. "Come on, blue boy. Stay with us."

"We were just lucky that we were sitting next to Nightcrawler when we were hit," Amara said as Kurt let out a small groan. "Even as that energy thing hit, Kurt reached out and grabbed as he was hit and teleported us to safety. As for Jean, well, she was pretty well splatte-" She faltered as she caught sight of Scott listening intently. "Well, try to get inside of her mind," Amara finished lamely, glad to be able to dump the responsibility of explaining what had happened off on someone else.

Charles nodded and turned his attention back to Jean as the Phoenix and Apocalypse finally exchanged first blows. He stretched out his mind, hoping to sense his student inside the shell of power. With what could have almost a physical blow, Xavier rocked back in his wheel chair as he tried to enter her mind. He wiped at his face, more than half expecting to find blood leaking from his eyes. There wasn't any.

"Charles," Logan demanded out of concern. "You alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine," Charles shrugged off. He placed his fingers to his head once more, this time very cautiously approaching her mind. He could sense her presence, like a blue flame in the distance, fading and flickering. It was small, threatening to blow out. Xavier frowned, not finding the source of the "wind" that was over taking her body. The power coming from Jean was certainly visible, but it was not the direct cause of her mental instability.

In his mind, Xavier pushed slowly forward, trying to reach out to that spark of blue fire that was Jean. Without any warning, that spark of blue turned red, flaring wildly out of control and attacked Xavier again. Charles gritted his teeth and held on inside the raging inferno. "Jean," he said, trying to communicate with her mentally. "Stay with me, Jean."

With suddenness that nearly made Xavier fall over, the torrent of pressure fell away. The inferno still raged but it was as if Charles suddenly became immune to its touch. Charles had the sudden unease feeling of being watched by something...alien. It was a cold feeling, as if raw emotions were all this being had to communicate with.

"What have you done with Jean?" Xavier asked, doing his best to speak with his emotions as well as words. The power seemed to hesitate a moment, as if not sure how to handle this human. There was a flash of emotions, most of them aggressive, and the words that accompanied them...

Xavier snapped out of his mental link, breathing hard. He stared up at Jean as she and Apocalypse continued to test each other's strengths before the real battle begun between them.

"Charles," Logan snapped, looking down at his friend.

"Jean," he struggled to say. "There is something inside her. I should have sensed it a long time ago. I did sense it. I just thought it was he powers developing. I can still sense Jean inside but she is being over powered by it."

"Professor," Scott said. "What is inside of her?"

"It calls itself the "Phoenix Force"," Charles said. "It is not a physical entity, something that can be pulled from her, yet a creature of astronomical power. At the same time, it is primitive, responding to raw emotions like happiness, sadness, anger."

"Let me guess," Logan spoke up, crossing his arms. "It always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed." the ground shook as Apocalypse fell heavily, adding a somewhat pointed exclamation point to the statement.

"So what can we do?" Rogue asked, looking as if she and her new powers wanted to give her a shot.

"We wait," Charles says. "Caliwone may be our only hope. I can only pray that we can tell him about Jean in time."

Apocalypse growled as he stood his over sized body up from the ground where this gnat of a mutant hovered, as if she was some kind of God. This would not stand. He threw his hand forward, done with playing. Like an arm made out of putty, his arm stretched outward, his fingers melding into a blade as it reached out.

The veins across Jeans face spread slightly, her eyes growing blacker as she reached out with her powers to eliminate this threat. Her arm raised and shot a blast of mental energy that was potent enough to be visible at apocalypse's incoming hand.

Apocalypse curved his arm, avoiding the attack with awkward looking flexibility, forcing his hand down to come at Jean's back. Jean turned, her face becoming more alien as her hair flung out. The bladed hand came to an abrupt and quivering stop a foot away from her, obviously straining to push forward. Jean slowly turned to give Apocalypse an alien glare that sent him sliding backwards with its force. With the hand still held firmly in a mental grip, the Dark Phoenix uprooted several trees and hurled them at Apocalypse's body.

The trees cut clean through him, branches and all to crash on the bare Earth left behind by the disappearance of the pyramid. Jean's face remained emotionless as Apocalypse gave a thunderous laugh. "Petty fool," Apocalypse gloated as the holes in his stomach closed without a scar. "You have no hope. Submit to me."

The hand being held in Jean's mental grip split apart, arching forward to impale Jean from behind. The tendrils stopped inches from Jean's back, halted again by the Dark Phoenix's powers. With an explosion of ash, Jean blew apart Apocalypse's arm at where the elbow should be. Apocalypse roared as the ash began eating away at both the end of the now detached arm and the stub that remained attached to Apocalypse.

With one last poof of flesh and ashes, the detached arm vanished into cosmic energy. Apocalypse, however, merely curled the stump in close to his body then threw it wide. A full grown arm pushed itself out through the stub, fully repaired and fully functional as Apocalypse reached forward, igniting Jean in fire. With his other hand, Apocalypse stabbed his fingers, each one turning sharp and pointed.

Just as the tips of his fingers penetrated the outer layer of fire, Jean threw her arms and legs wide. With a screech like a mystic bird, the flames spread open in fiery wings and Apocalypse flew back. He crashed into the tree's that surrounded the former pyramid, leaving a trail of destruction like a tornado as he came to a stop.

In a fiery display, the Dark Phoenix flew forward and, raising her arms above her head, rained fire from heaven. Any piece of human waste left in the atmosphere, any passing by chunk of rock or meteor was suddenly redirected through Earth's atmosphere and crashed simultaneously upon the ancient mutant.

All around, the forest burned, sending smoke and sulfur rising to blot out the high full moon that bathed the battleground in new light. Animals that survived the initial rain of death quickly ran for cover and for distance as the fire rapidly cut its way through the greenery.

Out of the way of the destructive power, Caliwone grimaced. The one thing he liked about this planet more than anything else was the forests and to see one burn like this almost pained him. He glanced over at the darkly glowing Phoenix who stared blankly at him from above Apocalypse's charred grave, as if reading his thoughts.

Caliwone smirked out of habit and turned his attention downward. Her battle wasn't yet over. And when it came to be his turn... Well, he wasn't too worried.

From the mound of torched land, light glowed, heavenly and pure. With no theatrics, Apocalypse rose, no longer his giant self, but returned to normal human standards. He settled himself on the ground and looked up calmly, waiting for Jean to either make a move or meet him on the ground. Slowly, the Dark Phoenix descended to face off on his terms.

**Pyramid, China**

With a crash, Juggernaut fell, shattering ground as his invincible body hit. Ichigo Kurosaki rested a foot on the downed brute and slung his sword over his back and looked around. There were no Hollows left, the huge support of Shinigami had tended to that and the only other guard was now under Ichigo's foot. The place was effectively routed.

From beside him, Ishida pushed up his glasses on his face. "That as surprisingly simple. I kind of hoped it would be more challenging." Chad nodded in silent agreement.

There was a sound of crunching gravel from behind Ichigo and his team. "Hey, great job," a man in a green get-up with bow and arrows said. "Especially for some kids."

Ishida seemed to ruffle slightly at being called kids, but his respect for fellow archers balanced things out. "Thank you," Ishida said. "But it was mostly Kurosaki," he finished, jabbing a thumb at Ichigo over his shoulder.

Green Arrow looked straight through Ichigo, making it clear he could not see him in Ichigo's Shinigami capacity, same as he couldn't have seen the Hollows.

"Right," Green Arrow said a little uncertainly. "Kurosaki?"

"He's a Shinigami," Chad put in.

"Shinigami," Arrow said. "I don't believe in death Gods, boys."

Ichigo snorted slightly, having once believed the same thing. "Uryu," Ichigo said and pointed to the ground beneath him. Ishida nodded understanding and simply pointed for Arrow. Ichigo sank his sword into the ground, splitting the rock. Arrow wouldn't be able to see Ichigo or his sword, but ground does not usually spilt that way on its own.

Arrow saw this, processed, then shrugged. "Just because you can't see it or believe in it doesn't mean it's not there," he conceded with a shrug. "Anyway, we are going to secure the pyramid so we need to make sure everyone's outta the way so nobody get surprised or hurt. Ishida raised his eyebrows slightly but didn't say anything.

From behind Arrow, a woman in all black with long blonde hair jogged over with Orihime following behind. "We're ready, Arrow," Dinah said.

"Well, you guys have fun with that," Ishida said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "We are going in and find out what exactly this Apocalypse was planning to do. Orihime, you stay here and help tend to the wounded." Before Arrow could object, Ichigo and his team raced off toward the pyramid opening from which Juggernaut had exited.

**Pyramid, Egypt**

Batman stood, holding the gash in his side as Wonder Woman finished tying up Omega Red with her lasso and looked up toward the pyramid. He touched a finger to his ear, activating his comm. "This is team two," he said. "We have everything locked and secured here. I'm going in to check things out inside."

"But Bruce, you're hurt," Diana protested. "What if there are some defenses inside?"

"I can handle myself," Batman said and started off. "You are needed here to set up swept and perimeter after I go in."

"No," Diana said firmly, walking up and taking his free hand. "I am going too."

Batman looked up at her but found no room to push. "Fine," Batman said. "Everyone else, set up. We won't be long."

Taking a suddenly upset Bruce around his waist, Diana and Batman flew toward the open gate in the side of the pyramid.

**Sphinx, Egypt**

Superman listened for a moment as Batman's report came in over the soft moans of Killer Croc half buried in the sand. "Alright, good," he said, turning to J'onn. "That's three of the four pyramids under our control, what's happening with the Mexican one?"

"Reports are that Apocalypse is there personally battling another mutant there. There is also a report that Caliwone is there as well."

Superman nodded. "Excellent. Then we have this in the bag."

J'onn remanded silent, sure that things would not go that smooth. It never did.

**Mexico, Battleground**

Apocalypse struck forward, his hand sliding off of Jean's mental barrier, even as she countered with a mental blast of her own. Apocalypse spun his body, both to dodge her blast and strike with a back hand. Jean's shield deflected the attack and struck herself, gauging a slice out of the ground. Reversing his spin, Apocalypse kicked at Jean's center. The foot was deflected and Jean let flames erupt in all directions, ripping apart the ground.

Apocalypse ignored the fire, striking relentlessly. Jean took flight, forcing Apocalypse's attack to miss. He was hot on her trail, rocketing upward. If compared to anything but a Saiyan, the two were fast, easily disappearing out of sight in the night sky.

Apocalypse stretched his arms out again, successfully closing the gap between them. Jean reversed directions without warning, diving straight at Apocalypse. Fire spread from her, giving her the appearance of her namesake and cutting clean through Apocalypse before he could react.

Apocalypse continued to rise through momentum and by the time he reached his peak, his body was whole. This time it was Apocalypse who dove, using his full force to drive into Jean's shield, pushing for her throat.

Jean's personal field became visible under the stress, a fiery red sphere as Apocalypse forced his way inside it. Jean's eyes were still calm, still solid black with no white to give them the human touch. The veins on her face were spread deep, showing she was resisting with effort.

In a flash of light, the two crashed to Earth, Jean on one side, Apocalypse on the other as their combined powers vaporized the ground beneath them. Slowly, Apocalypse's hands inched forward toward her throat.

Jean's head tilted ever so slightly as she gazed at Apocalypse's constricted face. Like a great claw, her shield split, three talons high, one low to crush Apocalypse. Seeing this new threat, Apocalypse threw himself away and the claws sank into the ground instead.

With a flick of movement, Caliwone dropped neatly between them, arms raised to each side and blasted red power. The attack was so sudden, Apocalypse did not have time to defend. The energy swept over him, incinerating pieces of him while Jean simply stood unfazed. Realizing what had happened to Apocalypse, the Dark Phoenix rushed forward.

Seeing that this was his chance to end Apocalypse, Caliwone redirected his full attention to him and fired his Burst Rush. At the same time, Jean raised her arms above her head and swung them down. The combined powers joined and crushed the unprepared mutant. As the dust cleared, nothing could be seen of the all mighty Apocalypse.

Without pause, Jean fired a mental blast at Caliwone. Warned by the spreading of veins on her face, Caliwone vanished in front of the blast. Before the dust could settle, Caliwone's foot slammed into the mental shield the Phoenix Force provided from behind.

Jean whipped around to see where Caliwone was but he had already vanished. Her shield rippled with color again as Caliwone struck faster than lightning, vanishing again before she could turn.

Jean stopped, stretching out her mind to sense his locations. She whipped around again to find Caliwone standing just outside of her shield with arms crossed, waiting arrogantly for her to notice. She slowly straightened, the veins on her face pulsing slightly in rising anger.

Caliwone lifted a hand and flicked the shield. Red energy rippled across most of the field, telling Caliwone exactly how big it was. "Very nice," Caliwone said, meeting eyes once again. "I did not know that you held such potential, Jean Grey. But will you be able to defend against me forever? Your weakness is also one of your greatest strengths. You can only move as fast as you think."

Inside Caliwone's mind, a voice cut in. "Caliwone, this is Xavier. Jean is still in there. You must save her-" Seeing a moment to strike, Jean slammed Caliwone hard, sending him flying backwards into the still burning forest. Before the follow up attack could connect, he was already beside her, punching hard into her shield.

Vanishing a reappearing again on another side and driving a kick there. Little puffs of dirt clouded up as Caliwone passed, the mere motion of his body creating just enough turbulence in the air.

Jean spread her arms, for the first time emitting any kind of sound on her own. It was a terrible sound, completely alien and emotion. The effect was like a shock wave, spreading out in every direction at once. Caliwone was knocked back but recovered quickly, dodging down and to the side.

The instant his foot touched ground, the whole area erupted in ash, forcing Caliwone to move quickly. He smiled as he dashed forward again, staying one half step ahead of the attacks. Once upon a time, this kind of evasion would inevitably end with him making a mistake and tripping or something similar. Now, he was completely comfortable with his speed.

He pushed off one more spot before it too vanished and struck her shields. As he did so, he saw his opening. Moving quickly, he dodged above her and slammed down hard, forcing her and the shield to sink down further into the Earth. The ripples on her shield every time he hit spread across the shield dispersing the stress and releasing it. The shield recognized the ground as a conduit to release that energy and so recognized the ground as a non threat. That meant there was a hole in her shield while she was grounded.

Before Jean could read his mind and figure out his strategy, he concentrated energy into his palms. He landed like a fly on the ground and pushed the energy out. Just as Jean looked his way to destroy the area he inhabited, energy flooded upward, catching her completely unprotected. The shield shattered as Jean was lifted up, stripping her bare and bathing her in light.

She crashed to the ground and lay still in a huddled position for a moment before slowly floating herself upright. Energy particles drew themselves to her, slowly covering her in light from head to toe. The light faded, leaving Jean in a skin tight red suit with gold boots, gloves, and waist sash. Across her chest was an emblem of the famous Phoenix of legend in the same gold style.

"Cute," Caliwone sneered, disappointed that his attack had failed to kill her. Apparently, she was a lot tougher than he had given her credit for. Her shield winked back into place just as Caliwone relaunched his assault. This time, he only got two kicks in before she finally managed to catch up.

His foot was caught firmly in an iron grip, preventing his rapid elusiveness. Caliwone swallowed slightly as Jean turned her alien looking face directly onto his. Her veins slowly spread, building the anticipation before sending Caliwone hurtling backwards, cutting clean through the burning forest and out the other side and into the distant city. He skidded to a stop and let out a sigh. Standing, Caliwone started walking back to the burning forest.

**China, Pyramid**

"What do you see, Uryu?" Ichigo asked impatiently as Ishida worked his magic on decoding the encryption's and text as to Apocalypse's intentions. Ichigo glanced around impatiently. The innards of this pyramid were creepy, even to him. He may be a substitute Shinigami, he was still born and raised human.

"Here we go," Ishida said shifting slightly to get the glare of the screen out of his glasses. "Three pyramids at key places across the Earth, one base pyramid to run operations. Over time, continents have shifted and moved, slowly spreading his keys across the oceans. He must have been one heck of a strategist to set this kind of plan because the three pyramids are almost directly set. In fact," Ishida leaned in closer to look at the screen. "It says in just under one hundred years, they will all be perfectly set if continents continue at their present shift."

"So about his plan," Ichigo asked, more concerned with that than anything.

"Well," Ishida said, tapping away. "It would seem that he planned to manipulate the Earth's core in such a way to change climates and stuff. From what I heard about Apocalypse's last attempt, he tried to turn all humans into mutants. Looks like something similar here."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Apocalypse tried once before? You mean way back in Egypt?"

Ishida stared at him for a moment. "Clueless," he said. "Why he's trying to activate things now, I'm not sure. According to this, he needed an external power source. Something called an "Omega Class" mutant of some kind."

Probably the one fighting against Apocalypse right now," Chad spoke up. "I heard it from the Justice League as we ran in. The 'Golden Warrior' is there, too."

"I heard the same," Ishida said, pulling out a comm. "Snatched it from one of the downed Leaguers. My guess is that it was that Ms. Marvel girl who came back. Anyway, he probably needed that kind of power to get things charged. Maybe the pyramids are close enough to their spots to launch the plan. Who knows?"

"So, all we have to do is trash the pyramids and he can't do anything, right?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not that simple," Ishida said, still tapping away. "The pyramids themselves were mainly designed for his last attempt at take over and are now more bases than anything else. No, the real weapon must be buried underneath the pyramids somewhere, using them as a surface relay of some kind. So destroying the pyramids would be almost pointless. This plan seems to be the back-up should the initial plan fail, which it did eight years ago."

"So we destroy the ground under the pyramids," Ichigo said.

"I would guess that whatever technology that would put his plan into motion if it had the power now is probably better protected then the pyramids themselves and probably undetectable."

"We should inform the Justice League," Chad said.

"Right," Ishida said. "I'll call but let's get out of here." He put the comm. in his ear. "Justice League," he said, putting all he had learned in his English lessons into speech. "Do you hear me?"

**Pyramid, Egypt**

"Who is this," Batman said, trying hard to understand the words through this person's accent. "How did you get this frequency?"

"I got the comm. off of one of your hurt members," the boy said.

"Destroy it right now," Batman said firmly. "That is for League use only and not for children. Especially not during a crisis."

Irritation could clearly be sensed over the comm. "Fine, I won't tell you what we learned from the pyramid."

Batman paused a moment. "You're in there now? Tell me what you learned."

"No," the boy said.

"Look, if you know something, it's vital that you tell us."

"Say please."

Batman growled deep in his throat.

"If you know something, please tell us," Superman's voice came in, saving Batman from the embarrassment.

"Fine," the boy said. "It would be easier if I just sent everything over to you."

"That's fine," Batman said. "Mr. Terrific will supply you with that information. Is there anything we need to know now?"

"Not really," the boy said coolly. "Just make sure Apocalypse doesn't get hold of a powerful mutant. That's the only thing he needs to complete his plan."

"I don't think that's an issue," Superman said. "I just got word the Apocalypse is gone. Killed by Caliwone and another mutant."

"So it's over?" Flash piped in over the comm.

"Not...exactly," Superman said. "Caliwone and that other mutant are fighting now. She seems to be winning."

"Wait," Batman said, sounding very urgent very suddenly. "What type of mutant?"

"Telepathy and telekinesis," Flash reported.

"Don't let him fight!" Batman roared. "Mental attacks are extremely effective on him. Superman, get there!"

**Mexico, Battleground**

Jean floated slowly over to where the X Men and other heroes waited. All backed away in fear as she approached, knowing what she was capable of and Xavier's description of Jean's mind stability. Only Scott remained unmoved as she approached. Tears spilled down his face at seeing his wife alive. "Jean," he said, almost unbelieving as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Scott?" she said.

"Yes, I'm here." Jean reached out to him, her eyes becoming less black, and her face less alien. She closed the small distance between them and kissed him. Scott pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as more tears of joy rained down. With his eyes closed, he could not see the veins slowly spreading as the kiss became more and more passionate.

"Scott!" Xavier yelled as fire slowly rose around her as her power and emotions grew. The Phoenix snapped her head up to look at the one who spoke, her face more alien than previously seen.

Logan saw what was about to happen and threw himself in front of Charles. Wolverine took the full brunt of the attack, knocking over Charles in his wheel chair and Magneto beside him as he hurtled backwards and into a side of a small rock cliff.

"Jean?" Scott asked. Jean snapped all of her attention back to Scott, her eyes solid black once more. The ground all around her turned to ash, digging a trench but before she could end Scott's life, Caliwone flew in at high speed and kicked. Her shield snapped up in time but the force of the kick still sent her sliding back away from Scott and the group. As Caliwone's foot touched ground, he fired an intense blast of blue energy, then rushed forward again.

"Caliwone, wait," Xavier said as Magneto used his powers of magnetism to right Charles and his wheel chair. But it was already too late.

Caliwone forced his body to move faster than his mind, denying her the option of reading it before he attacked and letting instinct take over. Jean took off into the air, not allowing Caliwone to pull the same trick twice to get around her shield. To Caliwone, that told him her shield could be over powered with no way now to release the stress on her shields.

Moving up high, Caliwone pulled his arm back, palm facing down. As Jean turned to look up at him, he fired his Buster Rifle dead on target. The wash of energy slammed into her shield, momentarily driving her back.

The Dark Phoenix reached her hands forward, focusing her power at combating this force even as Caliwone released his attacks maximum force upon her. On the ground, rocks broke free of the Earth, disintegrating in the air as the two super powers continued to battle it out.

"Caliwone," Xavier yelled into his mind. "Jean is still in there. She has been over taken. You can't kill her!"

"There's a problem, wheels," Caliwone answered, doing his best to split his attention. "This is my best here, and she's taking it. She will kill me if I try to fight her with any less resolve."

With another alien screech, Jean pushed forward, flying right up the stream of power toward Caliwone. Caliwone flew upwards, hoping that his attack would break her shield before she reached him. It didn't.

Caliwone broke off the attack and dove in for a fast strike. Jean was ready. A fiery claw reached upwards to grab Caliwone. Caliwone avoided the attempt and bull rushed the shield, trying to break through.

Before Caliwone could comprehend, Jean sent him crashing down to Earth. Ash lifted off of him as his shirt started to disintegrate. He ripped what remained of it off before it could spread to skin and start eating at him. Jean met him on the ground and reached forward.

Caliwone's head snapped back as she invaded his mind. It was like having the most painful sound in the universe screeching through your brain a hundred times louder than normal sound permits. He tried covering his ears but it was pointless. He fell to the ground, not able to stand the onslaught. As the mental attack continued, Jean lifted a hand and slammed him hard on the back of his head with another mental attack.

With a flash of gold, Caliwone lost both his transformation and his consciousness.

The X Men leapt into action as Caliwone hit the ground and lay still. Jean's shield deflected every attack with absolute ease, these mutants powerless to challenge her. Lifting her hands, everything around her swirled. Ash spread outward, wiping everything clean as she turned slowly. She would whip out everything, annihilate this planet and its inhabitants.

Caliwone's body rose, lifted by the amount of wind and power. Pietro ran over to him and grabbed hold before he could be annihilated and brought him back to relative safety. Rogue stepped forward, lifting a hand to block the wind from her eyes.

Jean focused on her, feeling the power of another Omega class mutant. Compared to the Phoenix Force, it was unimpressive, and so was not important. Before Rogue could do anything drastic, Scott ran forward and pressed himself against the shield. "Please, Jean. Don't do this!"

"All must perish," the Dark Phoenix spoke, her voice raspy and alien.

"No, they don't," Scott said. His visor shattered off of his face as Jean's contempt flashed through her emotions. "Look at me, Jean," Scott continued, his eyes closed to not let his powers loose. "I love you. Please, end the suffering and end the anger."

The Phoenix lifted a hand abruptly, palm out to blast... and hesitated. "Scott?" Jean said, her voice no longer raspy.

"JEAN!" he shouted.

A tear ran down her face. "Kill me, Scott!"

"We can figure this out, Jean," Scott yelled. "We can fix this!"

"No you cannot," the Phoenix said. Scott flew backwards as he was hit. All around, the swirling ash intensified, ready to be released onto the world.

Scott ran back up to her as close as he could get. "Jean!" Jean's face twisted slightly as Scott opened his eyes to see her. His own energy splashed across the shield but he didn't care. "Jean, let down your guard. Let me in. I want to help you."

"There is nothing you can do," the Phoenix snarled.

"Jean," Scott said, ignoring it. "I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. I will always love you."

Jean's eyes snapped back to human as what had become their phrase reached to her heart. The tirade of ash and destruction ceased, everything falling back to Earth as Jean regained control. She clutched her head as Scott took hold of her. "Do it," Jean screamed. "Kill me know while you can!"

Xavier rushed over and put his hands on either side of Jean's head. "I can help you," he said urgently. "Work with me, Jean."

"I can't control it!" she screamed again.

"Yes, you can," Xavier coached. "Take control!"

Everybody else remained silent as they watched, unable to do anything. Gambit reached over and put an arm around Rogue as she rung her hands together.

"Alright, I've put up some mental barriers to help you control it," Xavier said cautiously. "But they are only temporary and even if they weren't, you are going to have to keep yourself in check. I can't block it all."

"It feels like my head is going to explode," Jean said. "I know everything this "Phoenix Force" knows," Jean said.

"You two are one being," Xavier said. "Merged into one being."

Jean stood and looked around. "I know what happened," she said sadly. "I couldn't stop it-"

"No one blames you," Logan said, not completely meeting her eyes.

"Doesn't matter," Jean said. "If I had the control, this wouldn't have happened. But I can fix some of it." Her eyes blackened but her features remained human. Light of fire rose, controlled this time. Her hands lifted above her head as she reached out with her new powers.

At the crash site of the Velocity, light engulfed the scene. Moments later, movement shifted the wreckage. Ororo, pushed aside chunks of ship to stand, holding her head and looking around. Wanda stood next to her and Ray, Colossus, Pyro next to them.

At the Xavier grounds, Kitty Pryde gasped as she phased up through the ground. Kitty reached down to the graves next to her and pulled Sam, Rahne, and Xi'an out, coughing and gasping for air as their lungs got re-use to breathing.

Jean lowered her hands and gazed into Scott's eyes. "I have to go," Jean said. "I am too dangerous. Even if these barriers could hold, if I ever slipped, people could die." She glanced around to find Caliwone as he regained consciousness. "I understand now how intoxicating power is and how easy it is to lose sight of what you believe in or what you want to protect. I applaud your self control and ability to handle it. I wish I were as strong as you."

"Jean, you don't have to go," Scott said, taking hold of her hand, his eyes closed again.

"Look at me, Scott," Jean said softly. "Trust me." Scott hesitated then opened his eyes. His eyes flickered once with energy then simply glowed as he looked into her eyes. "I will always love you," she said, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Jean," Xavier said. "Where will you go?"

"It wouldn't be safe anywhere I go," Jean said with a smile. Light surrounded her and she lifted off, vanishing into the sky, streaking away toward the purest fire in the solar system.

**Epilogue**

Apocalypse lay on the ground, as close to death as it was possible for an immortal to be. He was weak, no longer strong enough to maintain his technological merger and so his body had reverted back to his Pharaoh form. He tried to sit up but couldn't manage it, his muscles and body tired and exhausted as he tried to recover from his injuries. He reached into a fold of pants and pulled out a small device. It took a lot of effort to push the button located on the top.

It only took seconds for his Vessel to warp next to him, leaving its normal tracks to come to his emergency beacon. With what seemed agonizing slowness, the Vessel opened revealing the Eye of Ages inside. He crawled inside and with painful effort, crawled into his pod. As the computer inside the Vessel acted upon his mental commands, he smiled. Humanity had passed his test once again. He had failed to charge his fail safe weapon but I did not matter. In one hundred years, he would pass his judgment upon the Earth.

With a flicker of light, the Vessel containing Apocalypse and the Eye of Ages fell once again through the cracks of time.

Renovations of the Xavier grounds were well underway as the students and staff filled into the mansion to begin the new term. Charles smiled as old friends joined new students. Parents had decided that what he had to offer was more than simple control over their powers, more than responsibility. Courage, the ability to make a stand against that which is wrong or unclear.

The world needs heroes, both those with and without super powers. So rare is it that the average individual will risk everything to stand up for what he believes in. Risk and pride both have prices that can be bought. The ability to risk one's own health and life is what makes people heroes. The world need more people like them.

A man walked up to Logan and shook his hand, a man that Charles already knew to be a New York Police Department Officer and mutant. He was pleased that a man of his leadership skills was joining the roster. As he looked down at the gathering families for orientation, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

Caliwone sat in a tree, stretched out along a branch as Ororo played her piano for the crowd of new students and families. Kitty leaned against him, enjoying the music almost as much as Caliwone himself. He knew that his time here was coming to an end, and so did she.

In the mean time, he intended to enjoy the peace that was here for the moment. He may be a cold blooded Saiyan, but even he was tiring of friends and loved ones dying. A short break to enjoy life was a well deserved right.

"Cal," Kitty asked, shifting slightly as Ororo finished her song. "The Professor told me what happened to you after Slade killed me. What happened to you?"

Caliwone hesitated a moment. "Nothing," he said.

Kitty glanced up at him, hearing the hesitation. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Don't lie to me," she said, half teasing. "I can tell you got a lot stronger. More than is natural even for you."

"I was training," he said at last. "I need to go back to finish down the road."

"For now, just stay with me," Kitty said. "And I'm glad you were able to get stronger. Otherwise Apocalypse and Jean would have killed you."

"I wasn't training to fight them," Caliwone said. "Something else. There will always be battles."

Slade turned to look up at the rising sun, just breaking over the trees as he reached the lip of his cave hideout. Despite Doomsday's failure and the unexpected arrival of the Phoenix Force, his ultimate goal was now closer than ever. He had everything he needed, including time.

He walked into his cave, his copper and black mask gaining a greenish quality as he came into range of the life support tank. Bubbles clouded its content but Slade knew that it was his destiny contained inside. Behind his mask, he smiled. Time was now on his side. Soon, the world would finally be unified, and he would be the most powerful man there is.

To be continued as Dragon Sagas: Book Three

Sorry it took me an extra day to get this one out (my chapter got deleted a third of the way through it and I had to restart it!)

Well, I hope Dragon Sagas: Book Two ended on a good note. Thanks everybody for supporting the story and reviewing.

As the same as last time, I am going to take a little break to have more of a life and to gain a buffer zone so I'm not writing chapters back to back. ;P

You may see me post other stories to so save me as a favorite author or author alert to keep up to date. Also, keep an eye on my profile for the next release date.

Thanks again and see you later!

The Dark Prince


End file.
